Confia em mim,Lilian Evans?
by Maria Evans Beckett
Summary: Nas últimas férias antes de voltarem para Hogwarts encontros inesperados fazem com que sentimentos que estavam escondidos surjam com força total . Acontecimentos, erros, acertos, promessas englobam a história do último ano dos marotos em Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: Bah Luzzen

Gênero: Comédia romântica.

Shippers: Lilian e Tiago  
Remo e Ellen  
Lucy e Sirius

Censura: Livre

Resumo: Nas últimas férias antes de voltarem para Hogwarts encontros inesperados fazem com que sentimentos que estavam escondidos surjam com força total . Acontecimentos, erros, acertos, promessas englobam a história do último ano dos marotos em Hogwarts e o destino deles após saírem da amada escola.

**Capitulo 1: Duas cartas e um convite irrecusável**

Capitulo 1: Duas cartas e um convite irrecusável  
Era uma tarde quente de verão. Uma menina com cabelos extremamente vermelhos repousava a cabeça da escrivaninha do quarto próximo a janela, quando duas corujas pousaram no para peito. Ela pegou os pergaminhos e as corujas saíram voando para o horizonte vermelho de fim de tarde. Ela abriu a primeira carta e nem acreditou no que estava lendo. Como ele conseguiu meu endereço?

(NA: * Tiago, #Sirius e § Remo)

*Ruivinha,

Estou morrendo de saudades. Como estão indo suas férias? Espero que esteja curtindo muito. Eu não paro de contar as horas para te ver novamente. *

#Blablablablabla  
Assim você vai fazer a foguinho dormir Pontas. Olá ruivinha do Pontas. Que tal ser a minha ruivinha?#

*Se você não quiser virar um cachorro quente eu acho melhor parar com a palhaçada. E me dá essa carta aqui!*

§Ele tem razão Almofadinhas. O que a Lily vai pensar do nosso amigo se ele não der a ela mais uma chance de dizer. É EVANS, POTTER. E EU NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA §

*Até você Aluado? Oh Merlin que amigos eu arrumei *

#Não fica com ele mesmo não Lily querida. Viu como ele é egoísta? Não quer nem dividir a carta com os amigos. #

*Talvez seja porque esta é a MINHA carta. Se querem tanto escrever vão fazer a sua*

#Mas mandar esta carta coletiva é bem mais interessante#

§E a Lily já sabe que: ELA É O PEDAÇO VERMELHO DO SOL E QUE ILUMINA A SUA VIDA§

#E você já sabe que pela enésima vez ela vai dizer...#

#§É EVANS, POTTER. E EU NÃO SOU UM PEDAÇO DO SOL! ME DEIXA EM PAZ. #§

*Lily estou com saudades da escola, mas o que mais está dando saudades são os seus doces gritos de manhã cedo nos acordando. Você não sabe como é bom acordar com a sua voz*  
#O outro jeito de acordá-lo é dizer que o Seboso está te agarrando #

§Mas acho que ninguém quer ser azarado de novo §

#Coitado do Peter. Até hoje não se recuperou. #

*PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊS DOIS! *

#Lírio... #

§É assim que o Tiago te chama quando está sonhando com você §

*Chama ela assim de novo e vamos ter churrasquinho de cachorro amanhã *

#Vamos nos despedir por aqui. Quer falar mais alguma coisa Pontas? #

*Lily eu...*

§ Ele te ama, sonha com você todas as noites e quer saber se.§

#VOCÊ QUER SAIR COM ELE. #

*Desisto. Vou parar de escrever por aqui.  
Beijos nesse seu lindo rostinho.  
Sonhe comigo. *

#Para que sonhar com ele se você pode ter todo meu pedigree? #

§Boa noite Lily.§

#PS: adoramos ver o Tiago com essa cara de raiva.#

§Agora vamos mesmo antes que um de nós seja azarado. §

*Até mais ruivinha*

Sirius Black

Remo Lupin

Seu Tiago Potter

Lily não estava chateada ou com raiva. Ela apenas ria das loucuras que esses marotos faziam. Colocou a carta de lado e foi ler a outra. Essa não era menos confusa que a outra. Esta veio com um pequeno broche velho e enferrujado junto. Lilian começou a ler com o broche nas mãos.

(NA: * Ellen e Lucy #)

*Lily!

Estamos todas com saudades. Você está bem? *

#Ah, você não acha mesmo que vai escrever essa carta sozinha não é? #

*Bem como foi eu quem teve a idéia. Sim eu esperava escrevê-la sozinha. *

#Ainda bem que não espera mais. Lily a Ellen tem um convite para te fazer, fala para ela Ellen#

*Eu falaria senhorita Campbell se você me deixasse escrever. *

#Tudo bem, só não precisa me chamar de Campbell. Me sinto melhor como Lucy se não se importa. Agora conta logo. #

*Como eu ia dizendo, Lily por que você não vem passar as férias aqui em casa? *

#É Lily, são as nossas últimas férias. Por favor! A não ser que você queira aturar a criatura pré-histórica da sua irmã. #

* Você precisa se distrair um pouco ruivinha. *

#E por falar em ruivinha. O Tiago já deu sinal de vida? #

* Do jeito que ele é, um semáforo inteiro de vida. *

#Se deu exijo saber dos mínimos detalhes. Aquele traidor não me contaria. #

*Lily preciso te contar uma coisa.*

#Ah não. Isso é segredo. Não se conta por meio de cartas#

*Mas ela tem que saber antes de vir para cá.*

#Não. Segredos é melhor contar ao vivo e a cores não é Lily? #

*Está bem. Então quando você chegar amanhã eu te aviso. *

# Amanhã? Você nem disse para ela como vir para cá. #

*Tinha me esquecido. Se quiser mesmo vir esse broche velho é uma chave do portal que irá se abrir ás 12h00. Ela dará no quintal da minha casa. Eu tirarei a proteção que meu pai colocou contra aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado nessa hora. *

#Acho que ela já disse tudo. Então nós vamos indo. #

*#Te esperamos amanhã.

Te amamos.

Ellen e Lucy. *#

Ao terminar de ler a carta ela mal acreditou. Passar as suas últimas férias com as amigas era mais que aquilo ela sonhava. E era incrível como a Ellen e o Tiago eram parecidos. Até mesmo no jeito de escrever as cartas. Antes de fazer as malas resolveu responder as cartas. Quando terminou pediu para sua coruja entregá-las e foi arrumar suas malas.

Enquanto isso na mansão dos Potter's...

No quarto de Tiago, Sirius estava deitado no chão e Tiago esparramado na cama brincando com o velho pomo de ouro, com os pensamentos perdidos ou achados em uma certa ruivinha. Remo estava sentado lendo um livro. Peter não tinha ido, estava meio distante dos amigos, mas eles não ligaram muito. De repente uma pequenina coruja branca. Sirius levantou assustado, Remo parou de ler e foi em direção da coruja enquanto Tiago continuava voando em seus pensamentos. Ele só despertou quando Remo falou a palavra mágica.

- O que a coruja da Lily está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Remo estendendo o braço para a corujinha pousar.

- Lily? O que aconteceu? Aonde? – disse Tiago se levantando da cama desesperado no quarto.

- Calma aí veadinho. Ela só respondeu a NOSSA carta. – disse Sirius segurando Tiago fazendo-o parar de andar igual a um maluco.

- A minha carta você quer dizer. Mas ela respondeu! Lê logo isso Aluado. – disse Tiago indo pra cima de Remo que abria o pergaminho.

- Ih o Pontas está tão alegrinho que nem percebeu o nome de veadinho. – implicou Sirius sentando na cama.

- Depois eu me resolvo com você Black. Lê isso logo Lupin. – Tiago já estava perdendo a calma.  
- Ih agora ele chamou pelo sobrenome. Ficou sério. Lê logo Aluado. Antes que o veadinho alegrinho fique extrassadinho. – Sirius já não agüentava mais rir. Tiago estava igual a criança, pulando tentando pegar o pergaminho que Lupin enfeitiçara estava flutuando no ar.

- Lupin pára com isso ou eu... – disse Tiago tentando tomar fôlego.

- Vai me azarar Tiaguinho? Mas você ainda é menor de idade. Não pode fazer magia fora de casa. Eu sou um lobo mal, lobo mal, lobo mal. Perturbo o Tiaguinho pra ele se dar mal. – depois de rir muito com as caretas que Tiago fazia Remo resolveu parar de zoar com a cara do amigo e ler logo a bendita carta.

**Queridos Remo e Sirius.**

Obrigada por me escreverem e por me salvarem da ladainha do Potter. Estou bem. Obrigada por perguntar, embora tenham esquecido de colocar isso na carta tenho certeza que era o que queriam dizer. Vou as minhas férias na casa da Ellen, portanto se resolverem me escrever novamente é só mandar pra lá. Acho que o Potter tem o endereço, já que é tão amiguinho dela.  
Estou com saudades...  
Beijos...  
°°Lily°°

Potter

Agradeço pela carta, mas, por favor, me poupe das suas criancices.

EU NÃO SOU SEU LIRIO  
EU NÃO SOU SEU PEDAÇO DE SOL VERMELHO  
EU NÃO SOU SEU FOGUINHO  
NÃO SOU SUA RUIVINHA  
E PRA VOCÊ É EVANS, POTTER.

Ah já ia me esquecendo.

EU NÃO QUERO E NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ.

Boa noite. Lilian Evans

Ao ler isso Remo tentou segurar uma risada, enquanto Sirius se sufocava com o travesseiro. Porém Tiago ficava parado relendo a carta da amada. Ao perceberem que Tiago não soltou nenhuma palavra, nenhum suspiro dizendo: Ah ela me ama. Os marotos olharam para Tiago que apenas sustentava um sorriso no rosto.

- Pontas, Pontas. Fala com a gente. – disse Remo já preocupado.

- Ele pirou de vez. Deve ter lido tudo ao contrário. – Sirius falou olhando para os olhos de James.

- Ela... vai... passar... as... Férias... na... casa... da... – começou Tiago, mas antes que ele completasse os marotos finalmente se tocaram sobre o que tinham ouvido os marotos gritaram.

- ELLEN!

Do outro lado da rua em uma casa mais simples que a grande mansão Potter. 2 meninas viram a mesma coruja entrar pela janela.

- A Lily respondeu. – disse uma menina loira de cabelos cacheados e de olhos cinza.

- Então lê logo Ellen. – mandou Lucy. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

_Queridas Ellen e Lucy..._

Eu estou bem e morrendo de saudades de vocês.  
É claro que aceito passar minhas férias aí Ellen.  
Vai ser muito bom poder me distrair um pouco.

Ah o senhor MEU CABELO É BAGUNÇADO me mandou uma carta sim. Nem acredito que vou passar dois meses longe daquele convencido.

Então nos vemos amanhã.

Ansiosamente.... °°Lily°°

- O que você acha que ela vai dizer quando souber que o... – começou Lucy, mas logo parou quando viu que 3 pessoas entravam no quarto correndo  
- Tiago! – disse Ellen surpresa.

- Sirius, Remo. O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Lucy embora já estava imaginando o que era.

- Deixa... a ... gente... pegar... fôlego... primeiro meninas. – Remo disse ofegante tentando pegar um pouco de ar.

- Eu nunca vi esse veado correr tanto. – Sirius cansado.

- Ah e como eu moro muito longe essa corrida quase matou vocês. – Ellen ria descaradamente.

- A Lily disse que vai vir pra cá. – falou Tiago ainda tentando acreditar nessas palavras.

- Vai sim Pontas. Ela chega amanhã na hora do almoço. Mas antes que você se anime ela não sabe que você é vizinho da Ellen, portanto pode tirar os chifres da chuva se pensou que ela toparia vir para cá sabendo que ia ter que te agüentar durante as férias toda. – Lucy foi dizendo isso sem fazer pausa, mas Tiago ainda parecia não se importar.

- ELA VAI VIR. ELA VAI VIR! – Tiago começou a gritar e a pular pelo quarto.

- Calma aí veadinho saltitante. Assim você vai acabar acordando toda a vizinhança. – disse Sirius entediado.

- É cervo, seu vira-latas. C-E-R-V-O! – Tiago tentava ficar sério, mas sua felicidade era tanta que nem as implicâncias de Sirius podiam derrubá-lo.

- E então? Como vai ser a festa de boas vindas para a ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius ignorando Tiago.

- Festa? – Remo não estava entendo muito bem.

- Sim festa. Afinal, a ruivinha tem que saber com grande estilo quem é o grande amigo de infância da Ellen. – explicou Sirius fazendo uma grande reverencia.

- Ellen, por que você nunca contou para a Lily a verdade? – perguntou Tiago ainda um pouco eufórico.

- Simples. Eu conheci a Lily dois dias depois que chegamos a Hogwarts, porém já no Expresso vocês não se deram bem. Como eu sempre tive esperança da Lily vir passar uma temporada na minha casa escondi todas as nossas fotos ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse me ligar a você ou a sua família. – explicou Ellen como quem explica uma coisa muito séria a uma criança.

- Você negou seus próprios padrinhos e seu quase irmão. – disse Tiago fingindo uma punhalada.

- Você queria que ela dissesse o que Tiago? Lily sabe o Tiago? Aquele que você tanto despreza? Então ele não é bem assim, eu cresci com ele, os pais dele são meus padrinhos. Ah e um pequeno detalhe insignificante ele mora exatamente em frente da minha casa. Qual é Tiago, se EU soubesse que o Sirius mora com você não teria vindo. – disse Lucy debochando.

- Está falando que não quer minha presença aqui Campbell? – falou Sirius um pouco emburrado.

- Pra bom entendedor meia palavra basta não é Black? – Lucy sarcástica como sempre.

- Ah vamos parar com isso. Já basta a Lily chamando o Pontas de Potter. Mais dois assim eu não agüento. – foi a vez de Lupin reclamar, porém este sorria.

- Ela me ama Aluado. Só fica fazendo charme. – disse Sirius lançando um olhar maroto pra a menina que corou levemente, porém não perdeu a pose. Ela foi se aproximando aos poucos, chegou bem perto de Sirius, olhou-o nos olhos. Sirius já estava ficando arrepiado com a proximidade da morena. Ela chegou cada vez mais perto até que finalmente sentiu Sirius tremer um pouco.

- Acho que você não resiste ao meu charme caro Sirius. Cuidado hein, se continuar se arrepiando desse jeito – apontando para o braço do menino que estava todo arrepiado – Vão pensar que o sedutor do Sirius Black, finalmente está sendo seduzido.

**Fim do capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISO: **__**que bom que todos estão gostando e muito obrigado pelas reviews. Eu gostaria de esclarecer um ponto importante: a fic não é minha, e sim de uma amiga, ela já está completa o que vai facilitar bastante a minha vida, ela mesma postaria mais agora ela esta escrevendo outra fic e não tem tempo de postar essa nesse site, e pediu que eu fizesse esse favor.**_

**Capitulo 2: A chegada da ruivinha**

Tiago não havia conseguido dormir a noite toda, ansioso para a chegada da sua ruivinha. Já devia ser onze horas da manhã e ele ainda estava na cama olhando para a janela. Não queria levantar para não correr o risco de não se segurar e ir para a casa da Ellen. Ele teria que ficar trancado na casa até a noite. Seus pais e os pais da Ellen haviam combinado um jantar na mansão dos Potter's. Tiago fechou os olhos e começou pela enésima vez naquele dia pensar na sua amada. Só que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sirius e Lupin que chegaram quase arrombando a porta do quarto de Tiago.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aí? – perguntou Sirius puxando a coberta enquanto Remo conjurava um balde de água fria.

- Nem pense em fazer isso seu lobo maluco. A não ser que queira morrer. – disse Tiago já se levantando, mostrando a Remo que estava acordado.

- Calminha Pontas. Bem que sua mãe nos disse para deixarmos você dormir um pouco. – Lupin disse isso se sentando na cama de Tiago.

- Por que minha mãe disse isso? – perguntou Tiago sem entender nada.

- Simples meu amado filho maroto. – disse uma voz doce de uma linda ruiva de olhos azuis como o céu que estava encostada na porta do quarto. – Você fala dessa Lilian desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Como nenhuma de suas aventuras amorosas duraram mais que 7 horas, percebi que ela é realmente especial pra você. E se eu bem te conheço você nem dormiu a noite. – concluiu soltando um belo sorriso.

- Sabia que é insuportável essa sua mania de saber o que acontece comigo mãe? – e ao dizer isso ele foi dar um beijo na mãe.

- Hey! Não agarra muito a minha mãe! Olha só o atrevimento. Vou chamar meu pai e dizer que tem um veado agarrando a ruivinha dele enquanto a sua não chega! – disse Sirius separando os dois e abraçando a senhora Potter.

- Além de mala sem alça esse cachorro ainda é folgado – reclamou Tiago emburrando a cara.

- Agora que você percebeu?- disse Remo entrando na brincadeira.

- Viu mãe. Um complô contra mim. Logo eu que sou o mais quietinho. – falou Sirius tentando parecer triste sem sucesso.

- Quem é quietinho aqui? Sinto informar, mas nem Paco é quieto. – dessa vez quem falou foi um homem de cabelos pretos extremamente bagunçados, alto, com olhos castanhos e óculos redondos iguais aos de Tiago. Enfim a cópia mais velha de Tiago Potter.

- Será que dá pra deixar pelo menos a minha coruja fora disso? – respondeu Tiago rindo da cara do pai.

- Isso está parecendo uma reunião em família. – disse Sara

Todos começaram a conversar intensamente até que ouviram uma pequena confusão na rua e foram olhar para ver o que era. Três meninas estavam dando gritinhos e saltitando em frente à casa de Ellen consequentemente a de Tiago também.

Por um momento ele pensou que seu coração fosse sair pela boca, só estava longe dela há 2 dias e já estava sentindo falta. E como ela estava linda, com uma saia branca e uma regata azul com detalhes em miçangas brancas, os cabelos cor de fogo soltos, e aqueles olhos que o hipnotizavam. Tiago nem precisou falar para os pais que era ela. James como um bom Potter reconheceria a ruiva em qualquer lugar, e se apressou logo em dizer.

- Caprichou na ruivinha hein Merlin – James logo se arrependeu ao dizer isso, pois recebeu um tapa de Sara como resposta.

- E eu Sirius Black vos apresento a próxima senhora Potter. – disse Sirius fazendo uma grande reverencia.

- Parabéns meu filho ela é muito bonita e se for tão boa aluna quanto você diz, será uma ótima esposa. – cumprimentou Sara.

- Ela supera o Remo mãe. – falou Sirius

- Então acho que ela é realmente muito esperta. – falou Sara dando um sorriso tão grande que fez Remo corar.

- Bom então acho que o dia vai ser longo até chegar a noite não? – disse James sorrindo e saindo abraçado com Sara do quarto.

Enquanto isso... Quando a gritaria começou...

Lilian mal tinha acabado de chegar no portão do jardim quando suas amigas vieram correndo para abraçá-la. Parecia que estavam sem ser ver uns 5 anos no mínimo. Deram gritinhos, pulinhos em comemoração a chegada da amiga. Rapidamente Lilian percebeu que Ellen morava em um bairro bruxo muito luxuoso e quando viu a mansão na frente da casa da amiga pensou que o bruxo mais rico morava ali.

A casa além de muito grande era bonita, toda branca com grandes janelas, tinha dois andares (como todas as outras), porém sem duvidas era a mais linda. Ficou um tempo olhando para a tal casa e viu uns olhos passarem rapidamente por uma das janelas do andar de cima. Por um instante pensou conhecer aqueles olhos, mas logo se esqueceu e foi para dentro da casa juntos com as amigas.

A casa de Ellen também era muito bonita, grande e muito arrumada. Logo as três foram para o quarto colocar a fofoca em dia. Afinal dois dias sem conversar é uma eternidade.

- Ele só escreveu isso? – Ellen não escondia a decepção ao ver a carta bagunçada de Tiago com a participação especial do Sirius e Remo.  
- E você acha que com o Sirius e o Remo por perto dá pra escrever algo que preste? – perguntou Lucy.

- Você acha que algo vindo do Potter vai prestar? – disse Lily com a sua insuportável mania de debater.

- Lily eu acho que você tem um conceito um pouco errado do Tiago. – começou Ellen com a sua doçura de sempre (das meninas ela era sem duvidas a mais calma e mais sensível.)

- Você vai me dizer que o Potter não é um intrometido, arrogante, prepotente, galinha, convencido... – Lily podia fazer uma lista gigantesca dos defeitos de Tiago Potter.

- Lily o Tiago era assim quando entrou na escola... – disse Lucy em favor do amigo e cortando os "elogios" que Lilian fazia a ele.

- Ele nunca foi assim! – Ellen havia se esquecido de que Lily ainda não sabia de nada.

- É a Ellen tem razão. Você sempre viu o Tiago desse jeito, mas nunca o conheceu de verdade. – falou Lucy tentando contornar o furo da Ellen e defendendo o amigo. Lily não sabia de como o Tiago realmente era, o que ele sentia e até mesmo o que ele passava.

- Por sorte ou não eu não faço idéia quem é esse Potter que vocês tanto falam. – falou Lily dando de ombros.

- Mas logo, logo vai conhecer. – as duas meninas murmuraram quase para si mesma

**Fim do capitulo 2**

_Marydf Evans Cullen: obrigada fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, pessoalmente a carta dos marotos é uma das minhas partes preferidas seguida de algumas que com o tempo vocês vão ler. _

_Janne Potter: infelizmente eu não tenho controle total sobre o meu tempo então fica difícil dizer quando será o próximo post, como eu estou apenas repostando não deve demorar muito, vou tentar manter uma média de no máximo três dias entre os posts._

_PS:obrigada pela review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Bem- vinda a mansão dos Potter's**

E assim as meninas passaram a tarde toda conversando. Quando deu 17:00h. Todas foram para seus respectivos quartos para se arrumarem para o tal jantar na casa dos padrinhos de Ellen. Por algum motivo Ellen estava nervosa, ansiosa e até mesmo um pouco tremula. Lucy pensava que sabia o motivo, afinal mentir para a Lily não era fácil e quando a mentira envolvia Tiago Potter, era assinatura de pena de morte.

Porém Ellen estava nervosa por outro motivo, o que ela mais se importava naquele momento é que ela veria Remo e ele como sempre a trataria como igual. As 19:00h em ponto as meninas estavam prontas. Ellen havia deixado os seus longos cabelos cacheados meio presos vestindo uma bata verde claro com uma calça jeans escura, dando a ela um ar mais angelical. Lucy vestia uma blusa tomara que caia preta com uma saia de pano branco meio rodada até os joelhos. Porém a mais bonita realmente era Lilian. Como diria Tiago: "Pedi a Merlin pra ele caprichar e ele exagerou.". A ruiva vestia um vestido amarelo bem claro, de pano leve que ao andar dava um toque especial, como complemento ao vestido seus cabelos soltos ao ar davam vida a cena.

Os pais de Ellen esperavam na sala quando as meninas desceram. Lilian não agüentando mais de curiosidade teve que perguntar.

- Onde seus padrinhos moram Ellen? Afinal marcar um jantar assim em cima da hora, é meio estranho. – perguntou Lily educadamente.

- Meus padrinhos são aurores muito ocupados. E há dois dias eles fizeram aniversário de casamento, porém não comemoraram. Logo hoje eles estão de folga e resolveram fazer uma pequena reunião. Só nós e eles. E não se preocupe Lily – disse Ellen já saindo de casa. – eles moram aqui – falando isso ela apontou para a grande mansão. Lilian abriu a boca um pouquinho.

- Você vai ficar mais chocada quando souber quem mora ai. – resmungou Lucy quase para si mesma, porém Ellen havia ouvido e olhou para a amiga reprovando-a por ter pensado tão alto.

- Vamos indo então meninas? – perguntou a senhora Craig.

- Não é muito cordial chegar atrasado. Ainda mais morando em frente ao lugar marcado – o pai de Ellen tinha um jeito divertido de falar.

Eles atravessaram a pequena rua e após de passarem por vários feitiços de proteção chegaram à porta e tocaram a campainha. No mesmo instante um elfo doméstico totalmente bem tratado, limpo e com roupas veio atendê-los. Lilian nunca havia visto um elfo tratado daquela forma.

- Podem entrar. Meus senhores já estão aguardando. – disse o elfo fazendo uma grande reverencia.

Foram caminhando em direção ao lugar que o elfo indicara.  
Ao entrar na sala Lily se sentiu em uma sala de um palácio. Era extremamente linda. Com um lustre de cristais bem no centro, três grandes sofás abaixo do lustre, com um lindo tapete, uma lareira branca. Havia outros assentos espalhados pela imensa sala, porém os que estavam ocupados eram os do centro. Ao ver que todos entraram um homem e uma mulher se levantaram.

A mulher era tão ruiva quanto Lily só que tinha os olhos azuis como o céu, enfim muito linda, e o homem era alto, com cabelos negros extremamente bagunçados, embora se percebia que ele tentava penteá-los, ele usava óculos arredondados e quando sorriu tinha o mesmo sorriso maroto que o do...

- "Não pode ser" – pensou Lilian ao ver que o homem era a cara do...

- Sejam bem-vindos ao lar dos Potter's. – disse James falando a todos, porém olhando exclusivamente para a Lilian. A menina gelou e logo um pensamento assassino veio à mente.

- "Potter? É bom essas duas não dormirem hoje". – pensou Lily sorrindo para o senhor Potter.

- Fico muito feliz que tenham vindo Martha, Luciano, Ellen meu anjo, Lucy e... Uma companheira ruiva... Deve ser a amiga que você tinha me falado Ellen. – cumprimentou Sara a todos dando abraços e beijos. – Muito prazer, sou Sara Potter, como pode ver ruivas são conseqüências dessa casa. – disse ela soltando um sorriso para Lily.

- Lindas conseqüências por sinal. Sou James Potter, mas não nos chame de senhor e senhora Potter. Somos Sara e James. – disse o senhor Potter beijando a mão de Lily, que ficou um pouco corada.

- Sou Lilian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily. – Lily disse cumprimentando a senhora Potter.

- Eu pensei que você fosse dizer: É EVANS, POTTER! – Sirius disse entrando na sala, deixando Lilian corada de vez.

- Acho que se não for o Pontas, não conta. – falou Remo logo após Sirius.

- Seja bem-vinda a minha casa Ruivinha. – disse Tiago se aproximando dela, porém nem ele seria louco o suficiente para arriscar tocar na ruiva.

- É bom ver vocês. – falou Lily para Sirius e Lupin. – E... Obrigada Potter. – falou não querendo olhar muito para Tiago.

- Já temos um progresso aqui. – falou Sirius só para implicar com os dois.

- De nada Lily. – Tiago respondeu um pouco ressentido. Pensou que pelo menos na frente de seus pais ela o chamaria pelo nome.

- Então podemos nos sentar um pouco e tomarmos alguma coisa. Afinal acho que o almoço vai demorar um pouco pra sair. – disse James para aliviar a tensão que ficou com os olhares de Lily e Tiago.

- Kunne, por favor. – chamou Sara delicadamente, por um instante Lily pensou que fosse outro bruxo, mas quando Kunne entrou percebeu que era o elfo que a atendera, ele sem duvidas era o elfo mais bem tratado que Lily já vira, não só pela sua aparência, mas pelo jeito que o tratavam na casa. – Por favor, nos traga seis cervejas amanteigadas e quatro uísques de fogo.

- Claro senhora. – disse o elfo fazendo uma reverencia com um sorriso e logo depois trazendo o pedido.

Logo após beberem o elfo entrou na sala avisando que o jantar seria servido em 10 minutos. Todos foram para o salão de jantar. E ali tinha uma mesa que lembrava quase que perfeitamente a fartura encontrada na mesa de Hogwarts.

- Não vai se sentar hoje Kunne? – perguntou à senhora Potter ao elfo.

- Não senhora, prefiro comer na cozinha hoje se não se importar. – falou o elfo fazendo uma enorme reverencia.

- Claro que não Kunne. Pode fazer o que quiseres. Pode ir. – ao dizer isso a senhora Potter viu o elfo sair e começaram o jantar.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém tratar um elfo doméstico tão bem. – disse Lucy

- Eles são seres humanos merecem nosso respeito. – disseram Lily e Sara juntas, fazendo os outros sorrirem.

- Além de ruivas, lindas, espertas, grandes bruxas e herdeiras dos homens mais lindos da Terra, elas tem o mesmo ideal. – disse James sorrindo no que Lilian corava.

- Não precisa corar ruivinha. Isso não é nada do que ele vai falar de você quando sair pela aquela porta. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Você também espalha muito não senhor Potter? – brincou James.

- Potter? Primeiro pega as minhas roupas, depois o meu lugar na sala de aula, toma posse da minha casa, toma posse dos meus pais e agora do meu sobrenome? Ainda vou ter uma herança não é pai? – falou Tiago sorrindo.

- Não liga pai, esse egoísta só pensa nos bens materiais. Não sei por quem foi criado. Não foi por você eu garanto. – disse Sirius fazendo drama.

- Sirius já é da família Tiago. – disse Sara

- Ele é um agregado isso sim. – respondeu Tiago rindo

E o jantar todo foi assim. A família de Tiago era muito feliz e divertida. Lily até por um momento tinha se esquecido que estava com raiva das amigas. Porém lembrou logo quando a sobremesa acabou.

- Senhora Potter, desculpe, Sara será que eu posso ir ao banheiro? – perguntou Lily docemente.

- Claro minha querida. Ellen você a leva? – perguntou Sara inocentemente. Todos respiraram fundo, Sara definitivamente não sabia que tinha acabado de entregar a afilhada para o sacrifício.

-Não! – gritou Lupin quando escutou o nome de Ellen.

- Por que não senhor Lupin? – perguntou Lily sendo sarcástica levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah porque vocês mulheres sempre vão todas juntas, então por que excluir a Lucy? – disse Remo tentando escapar e livrar Ellen.

- Então meninas, vamos. Logo, logo o jantar vai estar pronto. Já voltamos. – disse Lily puxando as amigas pelo braço e fazendo Ellen as guiarem até o banheiro. Enquanto caminhavam na sala todos estavam preocupados.

- Foi bom conhecer as duas. – disse Sirius pesarosamente.

- Que exagero Sirius! A Lily é uma menina muito doce, e ela não odeia o Thiago tanto assim. – disse Sara embora nem ela acreditasse muito no que estava dizendo.

- Sara, meu amor, ela parece ser igual ou pior que você. Portanto é de se preocupar sim. As ruivas têm sempre grande personalidade. – falou James sorrindo marotamente para a esposa.

- E sim mãe ela me odeia o bastante de matar as amigas dela por isso. – falou Tiago se encolhendo no canto do sofá.

- Não se preocupe filho. Sua mãe também me odiava quando era da sua idade. Mas foi só eu pegá-la de jeito que se apaixonou perdidamente. – ao falar isso James arrancou risadas de todos, até Tiago deu um sorriso fraco, porém sua mãe fechara a cara.

- Então já sabemos se ouvirmos qualquer coisa que comece com Avada o Pontas desarma ela daqui. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Daqui? Está ficando maluco Almofadinhas? - perguntou Tiago.

- Você é muito bom no Expelliarmus Pontas. – disse Remo sinceramente.

- A única coisa que você é bom. – Sirius não perderia a oportunidade de gastar com a cara de Tiago, ainda mais ele nervoso.

- E a Lily vai começar a falar em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... – Remo começou a contagem e no momento exato Lilian começou a gritar tão alto que da sala se escutava perfeitamente.

- VOCÊS ESTAVAM PENSANDO O QUE AO ME TRAZEREM PARA A CASA DO POTTER? – gritou Lily com todo o ar que seus pulmões tinham

- Nossa essa ruivinha tem uma voz potente. – disse James um pouco assustado.

- Você tem que ver quando esses gritos são para o Pontas. – disse Remo que já estava acostumado com as reações de Lily.

Enquanto isso no banheiro...

- Mas Lily, eles são meus padrinhos. – começou Ellen já choramingando. Não se sabia se era de remorso ou de medo, porque naquele momento Lilian estava com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos e seus olhos tão arregalados que deixava um basilisco com medo de olhá-la.

- NÃO ME IMPORTA. AQUI É A CASA DO POTTER! VOCÊS NÃO TINHAM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO. – Lily não parava de gritar.

- Ah pára de show Lilian Evans. Até quando você vai tratar o Tiago dessa forma?  
- ATÉ QUANDO EU MORRER. – Lily não se acalmava, e agora com Lucy a desafiando é que ela estava mais nervosa.

- VOCÊ CHAMA O TIAGO DE IDIOTA, MAS, ACORDA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO ALÉM DE CRIANÇA UMA IDIOTA QUE NÃO PERCEBE QUE ELE MUDOU. – agora Lucy também gritava enquanto Ellen tentava falar.

- Lily o que nós estamos tentando dizer é que o Tiago não é mais o mesmo desde aquele dia no lago em que o Snape te chamou de... Bem você sabe. Ele mudou de verdade. Ele não sai com ninguém desde o final do quinto ano, não olha para a outra garota, não se interessa por ninguém. Eu passo as férias todas ouvindo ele dizer que te ama. Sinceramente eu não agüento mais isso. – falou Ellen com a voz fraca.

- TODO MUNDO ESTÁ VENDO ISSO, MENOS VOCÊ – Lucy e Lily não tinham se acalmado mesmo com a voz calma e delicada de Ellen.

- ME DESCULPE SE NÃO CONSIGO ACREDITAR EM TUDO QUE FALAM POR AÍ. – Lily gritou mais uma vez era difícil saber quem gritava mais.

- VOCÊ TEM QUE PEDIR DESCULPAS A VOCÊ MESMA POR NUNCA OUVIR O CORAÇÃO. – Lucy tinha vontade de continuar, mas ao ver os olhos da amiga se encher de lágrimas.

- Eu não tenho culpa se meu coração não consegue mais sentir nada. – disse Lilian quase em um sussurro sentando no chão do banheiro.

- Me desculpe. – foi só o que Lucy conseguiu dizer antes de se sentar no chão junto com Lily

Na sala...

- A gritaria parou. Será que alguém morreu? – perguntou James que após ouvir a discurssão toda não tinha mais tanta certeza que alguma delas estaria morta no chão.

- Não, acho que não. – disse Sirius tentando parecer convincente afinal ele já tinha ouvido a ruiva gritar assim antes, mas não com as suas amigas.

Tiago estava branco, inexpressível. Ele estava pensando no que Lily havia lhe dito. Ele realmente havia mudado, mas nunca havia demonstrado isso para a menina. Ele nunca mais havia ficado com nenhuma menina, porém vivia cercado delas. Como Lilian poderia acreditar que ela era a única?

Perdido em seus pensamentos ele nem percebeu que Sirius estava o chamando. As meninas haviam voltado do banheiro. As três sorriam embora parecesse nitidamente que estavam chorando há poucos minutos.  
Os pais de Ellen esperavam na sala para irem para a casa. Todos fingiam estar conversando menos Tiago que estava olhando para Lilian com um olhar triste.  
Ao se despedir de todos Lily olhou para Tiago e pensou em falar algo. Porém apenas lhe disse:

- Boa noite Potter. – em um singelo aperto de mão.

Uma tremura correu pelo corpo de Tiago. Ele estava tocando-a, sentindo sua pele, seu calor. Lily olhou para ele com seus olhos verdes ainda brilhando por causa das lágrimas.  
Logo ela se distanciou e foi para a casa de Ellen. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era de uma noite de sono.  
Enquanto isso Tiago correu para dentro da casa e chamou Sirius e Remo que foram para seu quarto.

- Fala Pontas. – perguntou Remo

- Nem precisa falar. Já sei. Vamos bolar um plano para que ela acredite em você. – disse Sirius como se soubesse de tudo que passava na cabeça de Tiago.

- Vamos passar nem que seja à noite em claro. Essa ruivinha vai ser minha. Ela vai perceber que nasceu pra ser só minha. – disse Tiago vendo a luz do quarto em que Lily estava (segundo a Ellen) se apagar.

**Fim do capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Um coração partido

A noite passou rápida após todas irem dormir no quarto de Ellen. As meninas acordaram no dia seguinte felizes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Elas estavam tomando café quando Sirius entrou de surpresa na sala.

- Bom dia meninas! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Bom dia Sirius. – responderam elas retribuindo o sorriso

- O que faz aqui tão cedo Sirius? – perguntou Lucy

- Ainda mais sem o Tiago. – falou Lily sem pensar.

- Está sentindo falta do Potter ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius marotamente.

- Nem um pouco senhor Black. – disse Lily de deboche.

- Tá acredito. Bom vamos direto ao assunto. Se não perceberam meninas hoje está um lindo dia de sol e vocês estão em frente à casa dos marotos. É um crime imperdoável perder um dia como esses. – disse Sirius pomposamente.

- E o que os senhores Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas estão pensando em fazer? – perguntou Ellen

- Um dia na piscina da casa do Pontas. – disse Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Lucy levantou a sobrancelha sem entender nada e Lily logo se manifestou.

- Até parece que eu vou tomar banho de piscina na casa do Potter. – falou Lily emburrando a cara.

- Bom se vocês não vão eu vou. A piscina dos meus padrinhos é muito melhor que a minha. – disse Ellen se levantando.

- Sem duvidas. A sua querida Ellen não tem os marotos como atração principal. – respondeu Sirius. – Então vocês também não vão mesmo?

- E você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de te ver de sunga Black? – perguntou Lucy com um sorriso maroto.

- Você pode me ver com ou sem sunga minha querida, é só pedir- disse Sirius

- E você Lily? – perguntou Lucy ignorando o que Sirius havia dito, porém sorrindo.

- Tenho outra saída? – perguntou Lily

- NÃO. - o coro foi complementado com a voz de Remo que havia acabado de chegar. Ele estava um pouco mais pálido que o normal, porém sorria.

- Vamos logo senhorita Evans. Não temos o dia todo. – disse Remo sorrindo e puxando Lily pelo braço.

As meninas subiram, pegaram os biquínis e foram para a casa de Tiago. Ele já estava com a sunga e cumprimentou as meninas com um abraço, exceto Lily no qual ele se conformou em mais uma vez sentir suas mãos apenas. Então os marotos não perderam mais tempo e se jogaram com tudo na grande piscina com as meninas logo atrás. Apenas Lily não foi. Esta sentou em uma das cadeiras a beira da piscina, pegou um livro e começou a lê-lo. Mas essa ação comum para a Lily não passou despercebida pelos marotos.

- Você não vai começar a estudar agora né Lily? – perguntou Sirius horrorizado ao ver o livro.

- Esse é um castigo que nem o Tiago merece. – disse Lucy

- Só eu? O Sirius não faz nada né? – reclamou Tiago

- É que você ainda tem jeito Pontas. O Sirius não. – disse Remo fazendo todos rirem.

- Muito engraçado. – falou Sirius emburrando a cara.

- Lily se eu te mostrar uma coisa você promete que vai entrar? – Tiago perguntou com medo

- Não. Sei muito bem das suas gracinhas Potter. – respondeu Lily continuando a ler.

- Lily será que dá para parar com essa implicância com o Tiago, por favor? – falou Lucy um pouco irritada.

- Se for o que eu estou pensando você vai se arrepender... de não ir. – falou Ellen

- Confia em mim? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não Potter, mas vou apenas por educação. – falou Lily levantando e seguindo Tiago que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Como é que o Pontas ainda gosta da ruiva? Ela é um doce de pessoa, mas com ele consegue ser insuportável. – disse Sirius deprimido.

- Ela está mudando. Ou será que você não lembra que se fosse antes nem por um decreto ela iria? – falou Lucy.

- É verdade. – disse Remo pensativo.

- Ela só não confia nele porque tem medo de se machucar de novo. – comentou Ellen, embora não precisasse dizer isso.

- O que foi que aconteceu com a Lily no ano passado? Ela estava quase aceitando sair com o Pontas. – perguntou Remo.

- Acho melhor eles saberem logo Lucy. – falou Ellen um pouco preocupada.

- Está bem. Vamos contar pra vocês. Mas antes prometam que não vão azarar ninguém depois de saberem da história, nem contar para o Tiago. – exigiu Lucy.

- NÃO PROMETEMOS. – falaram os dois juntos.

- Somos marotos. Não podemos prometer e não cumprir. – disse Remo.

- E como vocês já começaram com muitas exigências o assunto é grave. E contar pro Tiago é inevitável. – disse Sirius já um pouco irritado só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com a Lily.

- Tudo bem. Pelo menos não contem para a Lily que nós contamos. – pediu Ellen.

- TUDO BEM. – concordaram os dois marotos.

- No começo do sexto ano a Lily começou a sair com o Charles Vandcouver, da Lufa-Lufa. – começou Ellen.

- O cara de pepino amassado. Sim sabemos quem é. – disse Sirius já estalando os dedos.

- Continua... – pediu Remo delicadamente a Ellen embora estive um pouquinho nervoso.

- Ele começou a sair com a Lily. – falou Ellen.

- Nós sabemos. Tivemos que agüentar as lamentações do Tiago durante uma semana. Ainda bem que o caso não foi à frente. – disse Remo.

- Ele disse que a amava do segundo dia em que estavam juntos, mas nós conhecemos bem Lilian Evans. – explicou Lucy.

- É claro que conhecemos. O Pontas diz que a ama desde o quarto ano! JÁ ESTAMOS NO SÉTIMO E ELA NÃO ACREDITA. – começou Sirius se alterando todo.

- Se você não se segurar seu vira-latas metido a pitbull não vamos continuar. – disse Lucy ameaçadoramente.

- Dá-se um jeito. SILÊNCIO! – disse Lupin sacudindo a varinha fazendo Sirius calar a boca. – Podem continuar. – Remo fingia não ver os sinais que Sirius estava mandando para ele.

- Bom como vocês sabem ela estava com o Charles para ver o que realmente sentia pelo Tiago. Até que um belo dia Lily viu Charles se agarrando (em uma situação muito constrangedora) com uma menina da Corvinal. – disse Ellen.

- Isso nós já sabemos. Logo depois ela aceitou o convite do Tiago, nunca vi aquele veado dançar e gritar tanto. – respondeu Remo e Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça

- O que vocês não sabem foi o que ele disse para a Lily depois que soube que ela sairia com o Tiago. – falou Ellen

- Ele falou que a Lily era apenas um troféu. Um tipo de coisa que ele apenas queria mostrar para os amigos e o Potter. Disse que ele havia apostado com Tiago, pra ver quem a levaria para a cama primeiro. – disse Lucy com um pouco de receio.

- O QUE? – gritou Remo que logo levou um tapa de Sirius e desfez o feitiço no amigo.

- Aquele pepino ambulante não fez isso. – falou Sirius tentando acreditar que era tudo uma brincadeira das meninas.

- Sim fez. – Ellen respondeu melancolicamente

- Então foi por isso que a Lily bateu no Tiago e disse que nunca sairia com ele. – falou Remo pensativo.

- Exatamente por isso. – falou Lucy.

- Então por que vocês não falaram pra ela que era mentira?- perguntou Remo

- Nós falamos. Ela estava finalmente aceitando que o Tiago estava mudando e que ela sentia alguma coisa por ele. Só que esse idiota disse isso e acabou com tudo. – explicou Lucy.

- Acabou não. Ela ainda gosta do Tiago, só tem medo de assumir, porque se sente usada. Por isso ela disse que o coração dela não sente mais nada. Ele sente, só não quer se machucar. – disse Lucy.

- Vocês deviam ter contado isso pro Tiago antes. – falou Remo.

- Vocês iriam matar o garoto. – respondeu Ellen.

- E QUEM DISSE QUE NÃO VAMOS MATAR AGORA? NOS DEEM LICENÇA MENINAS, MAS VAMOS AGORA MESMO COMETER UM ASSASSINATO. VOCÊS SÓ DERAM MAIS ALGUNS DIAS DE VIDA PRA ESSE IMBECIL. – gritou Sirius que estava vermelho e bufando de tanta raiva.

- Você não vai para lugar nenhum senhor Black. – disse Lucy se colocando na frente de Sirius.

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESSE MALUCO VAI CONTINUAR RESPIRANDO DEPOIS DISSO? ELE MERECE NO MINIMO UNS TRÊS AVADA NA CARA! – Sirius não parava de gritar.

- Ele merece isso, mas o Tiago merece ficar com a Lily. Portanto você pode respirando fundo, acalmando suas pulgas e pensar em algo para mudar essa visão que a Lily tem do Tiago. – disse Lucy. Era incrível como o temperamento dela era tão explosivo quanto o do Sirius.

- Nós temos um plano, mas precisamos da sua ajuda Ellen - disse Remo que por mais que parecesse calmo estava tão vermelho quanto Sirius apenas segurava sua raiva.

- Minha ajuda? – perguntou Ellen sem saber do que se tratava

- Semana que vem é seu aniversário não é? – perguntou Remo corando um pouco.

- Sim, pensei que não sabia disso. – Ellen corou também

- Eu sei. – disse Remo olhando para os lindos olhos azuis da garota e esquecendo completamente de continuar a falar.

- Seu aniversário vai ser a oportunidade perfeita para por nosso plano em ação. – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

Enquanto isso Tiago levava Lilian para um lugar totalmente desconhecido pela garota.

- Potter, para onde você está me levando? – perguntou Lily até que Tiago parou em frente a uma enorme porta branca.

- Entre. – disse ele simplesmente.

Quando Lily entrou avistou uma sala gigantesca que continha estantes e mais estantes cheias de livros. Não havia decoração na parede de qualquer outro objeto que não fosse livros. Sem duvidas superava a biblioteca de Hogwarts. Além de linda era confortável com várias poltronas espalhadas pela sala. o lugar tinha um leve aroma de lírios e tudo parecia magicamente se modificar

- Isso... é.... maravilhoso – disse Lily pausadamente

- Concordo. Aqui tem de relíquias a livros ainda não lançados. Papai e mamãe são muito influentes e recebem muitos exemplares exclusivos. Você pode pegar quantos quiser e quais você quiser, só tem que me prometer uma coisa. – falou Tiago sorrindo para a menina. Era muito bom ficar olhando seus lindos olhos verdes brilharem tanto.

- E o que seria essa coisa? – perguntou Lily desconfiada.

- Aproveitar o dia na piscina, quando você estiver indo embora pode vir aqui e pega-los. E depois que terminar de ler pegar mais. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo, Lily estava séria, mas sorriu também. Para Tiago o céu se abria toda vez que a ruivinha sorria para ele.

- Combinado. – disse ela sorrindo olhando para ele. Como aqueles olhos a deixava confusa.

Eles eram tão sinceros, como pode alguém mentir tão bem? Ela ficou perdida por um momento naquele olhar e depois acordou. – Vamos então?

- Vamos. – respondeu Tiago abaixando a cabeça e acompanhando a ruiva de volta a piscina. Quando chegaram lá estavam os quatro conversando animadamente.

- Podemos interromper? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não poderiam, mas já que estão aqui. Estamos conversando sobre o aniversário da Ellen que será semana que vem. – disse Sirius.

- Queríamos fazer uma festa à fantasia. O que acham? – perguntou Lucy.

- Idéia perfeita. – disse Tiago empolgado.

- Festa a fantasia? Mas se já é para semana que vem nós temos que ver as nossas fantasias. – disse Lily se desesperando.

- Calma ruivinha. – disse Tiago rindo do desespero da amada.

- EU ESTOU CALMA POTTER. E NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA. – gritou Lily.

- Acho melhor fazer a cabeça de fogo aí esfriar um pouco. – disse Sirius se aproximando da ruiva e olhando para Tiago que logo entendeu o recado e começou a se aproximar também.

- Vocês não fariam isso. – disse Lily dando um passo para trás.

- Eu não, mas o Pontas... – Sirius iria terminar a frase se não fosse pelo grito de Lily caindo na água.

-POTTER!!! – foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu gritar antes de entrar na piscina sendo carregada por Tiago.

Todos ficaram prendendo a respiração pensando no que iriam ouvir da Lily quando ela viesse à superfície, porém tiveram uma surpresa. Lily estava sorrindo

- Vocês vão deixar essas meninas sequinhas assim, marotos? – disse Lily provando. Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, pois dois segundos depois Sirius já estava com Lucy no colo e Remo com Ellen caindo na piscina.

E assim eles passaram a tarde, rindo e brincando, porém quando deu 5 horas da tarde Remo começou a se sentir extremamente mal. Os marotos haviam se esquecido. Era lua cheia. Uma noite longa viria pela frente. Mais longa do que eles poderiam imaginar...

**Fim do capitulo 4**

_Gente muito obrigada a todos os leitores e principalmente pra __**Kah Reche**__ pra __**Mih Brandon Cullen**__ pra __**Marydf Evans Cullen**__ e pra __**Janne Potter**__ que são as minhas leitoras que mandaram reviews._

_Mil beijos espero que tenham gostado do capitulo _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Meu amigo, um pequeno problema peludo**

As meninas estavam muito cansadas pelo dia que tiveram, porém Ellen e Lily estavam preocupadas com o estado de Remo. Ele já estava pálido antes, porém com o entardecer ficou branco como papel. Lucy também estava preocupada, mas parecia mais calada que as outras apenas ficava olhando pela janela dos fundos da casa que dava para um pequeno bosque.

- Vamos fazer o que agora à noite? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nada, vamos ficar em casa. Estou um pouco cansada. – disse Lucy.

- Cansada? Você não está doente está? – perguntou Lily.

- Não. Só estou cansada. – simplesmente repetiu Lucy.

- Vamos ver um filme então. – sugeriu Ellen.

- Ótima idéia. – falou Lucy saindo da janela.

As meninas então foram para a sala, pegaram cobertores, travesseiros, pipoca, suco de abóbora e colocaram o filme. Escolheram terror. No meio do filme elas já estavam abraçadas e com dor na garganta de tanto gritarem. Quando o filme terminou já era mais de dez da noite, afinal com tantas pausas para idas ao banheiro ou esperar alguém parar de dar pití o filme demorou quase o dobro do tempo. Ao desligarem a televisão ouviram um uivo terrível e assustador vindo do bosque.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Ellen.

- Parece que foi um lobo. – disse Lucy tentando escapar do assunto.

- Ou um Lobisomem. – disse Lily com um pouco de medo

- Nunca teve lobisomem por aqui. – falou Ellen.

- Então não é. – Lucy já estava suando frio.

- Vamos verificar. – falou Lily com firmeza.

- Você está louca? – perguntou Lucy.

- Não. Se vocês quiserem podem ficar, mas eu vou ver. Preciso ver. – completou Lily pegando sua capa e saindo em direção ao bosque. Sem escolhas as duas amigas foram junto com Lily.

Elas começaram a andar floresta a dentro quando viram um vulto passar.

- Lily vamos embora. Isso não foi uma boa idéia. – disse Lucy que agora estava realmente com medo.

- Acho que não vai dar mais tempo. – disse Ellen com um sussurro de voz.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lily.

- Porque ele já nos viu. – Ellen estava branca olhando para o lobisomem na sua frente.

- SOCORROOOOO – foi só o que elas conseguiram gritar.

Elas começaram a correr e logo perceberam que o bicho estava atrás delas. Não sabiam de onde tiravam tanta força, só conseguiam correr. De repente Lily tropeçou no tronco de uma árvore e caiu, suas amigas olharam, porém não podiam fazer nada o monstro já estava em cima dela. Lily estava com o pé torcido e preso no galho. Quando a fera levantou a pata ela não conseguiu fechar os olhos, ficou olhando para os olhos da fera até que reconheceu.

-Remo. – sussurrou e deixando cair uma lágrima fechou os olhos.

Porém o inesperado aconteceu. Um cachorro preto e grande apareceu na frente das meninas enquanto um cervo extremamente selvagem se colocou na frente de Lilian. O cervo começou a mexer as patas e a atingir Remo com seus grandes chifres.

Logo o Lobisomem correu para dentro do bosque deixando as meninas sozinhas com os animais. O cachorro ficou apenas parado olhando o cervo e a ruivinha. Lily abriu os olhos e viu que o cervo a observava atentamente. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos castanhos. Mas eles não tinham o brilho de antes. Estavam arregalados e assustados, brilhando com lágrimas. E então ele se transformou. Lily não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Tiago estava ali a sua frente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ao ver Tiago assumir sua forma humana novamente Sirius se transformou também. Este continuou apenas olhando para os dois a sua frente. Ele estava suando frio, mas tinha certeza de que estava melhor que Tiago. Este estava branco, com os olhos vermelhos de tentar segurar as lágrimas, suado e sem palavras. Sirius nunca tinha visto Tiago daquele estado, muito menos Lily. Tiago simplesmente se abaixou olhou para Lily e a pegou no colo com muita calma.

- Sirius vá ver como o Remo está. Acho que posso ter machucado ele. Lucy, Ellen me sigam, por favor, e qualquer coisa corram. – disse ele sério andando na frente com Lily. Sirius olhou para as meninas e se transformou em cachorro novamente correndo para dentro do bosque.

Quando chegaram nos fundos da casa de Ellen, Tiago respirou fundo olhou para Lily que se manteve calada o percurso todo. Lily não conseguia parar de olhar para Tiago.

- Por favor. Não saiam mais de casa esta semana à noite. Não importa o que aconteça. O Remo não reconhece humanos quando se transforma. Não posso correr o risco de ver vocês machucadas. E não posso correr o risco de te perder Lily. – ao dizer isso uma lágrima caiu e rolou pelo seu rosto. Ele se virou para Lucy e disse: - Cuide delas. Lily precisa que alguém dê um jeito do pé dela e Ellen de uma poção calmante ela está em estado de choque. Acorde os pais da Ellen se possível e explique a eles que ela descobriu sobre o Remo. Eles já sabem podem ajudar. Amanhã eu passo com os marotos e nós podemos conversar. – ele disse isso olhou para Lily mais uma vez

Lily viu Tiago se transformando em cervo novamente e entrar no bosque.

- Tome cuidado. – Lily murmurou.

A mãe de Ellen que era medibruxa fez um feitiço que rapidamente fez o pé de Lily parar de doer e ficar curado. O pai de Ellen deu a ela uma poção calmante e logo a menina dormiu. Apenas Lily e Lucy não queriam dormir. Estavam preocupadas demais com os meninos para conseguirem pregar os olhos.

-Vocês têm que ser forte e ajudar o Remo. – disse a senhora Craig

- Eu já desconfiava, mas nunca tive coragem de perguntar. – disse Lily com uma voz chorona.

- Eu já sabia. Descobri ano passado. Vi Remo na enfermaria e perturbei tanto os marotos que eles me contaram. Eu só não fazia idéia que os apelidos eram por causa de suas formas animagas.

- Almofadinhas, Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho. Agora eu entendi o porquê. – disse Lily

- Vão dormir meninas. Amanhã vocês conversam com eles. – disse o senhor Craig indo se deitar com a esposa.

- Eu fui sempre tão injusta com o Potter. Sempre chamei ele de arrogante, prepotente. E ele se arrisca só para fazer companhia ao Remo. – disse Lily com um pouco de remorso.

- Eu disse a você que você julgava o Tiago erradamente. – falou Lucy bocejando. – Eu acho que vou dormir. Boa noite. – disse Lucy indo para seu quarto deixando Lily sozinha olhando pela janela a casa de Tiago ela começou a pensar.

"Será que tudo que eu ouvia antes era mentira? O Tiago era um galinha é verdade, mas já faz um tempo que eu não o vejo com ninguém. Mas e aquela história do Charles? Será que é verdade? O Tiago seria capaz de me usar desse jeito? Mas aqueles olhos não estavam mentindo, não dá pra mentir com o olhar. E aquele olhar expressava tanta sinceridade. Então é verdade? Ele me ama?"

Lily não conseguiu dormir a noite toda. Não parava de pensar em Tiago, no que ele realmente sentia por ela. Em Remo, como pode uma coisa tão ruim assim acontecer com uma pessoa tão boa? E Sirius também corria riscos. Às vezes ela ouvia um uivo e seu coração parecia que iria saltar pela boca. Às sete da manhã ela viu Tiago e Sirius entrarem carregando Remo. A noite finalmente havia acabado. Ela se sentou e viu Tiago ser recebido na porta por sua mãe e seu pai, que pegaram Remo e entraram, porém Tiago antes de fechar a porta olhou para a janela e seus olhos encontraram as esmeraldas de Lily. Ele suspirou e fechou a porta. Lily se deitou na cama e conseguiu dormir. Às três da tarde todos acordaram, comeram alguma coisa. Quando terminaram de comer bateram na porta. Ellen foi abri-la e viu os marotos parados olhando para ela com caras de cansados.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse Ellen ao ver os meninos

- Não vai nem ao menos nos convidar para entrar? Que falta de educação. – respondeu Sirius que embora cansado e preocupado tinha que soltar uma de suas piadinhas.

Ellen sorriu para ele e abriu a porta. Os marotos entraram em silêncio e foram direto para o quarto de Ellen. Lily e Lucy já estavam lá ao entrarem no quarto Lily olhou para cada um deles até que seus olhos encontraram os de Tiago, Lily desviou o olhar enquanto Lucy permaneceu de cabeça baixa. Silêncio se instalou no quarto até que Lily resolveu falar.

- Por que vocês nunca nos contaram. Eu já duvidava, mas... – perguntou Lily

- Era um segredo do Remo, não nosso. – disse Tiago sem olhá-la.

- Cabia a ele contar a vocês, não a eu e o Pontas. – respondeu Sirius.

- A Lucy já sabia. – protestou Lily

- Sim, mas porque o tio dela foi quem levou o Remo assim que ele foi atacado para um hospital. – explicou Tiago calmamente ainda sem olhá-la.

- Nós somos suas amigas... – começou Lily, mas Remo a interrompeu.

- EU SOU UM MOSNTRO. QUASE MATEI VOCÊ ONTEM A NOITE. OU PIOR, QUASE TRANSFORMEI VOCÊ EM UMA BESTA IGUAL A MIM. – Remo começou a gritar.

- Coisas ruins aconteceram com você Remo, mas você não teve culpa. – disse Lucy pela primeira vez.

- E o fato de nós termos corrido perigo ontem foi minha culpa, não sua. – falou Lily com vergonha.

- Lilian Evans assumindo que errou? O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!- brincou Sirius para aliviar a tensão.

- Não é hora para fazer piadinhas Sirius. Lily tem razão, se não fosse pela curiosidade delas ontem poderiam estar seguras. – falou Tiago sério.

- Eu falar que estou errada é diferente de levar sermões seus Potter. – respondeu Lily com um pouco de raiva.

- Arriscar a vida procurando alguma coisa que não tinha ao menos idéia do que era não te dá o direito de se defender Lilian Evans. – retrucou Tiago.

- Você não é meu pai Potter! – respondeu ela mais estressada que antes.

- Mas tive tanto medo de perdê-la como ele teria. – disse Tiago em quase um suspiro de voz.

Lily não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Apenas não conseguia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo mais uma vez.

- Será que dá para voltar ao assunto: Remo e seu pequeno problema peludo? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo todos sorrirem, até Remo.

- Essa frase é de minha autoria. – disse Tiago

- Remo, você nunca vai perder seus verdadeiros amigos por isso. Eu te disse. – falou Lucy.

- Se os marotos agüentam, porque nós não agüentaríamos? – perguntou Lily provando e tentando animar mais a conversa.

- Vocês não vão correr de mim? Não tem medo? Nojo? – perguntou Remo.

- Acorda lobinho. Não abandonaríamos você nem se pedisse. – disse Lucy.

- CONCORDO. – disse Lily

- Ellen? E você? – perguntou Lucy preocupada. Ellen não havia dito uma palavra.

- Tudo isso é muito injusto. Porém as meninas tem razão senhor Remo John Lupin. Não vai se livrar de nós tão fácil. – finalmente disse Ellen do seu jeito doce de falar.

- Obrigada meninas. – disse Remo recebendo um abraço coletivo.

- Pára com isso Aluado. Daqui a pouco vão pensar que o Pontas deixou de ser o veadinho do grupo e passou esse cargo pra você. – provocou Sirius

- É CERVO! CERVO! Cala a boca seu pulguento miserável. – disse Tiago.

- Olha, eu não vi pulga nenhuma nele. – respondeu Lucy

- No escuro da floresta e com os pelos negros do Sirius Cachorrinho, você conseguiu enxergar até a cor dos olhos das pobres pulgas. – falou Lily entrando na brincadeira.

- Lilian Evans defendendo Tiago Potter? Não pensei que viveria para ver esse dia. – provocou Sirius.

- Eu só estou dizendo a verdade pulguento. – Lily estava adorando provocar todos daquela maneira.

- Isso já está ficando pessoal. Tenho que tomar medidas drásticas. – respondeu Sirius pegando o travesseiro. A guerra de travesseiros durou até as cinco da tarde, quando eles tiveram que ir para a casa de Tiago se aprontar para mais uma noite de lua cheia.

- Não saiam de casa mais nessa semana, dificilmente vamos poder nos ver durante o dia. Hoje foi um dia excepcional, não nos veremos mais até o aniversário da Ellen. Ellen depois a gente conversa melhor, tenho umas perguntas para te fazer. – disse Tiago saindo

- Boa noite meninas. – disseram os outros dois.

- Lucy, sonhe comigo. – disse Sirius piscando

- Pensei que gostasse de mim, se gostasse não desejaria que eu tivesse pesadelos. – falou ela sorrindo enquanto Sirius era empurrado por Lupin, não podiam demorar mais.

Boa noite meninas. – falou Remo e logo após elas fecharam a porta.

**Fim do capitulo 5**

_**Obrigada todos que mandaram reviews, espero que **__**tenham gostado do capitulo**_

_**Janne Layza: eu ja expliquei isso antes**__**, infelizmente eu não posso prever quando será o próximo post por que a autora não sou eu e eu dependo dela pra postar por que ela me manda os caps eu to tentando encontrar ela on no msn pra que ela me passe a fic inteira até lá eu não posso dizer ao certo.**_

_**Gente daqui a alguns dias eu vou postar outra fic da Babi chamada "Simplesmente, amo você" espero q todas se disponham a ler o shiper tambem é Thiago&Lilian.**_

_**BJS **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Confissões**

Ao entrarem as meninas comeram qualquer coisa e subiram para o quarto. Todas tinham muito o que falar e confessar.

- Quem vai começar? – perguntou Lucy

- Começar o que? – perguntou Ellen se fazendo de mal entendida.

- Qual das duas mocinhas vai me dizer o que está passando na mente e no coração? – perguntou Lucy, porém as duas continuaram quietas. – Bom, vamos pelo caso mais novo em questão. Ellen, o que você realmente sente pelo Remo?

- Eu não sei. Antes eu o via como um amigo, mas agora... eu não sei. – respondeu ela com vergonha.

- É por isso que o Tiago quer falar com você? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim, ele percebeu que eu não consegui falar muito com o Remo. Quando Remo veio passar pela primeira vez as férias aqui na casa do Tiago no quinto ano nós quase ficamos, mas ele disse que não poderia fazer isso comigo. Na época eu não entendi, mas agora... – Ellen falou, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Ele só queria te proteger. – disse Lily

- Eu cheguei a pensar que ele não queria nada comigo, embora o Tiago sempre dissesse que isso não era verdade. Por isso ele quer falar comigo, percebeu que eu só lembrava do nosso quinto ano.– falou Ellen parando de chorar.

- Vocês precisam conversar. – falou Lucy

- Ele não vai querer me ouvir. Sabe muito bem como ele se sente. – respondeu Ellen

- Ele tem que mudar com essa idéia absurda. Ele não é um monstro. – falou Lily.

- Acho que ele está decidido a se classificar como um. – comentou Ellen tristemente.

- Então cabe a você fazer ele perceber quem realmente é. – propôs Lily decidida.

- Mostrar que ele pode ser feliz do lado de alguém. E esse alguém é você. – concordou Lucy.

- E quão maravilhosa você é. – continuou Lily

- Você pode mudar esse pensamento dele Ellen. – disse Lucy encorajando a amiga.

- Vou tentar. – falou Ellen simplesmente sorrindo.

- Ótimo, um caso resolvido. Agora falta o outro, mais complicado e que pode durar a semana toda. Lily. O que neste momento você está sentindo por Tiago Potter? – perguntou Lucy indo diretamente ao assunto.

- Como assim o que eu estou sentindo pelo Potter? – Lily estava se fazendo de mal entendida.

- Simples Lily. Você percebeu com toda certeza que o Tiago não é esse idiota, convencido, ignorante, prepotente, galinha, mentiroso que você pensava que ele era. – disse Ellen fazendo uma leve imitação da cara de Lily a cada adjetivo que ela mesma dava ao menino.

- Sim. – respondeu Lily olhando para o chão.

- Então logo percebeu que aquele imbecil do Charles mentiu para você e te fez quase desistir do que seu verdadeiro amor. – disse Lucy

- O Potter não é meu verdadeiro amor. – retrucou Lily.

- Como você pode ter certeza que não? – perguntou Ellen.

- Como vocês podem ter certeza que sim? – debateu Lily

- Pelo simples fato dele ser o único garoto que eu vi até hoje que te ama de verdade. – respondeu Ellen.

- E o único que quando chega faz seus olhos brilhar, seu corpo se arrepiar. Você se perde quando o Tiago te olha. LILY VOCÊ AMA O TIAGO. – falou Lucy.

- O único problema é que não quer admitir. – disse Ellen, Lily continuava quieta.

- Você não pode negar... - Lucy

- É tarde demais para isso. - Ellen

- Está em seus olhos... - Lucy

- VOCÊS SE AMAM. – Falaram Lucy e Ellen juntas

- Seja feliz. - Ellen

- Vai deixar o medo te impedir de viver a sua história de amor? – Lucy

- Tudo está mudando Lily, você não é mais a mesma. Ele não é mais o mesmo. Está na hora de mostrarem que vocês cresceram. – falou Ellen.

- Eu não sei. – Lily saiu e foi para seu quarto. Era incrível como a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar no momento era o Potter.

Os dias foram passando e finalmente a lua cheia se foi.

Portanto um dia depois da lua cheia ter acabado às sete da manhã os marotos estavam entrando na casa de Ellen. Foram primeiro acordar a anfitriã, porém tiveram a sorte de todas as meninas estarem dormindo no mesmo quarto. Ellen tinha os cabelos presos e usava um short rosa com uma blusa da mesma cor e não estava coberta com o cobertor. Remo e Tiago rapidamente puxaram o cobertor para tapá-la sobre os protestos de Sirius. Lucy estava com uma trança e uma camisola preta, porém para a tristeza de Sirius essa estava totalmente tapada. A última da fila era Lily. Os seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, porém arrumados. E ela usava uma camisola longa e branca que segundo Tiago parecia mais uma princesa dormindo. Os marotos ficaram ali pensando como poderiam acordar as meninas de um jeito engraçado, mas que não resultasse em morte. Então resolveram que iriam apenas acordá-las com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, mas quando chegaram perto da janela travesseiros surgiram diretamente direcionados para cima dos marotos.

- Vocês acharam mesmo que nós iríamos estar dormindo tranquilamente após uma semana sem nos perturbar? – perguntou Lucy rindo da cara de espanto dos meninos.

- Mas a Ellen estava destapada... – começou Remo envergonhado.

- Seria óbvio demais se todas nós estivéssemos cobertas. Tiago e Sirius já me viram dormindo, não tinha problema nenhum. – respondeu Ellen com um pouco de vergonha.

- Porém o cachorro não parou de babar em cima. – falou Tiago com ciúmes afinal Ellen era como uma irmã. –

- E vocês acham mesmo que eu acordo com o cabelo tão arrumadinho assim? – perguntou Lilian rindo da situação.

- Ah ruivinha, você é tão perfeita que nem com a cara amassada de sono consegue perder o brilho e a beleza. – respondeu Tiago fazendo Lily corar, porém dar um sorrisinho.

- e então o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Remo já recuperado de sua crise de vergonha.

- Já ficaram muito tempo longe de nós mocinhas. Temos que aproveitar. – disse Sirius se animando.

- e ainda temos a festa. – começou Remo, porém foi interrompido.

- A FESTA! – exclamaram as três juntas.

- Oh Merlin, esquecemos. – disse Ellen

- Você esqueceu do seu próprio aniversário? – perguntou Tiago.

- Inacreditável. – respondeu Sirius chocado.

- O que seriam de vocês meninas, sem nós marotos. – desdenhou Remo.

- Seriamos mais quietas. – respondeu Lucy na lata.

- E agora? Seu aniversário é depois de amanhã! – Lily recomeçou a crise.

- Nós nem vimos roupa. – continuou Lucy.

- E nem o lugar. – falou Ellen.

- Roupa é só irmos ao beco diagonal. – disse Remo

- E a lugar, é lógico que vai ser na minha casa. – respondeu Tiago.

Eles começaram a combinar os detalhes da festa e quando estavam prontos para começarem a mandar as corujas uma coruja entrou no quarto de Ellen. Tiago reconheceu ser Paco e logo pegou o pergaminho que estava preso na perna da pequena coruja branca.

Queridos: Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Lucy, Ellen e Lily

Não trago boas noticias por esta carta. Como vocês já sabem Lorde Voldemort vem atacando cada vez mais povoados e famílias bruxas e não bruxas. Pelos acontecimentos atuais Tiago, eu seu pai e os pais da Ellen decidimos que vocês não poderão fazer a festa de 17 anos da Ellen aí no povoado. Lord Voldemort está atrás de nossas famílias como você já sabe meu filho, e um elemento surpresa surgiu hoje de manhã quando Dumbledore veio conversar conosco aqui no Ministério. Vamos resolver o que fazer em uma situação dessas. Portanto reunião na nossa casa às sete da noite. Peço por favor, a presença de todos. Explicaremos tudo.

Os: Não adiante pedir ao seu pai para pensar melhor. Dessa vez até ele concordou que esse é um assunto inquestionável. Mas vamos dar um jeito.

Até a noite.

Sara Potter.

Quando Tiago terminou de ler a carta mal acreditou no que tinha lido. Todos estavam chocados e ninguém conseguia falar. O dia que antes prometia agora estava um caos graças ao cancelamento da festa.

- Não vai ter mais festa por causa daquele patife? – perguntou Lily.

- Aquele maluco ofídio, filho de uma cobra não perde por esperar. Vai me pagar por tudo que já passei por causa dele. – disse Tiago com raiva.

- Mas por enquanto é melhor vocês se acalmarem. Não vai adiantar de nada ficarem com raiva agora. Você-sabe-quem vai pagar por tudo, vocês vão ver. – disse Ellen com a sua incrível habilidade de acalmar a situação.

- Eu não vejo a hora de me encontrar com ele. – falaram Lilian e Tiago juntos.

O dia se passou lentamente. Eles conversaram basicamente o dia todo. Ninguém tinha ânimo para conversar algo sério, todos estavam ansiosos e curiosos pra saber o que Sara e James queriam falar com eles. As sete em ponto todos já estavam na sala de estar de Tiago, esperando seus pais. Quando Sara e James entraram em casa não estavam sozinhos os pais de Ellen e...

- Dumbledore? – fez-se um pequeno coro.

- Boa noite crianças. – disse ele simpaticamente vendo o espanto deles.

- Boa noite Dumby. Desculpe-me se estou sendo grosso, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu vim aqui para explicar-lhes algumas coisas que não seriam explicadas se não fosse a presença da senhorita Evans. Que devo deixar registrado o meu espanto de vê-la na casa do Tiago. – respondeu Dumbledore dando uma pequena piscadinha a Lily no final.

- O senhor não imagina como isso me espanta também, professor. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Senhorita Evans? Senhor, professor? Duas dicas. Dumby pare de chamar a Lily assim, EVANS é só para o Tiago como ela deixa registrado isso sempre que grita PRA VOCÊ É EVANS, POTTER. E Lily professor? Você não está em Hogwarts e senhor está no céu. – disse Sirius provocando risos de todos.

- Então se incomoda que eu a chame de Lilian? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo abertamente.

- Não se... Não Dumbledore. – respondeu Lily

- Ainda formalidades, mas já é um começo. – comentou Sirius.

- Mas me desculpem, não entendi porque essa reunião tem a ver comigo? – perguntou Lily.

- Sentem-se todos, por favor. A história pode ser um pouco longa. – James disse a todos que obedeceram rapidamente. O que a curiosidade não faz para a obediência reinar em um lugar.

- Obrigada James. Bem vocês já sabem que um bruxo das trevas que se autodenomina Lord Voldemort está espalhando o terror pela comunidade bruxa e pela comunidade não-bruxa. Porém ele está atrás de bruxos de puro sangue para serem seus seguidores. E se não forem de puro sangue, sejam ótimos bruxos, com grandes poderes e habilidade e digamos uma pequena queda para o lado das trevas. Ele está atrás de certas famílias bruxas como a lendária família Potter e a consagrada família Craig. Quer que seus integrantes participem de sua armada contra o ministério, mas fico tranqüilo em saber que essas famílias com grandes poderes nunca se renderão as trevas. – disse Dumbledore.

- NUNCA MESMO. – Tiago se alterou um pouco, mas ao receber o olhar penetrante da mãe logo se calou.

- Eu sei Tiago, fique tranqüilo. Continuando. Mas isso nós já sabíamos e estávamos tomando nossas providências até que recebemos a noticia que O Lord das Trevas está interessado também nos bruxos que tem... Como é mesmo que vocês falam...? Um pequeno problema cabeludo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Peludo. – respondeu Remo com vergonha.

- Oh sim, pelos e cabelos, grande diferença. Bom então sinto em te informar Remo que você está na lista de Lord Voldemort e como é um grande bruxo também e ele sabe que é fiel ao ministério, a lista que você entrou foi para a lista negra. Sirius? Nem preciso dizer não é mesmo? – falou Dumbledore logo depois se dirigindo a Sirius.

- Não Dumby, sei que Voldemort me ama tanto quanto a minha doce e santa mãezinha, portanto se preocupa cada vez menos com eu bem estar. – disse Sirius rancorosamente.

- Senhorita Campbell, seus pais são grandes cientistas, portanto... – começou Dumbledore.

- Mais uma na lista. Perfeita. – disse Lucy sem se preocupar.

- E finalmente a senhorita Lily. Quando te mandei a carta te convidando para Hogwarts eu já sabia quão poderosa você era. E parece que por um breve comentário de alguém o Lord das Trevas também sabe dos seus poderes. Por isso ele matou seus pais no ano passado, ele queria eliminar qualquer laço de amor que você tivesse para que se juntasse a ele. Ele sabe que seus poderes mágicos são grandes, mas desconhece que seus poderes derivados do amor são mais poderosos que muita coisa que ele já viu. Portanto ele vai tentar vir atrás de você e como ele já sabe que você está aqui não achamos mais seguro vocês ficarem aqui durante o restante das férias escolares. – disse Dumbledore. Todos estavam quietos, ninguém mais sabia que os pais de Lily haviam falecido sem ser Lucy e Ellen.

- Mas como nós somos OS CARAS encontramos uma solução para a ruivinha não precisar voltar para perto da cara de cavalo em época de seca. – James falava empolgado até receber um cutucão de Sara. – Desculpe esqueci que ela é sua irmã. – disse ele sem graça.

- Não tem problema, o senhor não está mentindo. – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso fraco.

- Bom então peço que vocês se preparem psicologicamente para irem passar o resto das férias de vocês em uma casa na praia com feitiços protetores e seguros. Kunne já arrumou a mala de todos vocês, portanto vocês ficarão bem. No aniversário da Ellen vocês podem fazer um lual. Agora se não há nenhuma objeção. Vamos. – disse Sara.

Tiago sustentava o olhar em Lily quando foram entrar na lareira. Sara, James e Dumbledore os acompanharam.

Quando chegaram perceberam que a casa além de grande era muito bonita. Era literalmente dentro da praia. Tinha uma varando enorme de frente para o mar. Ao entrarem Sara foi logo dando as ordens.

- Meninas os quartos de vocês são os três da direita, marotos os de vocês os três a esquerda. Se comportem e não façam muita besteira. – disse Sara indo embora.

- Que isso mãe assim a senhora nos ofende. – disse Sirius.

- Pai, Dumby. Digam alguma coisa. – protestou Tiago

- Estejam vivos quando voltarmos para levarmos vocês de volta a Hogwarts. – respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo

- E aprontem quanto quiserem – disse James aparatando rapidamente mo portão da casa.

Logo que eles foram embora, todos foram dormir. Estavam extremamente cansados. No meio da noite, porém Tiago não conseguia mais dormir. Lily não sorrira muito a noite desde o momento em que Dumbledore disse da morte de seus pais. Aquele olhar triste não saia da mente de Tiago, então ele resolveu se levantar e ir andar um pouco pela casa. Ele foi direto para a varanda e para seu espanto encontrou Lily sentada distraída olhando o mar.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou Tiago se aproximando aos poucos.

- Pode. – respondeu Lily simplesmente enxugando uma lágrima.

- Você sente falta deles não é? – perguntou Tiago docemente.

- Eles eram uma das coisas mais importantes que eu tinha. – disse ela sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não posso imaginar a dor de perder meus pais. – comentou ele

- Nem queira saber. – murmurou Lily.

- Ele vai pagar. Vai pagar por tudo que fez e que está fazendo. E principalmente por ter feito você chorar. – disse Tiago.

- Sem eles aqui eu me sinto desprotegida, vulnerável. – disse ela se encolhendo em um canto.

- Eu estou aqui. Vou te proteger de tudo e de todos. Não precisa ter medo. – falou ele chegando mais perto da menina. Ele pensou que iria ouvir um SOME DAQUI POTTER, ME DEIXE EM PAZ, mas ela olhou dentro dos olhos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e uma lágrima resolveu escapar justo naquele momento. Tiago passou a mão delicadamente em seu rosto enxugando a lágrima. Lily apenas encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Tiago e envolvida por um de seus braços fortes ela adormeceu.

**Fim do capitulo 6**

**Espero que gostem.**

**BJS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Rolos e desenrolos**

Aos primeiros raios de sol Lily acordou. Ela estava em seu quarto confortavelmente deitada em sua cama. Ao olhar para o lado viu que Tiago havia dormido no sofá ao lado da sua cama e quando percebeu estavam de mãos dadas. Mesmo dormindo ele a segurava fortemente. Ela sabia que a noite ele a tinha carregado nos braços até o quarto e quando chegou lá ela pediu para que ele ficasse, não a deixasse. Só não imaginava que ele cumpriria o prometido, de que ficaria com ela a noite toda. Ela sorriu. E como se fosse o raio de sol de faltava para o dia clarear Tiago acordou. Ele olhou para Lily que ainda estava na mesma posição de antes. E os dois ficaram assim se olhando durante o que pareceram horas sem largarem as mãos que estavam mais entrelaçadas. Antes que pudessem desejar bom dia um para o outro uma gritaria os despertou do transe.

- Meninas, o Pontas sumiu! - disseram Sirius e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? – ouviu-se a voz sonolenta de Ellen.

- Isso não é hora para brincadeiras. São seis da manhã. – respondeu Lucy irritada.

- NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS BRINCANDO! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós fomos acordá-lo e ele não estava lá. – disse Sirius desesperado

Tiago resolveu sair do quarto antes que um dos dois tivesse um enfarte ou alguma coisa parecida. Lily levantou logo atrás de Tiago, não perderia o duelo que haveria no corredor por nada, já que os pais de Tiago haviam conseguido licença para todos os seis usarem magia fora da escola enquanto estivessem longe de casa.

- Todo esse barraco só porque não conseguiram ser azarados por mim hoje? – disse Tiago sorrindo marotamente enquanto todos olhavam para ele.

- O que você está fazendo no quarto da Lily? – perguntou Ellen espantada.

Lily saiu sorridente do quarto envolvida apenas no hobby azul.

- Lily? – perguntaram as meninas espantadas.

- ÓTIMO. NÓS AQUI MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO COM VOCÊ SEU VEADO E VOCÊ SE APROVEITANDO DA RUIVINHA NO QUARTO. – gritou Sirius cuja cor ultrapassava os cabelos vermelhos de Lilian

- É um cervo. – responderam Lily e Tiago juntos. Os dois olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir. Enquanto todos olhavam para eles com caras de espanto, menos Sirius que olhava para Tiago com cara de assassino.

- E não tinha ninguém se aproveitando de ninguém aqui. – disse Tiago.

- Por incrível que pareça é verdade. – falou Lily sorrindo

- O que? Foi por livre e espontânea vontade? – perguntou Lucy

- Não houve nada. Só vim acordar a Lily mais cedo. – mentiu Tiago.

- VOCÊ SOME QUASE NOS MATA DE SUSTO. APARECE NO QUARTO DA RUIVA QUE VOCÊ TANTO DIZ QUE AMA. E AINDA NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER NADA QUE PRESTE? VOCÊ É UM INUTIL TIAGO POTTER. – Sirius não conseguia parar de gritar.

- Não Almofadinhas. Eu apenas não sou um cachorro tarado que vive no cio e quer agarrar a todo mundo. Por falar nisso cuidado Lucy, mantenha a porta do seu quaro fechada. Noite passada ele teve um sonho com você e acordou todo suado. Sabe lá Merlin o que ele sonhou. – retrucou Tiago

- Ele não devia ter tido isso. – disse Lily que estava ao lado de Remo, Lucy e Ellen, enquanto observavam de uma certa distância.

- Preparem-se, vai começar a luta. – falou Remo.

- EU? PELO MENOS EU SÓ SONHEI COM ELA UMA VEZ. PIOR É VOCÊ QUE CHAMA A SUA RUIVINHA TODA NOITE. OH LILY, EU TE AMO. EU TE AMO. – gritou ele imitando voz de mulher. – PELO MENOS EU NÃO FICO IGUAL AO UM VEADINHO SONHANDO TODA NOITE A MESMA COISA. OU MELHOR, TENDO SEMPRE O MESMO PESADELO. VAI PERDER A LILIAN PRO RANHOSO, POTTER? – debochou Sirius.

Aquilo já estava indo longe demais e Lily sabia disso. Tocar no nome do Snape já não era seguro, colocando-a no meio disso então: era pena de morte. Tiago ergue a varinha no mesmo instante que Sirius. Lily ficou branca. Remo apenas levantou a varinha dele e colocou as meninas para trás.

- E vai começar o duelo. – disse Remo extremamente calmo.

Com as varinhas erguidas Tiago e Sirius começaram o duelo,

- Expelliarmus. – gritou Tiago, porém Sirius escapou. – ainda não desistiu de entrar para a CIA nacional de balé Sirius? – debochou Tiago

- Parem com isso vocês dois. – mandou Lily, mas eles a ignoraram.

- Só sabe fazer um simples feitiço de desarmar Tiaguinho? Levicorpus. – gritou Sirius

- Protego. – Tiago lançou um feitiço barreira na hora. – Estupefaça. – gritou Tiago, mas Sirius se desviou e o feitiço foi em direção a Remo e as meninas.

- Protego! – gritou Remo formando um escudo protetor em volta deles. – Agora já chega crianças, já brincaram, está na hora de irmos tomar café. – disse ele aos marotos que abaixaram as varinhas na mesma hora.

- Mas já? Nós nem começamos Aluado. – reclamou Sirius.

- Você é um estraga prazeres mesmo. Vamos logo Almofadinhas, Kunne já deve ter deixado nossa comida lá em baixo. – e ao dizer isso Tiago foi com Sirius na frente conversando.

Lily não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ela estava assustada, quase tendo um enfarte e os dois apenas brincando. Não sabia se morria de raiva ou se acalmava. Então resolveu descer com Remo e as meninas. A mesa que estava posta era realmente incrível. Kunne havia preparado tudo. Após tomarem o café foram conversar sobre o lual na sala.

- Kunne vai vir preparar a comida. – falou Sirius.

- A decoração fica por nossa conta. – disse Lucy

- Meus pais vão vir hoje à noite para fazerem as barreiras de proteção. – avisou Tiago.

- Ótimo. Seria uma maravilhosa surpresa ter um ataque de comensais logo no meu aniversário. – debochou Ellen.

- Está tudo certo para amanhã, mas o que vamos fazer hoje? - perguntou Remo.

- Vocês eu não sei, mas eu e a Lucy podemos fazer muitas coisas. – sugeriu Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- É claro Sirius. Você prefere ser torturado como? – perguntou ela se aproximando dele.

- Não sei meu amor, o que importa é como vou ser consolado. Se for assim eu aceito até um Crucio. – disse ele se aproximando mais ainda dela olhando-a nos olhos.

- Já que você prefere a Cruciatus eu acho melhor chamar sua priminha linda aqui. Ela é especialista pelo que eu ouvi falar. – respondeu a menina se afastando dele. Sirius emburrou a cara.

- Você tinha que estragar tudo né? – perguntou ele de cara fechada.

- Almofadinhas se ela continuasse perto nem um mar de água fria iria apagar você meu amigo. – respondeu Remo rindo da cara de cachorro molhado do amigo.

Todos riam da cara de Sirius até que Lucy se levantou e saiu. Sirius a acompanhou com olhar até perceber que todos estavam rindo dele.

- Quem diria, o maior galinha de Hogwarts feito um cachorrinho babando por uma garota. – implicou Remo.

- Maior? Eu pensei que o maior fosse o Tiago. – falou Ellen

- Não. O Pontas perdeu o posto dele há um ano e meio. Sabe como é um ano e meio sem ficar ou sair ou olhar para alguma garota não é ser o maior galinha da escola. – disse Remo sorrindo ao ver a expressão de Lily.

- Aluado. – falou Tiago vermelho.

- O que foi Pontas? Você acha tão vergonhoso assim? – perguntou Sirius

- Não se preocupe Tiago a escola toda já sabe. – disse Ellen sorrindo.

- A escola toda, menos uma pessoa. – murmurou ele.

- É, mas eu acho melhor você tomar cuidado. Podem pensar que você finalmente quis se revelar como bom veadinho que és. – implicou Sirius.

- Já imaginou se o Snape se encanta com esse seu lado? A mistura dos cabelos sairia uma bela criança. – Remo não tinha resistido.

- ATÉ VOCÊ ALUADO?- perguntou Tiago com um pouco de raiva.

- Sou um maroto Pontas, é inevitável. – disse Remo dando de ombros.

Todos riam, mas Tiago e Lily estavam se olhando profundamente. O silêncio se instalou na casa, todos estavam agora observando os dois que estavam sentados um na frente do outro. Quando finalmente se tocaram de que precisavam deixar o casal sozinho.

- Eu vou lá falar com a Lucy. Ela não pode me deixar aqui desse jeito. Fui humilhado. – saiu Sirius indo para o andar de cima da casa.

- Ellen. Vamos dar uma volta lá fora? – perguntou Remo um pouco corado.

- Vamos. – aceitou Ellen com muita vergonha pegando na mão de Remo e saindo com ele.

Lily e Tiago estavam tão desatentos com os olhos um do outro que não perceberam que estavam sozinhos na sala. Tiago estava hipnotizado por aquelas esmeraldas e Lily não sabia o que dizer. Sem perceber nada que estava ao seu redor Lily começou a falar.

- É verdade? – perguntou a menina não desviando os olhos do maroto. Ele por sua vez abaixou a cabeça apenas concordando. – Você não ficou com mais ninguém desde que...

- Eu disse que te amava. – completou Tiago.

- Mas eu pensei que... – começou Lily.

- Fosse mentira? – era insuportável essa mania de completá-la que ele tinha.

- E quem não pensaria? – perguntou ela.

- Bom, a escola inteira acreditou em mim, até Dumbledore. Eu esperava que você acreditasse também. – falou ele ainda de cabeça baixa.

- É difícil de acreditar Potter. – disse Lily tentando convencer a si mesma que era tudo

mentira.

- Sua voz não diz isso. – respondeu ele.

- Como pode achar que me conhece tão bem? – perguntou ela um pouco confusa se levantando.

Tiago levantou a cabeça devagar, olhou docemente para a ruiva que amava e se levantou também.

- Eu sei que você ama lírios, que chora todas as noites com saudades dos seus pais, que detesta mostrar o quão sensível é. Sei que você quer ter um filho e colocar o nome dele de Harry, que quando tem insônia gosta de olhar as estrelas e esquecer-se do mundo, que ama lua cheia embora eu ache que agora você vai passar a detestá-la. Sei que você ama chocolates e tem um lado maroto que ninguém sabe. Que você é a alma mais bondosa que eu já conheci afinal tendo uma irmã como a sua e ainda chamá-la de irmã e perdoar tudo que ela faz não é para todo mundo; que é a ruivinha mais linda que já vi, que se esconde atrás dos livros para que ninguém perceba que é tão frágil quanto as páginas dos livros mais antigos. Sei que lê todos os contos românticos e pensa que isso nunca vai acontecer com você. Sei que tem medo de se apaixonar, medo de se entregar de verdade a alguém porque assim ficaria mais vulnerável. – disse ele se aproximando cada vez mais a cada frase que falava.

Lily não sabia o que fazer seu corpo estava tremendo, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele rosto lindo e cheio de ternura que estava se aproximando dela tão devagar.

Ela mal conseguia respirar a cada palavra que ele dizia.

- Você acredita em cada palavra que eu digo, mas não quer acreditar que acredita por que eu sou o Potter, você mudou desde que eu te disse toda a verdade, mas é cabeça dura o suficiente para não aceitar o fato de que me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. – ele finalmente estava com o rosto quase colado no da ruiva que estava estática, então ele se aproximou de seus lábios, Lily fechou os olhos, porém ele desviou e foi ao seu ouvido e disse docemente em quase um sussurro. – Eu te amo. – ao dizer isso ele se afastou e viu a ruiva totalmente atônita. – Pense bem nisso. – e saiu sem esperar a ruiva começar a gritar.

Mesmo ela não tendo gritado.

Enquanto isso no pequeno jardim da casa...

- Remo, eu queria dizer que entendo você. Pelo menos agora eu entendo. – disse Ellen subitamente.

- A única coisa que eu queria era não fazer você sofrer. – falou ele sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você me fez sofrer durante todo esse tempo por não me falar o que realmente estava acontecendo. – comentou ela tristemente.

- Sinto muito. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Eu também, mas não sinto muito pelo o que sentimos um pelo outro Remo. Sinto muito pelo fato de uma coisa tão ruim tenha acontecido com uma pessoa tão boa. – ela agora estava olhando para ele embora este continuasse de cabeça baixa olhando para o chão.

- Mas agora você entende não? Eu não posso ficar com você. – disse ele

- Você só não pode ficar comigo se você não quiser. – respondeu ela. – Se não me amar. – disse ela. Com um ato involuntário ele olhou para aqueles olhos surpreendentemente lindos.

- Você sabe que não é assim. – disse ele

- Você sabe que não tem que ser assim. – retrucou ela.

- Como você vai viver comigo? Como vai ter um namorado como eu? Um monstro que... – começou ele, mas ela colocou a mão delicadamente em seus lábios.

- Você não é um monstro. A pergunta não é como eu vou viver com você e sim como eu vou ficar sem você. Eu não me importo com o que você se transforma quando é noite de lua cheia. Eu me importo pelo que você é. Eu amo você do jeito que você é. Você não pode escolher por mim Remo, não pode decidir o que eu quero ou não. E eu quero ficar com você. – disse ela olhando para ele com o olhar mais doce que ele já vira na vida. Ellen esperava uma resposta, mas Remo apenas ficou calado observando-a. ela abaixou a cabeça e quando começou a andar para dentro da casa novamente sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo braço. Não deu tempo de falar nada, em poucos segundos ela já estava envolvida pelos braços de Remo que a beijava docemente. Parecia que seus pés haviam perdido o chão e agora ela flutuava, mas logo ele interrompeu o beijo.

- Me desculpe. – começou ele a dizer e Ellen gelou pensou que ele iria desistir de tudo. – Eu não devia ter demorado tanto. – ele foi chegando mais perto acariciando seu rosto e beijando-a novamente.

E no quarto de Lucy...

Lucy estava deitada na cama quando Sirius entrou de repente.

- Não sabe bater na porta antes de entrar não senhor Black? – perguntou ela se levantando da cama.

- Sabe como é ser criado pela minha amada mãezinha me deixou desprovido de algumas regras da educação. – respondeu ele se aproximando da menina.

- Então acho melhor você se retirar daqui antes que eu esqueça das minhas regras de educação. – respondeu ela.

- Hum, uma de suas regras de educação é manter um menino em seu quarto, interessante. – debochou ele.

- Talvez, mas não vale a pena te dizer o que eu faço no quarto, você pode se sentir humilhado. – falou ela rindo e provocando.

Sirius riu e foi até ela.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela tentando parecer segura embora suas pernas estivessem bambeando um pouco.

- Assustada? Com medo? – perguntou ele ao ver que a menina havia tremido um pouco e encurralando a morena na parede.

- Nem um pouco. – respondeu ela se recompondo, aqueles olhos sedutores haviam a feito balançar um pouco.

- Dá pra perceber. – disse ele cheirando seu pescoço.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ela tentando se esquivar.

- Saber até quando você vai resistir. – disse ele com um olhar sedutor roçando seu nariz no dela.

- Resistir? – perguntou ela debochada.

- Ao meu charme. – disse ele convencidamente.

- Acho que a pergunta não é essa Sirius. – Lucy não poderia deixar por baixo, tinha que virar o jogo e a hora era essa, então inverteu as posições.

- E qual seria a pergunta? – disse Sirius sem se abalar com a garota que estava se aproximando dele.

- A pergunta certa seria: Até quando o maior sedutor da escola vai deixar de ser seduzido. – respondeu ela se aproximando- Controlado – chegou perto de seu rosto beijando-o no canto da boca. – Provocado. – passando uma de suas mãos delicadamente em seu peito. – Envolvido. - falou no pé do ouvido fazendo o maroto se arrepiar todo. - Iludido. – terminou ela se afastando dele e saindo do quarto.

Sirius não sabia muito o que fazer. Estava simplesmente hipnotizado por ela. Nunca alguma garota tinha sido tão diferente como ela. Agora havia se tornado caso de honra, ele tinha que ter aquela morena em seus braços.

**Fim do capitulo 7**

**Aproveitem**

**BJS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: O grande Lual**

A tarde todos ficaram na sala terminando de fazer os enfeites e conversando. Por mais de cem vezes coisas enfeitiçadas começavam a fazer uma pequena guerra começar. O clima estava o melhor possível. Todos estavam rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando. Ellen e Remo estavam fazendo suas pequenas tarefas entre beijos, abraços e olhares. Tiago e Lilian também não ficaram por fora, todo minuto trocavam olhares e até mesmo sorrisinhos. Enquanto Sirius estava obviamente confuso, Lucy estava sorrindo aos quatro cantos. A noite Sara e James foram conjurar os feitiços para uma proteção maior no lual e também levaram as roupas havaianas para todos, porém logo foram embora por receberem um chamado do ministério. Todos foram dormir cedo naquela noite.

E na manhã seguinte. Todos se levantaram tarde, mas a tempo de acordarem Ellen. Remo entrou primeiro e viu que a menina dormia tranquilamente com uma linda camisola de cetim preta e os cabelos soltos graciosamente. Remo ficou ali observando a amada até que recebeu um cutucão de Sirius. Então ele foi até a cama com uma bandeja de café e dando um beijo na menina ela acordou.

- Feliz aniversário. – disse ele enquanto ela se levantava.

- Oh Remo. Obrigada. – respondeu ela ao ver a bandeja de café da manhã e dando mais um beijo nele.

- Feliz aniversário. – gritaram todos juntos jogando confetes em cima dela.

- Obrigada gente! – agradeceu Ellen sorridente e radiante de alegria.

- Esse seu aniversário vai ser o melhor de todos. – disse Tiago com um sorriso no rosto.

Como levantaram muito tarde o que seria um café da manhã se tornou o almoço.

- Eu irei arrumar tudo senhor Potter. Sua mãe disse que eu poderia vir aqui, assim vocês teriam mais tempo para aproveitar. E é claro que será uma honra ajudar no aniversário da senhorita Craig. – disse Kunne quando todos se levantaram da mesa.

- Eu só permito se você parar de me chamar de senhor Potter, pela milésima vez Kunne. Disse Tiago

- Tudo bem, senhor Pontas. – disse Kunne com vergonha.

- Até o elfo dessa família é um maroto. – falou Sirius sorrindo.

Todos riram e como não havia mais nada para fazer foram para a sala. Estavam sentados Lucy, Sirius, Remo e Ellen abraçados em um sofá e Tiago e Lily na outra poltrona.

- Será que dá pra desgrudar? – perguntou Tiago fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- Está com ciúmes Pontas? – debochou Sirius

- Vai grudar em alguém e pára de encher o saco. – disse Remo sorrindo marotamente e beijando Ellen.

- Olha o Aluado se revelando. – brincou Sirius.

- Pelo menos eu não menti. – se defendeu Remo

- Mas fazer o que? Ninguém me ama ninguém me quer. – disse ele fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança e olhando para Lily.

Lilian por sua vez revirou os olhos e decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

- E quem te disse isso? – falou ela no ouvido dele, mas todos puderam ouvir.

- E quem seria a pessoa que queria? – perguntou ele se aproximando.

- A Murta que Geme. Ouvi dizer que ela é louquinha para que você morra. – respondeu ela rindo.

- Engraçadinha não senhorita Evans? – disse ele rindo também.

- Convivência com os marotos senhor Potter. – respondeu ela, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

- Quem diria, Lilian Monitora Certinha e Ruivinha Evans falando como uma marota. – foi a vez de Sirius implicar.

- Ninguém resiste ao estilo maroto de ser. – disse Ellen sorrindo e beijando Remo.

Às cinco da tarde todos foram para seus respectivos quartos se arrumar para a festa.

E às oito da noite os meninos já não agüentavam mais esperar na sala.

- Estamos aqui a duas horas. Elas nunca vão descer? – perguntou Sirius irritado. Ele vestia uma bermuda branca e com alguns detalhes em azul e uma blusa regata branca deixando a mostra seus braços musculosos, com o seu cabelo jogado no rosto dando o toque final.

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa. – disse Remo preocupado. Este estava mais simples vestia uma calça larga branca e uma blusa floral de manga, mas estava extremamente bonito com os cabelos um pouco jogados.

- Vamos esperar mais cinco minutos, se elas não descerem a gente sobe. – avisou Tiago. Este era sem duvidas o mais lindo dos marotos. Estava com uma bermuda toda branca e uma blusa de botões extremante combinando. Seus cabelos que ele ficara uma hora tentando deixar menos salientes estavam bagunçados como sempre.

Ao dizer isso três belíssimas meninas apareceram no alto da escada. Primeiro desceu Ellen ela usava um vestido verde claro, bem larginho e até os joelhos todo bordado, os cabelos loiros estavam mais cacheados que nunca. Ela usava um colar de pedras brancas e verdes. Ao descer os olhos de Remo brilhavam e quando ela chegou ao pé da escada ele a segurou pela mão e a beijou.

A segunda a descer foi Lucy. Está estava especialmente sedutora com uma saia branca nem curta nem longa e uma regata coral com um colar de conchas e os cabelos meio presos com uma flor laranja de lado. Ela não tinha escolha. Eram seis e Lily e Tiago tinham que ficar juntos, portanto ela tinha que acompanhar Sirius. Ele olhou para a morena e sorriu marotamente. Ela apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

A terceira a descer fazia jus ao par mais bonito que tinha. Embora todas as meninas estivessem lindas, Lilian estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Com uma saia branca que ia até os pés e uma regatinha branca que deixava suas curvas perfeitas, seus cabelos vermelhissímos soltos e um colar de pedras transparentes. Tiago parecia hipnotizado pelo sorriso de Lily, não só pelo sorriso, por ela toda. Quando chegou ao térreo ele a pegou pela mão gentilmente e foi ao seu ouvido e disse.

- Você está linda. – Tiago fez Lily se arrepiar toda ao dizer isso. Ela apenas sorriu começaram a andar em direção a praia.

A decoração que Kunne fez ficou realmente perfeita. Havia tochas ao redor de onde eles iriam ficar uma mesa simplesmente magnífica, flores em tudo que era canto e no em volta da grande fogueira havia pequenas almofadas brancas.

Depois de comerem eles foram para ao redor da fogueira.

- E então? O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Lucy.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – sugeriu Remo.

- Ótima idéia Aluado. – falou Pontas

- Mas, para deixar a coisa mais interessante, que tal um pouco de verissaterum para cada um? – disse Sirius mostrando um frasquinho pequeno no qual continha uma poção prateada.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Lily

- Segredo maroto Lily. – respondeu Tiago simplesmente.

- E então? Quem topa? – Sirius já estava animado.

- Eu! – todos responderam menos Lily.

- Está com medo senhorita Evans? – perguntou Tiago debochado.

- Não se preocupe Lily, todos já sabem o que você sente pelo Tiago. – disse Remo de uma forma calma.

- Ninguém irá perguntar uma coisa dessas. – falou Sirius um tanto irônico demais para ser convincente.

- Tudo bem. – topou a ruivinha que odiava ser desafiada.

- Então. Vamos as regras: - disse ele passando um pouco de suco de abóbora com a poção da verdade. - não vale escolher duas verdades consecutivas. Uma hora verdade outra conseqüência, portanto pensem bem. Como conseqüência vale tudo. Vamos ao jogo. – disse Sirius pegando a garrafa e girando

De Sirius para Lucy.

- Já começamos quente. – disse ele sorrindo marotamente. – Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade. – disse a menina encarando o maroto.

- Covarde? Quem diria. – provocou ele.

- Você é quem sabe. – disse ela sorrindo

- É verdade que você sempre teve uma queda pelo Malfoy. – perguntou Sirius decepcionando a todos.

- Que nojo. – respondeu ela.

- Bom vou levar em consideração que não. – sorriu ele

- Mas quem sabe o ranhoso? Aqueles cabelos dele em contraste com o nariz anormalmente grande têm o seu charme. – provocou ela fazendo Sirius emburrar a cara e girar a garrafa em silêncio.

De Remo para Lily.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou ele sério olhando para a ruivinha.

- Conseqüência. – disse Lilian sorrindo, porém um pouco nervosa.

- Ah não acredito. – murmuraram Tiago e Sirius.

- É melhor o Remo do que ser um de vocês. – disse a menina sorridente

- Aí que você se engana ruiva. – disse Sirius

- O Remo acima de tudo é um maroto. – explicou Tiago

- Bom então Lilian Ruivinha Evans eu te desafio a tomar um banho no mar, AGORA. – disse Remo fazendo todos suspirarem, afinal esperavam que ele dissesse qualquer coisa que tivesse relação ao Tiago.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela se levantando.

- Mas, como a conseqüência não precisa envolver apenas um componente da brincadeira. Tiago irá com você. – concluiu ele com um sorriso maroto que nunca haviam visto no rosto de Remo.

Tiago não se opôs, apenas levantou e começou a caminhar junto a ruivinha que olhava para trás com uma expressão de incredulidade. Como Remo poderia ter feito algo assim?

- Eu disse que ele é um maroto. – disse Tiago que parecia ler sempre os pensamentos de Lily.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela colocando os pés na água que estava incrivelmente quente.

- Vamos. – e ao dizer isso Tiago pegou a ruiva no colo e a carregou.

- Não precisa fazer isso Potter. – disse ela enquanto ele a carregava.

- Claro que preciso. – respondeu ele continuando a carregá-la.

Logo depois eles mergulharam, o mar estava escuro, porém os olhos de Lilian brilhavam até mesmo debaixo d'água. Tiago abraçou Lilian pela cintura e começou a arrastá-la mais para o fundo. Lily para se vingar do susto que tomara começou a tentar afogar Tiago, mas como ele tinha reflexos ótimos nunca conseguia e o feitiço sempre virava contra a bruxa.

Após um tempo embaixo da água quente do mar, Remo os chamou de volta para a areia. Tiago havia encontrado uma concha branca e antes de saírem deu a menina sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo. Quando saíram ouviram os assobios de Sirius e Lucy. Eles haviam esquecido que as roupas de ambos eram brancas e depois de molhadas ficavam completamente transparente.

Lilian usava um biquíni branco por baixo, embora tivesse se esquecido de tirar a roupa antes de entrar no mar. Tiago olhou para Lily e ficou paralisado ao ver a ruiva daquela forma. E o efeito em Lilian não foi diferente. Antes de sair do mar Tiago havia tirado a camisa que segundo ele estava colada demais. A calça revelava uma sunga branca diante de um corpo escultural, os cabelos mesmo molhados não se comportavam e ele sem os óculos era extremamente mais bonito, se isso for possível.

Mas quando Tiago despertou do transe que a ruiva o havia posto ele pegou sua varinha e num movimento rápido fez um vapor sair e secar ele e a ruiva.

- Ah Pontas! Você é um estraga prazeres. – disse Sirius fingindo estar decepcionado e rindo porque Remo havia tapado os olhos de Ellen.

- Concordo. Estava sendo realmente um show ver sua forma molhada. – provocou Lucy quando eles estavam chegando perto.

- Pára Remo. Não tem nada ali que eu ainda não tenha visto! EU FUI CRIADA COM ELE. – reclamou Ellen tirando as mãos de Remo dos seus olhos.

- Não conte nossos segredinhos Ellen. – implicou Tiago ao ver a cara séria de Remo.

- Segredinhos? Vocês já...?? – começou Remo, mas foi interrompido por Ellen.

- Sim. – disse Tiago.

- Mas eu pensei que nunca havia... – continuou Remo

- Nós já tomamos banho juntos sim, Remo. – disse ela de cabeça baixa tentando segurar o riso.

- Ótimas lembranças daquele tempo. – falou Tiago sonhador percebendo que agora era Lilian que o olhava com uma expressão confusa.

- Sabe como é Remo. Éramos crianças e não sabíamos as conseqüências dos nossos atos. – continuou Ellen. Enquanto Remo a olhava com uma expressão totalmente séria.

- Não tínhamos como evitar, era mais forte que a gente. – falou Tiago

- É humilhante eu sei. Dois bruxos de três anos de idade serem levados por um elfo apenas para a banheira após um banho de lama em um dia chuvoso. – falou Ellen levantando a cabeça com um sorrisinho no rosto, mas ao ver a expressão de Remo, teve que segurar a gargalhada que insistia em sair.

- Vocês não têm noção de como Kunne tem força. – disse Tiago pesaroso.

- Ainda mais depois de ter prometido aos meus pais que não deixaria nós dois aprontarmos alguma. Bom é claro que com três anos de idade Tiago já era um maroto completo e fez cair sapos dentro da lama e eu sai correndo pela casa. – disse Ellen que já não agüentava mais e começara a rir junto com Sirius e Lucy que estavam no chão rindo.

- Nem queiram saber como ele se vingou de nós. – falou Tiago rindo junto com Sirius, Lucy e Ellen enquanto Remo e Lily ainda digeriam cada palavra que eles haviam falado. Mas não duraram muito tempo sérios, e em menos de dez segundos todos já não agüentavam mais rir.

- Engraçadinhos. Sorte a sua de ser mentira Pontas se não teríamos carne de Veado para o jantar amanhã. – disse Remo beijando Ellen.

- Como as mentes de vocês são poluídas. – falou Tiago ainda rindo.

- Parece que esquecem tudo que já falamos. – comentou Ellen rapidamente enquanto não voltava para os braços de Remo.

Começaram a rir de novo e Voltaram à brincadeira e todos escolhiam conseqüências.

Tiago teve que ficar durante dez minutos com os cabelos iguais aos do Snape.

Sirius teve que fazer uma declaração de amor à Bellatrix, que foi registrada para logo que voltassem a Hogwarts fosse mostrada a amada prima.

Lucy teve que tirar fotos com uma faixa escrita: EU NÃO RESISTO AO CHARME DE SIRIUS BLACK.

Remo teve que dançar na boquinha da garrafa. O que se torna hilário levando em consideração que um pedaço de madeira é mais flexível.

Ellen teve que imitar uma loba.

Entre muitas outras loucuras. Por volta das duas da manhã ninguém agüentava mais rir, comer, dançar ou beber. Todos menos Sirius que estava em sua vigésima garrafa de cerveja amanteigada resumindo-se assim que já estava mais alegrinho que de costume.

E quando começou a tocar lambada ele não resistiu.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão para Lucy.

Lucy apenas lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor e começaram a dançar. Sirius dançava realmente bem e Lucy era mais sedutora dançando. A cena ia ficando cada vez mais "caliente" quando a música acabou. Sirius respirava ofegante enquanto tinha Lucy em seus braços. Ele foi chegando perto e deixando a morena sem ar, mas de repente a largou delicadamente e foi em direção a fogueira e percebeu que Remo e Ellen haviam sumido.

Remo pegou Ellen pela mão e a levou para dar uma volta na praia. Por um longo momento não falaram nada apenas ficaram se olhando.

- Estou com medo. – disse Ellen

- Medo? Medo de mim? – perguntou Remo sem entender

- Não. Isso nunca, não tenho medo de você Remo. – respondeu Ellen docemente

- Então? – ele continuou sem entender.

- Logo, logo Você-sabe-quem vai atacar. E tenho medo de perder alguém, um dos meus amigos, meus pais, você.. – disse Ellen com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não fique assim. Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado. É bom ter um namorado lobisomem nunca se sentirá desprotegida. – e ao dizer isso ele a abraçou fortemente.

- Esse é o melhor aniversário da minha vida. – disse ela no ouvido dele.

- É a primeira vez que eu gosto da lua. – falou ele sorrindo.

Eles se sentaram um pouco na areia e ficaram ali trocando carinhos e beijos. Eles estavam juntos apenas dois dias e como os dois eram excessivamente tímidos era difícil acreditar que mesmo sozinhos em uma praia trocassem beijos tão rápidos. Quando viram os cabelos de Lilian indo em direção onde Sirius e Lucy estavam dançando antes. Se levantaram e saíram correndo.

Tiago pegou Lily pela mão e a conduziu para sua última dança.

Lily não fez nada a não ser segui-lo. Tiago a abraçou pela cintura e ela por sua vez envolveu seus braços no pescoço do menino, colocaram os rostos e começaram a dançar.

The strands in your eyes

The color them wonderful

- O horizonte em seus olhos Que colorem eles perfeitamente. – disse Tiago traduzindo a música do ouvido da ruivinha.

Stop me then steal my breath

Esmeralds from mountains

- Paralise-me e tire meu fôlego Esmeraldas das montanhas. – ele sentiu Lily tremer.

Thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

- Abrindo caminho pelo céu Nunca revelando sua profundidade

Tell me

That we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

- Diga que nós pertencemos um ao outro. Vestidos de trapos do amor. – ele dizia cada palavra docemente ao ouvido de Lily enquanto dançava.

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

- Eu estarei cativado Eu vou me pendurar em seus lábios.

Instead of the gallows

Of heartache that hang from above

- Ao invés de na forca a aflição que cai sobre mim

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be Loves suicide

- Eu serei seu ombro para chorar eu serei amor suicida. – ele sentiu a respiração da menina aumentar.

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

- Eu serei melhor quando for mais velho. Eu serei o maior fã de sua vida

Tiago não precisou traduzir o restante da música. Seus olhos haviam encontrado os de Lily. Ele foi chegando aos poucos mais perto, como se tivesse pedindo permissão. Suas mãos passearam pelo rosto macio de Lily, seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. Ele foi chegando mais perto, naquele momento parecia que estavam sozinhos. Tiago chegou mais perto e a beijou na testa, depois na bochecha, olhou para a ruivinha que estava obviamente assustada e sem esperar mais encostou seus lábios nos dela. Ficaram por um tempo ali, apenas com seus lábios encostados até que a vontade falou mais alto que qualquer insegurança. Ele a abraçou pela cintura enquanto ela colocava os braços em volta de seu pescoço. E finalmente se renderam ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Remo, Ellen, Lucy e Sirius estavam parados, sem reação. Ver Tiago correndo atrás de Lilian todo o tempo é bem diferente de ver a mesma Lilian nos braços dele.

Porém no meio do beijo os pais de Ellen e os pais de Tiago chegaram com um bolo cantando parabéns. Lily e Tiago se assustaram e se separaram instantaneamente. Como chegaram fazendo uma enorme bagunça ninguém percebeu nada, ninguém exceto James que sorria abertamente para o filho.

Após cantarem parabéns, comerem, rirem e se divertirem mais ainda se é que isso era possível os responsáveis que haviam chegado ao verem que já passavam das quatro da manhã mandaram todos irem dormir. Os Potter's e os Craig foram para casa enquanto os marotos e as meninas foram para seus quartos, mas antes de ir James teve uma conversa rápida com Tiago.

- Você e a ruivinha estavam... ? – perguntou James sendo direto

- Sim, foi fantástico, mas não sei o que ela ainda pensa. Acho que meu passado me persegue. – disse Tiago desanimado.

- Tenha paciência meu filho. Sua mãe também me odiava antes de sair comigo. Espere o tempo dela, mostre a ela que realmente sente algo diferente por ela e que você mudou. – explicou James logo depois saindo de mãos dadas com Sara.

- Se cuidem. – disse Sara piscando para o filho.

Lily havia acabado de tomar um banho quente e demorado, tinha ficado debaixo do chuveiro pensando naquele beijo. Quando os pais de Tiago chegaram, eles não conversaram mais, na verdade os dois estavam tão atônitos que não prestaram atenção em quase nada que estava acontecendo. Lily saiu do banheiro com sua camisola branca secando os cabelos quando...

- Merlin! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lilian ao ver Tiago sentado na mesma cadeira que havia dormido noite passada.

- Merlin? Bom pelo menos não está mais me chamando de Potter. – disse ele sorrindo fracamente.

- Desculpe, eu não esperava você aqui. – se desculpou ela procurando o roupão.

- Tudo bem. E não precisa colocar o roupão só por causa dessa camisola. Todos já viram o bastante hoje à noite. – respondeu ele sorrindo tranquilamente.

- Mas você não me disse o que você quer. – disse Lilian que estava completamente vermelha e havia desistido de achar o roupão depois desse comentário.

- Nós precisamos conversar Lily. – falou ele de cabeça baixa.

- Olha eu... - começou Lily, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Eu te entendo. Sei que você ainda não sabe o que sente, embora para mim tenha ficado claro depois dessa noite. Que você precisa se adaptar afinal passou sua vida me xingando e me batendo. E mudar a frase de TE ODEIO POTTER para EU TE AMO TIAGO é complicado. Mas eu te espero, te esperei durante seis anos da minha vida. Dias, semanas, meses ou até mesmo anos não vão me fazer desistir não agora que eu sei que você é minha. – e ao dizer isso ele se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto de Lily.

Assim que o maroto saiu do quarto a ruiva se deitou e viu o dia nascer, depois de pensar muito conseguiu dormir. Afinal nem mesmo toda a insônia do mundo poderia impedi-la de dormir com o cansaço que estava sentindo.

**Fim do capitulo 8**

**Gente muito obrigada pelos comentários a Babi pediu pra mandar um beijo pra todos e espero que amem esse cap apesar de saber que é impossível não amar. **

**BJS**

**Ps:desculpa a demora, é que a Babi tava viajando e demoro pra mandar o cap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Há males que vem para o bem**

No dia seguinte do lual todos ficaram extremamente cansados. Lily não desceu, preferiu ficar no quarto lendo quieta. Todos acharam estranho.

- Acho melhor deixarem ela um pouco sozinha. – disse Tiago jogando xadrez de bruxo com Remo sem dar muita importância.

- Tiago Potter querendo deixar a ruivinha em paz? – perguntou Lucy assustada.

- Acho que ela beija mal. – implicou Sirius.

- Isso é impossível Almofadinhas. Acho que você é quem beija afinal Lucy tem resistido a todos os seus ataques fatais. – desconversou Tiago já que o ocorrido na noite passada só importava a ele e a Lily.

- Bom vamos dar uma volta na cidade? – perguntou Sirius fingindo não ter ouvido o comentário desagradável de Tiago.

- Vamos chamar a Lily. – disse Ellen se levantando e dando um selinho em Remo.

- Ah meninos, podemos demorar um pouco. Ainda não conversamos sobre a noite passada com a futura senhora Potter. – avisou Lucy antes de subir as escadas.

- E você vai nos contar os mínimos detalhes Pontas. – intimou Remo se sentando na frente do amigo.

- Pode começar. – falou Sirius

Enquanto Tiago narrava a história Lily contava a mesma coisa para as meninas no quarto.

- Você o ama! – perguntou Ellen sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo

- Eu não posso amá-lo. Não quero me machucar, não quero me iludir. – choramingou Lily.

- Mas ele não está te iludindo. ELE TE AMA! – disse Lucy um pouco alterada.

- E se tudo for uma mentira? E se eu realmente for um troféu para ele exibir pela escola toda? Se o que ele diz que sente por mim é só para me enganar? Você tem noção de quantas garotas eu vi chorar por ele? – perguntou Lily desesperadamente

- Uma pergunta de cada vez amiga. Não é tudo mentira. Conheço o Tiago a tempo suficiente de entrar numa lareira em chamas por ele. É claro que você é um troféu, o troféu mais lindo que ele poderia ter. Ele vai te exibir para a escola toda sim, mas simplesmente porque te ama e quer que todos saibam disso. Você não vai ser só mais um troféu vagabundo que depois de ter sido conquistado fica de lado, pra ele você é pra sempre. E sim eu tenho noção de quantas garotas choraram por ele. Mas uma coisa eu posso te garantir, ele nunca deu falsas esperanças a nenhuma delas. O motivo de você ser odiada por todas elas é justamente porque quando ele ficava com uma delas era no momento em que ele tentava te esquecer, mas avisa a TODAS antes. Porém terminava com elas assim que percebia que não conseguiria. – explicou Ellen docemente abraçada com Lily tentando fazer a menina se acalmar.

- Você me entende não é? Eu tenho medo... – disse Lily ainda abraçada a Ellen.

- Você não merecia estar na Grifinória... Sua medrosa! – provocou Lucy que estava a ponto de explodir de tanta raiva.

- Olha só quem fala. Está com medo que o Sirius não tenha mudado de verdade. Você é tão medrosa quanto eu!- Lily agora chorava, mas não sabia se era de raiva ou de tristeza.

- O que eu sinto pelo Sirius, Lilian, é muito diferente. Nós dois estamos em um jogo e nesse jogo ganha quem resistir mais tempo. Não é paixão, não é amor, não é nem gostar e você sabe disso. Se eu tivesse apaixonada pelo Sirius já teria no mínimo falado pra ele, mas você? Você em o Tiago aos teus pés. Continue desse jeito e você vai ter que ficar falando o quão ele é maravilhoso e você o deixou escapar com a Murta-que-geme. – ao dizer isso Lucy saiu do quarto encontrando Sirius, Tiago e Remo no corredor indo provavelmente se arrumar.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago assustado.

- Fique tranqüilo, se depois de tudo o que eu falei pra ela hoje ela não se decidir em menos de dois dias desista! – e ao dizer isso ela entrou para seu quarto indo se arrumar também.

- Desistir? – falou Tiago sem entender nada.

- Acho que dessa vez ela exagerou um pouco. – comentou Sirius que estava pior que Tiago.

- Vamos logo. – mandou Remo empurrando os amigos.

Às sete horas quase todos estavam prontos na sala esperando Lily quando ouviram um estouro do lado de fora.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Ellen assustada

- Não sei, mas seja lá o que for todos com varinhas em punho. – falou Tiago indo na direção da porta.

- Potter você está indo aonde? – perguntou Lily descendo as escadas com a varinha já nas mãos.

- Ver o que foi isso. – respondeu ele olhando para Lilian.

- Não seja idiota, saia daí agora. – mandou Lily se juntando aos amigos.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AFINAL? – gritou Lucy ao ouvir mais um estouro, dessa vez mais forte e mais próximo.

- Fale baixo. – mandou Sirius

- Estão atacando a casa azul que tem a dez metros daqui. Vi tudo do meu quarto. São comensais. Deve ter uns quatro deles. – disse a menina séria e não demonstrando medo.

- Voldemort está com eles? – perguntou Remo.

- Não, mas se eles nos encontrarem ele vai chegar. – respondeu Lily.

- Não podemos deixar eles lá. As pessoas daquela casa são trouxas. – falou Ellen

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos lá. – disse Tiago indo em direção a porta.

- Ele quer a todos nós, mas quer você mais do que tudo. – falou Lily parando na frente dele.

- Ele não vai me ter nem que use a Imperius em mim, já resisti a ela quando tinha apenas 12 anos. E eu vou seu um auror Lily, não vou poder colocar minha vida na frente da de outras pessoas. – disse ele desviando de Lilian e indo em direção a porta.

- Então vamos todos. – disse Sirius

- Não! Eu vou sozinho. – protestou Tiago

- Você não sairá sozinho daqui então Potter. – desafiou Lily. Tiago iria debater, mas no momento em que ele havia respirado uma outra explosão havia acontecido e dessa vez eles tinham certeza que os comensais tinham conseguido entrar na casa.

- Então vamos! – disse ele saindo da casa e correndo em direção da marca negra que já estava pairando no céu. Quando chegaram no portão viram uma pessoa caída, desacordada no chão.

- Fala! Onde estão eles? – ouvia-se uma voz de mulher que Sirius foi o único a reconhecer. – CRUCIO. – gritou a mulher

- PROTEGO! – gritou Sirius fazendo uma barreira protetora em volta do homem que estava caído no chão.

- Defendendo trouxas priminho? Pensei que já havia chegado ao fundo do poço. – disse a comensal tirando a máscara.

- Não querida Bella, não estou servindo um ofídio então acho difícil declararem que estou no fundo do poço. – provocou Sirius olhando com nojo para Bellatrix

- Nunca mais você vai se referir ao Lord das Trevas desse jeito. AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritou Bellatrix lançando o feitiço da morte contra Sirius que apenas desviou.

- O grande lord das trevas não te ensinou pontaria priminha? – debochou ele. – ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou ele. E assim começou o duelo, logo outros 5 comensais da morte saíram de dentro da casa e todos os outros começaram a lutar.

- Não é ótimo? Um pra cada. – falou Sirius sorrindo, embora estivesse com a boca sangrando um pouco. Porém logo ele voltou a ficar sério e a lutar com Bellatrix.

Todos os comensais estavam sem máscara depois de cinco minutos de batalha.

Lilian estava duelando com Glória Parkinson, Tiago com Lucio Malfoy, Remo com Snape, Ellen com uma desconhecida e Lucy com Goyle.

- Serpensortia! – gritou a comensal com quem Ellen estava duelando. A cobra que foi conjurada começou a se enrolar em Ellen que em poucos segundos foi ficando roxa e sem ar. A bruxa ria escandalosamente. Sirius tinha acabado de estuporar Bellatrix que voara tão longe que bateu com a cabeça na parede da casa e desmaiou. Lilian havia petrificado Glória. Ambos viram Ellen ali já quase sem vida e não pensaram duas vezes. O feitiço estuporante que havia saído das varinhas de Sirius e de Lily havia sido tão forte que a comensal caiu quase sem vida no chão fazendo desaparecer a cobra.

- Vipera Evanesca – murmurou Lily

Quando Remo viu Ellen nos braços de Sirius desacordada ficou com tanta raiva que petrificou Snape e foi correndo ao encontro da amada.

- Fica com ela. O ranhoso é meu. – disse Sirius a Remo quando viu que Goyle havia feito o contra-feitiço.

- Pensei que nunca tinha aprendido a fazer um contra-feitiço Gordoyle. – implicou Lucy sorrindo para Sirius.

- Saudades de mim Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

- Cala a boca Black. – falou Snape emburrado.

- Eu aqui te tratando tão bem e você desse jeito. Vou te ensinar boas maneiras. IMPEDIMENTA! Conjuctivitus ! – porém Snape desviou por um fio. – Andou treinando seboso? Isso vai ser interessante. – provocou Sirius mais ainda.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia o duelo entre Tiago e Lucio ficava cada vez mais sério. Tiago estava com o nariz sangrando muito, enquanto Lucio estava nitidamente verde e com um corte no braço esquerdo muito profundo.

As duas comensais continuavam desacordadas, Remo e Lily cuidavam de Ellen que tinha voltado a respirar embora continuasse desmaiada.

- Oppugno – gritou Goyle fazendo um cachorro enorme atacar Lucy

Um grito de dor ecoou pela noite. Lucy caiu desmaiada e sangrando muito próxima a Sirius que ficou tão atônito que parou de duelar com Snape e foi socorrê-la se transformando em cão e atacando o outro animal. Snape por sua vez não perderia a oportunidade de atacá-lo.

- AVADA KEDAVRA- gritou Snape

- PROTEGO! – Lilian criou uma barreira protetora tão grande que quase deixou Snape cego pela luz que esta fez.

Lily se virou para os animais brigando e gritou.

- Gerremoffme. – anulando o feitiço de Goyle

- Não se meta Lily, por favor. Eu não quero brigar com você – disse ele preocupado

- Pra você é Evans. E nós estamos em lados diferentes nesse momento. EU quero brigar com você. – Avis – gritou Lily fazendo vários pássaros atacarem Snape.

- BOMBARDA! – disse Snape se livrando dos pássaros.

Goyle se aproximou de Lilian, pronto para atacar quando Severo o impediu.

- Petrificus Totalus. – gritou ele fazendo Goyle ficar feito estátua.

- Vai embora Lily. – pediu Snape suplicante, mas Lily não se moveu. Ele nunca havia visto um olhar tão desafiador na ruivinha.

Ao ver Snape perto de Lilian, Tiago não teve outra reação a não ser lançar o último feitiço estuporante em Lucio que caiu desacordado e ir em direção da amada.

- RELASKIO! – gritou Tiago fazendo Snape cair. – Eu disse pra você nunca mais chegar perto dela Ranhoso. – LEVICORPUS. – disse Tiago fazendo Snape ficar de cabeça pra baixo. – SECTU... – começou ele

- Não. Ele pode não sobreviver. – disse Lily segurando sua mão.

- A INTENÇÃO É ESSA. – Tiago estava fora de si. Lily estava arranhada parecendo cansada e com raiva, mas quando ele olhou naqueles olhos uma paz de repente o invadiu. –RICTUSEMPRA! – gritou ele fazendo Snape voar longe e cair desacordado.

Ele e Lily ficaram olhando um para o outro até que ela foi ver como Lucy estava. Quando Lily deu as costas Tiago viu Lucio se levantar e gritar:

- CRUCIO! – e a maldição atingiu Tiago em cheio. O grito de pavor mais horrível que qualquer um tinha ouvido na vida. Lily congelou ao ver a cena. Tiago estava se contorcendo no chão enquanto gritava. Lucio, porém tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e quanto mais Tiago gritava mais ele dizia: CRUCIO! CRUCIO. –

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritou Lily e na mesma hora Malfoy voou para longe totalmente desacordado pela força do feitiço.

Snape que tinha acabado de acordar foi até Lucio vendo como ele estava.

- VAMOS. – gritou ele para Goyle que pegou Bellatrix e Glória e aparatou.

Enquanto ele levava a outra comensal e Lucio . Antes de aparatar pode ver Lilian chorando em cima do corpo desacordado de Tiago.

Ellen havia acordado e Lucy já conseguia andar. Sirius carregou Tiago até em casa. Quando chegaram lá o colocaram na cama enquanto Remo tratava de Ellen e Lucy. Tiago estava frio e tremia como se estivesse congelando, porém suava muito. Lily ficou no quarto com ele enquanto os outros se cuidavam. Lily começou a tirar a blusa de Tiago que naquele momento já estava ensopada de suor e limpá-lo com uma toalha. Na cabeceira da cama de Tiago havia uma foto dela sorrindo e ao lado uma dele. Ela ficou ali observando aquelas fotos por um tempo até que sentiu a mão fria de Tiago tocar a dela. Ela olhou para o menino e percebeu que estava suando cada vez mais, ardendo em febre Tiago começou a delirar.

Na mente de Tiago....

Ele caminhava no meio do nada, estava tudo escuro e a única forma de vida aparentemente era a dele. Com um forte vento ele estava na beira do lago de Hogwarts no entardecer ao seu lado estava Lilian. Como ela estava linda, com os cabelos soltos em contraste com aquele pôr-do-sol maravilhoso. Ela estava segurando sua mão fortemente, ele podia sentir seu calor, porém ele estava frio. Ela o olhava com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso que deixaria o sol com inveja. Ele se aproximou, mas neste momento a puxaram para longe dele. Suas mãos se soltaram aos poucos até que finalmente ele não sentiu mais seu calor. Quando viu Lilian estava sendo levada por Snape que a beijava e a abraçava fortemente. Ele tentava impedir, mas não conseguia chegar perto da menina que chorava sem parar. De repente um vulto grande e preto se colocou perto de Snape, que automaticamente entregou Lilian. O vulto preto revelou um par de olhos vermelhos e um sorriso maléfico. Esse mexia nos cabelos de Lilian sorrindo para Tiago. Ela apenas olhava para o menino e chorava. Tiago tentou se mexer, mas Lily murmurou alguma coisa pra impedi-lo de se mexer. Ele não poderia deixá-la ali. Então o vulto a jogou para frente e com uma risada maléfica gritou:

- Avada kedavra! – e Lily jazia no chão sem vida com os olhos que ele tanto amava congelados.

- NÃAAAAAAOOOOO. – gritou Tiago sentando na cama tremendo, mas não dava pra saber se era de frio ou de medo.

- Calma calma. Foi só um pesadelo. Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. – Lily estava dizendo calmamente acariciando os cabelos.

Ele olhou para ela. Lilian nunca havia visto seus olhos tão assustados assim.

- Eu to com frio. – murmurou ele ficando mais pálido.

Em um ato de desespero Lily se deitou na cama com Tiago e o abraçou o mais forte que podia. Ela sentiu a respiração dele se abrandar e ele a abraçou também.

- Não quero perder você. - ele disse fracamente antes de dormir novamente.

- Você não vai. – ela respondeu e acabou dormindo junto com ele.

De manhã Tiago foi o primeiro a acordar. Estava se sentindo dolorido, porém estava vivo. Quando viu que Lily estava deitada quase em cima dele e dormindo como um anjo ele resolveu não se mexer. Porém seu esforço foi inútil e a ruiva acordou logo após um suspiro que ele dera. Ela se levantou assustada.

- Você está bem? Desculpe não devia ter dormido. – começou Lily a falar.

- Estou bem ruivinha, calma. E... Bom dia pra você também. – disse ele.

- Bom dia. Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho. – sugeriu ela.

- Eu também acho. Depois dos bobalhões da morte eu não agüento enfrentar urubus pensando que sou carniça. – brincou ele mostrando que estava bem e foi tomar banho.

Depois de muito tempo, muito tempo ele saiu do banheiro. Lilian já havia tomado banho e trocado de roupa. Estava no quarto de Tiago esperando-o. Tiago saiu do banheiro com uma bermuda apenas e com o pente na mão tentando ajeitar inutilmente os cabelos. Ele não havia percebido que Lily estava ali.

- Oh Merlin, por que esse cabelo não fica um minuto certo? – reclamou ele com raiva

- Lily o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele surpreso e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Mas ela ficou ali admirando aquele corpo perfeito e aquele sorriso que encantava a qualquer um.

- Lily? – chamou Tiago docemente.

- Eu acredito em você... Tiago. – disse Lilian subitamente como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- O que? – ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo

- Eu acredito em você. Acredito que cada palavra que me disse é verdade. Acredito que minha vida não vai ser a mesma sem você ao meu lado. Acredito que meu medo pode me impedir de ser feliz do seu lado, mas acredito que nosso amor é tão forte que podemos enfrentar tudo juntos. - Eu acredito em você... Tiago. – Lily disse isso se aproximando do maroto. Tiago mal podia acreditar finalmente ele ouvira Lily dizer seu primeiro nome. E como era doce ser chamado por ela assim.

Suas pernas estavam bambas e ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Ela sorriu docemente e aquele era o sinal de que era a hora de Tiago parar de sonhar e acreditar que era verdade.

Ele chegou mais perto com delicadeza e finalmente a enlaçou em seus braços e a beijou mais apaixonadamente que antes. Seus lábios estavam juntos, como seus corações.

- Eu te amo Lily. – murmurou ele próximo ainda de seus lábios

- Eu te amo Tiago. – disse Lilian sorrindo. Tiago sorriu mais ainda e a beijou novamente.

Porém o beijo foi interrompido com uma pequena multidão entrando no quarto. Sara, James, os pais de Ellen, Remo, Sirius, Lucy, Ellen e até mesmo Dumbledore entraram no quarto de Tiago sem pedir licença. Sara estava desesperada, mas ao ver o mais novo casal tão próximos ficou quieta.

- Acho que vou deixar sua mãe te abraçar agora. – disse Lily sorrindo se separando de Tiago, mas vermelha de vergonha.

- Não precisa se afastar assim ruivinha, Tia Sara pode esperar mais uns três minutos. Afinal pegamos o beijo pela metade. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

Mas nem esperando Sirius terminar Sara foi correndo abraçar o filho.

- Mãe, calma eu to bem. E se não estou melhor é porque estou sem respirar. – disse Tiago sendo sufocado pelo abraço da mãe que estava aos prantos.

- Sara largue o garoto. – pediu James que foi abraçar o filho com menos desespero.

- Como vocês podem ter ido enfrentar um bando de comensais da morte sozinhos? Estão loucos? Queriam morrer? Só Merlin sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com vocês. – começou Sara a falar rapidamente olhando para os seis jovens bruxos que estavam na frente dela.

- Calma Sara. Deixe que eu falo com eles. – falou Dumbledore pela primeira vez calmamente, mas com um olhar um tanto severo. – Bom eu quero deixar claro que concordo com tudo o que a Sara disse a vocês. Foi realmente um ato muito irresponsável terem ido lá sozinhos, mas fico orgulhoso por terem provado que realmente são da Grifinória e porem a coragem e a vontade de ajudar na frente de qualquer medo. Se fosse o caso de estarmos na escola ganhariam uma detenção e uns cem pontos para cada um. – falou ele sorrindo.

- Dumby os comensais da morte eram.... - Tiago começou a falar, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão fazendo assim Tiago ficar quieto.

- Eu sei Tiago. Sinto informar que por mais que eu acredite na palavra de vocês, as famílias dos envolvidos são muito respeitadas e como não tinha nenhum adulto presente se torna impossível de culpá-los. Mas deixo vocês tranqüilos ao lembrar que apenas Severo Snape volta a estudar na escola esse ano já que todos os outros concluíram seus estudos no ano letivo passado. – explicou Dumbledore

- O Ranhoso me paga. – falou Sirius estalando os dedos

- Esse ano será inesquecível para ele. – Tiago lançou um olhar que daria medo até em Dumbledore.

- Creio que quanto a isso eu não possa fazer nada. Não existem mais detenções possíveis em Hogwarts para vocês dois. Só peço que não me façam ter que expulsar vocês esse ano. – pediu Dumbledore um tanto preocupado

- Pode deixar Dumby, você só vai saber que foi a gente se você se lembrar. Portanto esqueça nossos comentários. – sugeriu Tiago sorrindo

- Esqueceram que nós dois somos monitores? – perguntou Lilian tentando parecer ofendida, porém sorrindo

- Lírio, aprontamos em Hogwarts desde que embarcamos no expresso. – respondeu Tiago

- E agora será mais fácil. Já tínhamos o Aluado do nosso lado e agora temos a ruivinha cospe fogo. – brincou Sirius

- E quem disse que eu vou ajudar nas marotices de vocês? – perguntou a ruiva séria

- Com o tempo a gente te convence. – falou Tiago piscando o olho.

- Espero que não. – comentou Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Pai? Por que você está tão mudo? – perguntou Tiago vendo que o pai apenas sorria e olhava dele para Lilian que estavam cada um em um canto do quarto.

- Estou esperando explicações senhor Tiago Potter. – falou ele sério, com os braços cruzados.

- Por favor, agora não! Eu tomei no mínimo uns quatro crucio's ontem. Depois o senhor e a mamãe podem me dar bronca. Prometo que escuto tudo quieto e não me defendo, chamo o Dumby pra fazer isso. Hoje o que eu quero é só um colinho. – disse ele fazendo cara de cachorro molhado para Lily que sorriu.

- Irei te defender sim Tiago, mas eu acho que o que seu pai quis dizer não foi justamente isso. – começou Dumbledore sorrindo simpaticamente para Tiago.

- Não? – perguntou Tiago que estava tão feliz que não havia percebido que todos ,menos Sara, esperavam explicações sobre a cena que haviam visto quando adentraram o quarto.

- Não. Se me permite ser direto ao ponto ele quer saber sobre você e a senhorita Evans. E sendo mais ousado ainda até eu estou curioso, afinal já ouvi tantas reclamações de brigas de vocês dois que fica meio confuso até para uma mente como a minha entender essa cena. – explicou Dumbledore

- Cena? O que estava acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sara que não estava entendo as coisas.

- Você teria visto se não estivesse tão desesperada, meu amor. Mas pode começar a falar Tiago, a não ser que a ruivinha prefira falar no seu lugar. – disse James sorrindo marotamente para os dois. Lily corou furiosamente e Tiago apenas sorriu.

- Bem... – começou ele passando a mão nos cabelos. – Digamos que a ruiva finalmente percebeu que não consegue viver sem mim. – falou ele sorrindo

- Convencido. – disseram Lilian e Sara juntas.

- Então estou na frente da futura senhora Potter? – perguntou James.

- E é assim que você nos apresenta a ela filho? – perguntou Sara

- Sim e não. Pai, mãe – disse ele segurando Lily pela mão e levando-a para frente dos pais. – Esta é a mulher da minha vida, com quem vou ter dois times de quadribol e vou viver do lado por todo o resto da minha vida. Apresento a vocês Lilian Evans, futura Lilian Potter, a ruiva mais linda que Merlin colocou na terra. – apresentou Tiago aos pais dizendo isso olhando nos olhos esmeraldas de Lily, que neste momento estavam marejados e ela extremamente vermelha.

- Pensei que a ruiva mais linda era eu. – disse Sara fazendo bico

- Pra mim meu amor. Mas Tiago cresceu e arrumou uma linda ruivinha. Bem-vinda a família Potter, Lilian. – disse James sorrindo e apertando a mão da menina.

- Você será uma ótima nora, espero que consiga colocar um pouco de juízo na mente desse maroto. – falou Sara abraçando a menina.

- Quem diria que Lilian Evans um dia se tornaria minha cunhada. – falou Sirius

- Quem diria que um dia Tiago ia conseguir a ruivinha. – implicou Remo.

- Todos achavam que era a missão mais impossível da Terra. – disse Ellen entrando na brincadeira.

- Diziam que Tiago conseguiria enfrentar cinco partidas de quadribol contra Drumastrang no meio de um temporal, com dementadores ao redor e ganhar do que conseguir fazer a Lily sair com ele. – Lucy se pronunciou também

- Acho que eu sempre acreditei que o Tiago conseguiria mostrar a Lilian que o sentimento deles eram recíprocos. Estava nos teus olhos isso Lilian, que bom que percebeu a tempo. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

- Bom, e pra não perder o costume. Lilian Evans quer sair comigo? – perguntou Tiago

- Ela te dá a resposta depois. Agora vamos todos para casa. vão todos ficar hospedados na nossa casa. – disse Sara puxando Tiago pelo braço e saindo do quarto seguida pelos outros.

**Fim do capitulo 9**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e aproveitem o cap.**

**BJS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Lembranças**

Todos foram para a casa de Tiago naquela mesma tarde. A razão daquela família ter sido atacada continuou desconhecida. Por razões de segurança Lily, Lucy e até mesmo Ellen foram ficar hospedadas na mansão dos Potter's. Os pais de Ellen foram convocados para uma missão em outro país e então concordaram com a idéia das meninas ficarem lá enquanto não voltassem. Três semanas se passaram rapidamente e eles já não tinham mais nada para fazer. Não podiam sair por causa do perigo que havia em cada esquina. E nem adiantava prometer que não iriam fazer nada. Ninguém acreditaria. Portanto os dias de férias foram ficando cada vez mais monótonos, noticias de ataques cada vez mais violentos apareciam todos os dias. Lilian ficava horas na biblioteca estudando, afinal eles iriam ter os NIEM'S pela frente. Tiago por sua vez ficava apenas observando a menina estudar. Passava horas apenas olhando para aquelas esmeraldas lindas ou então acariciando aqueles cabelos longos e vermelhos que ele tanto amava. Lily achava difícil conseguir se concentrar, mas não conseguia mais estudar sem as caricias de Tiago.

Em uma noite após os pais de Tiago saírem correndo para atenderem um chamado os marotos e as meninas foram para perto da lareira conversar um pouco. Remo estava abraçado com Ellen, Tiago estava com a cabeça do colo da sua ruivinha e Sirius e Lucy estavam sentados um do lado do outro. Todos estavam lembrando a época em que Tiago e Lilian viviam discutindo pela escola.

- Se lembram daquela vez no quarto ano em que o Tiago quase matou o Ranhoso afogado e a Lily viu? – perguntou Sirius

- Meus ouvidos nunca se recuperaram. – falou Tiago sorrindo e levando um tapinha de leve de Lilian.

Flashback

- Hey Lily calma. Nem foi tão grave assim. Eu fiz um favor para ele, lavando aqueles sebos, quero dizer, cabelos. – falou Tiago correndo atrás de Lily que estava enfurecida

- UM FAVOR? VOCÊ O JOGOU DENTRO DO LAGO. ELE NÃO SABE NADAR! GRAÇAS A SUA INFANTILIDADE POTTER, ELE PODERIA TER MORRIDO. E É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, E-V-A-N-S! – Lilian gritava com toda força

- Também não é assim Lily. O Ranhoso não merece tanto. – rebateu Tiago com um pouco de vergonha.

- E QUEM MERECE POTTER? VOCÊ? UM ARROGANTE QUE VIVE AZARANDO TODO MUNDO, QUE NÃO DEIXA NINGUÉM EM PAZ. UM MULHERENGO QUE FAZ QUESTÃO DE TER TODAS AS SEUS PÉS PARA DEPOIS FAZE-LAS CHORAR. VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS DESPREZIVEL QUE EU CONHEÇO. – gritou Lily que agora encarava o maroto com raiva.

- Se é assim que você quer Evans eu não posso fazer nada. Já que sou um ser tão desprezível assim não tenho mais jeito, portanto não vou mudar. E pensando bem, você e o Ranhoso formam um belo casal. E pense na possibilidade de ter um filho com os cabelos ruivos, mas tão sebosos quanto os dele. Seja Feliz Evans. – falou Tiago se retirando.

Fim do Flashback

- Eu nunca tinha visto a Lily daquele jeito. – falou Remo pensativo

- Até um dragão daqueles bem selvagens teria medo. – comentou Sirius

- E o mais incrível, naquele dia ela conseguiu atingir o Tiago. – disse Lucy

- Também, depois daquela. Se ele não ficasse no mínimo aborrecido nós teríamos que interná-lo. – comentou Ellen

- Aborrecido? Se vocês não se lembram ele ficou chamando-a de Evans por uma semana. – disse Lupin

- E pegou umas três garotas em apenas um dia. – implicou Sirius

- Mentira. Foram só duas. E foram em uma semana, não no mesmo dia. – de defendeu Tiago.

- Embora os agarramentos valessem por umas dez. – falou Lucy fazendo Tiago ficar muito sério

- Eu não sei por que de tanto barraco. – Tiago comentou emburrado

- Eu estava irritada. – se defendeu Lily

- Ruivinha se toda vez que você ficar irritada gritar assim com o Pontas, meu amigo vai ficar surdo antes de ouvir o primeiro choro do meu afilhado. – disse Sirius

- Quem disse que você vai ser o padrinho? – perguntou Tiago tentando distrair um pouco a conversa do assunto antes que eles chegassem ao nome Ranhoso, quero dizer, Snape.

- Eu digo. Até porque onde vocês vão arrumar um padrinho tão lindo, charmoso, talentoso e gostosão assim? – perguntou ele se exibindo

- Quando você conhecer uma pessoa que seja assim e não se chame Tiago Potter pode me avisar. – respondeu Tiago com ar de superioridade

- O veadinho está cheio de gracinha né? – implicou Sirius jogando uma almofada em Tiago

- Não há nenhum veadinho aqui na sala sem ser você Almofadinhas. E você não está de gracinha porque eu corto o seu ego pela raiz. – continuou Tiago a tirar onda com a cara de Sirius.

- Lily você vai deixar eu ser padrinho dos filhos de vocês não vai? – perguntou ele dando ênfase ao nome Lily ignorando totalmente Tiago.

- Do primeiro sim, o outro é do Remo. – respondeu Lily sorrindo

- Só dois? Amor você não me ouviu dizer que quero dois times de quadribol? Um de meninas lindas ruivinhas como você e um time de garotos irresistíveis como o pai, mas todos eles com os seus olhos. – rebateu Tiago

- Dois times? Tiago eu sou uma mulher e não uma lebre. – disse Lily sorrindo

Todos sorriram enquanto Tiago fez uma cara de decepcionado.

- Calma Pontas você vai deixar seus herdeiros na terra. – disse Remo tentando tranqüilizá-lo

- Pelo menos é o que nós esperamos. – continuou Sirius implicando.

- Ah não enche Almofadinhas. – reclamou Tiago abraçando Lily

- Olha o agarramento hein senhor Potter. – brincou Remo abraçando Ellen.

- Olha só quem está falando. – falou Lucy revirando os olhos

- Então só sobrou nós dois. Que tal ensinarmos a eles? – chegou Sirius perto da menina que se levantou no mesmo instante, e quase na mesma hora Sirius a segurou pela cintura. – Está querendo escapar senhorita Campbell? – perguntou ele trazendo a garota para mais perto.

- Estou querendo sair de perto de você senhor Black. – respondeu a menina tentando se esquivar dos braços de Sirius.

- Acho que vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para me afastar de você. – disse Sirius segurando-a mais forte.

- Antes era a Lily e o Pontas que se tratavam formalmente. – comentou Remo ao ouvido de Ellen

- Agora é o Sirius e a Lucy. – disse Ellen como se já estivesse cansada

- Vocês acham que eles têm futuro? – perguntou Lily

- Não. A Lucy só sente atração por ele. – respondeu Remo

- E o Sirius só quer ficar com ela por causa do joguinho que ela está fazendo. – completou Ellen

- Os papeis de amigos inverteram? – brincou Tiago.

- Nós só observamos a cena. – se defenderam os dois.

- Espero que vocês estejam certos. – falou Lily.

-É não seria bom ver um dos dois sofrer. – disse Tiago ficando um pouco sério.

Sirius e Lucy estavam agora apenas se encarando até que Lucy se soltou e foi direto para o quarto. Sirius ficou olhando a menina subir e se atirou no sofá com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Ela não vai resistir por muito tempo. – falou o maroto enquanto todos os outros reviraram os olhos.

Ellen estava incrivelmente quieta naquele dia. Não falava muito, apenas fazia breves comentários, o que Remo achou ser um caso preocupante. Já que Ellen gostava de dar suas opiniões e geralmente apaziguar tudo.

- Amor eu posso falar com você? – perguntou ele para a menina que estava apoiada em seu ombro com o olhar perdido

- Claro. – ela sorriu fraco e o olhou nos olhos. O menino então não teve duvidas que precisava conversar com a amada.

Ao ouvir a resposta Remo pegou a menina pela mão e saiu com ela para o jardim da mansão dos Potter's.

- O que está acontecendo meu amor? Você esteve quieta o dia todo. – perguntou Remo levantando delicadamente o rosto da menina que estava curvado.

- Eu só estou preocupada Remo. Nada de mais. – respondeu a menina tentando não olhar nos olhos do namorado.

- Tudo o que envolve você é demais Ellen. O que está acontecendo? – insistiu Remo agora a menina o olhava

- Meus pais estão nessa tão missão há mais de três semanas e nada de informações. Eu nem ao menos sei onde eles estão. – respondeu a menina tristemente.

- Calma, logo, logo eles irão te mandar uma carta e você verá que tudo estará bem. – disse ele abraçando a menina tentando convencer à namorada e a si mesmo que estava tudo bem.

Ellen e Remo ficaram um tempo abraçados até que resolveram entrar e deram de cara com uma cena um tanto estranha. Lilian e Tiago estavam no sofá aos beijos quando os amigos entraram.

- Atrapalhamos? – perguntou Lupin fazendo o casal dar um pulo.

- Não. – disse Lily se recompondo e extremamente vermelha.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Ellen

- Subiu já faz um tempo. – respondeu Tiago dando uma olha significativa para o casal.

- Que bom, só passamos aqui para dar boa noite. – disse ele abraçando Ellen e subindo.

- Boa Noite! – gritou Tiago emburrado. Lily apenas sorriu. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa Lírio? – perguntou Tiago se virando para ficar de frente a namorada.

- Pode. – respondeu ela ainda sorrindo.

- Quando foi que você começou a perceber que me amava? – perguntou ele um pouco sério.

- No final do ano passado. Por mais que eu não quisesse aceitar era visível que você havia mudado e que toda a minha implicância com você era outra coisa. Levei um tempo para aceitar isso. – respondeu ela olhando profundamente para ele.

- E você só aceitou esse tortuoso fato depois daquela noite? – Tiago continuou o questionário

- Sim. Ver você gritando e sofrendo daquele jeito me fez perceber que se eu demorasse muito seria tarde demais. Naquele momento não tive mais duvidas. – disse a menina que agora tinha os olhos marejados por ter se lembrado dos gritos de dor de Tiago naquela noite.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assim. Eu estou inteiro aqui na sua frente, lindo, maravilhoso. – disse ele ao ver que a menina estava lembrando do ataque. – E graças a você que deu o maior feitiço estuporante que eu já vi na vida.

- Você estava desacordado Tiago. – se pronunciou a menina ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu sei, mas pelo o que Remo me disse imagino que o Malfoy vá ficar um bom tempo sem sentar. Ele caiu sentado não foi? – perguntou ele sorrindo para tranqüilizar Lily

- Acho que sim. Não lembro. – respondeu a menina já sorrindo.

- A melhor parte da luta você não lembra, isso é decepcionante sabia? – brincou ele fazendo Lily rir.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Tiago. – falou a menina tentando recuperar a seriedade.

- Diz de novo. – pediu ele com aquele jeito de criança pidona.

- O que? – perguntou ela sem entender

- Tiago. Passei seis anos da minha vida ouvindo Potter. Estava até pensando em mudar de sobrenome se ele não fosse tão importante. Vai diz mais uma vez... – insistiu ele.

- Tiago VEADO Pontas Potter, reunião urgente agora aqui em cima. – Tiago ouviu a voz de Sirius chamando o nome dele ao invés de Lilian.

- Já vou seu pulguento MALA – gritou Tiago em resposta.

- Ou é pulguento ou é mala Pontas, decida-se. – foi a voz de Remo ecoar pela sala.

- Desliguem isso. Daqui a pouco a vizinhança toda vai bater aqui. – Tiago continuava gritando emburrado.

- Cala a boca e sobe logo! – gritou Sirius e Tiago contra sua a vontade deu um beijo em Lily e subiu para ver o que os amigos queriam.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago sem fôlego

- Nada só queríamos te desejar boa noite. – respondeu Sirius gargalhando e logo depois recebendo várias almofadadas de recompensa.

- Idiota. – falou Tiago sentando na cama

- Foi você quem perguntou. – disse Sirius se defendendo

- Bom agora falando sério, vocês fizeram tudo o que eu falei? – perguntou Tiago muito ansioso.

- Você está falando com especialistas. – respondeu Sirius estufando o peito

- As meninas estão dando um retoque final. – complementou Remo.

- Assim que elas derem o sinal você pode... – mas Sirius não completou a frase porque uma pequena coruja apareceu.

- Esse é o sinal. Pode mandar o recado para a Lily que as meninas já estão com ela. – disse Remo e Tiago sem esperar muito foi logo escrever o bilhete.

Querida ruivinha

Encontre-me na entrada da biblioteca, por favor.

Beijos...

Do seu Tiago

- Ai que coisa mais melosa. – reclamou Sirius fazendo cara de nojo.

- Não pedi sua opinião Almofadinhas. – Tiago estava uma pilha de nervos e por esse motivo Sirius resolveu não rebater. Tecnicamente ele não estava namorando com Lilian, afinal não havia feito o pedido, talvez por isso estivesse tão nervoso.

- Acho que ela vai desistir. – disse ele ficando pálido

- Tiago Potter você foi um dos maiores conquistadores de Hogwarts, só perdeu pra mim amigão. Amo essa ruivinha desde que tinha treze anos. Você vai deixar de ser um veado quando? - falou Sirius com firmeza.

- Tudo bem eu já estou indo. – disse Tiago se levantando e saindo do quarto.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Lilian...

- Olha é a coruja do Tiago Lily. – avisou Lucy tentando parecer surpresa

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Errou de janela? – falou Lily pegando a coruja quando percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho na perna dela.

- Uma carta? Entrou no quarto errado Paco. – mentiu Ellen

- Não. É pra mim. – falou Lily lendo o bilhete.

- O que está escrito? – perguntou Lucy um tanto curiosa.

- Ele quer me encontrar. – disse Lily confusa

- Agora? – perguntou Ellen

- Sim. – respondeu a menina pensativa

- Então vai logo. – disse Ellen

- Não sei. O que ele quer falar comigo a essa hora? Acabamos de nos encontrar lá embaixo. – falou a ruiva que estava muito mais que confusa.

- Mas é claro que você vai. – ordenou Lucy empurrando a menina pra fora do quarto

- Mas eu só estou de camisola. – começou ela, mas

- Nos conte como foi depois. – terminou Ellen fechando a porta na cara de Lily, que sem escapatória teve que ir para o local marcado por Tiago.

Quando chegou lá viu um Tiago inquieto, que andava de cima para baixo, passando a mão nos cabelos bagunçados e nem percebeu sua presença ali.

- Boa noite. – disse ela delicadamente.

Ouvir a voz de Lily tão doce ao seu ouvido foi um tranqüilizante. Ele se virou e viu a menina com uma longa camisola verde de cetim, seus cabelos soltos e um sorriso cheio de vergonha.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ele um pouco mais calmo passando a mão no cabelo. – Você está linda. – disse ele fazendo a menina corar e sorrir sem graça.

- Me expulsaram do quarto antes que eu pudesse me arrumar. Desculpe. – falou ela ainda com muita vergonha.

- Que bom você fica linda assim. – disse ele sonhador. – Então vamos? – perguntou ele estendendo a mão para a menina.

- Posso saber pra onde? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Você verá senhorita Evans. – respondeu ele galantemente conduzindo a menina para uma pequena porta no fim do corredor.

Quando Tiago abriu a pequena porta havia uma escada fina de mármore branco que estava toda coberta de lírios brancos. Lily sorria com os olhos brilhando enquanto Tiago apenas pedia para a menina continuar subindo.

Quando chegou ao topo da escada Lilian se deparou com um lugar totalmente mágico. Parecia um jardim, cheio de lírios, rosas, violetas e muitas outras flores. Almofadas gentilmente espalhadas pelo chão, o teto enfeitiçado parecia ter chuvas de estrelas a cada cinco minutos, uma brisa suave corria pelo lugar. Até a música que estava no fundo era a que não saia mais da cabeça de Lilian desde o lual tocava ao fundo suavemente. Nem parecia que eles estavam apenas no sótão da casa de Tiago.

Tudo estava do jeito que Lilian amava. Até os sonhos mais secretos dela ele sabia.

- Oh Tiago isso é perfeito. – disse a menina sorrindo.

- Viu como eu sei de tudo o que você merece? – perguntou ele abraçando a menina por trás.

- Ah é? E o que eu mereço? – perguntou Lily virando para ficar de frente do maroto.

- Você merece alguém que a ame a cada batida do seu coração, alguém que pense a seu respeito a cada instante, alguém que passe cada minuto do dia se perguntando como, onde, com quem você está quando não está por perto. Você precisa de alguém que a ajude a alcançar seus sonhos e protegê-la de seus medos. Alguém que vá tratá-la com respeito, que ame cada uma de suas falhas. Lily quer ser minha namorada, a mulher da minha vida? – perguntou Tiago olhando para a menina profundamente, segurando-lhe a mão e desejando profundamente os seus lábios.

- Olha Tiago eu... – começou Lily a falar, mas quando viu Tiago abaixar a cabeça resolveu não brincar. Ela levantou o rosto do menino e disse: - Eu já sou toda sua.

Ao ouvir isso Tiago tomou a ruiva em seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente enquanto uma seqüência de chuva de estrelas magicamente caia sobre suas cabeças.

**Fim do capitulo 10**

**BJS espero que gostem.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: De volta a Hogwarts**

As férias foram se passando rápido, a semana mais se graça foi a semana antes da volta de Hogwarts. Foram longas noites de lua cheia, e dias sem graça. Na última semana de férias receberam as cartas de Hogwarts com a lista de material. Foram comprar seus materiais e no dia seguinte foram todos para a plataforma 9 ³/4.

- Rápido! – foi o que Tiago pode ouvir antes de passar pela barreira. Seguido por Sirius, Lily, Remo, Lucy e Ellen. Sara e James haviam ido na frente.

- Se comportem e tentem não aprontar tanto esse ano. – pediu Sara

- Não podemos prometer nada mãe. – respondeu Sirius fazendo cara de santo

- Tentem ao menos reduzir o número de cartas que eu recebo por dia para ser por semana. – suplicou Sara.

- Vou tentar falar com a Mini. Ela pode te escrever duas cartas por semana de uns quatro quilômetros cada. – falou Tiago sorrindo.

- Relaxa Sara, eles são os marotos. – disse James

- É isso que me preocupa. – retrucou Sara.

- Divirtam-se, aprontem bastante porque é o último ano de vocês. Vou tentar esconder as cartas de sua mãe. – disse James em um pequeno sussurro para Sara que estava se despedindo das meninas não pudesse ouvir. – Acho bom para o bem de vocês fazerem tudo o que a Sara mandou. Ou depois vão pagar as conseqüências. – falou ele alto como se estivesse brigando.

- Ele pensa que eu não sei o que ele fala para os meninos todo ano. Pensa que me engana. – brincou Sara.

- Ele teria sido um maroto para não por defeito. – falou Lucy imaginando o quanto James seria capaz de aprontar

- Acho que ele se sente decepcionado por não ter tido a idéia que o Tiago teve há anos atrás. – comentou Sara baixo. – Mas isso é segredo, o ego do Tiago já é grande o suficiente, não necessita conviver com isso. – brincou ela

- Ah pode ter certeza. Tudo o que nós não queremos é ter um Tiago mais convencido do que já é. – disse Lily sorrindo juntos com todas as outras.

- Lily, me prometa que vai tentar segurar um pouco esse maroto. – pediu Sara quase suplicante

- Vou fazer o possível Sara. – disse a menina sorrindo

- Isso já é o suficiente. – agradeceu Sara. – Ah queríamos que você e as meninas viessem passar o natal lá em casa. – avisou Sara.

- Seria maravilhoso, minha irmã vai se casar esse ano, portanto ficaria sozinha em casa. – disse a menina sorrindo

- Que bom então nos vemos no natal. – disse Sara abraçando a menina

- Ellen querida, não fique preocupada. Logo assim que eu tiver qualquer noticia deles eu te aviso na mesma hora. – falou Sara

- Qualquer noticia? Sendo boa ou ruim? – perguntou Ellen com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Qualquer noticia. Sendo boa ou ruim. Você saberá segundos depois de mim. Prometo. Pelo menos você já recebeu uma carta deles há duas semanas. As coisas estavam boas então pode ficar tranqüila. – falou Sara abraçando a afilhada ternamente.

- Eu queria que eles estivessem aqui madrinha. – falou Ellen com a voz rouca enquanto abraçava Sara

- Você logo os verá. – tranqüilizou Sara sorrindo ternamente para a menina que já sorria mais calma.

A Maria-Fumaça vermelha logo apitou avisando que a partida já estava por vir.

- Então crianças, até o natal. – disse James

- Se cuidem. Lily cuide do Tiago, por favor. – foram as últimas palavras que ouviram antes de da partida do Expresso de volta a Hogwarts.

Enquanto procuravam uma cabine Tiago e Lily andavam de mãos dadas pelo trem despertando a atenção de todos. E quando passavam ouviam cochichos dos quatro cantos.

- Rabicho! Rabicho! – gritou Tiago ao avistar o pequeno 'amigo' gordinho mais a frente.

- Além de roedor é surdo. – comentou Remo balançando a cabeça

- Seu rato imprestável. – gritou Sirius o mais rápido que pode fazendo Rabicho olhar para trás e ir na direção dos 'amigos'.

- Sirius! Tiago! Remo! – disse ele abraçando cada um dos marotos. – Olá meninas.

- Olá rato imprestável, queremos dizer, olá Pedro. – disseram elas rindo, fazendo os meninos gargalharem e Pedro virar a cara.

- Vamos logo, ali tem uma cabine vazia. – propôs Pedro tentando fazer com que todos parassem de rir.

Conforme foram caminhando pessoas saiam das cabines para olhar o grupo.

- O que estão todos olhando? – perguntou Pedro quando entrou na cabine.

- Retira o que eu disse pequeno Rabicho. Você não é um rato imprestável. È uma rara mistura de um rato com um jumento. – falou Sirius irritado com a lerdeza de Pedro

- Calma Sirius vamos deixar que ele use pela primeira vez no mês o cérebro dele. – disse Remo.

- Cérebro? Eu pensei que o Tiago havia feito o caroço que tinha ali dentro sumir. – continuou Sirius a implicar com Rabicho que só perdia para o Ranhoso.

Rabicho estava cada vez mais emburrado. Todos já estavam acomodados na cabine quando depois de tanto tentar pensar ele fez uma cara de derrota.

- Olhe ao seu redor Pedro e vejo se não há algo diferente. – propôs Lucy que já estava de saco cheio das risadas de Remo e Sirius.

Então Pedro começou sua observação. Ellen estava abraçada com Remo que por sua vez estava sentado no lugar em que Tiago costumava se sentar. Sirius estava sentado na janela como costumava ficar, de frente para ele estava Lucy. Rabicho estava ao lado de Lucy e bem na sua frente estavam Tiago e Lily se beijando tentando não caírem na gargalhada.

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? POR QUE ELES DOIS ESTÃO ASSIM? – perguntou Pedro totalmente assustado. Tiago e Lily se soltaram imediatamente e começaram a rir.

- Ah Merlim dá-me paciência. – disse Sirius ficando irritado de novo.

- Não Merlim. Eu sei que o Sirius precisa muito de paciência, mas o Rabicho necessita de um cérebro URGENTEMENTE. – falou Remo.

- Sinto informar meninos, mas tal milagre acho difícil acontecer. – comentou Lucy revirando os olhos.

- Querido Rabicho, Lily finalmente percebeu que é loucamente apaixonada por nosso querido Pontas e os dois se acertaram. Simples. – explicou Ellen que era visivelmente a única com paciência.

- Então é por isso que tá todo mundo olhando para a gente. – falou ele lentamente.

- Descobriu a pólvora. – ironizou Sirius.

- Obrigado Ellen. – agradeceu Rabicho vermelho

- De nada. – disse ela simplesmente

- Minha namorada é um anjo. – disse Remo beijando Ellen

- Amor, olha a hora. – avisou Ellen

- Lily, temos que ir fazer nossa ronda senhora monitora chefe. Esqueceu? – perguntou Remo.

- Estraga prazeres. – murmurou Tiago olhando feio para Remo.

- É mesmo. Já estamos atrasados. - disse ela se levantando e dando um beijo em Tiago. Até mais tarde. – disse ela antes de sair correndo com Remo que já tinha dado um milhão de beijinhos de semi-despedida em Ellen.

- Se fosse há um ano atrás o que o Tiago receberia era no mínimo uns três milhões de gritos. – comentou Rabicho.

Todos começaram a rir pela lentidão de que o garoto entendia as coisas.

- Espera aí. – falou ele fazendo todos pararem de rir

- Lá vem bomba. – suspirou Sirius

- Ellen você está namorando com o Aluado? – perguntou Pedro

- Eu falei. – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Sim Pedro, estou. – respondeu a loira com delicadeza embora naquele momento já estivesse perdido um pouco de sua grande paciência.

- Mas ele não pode namorar... Ela já sabe do... – começou ele, mas Ellen completou

- Pequeno problema peludo? Sim já sei. E antes que você diga qualquer outra asneira Pedro eu aviso que amo o Remo do jeito que ele é, com ou sem lua cheia. Portanto espero que você guarde seus comentários e expressões de espanto para pessoas que estejam a fim de ver. – completou Ellen ficando um tanto séria para uma pessoa que era extremamente calma.

- Olha a futura senhora Lupin se revelando. – brincou Sirius

Pedro ficou quieto, até o carrinho de doces passar.

- Doces meus queridos? – perguntou uma gentil senhora.

Todos pegaram seus doces. Tiago é claro havia pegado grande parte e dividido com os demais. Guardando contra a vontade de Sirius e Pedro uns doces para Remo e Lily, que só chegaram a cabine meia hora depois da passagem do carrinho.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – disse Remo ao entrar

- Eu também. – concordou Lily.

- Toma, são de vocês. – disse Ellen e Tiago entregando a cada um uma porção de doces.

- Obrigada amor. – agradeceu Remo dando um beijo e sentando para comer.

- Obrigada Ti. – Lily fez o mesmo.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Tiago interessado.

- Muitos problemas. – respondeu Remo.

- Esse ano promete. – comentou Lily

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- O monitor chefe da Sonserina é o Snape. – respondeu Lily desanimada

- O que? – se pronunciou Lucy que não tinha acreditado no que estava ouvindo

- Dumbledore ficou maluco? – Sirius se perguntou

- Como ele fez uma coisa dessas? – disse Tiago inconformado

- Não foi Dumbledore. Foi o professor Slughorn. – respondeu Remo.

- A escolha de sermos nós dois os monitores-chefe da Grifinória foi a professora Mcgonagall. É dever do diretor da casa escolher os monitores-chefe. – explicou Lily séria

- Mas foi Dumbledore que indicou vocês. – retrucou Tiago indignado

- E ele sabe que Snape é um comensal. – falou Ellen já suando frio

- Dumbledore apenas indica os monitores. E na época Snape não era um comensal, pelo menos não assumido. – disse Remo

- Enfim, como não temos provas de que ele estava naquele ataque, Dumbledore também não pode recusar a indicação. Ele é um ótimo aluno em poções. – continuou Lily secamente.

- Ele é um puxa saco isso sim. – protestou Sirius

- E não é melhor que você Lily. – falou Remo fazendo a menina corar.

- Nunca aquele ranhoso vai ser melhor que a minha ruivinha. – disse Tiago abraçando a namorada.

- Bom então isso é sinal claro e evidente de confusões. – suspirou Ellen

- Isso é um sinal claro e evidente de que Tiago e Sirius têm que se comportar esse ano. – falou Lily dando um olhar severo para cada um.

- Isso vai ser um pouco difícil ruiva. – falou Sirius

- Não vai não. Snape é monitor-chefe, pode tirar muito mais pontos da Grifinória do que vocês pensam. E se tiver muitas reclamações de vocês... – disse Lily seriamente

- O Snape nunca vai conseguir nos fazer mal. – falou Tiago tentando tranqüilizá-la

- Antes disso a gente dá um jeito nele. – prometeu Sirius dando um sorriso maldoso.

- Eu não ligo a mínima para o que vai acontecer com o Snape. Eu temo para as conseqüências dos atos de vocês. – falou Lily preocupada

- E não foi só isso. – falou Remo tentando desconversar. – Algumas meninas quiseram matar a Lily quando a viram.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago sério.

- Simples Pontas. Você finalmente foi laçado. E agora nenhuma delas tem vez. – explicou Remo rindo.

- Acho bom não terem mesmo. – brincou Lily com um pingo de verdade

- Só você é a dona do meu coração Lírio. – disse ele sorrindo e beijando a menina.

Logo após um tempo eles foram trocar as vestes e se prepararam para descer na estação, quando se separaram. Lily e Remo foram ajudar os novatos a encontrarem Hagrid. Não que isso fosse necessário, segundo Tiago quem não visse o guarda caças há um quilometro de distância podia ser considerado completamente cego.

- Vai pegar uma carruagem enquanto a gente termina de ajudar o Hagrid. – sugeriu Remo

- E cuidado hein senhor Potter, espero que não haja nenhum acidente de percurso. – falou Lily séria.

- Pode deixar Lily, nós seremos os seguranças dele. – disse Lucy segurando o braço de Tiago e levando-o para uma carruagem.

Todos observavam o mais novo casal de Hogwarts assustados. Após ajudarem os novatos Remo e Lily puderam finalmente ir para o castelo. Quando a seleção acabou Dumbledore se levantou para dar os avisos de inicio do ano.

- Caros alunos, bem-vindos ao inicio de mais um ano letivo. Esse ano será importante para uns por ser o primeiro de muitos que ainda virão. E de igual importância para outros, por ser o último. – ele deu uma boa olhada para a mesa da Grifinória. Sirius e Tiago sorriram sem disfarçar para o diretor. – Portanto estudem, aproveitem e tentem não aprontar tanto se for possível. Mais tarde falaremos sobre as regras. Agora matem a fome! – disse o diretor se sentando novamente e erguendo a taça para Tiago e Sirius que fizeram o mesmo.

Todos estavam comendo quando uma menina da corvinal chegou perto da mesa da Grifinória com duas amigas.

- Com licença. Tiago posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou a menina ignorando as outras pessoas da mesa.

- Mais uma. Sim, pode. – respondeu Tiago indiferente.

- É verdade que você está namorando a Evans? – ao perguntar isso o grande salão silenciou. Todos agora estavam olhando para a direção de Tiago e Lily que antes estava comendo tranquilamente, agora estava parada olhando para a cara de Tiago.

- Não que eu deva uma resposta a você ou a qualquer outra pessoa daqui, mas vou tentar fazer o máximo pra que você compreender o que está acontecendo. – disse ele se levantando. – Evans?

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily um tanto serena, mas logo entendeu o que Tiago queria, relutou um pouco, mas decidiu entrar no jogo e se levantou encarando Tiago com um pouco mais de arrogância.

TODOS os alunos e TODOS os professores observavam a cena quase sem respirar. Não se ouvia barulho nem de uma mosca. Sirius e Lucy tentavam segurar o riso enquanto Remo e Ellen ficaram observando a cena com cara de "não acredito que elas vão cair nessa" e Pedro olhava tudo assustado.

- Evans, você ouviu a pergunta que essa doce menina me fez? – perguntou Tiago falando ironicamente a palavra doce.

- Sim Potter, eu ouvi. Por quê? – continuou Lily encarando Tiago tentando não rir.

- Porque ela e todos os outros merecem uma resposta não acha? – disse Tiago ainda sério.

- Você quer que eu fale, avise ou grite? – sugeriu Lily

- Eu prefiro que você... Demonstre. – e ao dizer isso Tiago enlaçou Lily pela cintura dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Todos observavam a cena estupefatos enquanto Lucy, Sirius, Remo e Ellen não agüentavam mais rir. Alguns aplaudiram. Outras meninas, porém choravam. Um tempo depois Tiago soltou Lily e a abraçou.

- Respondida a sua pergunta querida? – perguntou Lily abraçada com Tiago

A menina se virou e voltou para a mesa da Corvinal em silêncio com as amigas. Snape havia se retirado quando o beijo começara. Tiago e Lily então se sentaram novamente, mas quando Tiago foi beijar a namorada de novo.

- Não Tiago. Sou monitora-chefe tenho que dar exemplo. – disse Lily parando o namorado.

- Você não parecia querer dar exemplo a uns minutos atrás ruivinha. – falou Sirius

- Eu dei. Dei o exemplo de que Tiago Potter agora tem namorada e pra ninguém mais ficar perguntando, fiz isso. – se defendeu a ruiva embora estivesse um pouco corada.

- Nem um beijinho? – perguntou Tiago com cara de bebê chorão

- A não ser que eu queira levar detenção no meu primeiro dia de aula, não. – respondeu a ruiva voltando a comer.

- Quem manda ter arrumado uma ruiva com uma personalidade tão forte? – implicou Sirius ao ver a cara do amigo.

- Melhor uma ruiva linda e com personalidade forte, do que ficar sem nenhuma. – respondeu Tiago a altura.

- Não estou sem nenhuma, Pontas. Estou simplesmente tentando ficar com uma que deve valer por umas dez. – retrucou Sirius olhando diretamente para Lucy.

- Acho melhor ficar então com dez de uma vez querido. – disse ela fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

- Pode até ser uma alternativa. Sou capaz de ficar com quinze ao mesmo tempo. – provocou Sirius

- Eu duvido. – desafiou Lucy.

- Quando eu tiver a oportunidade te mostro, de um jeito, ou de outro. – falou ele olhando para a menina.

Minutos depois a professora Minerva entregou os horários para os Grifinórios.

- Temos quase todas as aulas juntos. - disse Lily

- Menos Pedro que não faz Poções e História da Magia. – retrucou Tiago

- E nem você Lily que faz Estudo dos Trouxas e Runas Antigas. – comentou Sirius

- Eu faço Trato de Criaturas mágicas sozinha. – resmungou Lucy

- Poxa amor, você só tem duas aulas vagas por semana? – reclamou Ellen.

- Sim, eu e a Lily. Pelo menos é na mesma hora que vocês não têm aula. – justificou Remo tentando amenizar a situação.

- Bom pra sermos aurores temos que estudar, então não tem jeito. – disse Tiago um pouco desanimado.

- Eu não vou ser auror. – falou Pedro

- Por falta de capacidade Rabicho, não por falta de vontade. – respondeu Sirius fazendo todos rirem.

- Não precisa ser tão cruel com ele Sirius. – defendo-o Lily

- Meu lírio, não perca tempo com esses dois. É causa perdida. E se não perturbarmos o Rabicho vamos perturbar quem? – perguntou Tiago cinicamente

- Eu não faço idéia. – disse Remo suspirando.

- Nem eu. – falou Rabicho.

- Ah não ser que a ruivinha prefira que a gente implique com o Ranhoso. – sugeriu Sirius sorrindo.

- Não quero que vocês azarem ninguém mesmo sendo o Snape. – falou Lily secamente

- Snape? Aquele ali não merece nem ser chamado de sonserino, e olha que isso é o fundo do poço. – disse Tiago fazendo uma careta

- Ele é um falso, sabiam que ele nem de família puro sangue é? – disse Lucy

- Não? Eu sempre pensei que o Ranhoso tinha um sangue tão puro quanto o meu e o do Sirius juntos. – disse Tiago um pouco confuso.

- Não ele não é. O pai dele é um trouxa e um dos piores pelo que eu ouvi falar. Não vale um nuque furado se quer. – comentou Lucy

- Lucy, eu pedi pra guardar segredo. – protestou Lily.

- Segredo? Como assim? Você sabia ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu sabia, na verdade fui eu quem contou isso para a Lucy pedindo SINGILO. Mas agora percebi que ela desconhece o significado dessa palavra. – respondeu Lily de cabeça baixa sem encarar o namorado.

- Como você pode saber tanto da vida do Ranhoso? – Tiago continuava sem entender.

- Você não se lembra com quem a Lily estava junto no Expresso na primeira vez em que viemos para Hogwarts? – Ellen tentou recordar

- Ah é, tinha me esquecido. Você veio com o Ranhoso. Então vocês eram... – começou Tiago, mas Lily respondeu

- Amigos, sim. Pelo menos era o que eu achava. – completou a ruiva olhando firmemente para Tiago.

Quando todos começaram a sair Lily e Remo foram ajudar os alunos novos e os outros foram indo para seus dormitórios

- Que pena, não vi o Ranhoso sair. Queria tanto falar com ele. Como ele pode trair um amigo desse jeito? O pior um amigo como a minha ruivinha. A única pessoa em Hogwarts que nunca se importou com o fato dele ser um sugador de oxigênio ambulante ou um Seboso nojento. – falou Tiago

- E nem iria ver, você estava naquela pequena demonstração de afeto com a Lily. – falou Ellen rindo.

- E foi até bom Pontas, pelo menos a ruiva não é mais amigo daquele idiota. – comentou Rabicho

- Acho que ele queria ser muito mais que amigo da ruiva Rabicho. – falou Sirius sério.

- Não ponha lenha da fogueira Sirius. – cutucou Lucy

- Ah é? Então o Ranhoso ficou sentido? – perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

- Ou então caiu um pingo do sebo dele na comida e ele começou a passar mal. – provocou Sirius olhando para a turma de Sonserinos que saiam em direção as masmorras.

Até que seus olhos encontraram uma menina que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

- Hey, quem já viu aquela menina antes? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Que menina? – indagou Ellen

- Aonde? – perguntou Rabicho na ponta do pé para enxergar a multidão.

- Não tem ninguém ali Almofadinhas. – respondeu Tiago

- Tinha uma menina logo ali e... Ela sumiu. – disse Sirius vendo que a menina havia desaparecido diante de seus olhos.

- Vamos logo, você já está com tanto sono que já está até imaginando coisas. – disse Tiago empurrando o menino para a escada.

Foram dormir cedo, já que no dia seguinte seria o primeiro dia de aula, então todos foram para seus dormitórios descansar.

Sirius foi dormir com um pensamento na cabeça. Ele sabia que havia visto um par de olhos azuis brilhantes do meio da multidão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele saberia a quem pertenciam.

**Fim do capitulo 11**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, BJS e espero que gostem**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: Os marotos estão de volta.

Na manhã seguinte Remo acordou todos às sete da manhã e a batalha de todos os dias foi iniciada.

- Eu vou primeiro. Sou monitor-chefe e tenho que descer cedo. – disse Remo indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Acordasse mais cedo senhor monitor. Eu vou na frente. - falou Tiago empurrando Remo que caiu sentado no chão.

- Pode tirando os chifres da chuva, Eu vou. – se pronunciou Sirius iniciando uma briga entre os três.

Só quando terminaram viram que o banheiro já estava sendo ocupado.

- RABICHO! – gritaram os três amigos

- Seu rato safado. Saia daí agora. – mandou Sirius

- Você não toma banho direito, pra que tomar logo hoje? – perguntou Tiago emburrado

- Porque hoje é o primeiro dia de aula Pontas. – respondeu Remo se sentando na cama.

- Filho Da.. – mas Sirius não completou a ofensa porque Pedro saiu do banheiro.

- Recorde do banho mais curto do mundo! – gritou Tiago

- Assim você vai desencalhar nunca! – disse Sirius aos risos

- Eu não quero desencalhar, quero descer logo. Estou com fome, portanto vão logo tomar banho. – falou Rabicho

Remo havia adotado a mesma tática e saído correndo enquanto Sirius e Tiago implicavam com Pedro.

- Seu lobo malandro! – gritou Sirius irritado

Quando todos estavam (menos Pedro) devidamente limpos, cheirosos e arrumados desceram para o salão comunal da Grifinória onde encontraram as meninas sentadas conversando animadamente.

- Bom dia. – disseram os marotos sorrindo.

- Bom dia marotos. – responderam as meninas

- Dormiu bem amor? – perguntou Lily após receber um beijo de Tiago.

- Quando sonho com você sempre durmo bem. – respondeu ele fazendo as meninas que estavam ao redor suspirarem.

- Bom, vamos logo? – propôs Lupin após dar um beijo em Ellen

- Mas já? – disse Sirius se espreguiçando em uma cadeira

- Se você não quiser chegar atrasado no seu último primeiro dia de aula, sim. – respondeu Lily em seu tom de mandona habitual.

Todos se levantaram e foram caminhando até o grande salão.

- Quais são as nossas primeiras aulas hoje? – perguntou Sirius bocejando

- Temos duas de poções junto com os alunos da Sonserina e duas de Transfiguração. – respondeu Lily pegando uma torrada.

- Em plena segunda de manhã e já vamos ter que encarar aula dupla de poções com os puxa-saco dos Sonserinos? Isso é castigo. – reclamou Ellen.

- Por mim vai ser até divertido. – falou Tiago sorrindo marotamente para Sirius que apenas concordou com a cabeça

- Espero que não. Diversão para vocês significa confusão. – disse Lily séria

- Calma Lily, você terá a ajuda do Remo para acalmar esses marotos. – falou Ellen sorrindo.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. – Sirius deu de ombros

- Por que? – perguntou Ellen levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Simples Ellen, ele é um maroto. – respondeu Tiago calmamente, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia

- Pode até não colaborar tanto, mas também não é louco de impedir. – comentou Sirius olhando para Remo que agora fingia não estar ouvindo a conversa

- E quem disse que ele não vai... AI! – gritou Rabicho ao sentir a pisada de Remo.

- Acho melhor nós irmos andando, não iríamos querer chegar atrasado ao nosso último primeiro dia de aula. – disse Sirius se levantando

Lily olhou para o maroto desconfiada, mas tinha que concordar que se demorassem um pouco mais chegariam atrasados nas masmorras.

O Professor Slughorn entrou nas masmorras extremamente chamativo como sempre. Após fazer seu longo discurso de inicio de ano e sobre os Niem's. Logo passou uma poção complicadíssima e decidiu separar os pares.

- Senhorita Evans, por favor, sente-se com o Senhor Snape. – disse o professor se virando para outros alunos para continuar separando os pares.

Lily olhou incrédula para o professor enquanto Snape deixou soltar um pequeno sorriso. Ela iria protestar, mas Tiago foi mais rápido.

- Professor! – chamou Tiago tentando se controlar para não estuporar o professor por uma idéia tão absurda.

- Sim senhor Potter? – disse o professor olhando para Tiago que evidentemente estava vermelho.

- Hum... Eu acho que não é justo colocar o Ra,.. Quero dizer o Snape com a Lily. – respondeu Tiago encarando o professor seriamente.

- Sinto muito senhor Potter, mas o senhor pode ser o namorado da Evans, porém eu continuo sendo o professor e aqui na sala de aula quem manda sou eu. – disse ele se virando novamente para a outra dupla.

Snape olhou para Tiago sorrindo maldosamente enquanto este já estava entrando em desespero.

- O senhor acha justo colocar juntos os alunos que tem as notas mais altas da turma? Acho que seria justo fazer uma separação mais razoável. – debateu Tiago ainda não se dando por vencido.

- O senhor está certo. – disse Slughorn com a cara fechada. – Senhor Potter sente-se com o senhor Lupin, Lilian querida pode se sentar com o senhor Black e Snape sente-se com senhorita Craig.

Tiago deu um sorriso vitorioso e foi em direção a Remo que parecia tranqüilo em relação a Ellen estar indo se sentar com o Ranhoso.

- Coitada da Ellen. – murmurou Tiago fazendo cara de nojo.

- Ele não apresenta risco nenhum para ela. Pelo menos não aqui na escola na frente de todos. – disse Lupin sério olhando ainda para a namorada que sorriu para ele calmamente.

- Eu nunca tive essa calma dela. – comentou Tiago começando a fazer a poção.

- Eu sei Pontas, isso nem precisava falar. – disse Remo rindo

A aula correu tranquilamente, Lily é claro havia acertado a poção de primeira. Sirius nunca havia "terminado" um trabalho de poção tão rápido. Snape e Ellen como Remo e Lupin haviam demorado um pouco, mas conseguiram. Lucy que se sentou com Goyle quase acertou a poção se não fosse por um pequeno descuido. O garoto ao invés de colocar três pingos de lágrima de cobra alegando ter lido três pingos de liquido coral colocou assim um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- IDIOTA PRA VOCÊ É APELIDO. – gritou Lucy fazendo a sala toda se assustar.

- Calma senhorita Campbell. – falou o professor ao ver o escândalo que Lucy estava fazendo

- SE VOCÊ QUER SER UM COMENSAL IDIOTA EU NÃO LIGO, MAS EU PRECISO SER UMA AURORA COMPETENTE. – Lucy continuou a gritar.

- JÁ CHEGA SENHORITA CAMPBELL. SE A SENHORITA NÃO SE ACALMAR AGORA VOU TER QUE TE DAR UMA DETENÇÃO. – Slughorn gritou mais alto que Lucy atingindo assim o limite natural.

O sinal do fim da aula tocou a tempo. E em questão de segundos Lucy estava sendo arrastada pelo braço por Sirius, masmorra a fora seguidos por Remo, Tiago, Ellen e Lily.

- O que foi que deu em você? Gritar daquele jeito na frente do diretor da Sonserina que um dos alunos é um comensal da morte? – falou Sirius encostando a garota na parede.

- Aquele idiota mandou me atacar se você não se lembra. – disse a menina tentando se controlar.

- Se você não se lembra eu lutei contra aquele cão asqueroso que aquele idiota lançou em você. – rebateu Sirius encarando a garota seriamente.

- Eu me lembro. Lembro-me muito bem daquela noite e de quem esse IMBECIL realmente é. – disse a menina se alterando novamente.

- Todos nós sabemos Lucy, mas eles não. Portanto se acalme, ou antes, de você levar uma pena pior por qualquer monitor da Sonserina eu tenha que te dar uma punição. – falou Lily severamente para a amiga.

- Os marotos estão de volta Lucy, eles ainda não conheceram o nosso pior lado. – murmurou Sirius no ouvido da menina para que Lily não ouvisse assim.

Lucy ficou mais calma e eles seguiram para a aula de Transfiguração, que só não era a preferida dos marotos porque existia Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O discurso de Minerva era sem duvidas o maior de todos, nem Dumbledore era capaz de falar tanto. Alias Dumbledore não falava muito, apenas o necessário. Enquanto a professora Minerva falava pelos dois. Logo após foram para a prática, Tiago e Sirius como sempre se exibiam por seus conhecimentos muito avançados sobre Transfiguração. Quando a aula acabou eles foram para o jardim, teriam uma aula vaga.

- Isso não foi uma manhã de aula e sim de tortura. – reclamou Lucy sentado-se na beira do lago.

- Mal começou o dia e já tenho trabalho acumulado. – disse Sirius já cansado.

- Acumulado? Sirius é só você fazer tudo a noite. – falou Lily

- Ha ha, você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar até tarde hoje fazendo trabalho de Poções e de Transfiguração? – falou Sirius irônico

- Então você vai ficar com tudo acumulado. – falou a ruiva simplesmente

- Vou ao banheiro, meninas vamos comigo? – perguntou Lucy se levantando

- Vamos. – disse Lily dando um selinho em Tiago enquanto Ellen dava um BEIJO em Remo.

Logo assim que as meninas saíram Snape apareceu com Crabbe e Goyle.

- Olha só quem resolveu dar o sebo da graça. – disse Tiago alto

- Cala a boca Potter. – falou Snape violentamente

- Tantos anos nesta instituição de ensino, tendo eu e o Pontas como ótimo professores de boas maneira e você ainda não aprendeu nada Ranhoso? Que decepção. – implicou Sirius fingindo estar decepcionado

- Pro inferno você e o Potter. – quase gritou Snape.

Remo continuava sentado, porém atento a qualquer movimento de Crabbe e Goyle contra Tiago e Sirius.

- Acho que vou tirar dez pontos de cada um de vocês. – falou Snape.

- Virou um covarde agora é Seboso? Está se defendendo atrás desse brasão de monitor-chefe? – provocou Sirius

- Como ele não consegue ganhar de nós Almofadinhas ele tenta se defender da maneira que pode. Já que a varinha ele sempre perde. – respondeu Tiago

- Não sou um covarde. – e ao dizer isso Snape jogou o caderninho que estava prestes a anotar a subtração dos pontos.

- Que bom. Está virando um homenzinho. – aplaudiu debochadamente Tiago

- Pena que nunca vai se tornar um homem, portanto se conforme com o zinho que te corresponde. – disse Sirius rindo

- Está se achando muito não Potter? Um Homem Completo só porque finalmente conseguiu o trofeuzinho que tanto queria. – foi a vez de Snape falar ignorando Sirius.

Remo se levantou lentamente olhando de Snape para Tiago.

- Como você ousa falar assim da Lilian? – falou Tiago parando a cada palavra

- A Lily? Você sabe muito bem. A escola toda sabe que esse amor todo que você diz sentir por ela é só para provar que quando você quer você consegue. Você é um arrogante que só quer brincar com os sentimentos da Lily. Quando você se enjoar dela e dispensá-la como fez com todas as outras ela virá para mim. – disse Snape com um olhar possessivo

Tiago sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de partir para cima dele, mas Remo foi mais rápido.

- Densaugeo! – gritou Remo fazendo aparecer dois dentes enormes em Snape que estavam crescendo desesperadamente. – Agora você vai ficar um bom tempo com a boca ocupada para não falar besteira.

Snape saiu correndo enquanto Tiago e Sirius morriam de rir.

- Quem diria o senhor monitor-chefe quietinho. – disse Sirius aos prantos de tanto rir. A cena de Snape com aqueles dentões ficaria para a história.

- Já estava ficando de saco cheio de ouvir aquelas besteira. – falou Remo sério fazendo os meninos rirem mais ainda.

Quando as meninas retornaram do banheiro Tiago e Sirius estavam jogados na grama estrebuchando ainda por terem rido o bastante para dois anos. Remo apenas reclamava

- Pára gente, não ficou tão engraçado assim. – porém ele mesmo tinha que concordar que os cabelos oleosos e o nariz de aspirador caíram muito bem com os dentes.

- Pela primeira vez na vida ele ficou com os dentes brancos! – Sirius e Tiago voltaram a rir escandalosamente.

- Quem ficou com os dentes brancos? – Tiago ouviu a voz de Lily e ficou de repente sério e branco.

Sirius parou de rir e Remo de ler. Ambos ficaram olhando para a cara das meninas que sorriam.

- Que foi que aconteceu? Parece que viram um fantasma. – disse Ellen parando de sorrir.

- Que nada é que estávamos pensando que vocês já tinham ido para o grande salão, já está quase na hora do almoço. – desconversou Tiago.

- E quem tinha dentes brancos? – perguntou Lucy desconfiada

- Um novato que chegou aqui com os dentes podres e eles apareceram branquinhos. – mentiu Sirius olhando para menina com um jeito tipo "A Lily está perto, Depois a gente te conta a verdade" e soltando um sorrisinho foram caminhando até o grande salão.

Após o almoço foram para suas respectivas aulas da tarde e combinaram de se encontrarem na torre da Grifinória. À noite na torre Sirius e Lucy já haviam chegado das aulas cansativas daquela tarde

- Vai agora desembucha. De que vocês estavam rindo à tarde? – perguntou Lucy sem mais rodeios

- E não é evidente? – respondeu ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ranhoso. – disse a menina lentamente

- É claro. Mas dessa vez eu e o Tiago não fizemos nada, foi o Remo quem fez. – se defendeu o maroto ao ver o olhar reprovador da menina.

- O Remo? – se espantou Lucy

- Senta aí que eu te conto tudo. – disse Sirius.

...............

- Então foi isso que aconteceu? – Lucy não acreditava no que estava ouvindo

- Foi. – Sirius havia tido uma outra crise de risada e Lucy acabou se deixando envolver pelas gostosas gargalhadas do maroto.

Ficaram por uns instantes rindo até que pararam e apenas se olhando. Lucy ainda sustentava um sorriso no rosto, Sirius por um momento ficou apenas olhando para aquele sorriso até que se aproximou da menina. Ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e causar a mesma sensação em Lucy. Ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto quando Remo Ellen, Lily Tiago e Pedro entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Atrapalhamos? – perguntou Tiago ao ver Sirius inclinado em direção a Lucy.

- Você nunca atrapalha amor. – respondeu Sirius ironicamente.

- Desculpe Six, mas prefiro a ruivinha aqui. Cães peludos não fazem o meu tipo. – disse Tiago indo abraçar Lily.

Eles se sentaram e ficaram conversando por horas.

- Acho melhor irmos deixar se não nosso monitor-chefe vai nos colocar em detenção. – falou Sirius bocejando.

- Por falar em monitor-chefe não vi o Snape hoje nas aulas da tarde. – disse Lily desconfiada

- Deve ter tirado a tarde para lavar os sebos. – falou Tiago simplesmente

- Duvido muito e que ele consiga, mas não custa nada tentar. – disse Sirius

- Custa sim, água. Um bem raro e muito valioso, e aquele ali vai gastar é água quando resolver lavar os cabelos. – continuou Remo.

- Não dá pra falar sério com vocês. – falou Lily franzindo a testa.

- Ah não vai ficar assim por causa do Ranhoso não né? - perguntou Tiago com ciúme.

- Claro que não meu amor. – respondeu Lily dando um beijo em Tiago e indo para o dormitório com Lucy. Ellen. Porém ficou mais um tempo com Remo.

- Eu queria falar com você Remo. – disse a loira olhando séria para ele, mas não perdendo a doçura.

- Pode falar meu amor. – falou Remo de cabeça baixa já sabendo o que a namorada iria falar

- Eu sei o que vocês fizeram com o Snape. Eu o vi indo para a ala hospitalar quando voltava com as meninas. Por pouco Lily não o viu. Eu sei que se fosse o Tiago ou o Sirius o Snape não sairia dali andando apenas com um par de dentes enormes. – Ellen foi direta ao ponto.

- Eu... – começou ele, mas a menina o interrompeu

- Eu sei que ele deve ter dado um motivo muito sério, mas mesmo assim Remo. Não vou dizer que não estou decepcionada. Eu só espero que não aconteça nada de ruim com vocês. Snape é perigoso e nós já sabemos disso. – falou Ellen preocupada

- Fique tranqüila. Sei me cuidar. – ao dizer isso Remo deu um beijo na namorada e foi para o dormitório.

- Boa noite. – murmurou a menina indo para seu próprio dormitório.

No dormitório das meninas

- Que bom que chegou Ellen, vamos começar nosso interrogatório agora? – perguntou Lily a amiga.

- Claro, com o que vamos fazê-la falar? – perguntou Ellen se sentando ao lado de Lily ficando assim as duas de frente para Lucy que não entendia ou pelo menos fingia não entender nada.

- Não sei, vamos tentar um simples diálogo se não der certo improvisaremos. – respondeu Lily sorrindo.

- Vão interrogar quem? – perguntou Alice entrando no quarto.

- A Lucy. – respondeu Ellen fazendo Alice se sentar

- Portanto vamos direto a pergunta. – falou Lily

- O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO ENTRE VOCÊ E O SIRIUS? – perguntaram as duas amigas sem rodeios e com um sincronismo perfeito.

- Não minta para nós. – disse Lily

- Sabemos muito bem que você e Sirius nunca ficam brigando silenciosamente. – falou Ellen

- No mínimo rola provocações e não troca de olhares. – argumentou Lily vendo que a amiga observava tudo silenciosamente.

- Não aconteceu nada, só troca de olhares como você mesma disse. – Lucy falou simplesmente

- Você está apaixonada! – disse Ellen sorrindo

- Eu disse pra não brincar tanto, acabou se tornando verdade. – lembrou Lily que já estava cansada de dizer a amiga para não brincar com Sirius.

- Eu não estou apaixonada. – Lucy estava a ponto de gritar

- E então? – perguntaram as três meninas. Alice era companheira de dormitório das meninas desde a primeira noite delas em Hogwarts. Podiam até não andarem juntas, mas sabiam o suficiente da vida uma das outras.

- E então que estou com sono e vou dormir. – falando isso Lucy se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

- Odeio o jeito com que ela sempre escapa das coisas. – murmurou Lily.

No dormitório dos meninos, Tiago, Sirius, Frank e Pedro aguardavam silenciosamente a volta de Remo. É claro que Pedro estava cochilando. Quando Remo entrou começaram as perguntas.

- O que foi que a Ellen queria? – perguntou Tiago

- Ela descobriu tudo não foi? – questionou Sirius também.

- Sim. Me disse pra tomar cuidado já que sabemos quem Snape realmente é. Nada demais. Você que estaria encrencado Pontas se a Ellen não tivesse afastado a Lilian a tempo antes de ver o Snape. – respondeu Remo e ao dizer isso um frio correu pela espinha de Tiago.

- Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas. – disse ele se sentando na cama.

- Santa Ellen. – brincou Sirius

- O cachorrinho contou tudo para a Lucy. – avisou Tiago

- Ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa de errado. – falou simplesmente

- E você Almofadinhas? Vimos que você e Lucy estavam bem próximos quando chegamos. – perguntou Remo

- Estávamos rindo do Ranhoso. Depois que eu contei a história não tinha como não rir. – disse o maroto ficando um pouco mais sério.

- Rindo? Quando chegamos vocês estavam um pouco sérios. – falou Tiago olhando para o amigo que agora estava de braços cruzados.

- Não adianta mentir Sirius. A coisa está ficando séria entre vocês dois. – comentou Remo calmamente

- Não tem nada entre nós. – Sirius parecia nervoso.

- Você não quer aceitar, mas antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts vocês ficaram estranhos. – falou Tiago ainda olhando para o amigo.

- Eu e Ellen achávamos que vocês só estavam fazendo o mesmo joguinho de sedução de sempre, mas percebemos hoje que não é bem assim. – explicou Remo com sua insuportável mania de ser o senhor-sabe-tudo.

- EU NÃO ESTOU GOSTANDO DE NINGUÉM! – gritou Sirius fechando o cortinado de sua cama.

- Cabeça dura. – falou Remo revirando os olhos.

- Deixa esse cão de lado, temos que pensar em um jeito de continuar atazanado o Snape sem que a ruivinha perceba. – falou Tiago para Remo que concordou.

- Vamos dormir. Amanhã pensaremos nisso. – sugeriu Remo com um grande e longo bocejo.

- É pelo menos hoje ele já percebeu que os marotos estão de volta. – disse Tiago sorrindo.

**Fim do capitulo 12**

**BJS thank you pelas reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: Eu sabia só esqueci.**

Duas semanas se passaram desde o dia em que Remo azarou Snape. Para infelicidade de todos, ele já estava com os dentes devidamente amarelos e do tamanho normal. Em uma bela manhã de sábado Tiago por um incrível milagre foi o primeiro a acordar.

- Remo, Sirius acordem. – chamou ele sacudindo os amigos.

- Ainda está escuro. – disse Sirius com o cobertor no rosto.

- Se você tentar tirar o cobertor do rosto vai ver que o sol já está mais do que brilhando. – avisou Tiago com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tiago está cedo demais dá um desconto. – reclamou Remo.

- MAS JÁ SÃO SETE DA MANHÃ. – gritou Tiago já perdendo a paciência.

- Não temos culpa que você não dormiu a noite! – retrucou Frank que com a gritaria de Tiago havia acordado também.

- SABEM QUE DIA É HOJE? DIA 22. – perguntou ele

- E o que nós temos a ver se é seu número favorito? – implicou Remo

- Não o número favorito dele é 24 esqueceu? – falou Sirius revoltado

- EU FAÇO UM MÊS DE NAMORO HOJE! - berrou Tiago com todas as forças que possuía naquele momento.

Os marotos e até Frank se levantaram em um pulo.

- Você nos acordou por isso? – bocejou Frank

- EU NÃO PLANEIJEI NADA PARA A RUIVINHA. – Tiago agora andava de um lado para o outro e Remo e Sirius haviam entendido o porquê de tanto desespero.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO? – foi a vez de Sirius gritar.

- EU ESQUECI! TIVE DEVERES, TREINO DE QUADRIBOL. EU SOU O CAPITÃO! NÃO TIVE CABEÇA PRA LEMBRAR DE NADA! SÓ FUI LEMBRAR AGORA! – Tiago estava a ponto de explodir.

- Não é pra tanto Pontas. – disse o menino calmamente

- NÃO É PRA TANTO? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? SE EU NÃO FIZER NADA A LILY ME MATA! – o pobre menino não conseguia se acalmar

- Você não vai ficar fazendo surpresas a cada mês de namoro não é? – Remo estava calmo até demais.

- MAS É O NOSSO PRIMEIRO MÊS. PRIMEIROOO.

- Remo deve ter uma ótima idéia afinal no primeiro mês dele, ninguém sabe onde ele e a Ellen foram parar. – comentou Sirius

- EU ESPERO QUE TENHA SIDO EM UM LUGAR COM MUITA GENTE. TUDO O QUE EU NÃO PRECISO AGORA É IMAGINAR ESSE LOBO COM AS MÃOS EM CIMA DA ELLEN. – Tiago parecia que iria furar o chão

- O que eu fiz com a Ellen ou não só corresponde a nós dois. O seu problema é a ruivinha. E acho muito bom você parar de dar uma de irmão protetor a essa altura do campeonato e me ouvir. – falou Remo seriamente.

- Está bem, fala. – disse Tiago prendendo a respiração e se sentando.

As meninas se levantaram às nove da manhã naquele sábado. Quando terminaram de se arrumar foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória e os marotos já estavam lá, ou pelo menos quase todos. Tiago não estava.

- Bom dia! – disseram todos os presentes.

Ellen sentou-se ao lado de Remo, Frank e Alice foram para perto da lareira, Sirius, Lucy e Pedro ficaram conversando.

- Cadê o Tiago? – perguntou Lily quando não viu o namorado.

- Não sabemos. – respondeu Remo.

- Ele deve ter saído. – falou Pedro

- Acho que foi voar um pouco, estava com a cabeça um pouco cheia. Disse que precisava esquecer algumas coisas. – completou Sirius

- Esquecer do que? – Ellen não estava entendo nada.

- Da namorada talvez. – disse Lily indo para o dormitório novamente.

- Agora eu não entendi nada. – comentou Alice.

- Ela caiu direitinho. – comemorou Sirius

- Acho bom seu plano dar certo Remo. Se não é melhor nem pensar no que o Tiago vai fazer com você. – disse Pedro como sempre com medo de tudo

- Não se preocupe. Meu plano é infalível. – falou Remo sorrindo e beijando a namorada

- Garanto que é. – sorriu Ellen

- Mas agora temos que ir para a parte B. – lembrou Frank

- E é aí que vocês entram meninas. – avisou Remo

....

Lily estava no dormitório olhando pela janela sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Tudo estava tão perfeito, mas agora seu mundo de sonhos havia desmoronado.

(N/A negrito Lily, Itálico Lily acusadora, Sublinhado Lily defensora)

[b] Como ele pode esquecer? [/b]

[i] Querida, ele é um HOMEM. E homens nunca se lembram dessas datas. [/i]

[b]Eu pensei que fosse importante pra ele. [/b]

[i] Se enganou... [/i]

[u] Ah pára, isso não é tão grave assim [/u]

[i] Você está ficando maluca? Ele se esqueceu do seu primeiro mês com ele. [/i]

[u] Quantos garotos você conhece que fizeram uma grande FESTA pra comemorar um mês de namoro? [/u]

[b] E quantos namorados vão voar por aí para esquecer algumas coisas? [/b]

[i] Ha ha! Xeque-mate [/i]

[u] Ele tem problemas demais. O Ti é um fofo, que está sempre do seu lado, nunca faz nada que possa te magoar. QUER DAR UMA CHANCE PARA O POBREZINHO SE EXPLICAR? [/u]

[i] Isso dá uma chance mesmo, depois não diz que eu não avisei. [/i]

[b] MERLIN. To ficando maluca. [/b]

Lily se sentou na cama. O que parecia um dia perfeito claro e quente ficou de repente cinza e frio.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Remo batendo na porta.

- Remo?

- Sim. Me dá permissão, por favor. Se não fico aqui do lado de fora mesmo. – pediu ele do lado de fora do quarto.

- Pode entrar. – permitiu Lily e segundos depois Remo estava no quarto.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou o menino se sentando na cama em frente da de Lily

- E por que não estaria? – a ruiva bem que tentava mentir, mas isso era quase impossível.

- Porque você subiu meio chateada, triste. – disse Remo olhando para a menina que tentava inutilmente esconder a decepção.

- Você sabe muito bem Remo. Não é necessário responder. – por fim Lily parou de esconder, ou pelo menos tentar.

- Ele sabe Lily, só deve ter tido um pequeno lapso de memória. Ele está com a cabeça cheia, é capitão do time de quadribol e precisa ganhar a taça de novo. Por isso vem treinando duro. Ainda por cima tem os NIEM'S, daqui a pouco é lua cheia e ele vai ficar uma semana distante. É muita coisa para uma cabeça só – Remo tentava acalmar a amiga mesmo que não fosse muito fácil

- Eu sei Remo. Mas é que eu acabei criando expectativas. Por mim nosso primeiro mês juntos depois de tantas brigas fosse importante para ele. Eu não precisava de muito, só acordar e encontrar ele sorrindo. – falou a menina olhando para o nada imaginado o sorriso de Tiago.

- Eu também nunca pensei que o Pontas faria isso, mas acho melhor você vir conosco. Não adianta nada ficar aqui. Vai ver daqui a pouco ele aparece e te faz uma surpresa. – propôs o menino. – E não aceito não como resposta. – finalizou sorrindo.

Ele pegou a amiga pela mão e a levou para fora do dormitório. Ellen estava sentada no sofá observando Sirius e Lucy que estavam se provocando novamente.

- Acorda cachorrinho, você não passa de um vira-lata. – falou Lucy já um tanto irritada.

- É aí que você se engana querida Lucy. Eu tenho pedigree e muitas meninas correm atrás de mim. Sou irresistível pode concordar. – o menino nunca se cansava de disputar com Lucy

- É amiga dessa vez ele te pegou. – Ellen também não perdia a oportunidade de não deixar a briga morrer, já que não havia percebido que Remo já estava de volta.

- Vamos fazer uma pequena correção. As que correm atrás de você não são meninas, são cadelas. Afinal com tanto pedigree assim só pode atrair CACHORRAS! – respondeu a menina rapidamente.

- Por que estão brigando dessa vez? – perguntou Remo para ser percebido.

- Só porque uma linda menina do quinto ano me trouxe esses bombons. – respondeu Sirius fingindo-se de inocentes.

- Eu só não entendi o porquê do escândalo Lucy. Já que você não se importa com o Sirius deixa ele namorar quantas meninas ele quiser. – implicou Lily

- E quem disse que eu me importo? – perguntou a menina séria cruzando os braços

- Os seus olhos minha linda, os seus olhos. – e ao dizer isso Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha da menina e se virou para os amigos.

- Bom vamos andar um pouco? Está um dia lindo lá fora. – propôs Ellen sorrindo para o namorado que foi ao seu encontro.

- Vamos, não tem jeito. – murmurou Lily embora estivesse sorrindo pela cara que Lucy ainda estava

Andaram um pouco no jardim e sem Lily perceber (pois estava muito aérea) a levaram para o campo de quadribol. Lily só foi perceber quando viu Tiago fazendo manobras arriscadas no céu.

- EXIBIDO! – gritou Sirius para chamar a atenção do amigo.

- Merlin, se ele fizer isso no jogo eu morro do coração. – disse Lily nervosa ao ver as estripulias que o namorado estava fazendo

- Você não viu nada ruiva, não viu nada. – falou Remo

- Acho que é por esse motivo que eu nunca assisti nenhum jogo da Grifinória. – confessou a menina olhando para o céu percebendo que o namorado ainda não havia visto os amigos ali, pois estava alto demais para isso.

- E você vai começar a assistir com chave de ouro. Um jogo contra a sonserina sempre sai alguém ferido. – comentou Lucy que viu a amiga ficar pálida.

- Calma Lily, você não vai ficar viúva antes do casamento. – brincou Ellen

- Se o Tiago morrer pode ter certeza que ele volta até conseguir... – começou Sirius, mas resolveu ficar quieto. Brincar com Tiago usando esse assunto era totalmente diferente de brincar com a Lilian.

- Ele não vai descer não? – Remo estava olhando o relógio.

- [i] SONORUS [/i]. SEU VEADO, DESCA JÁ DAÍ! – gritou Sirius gentilmente.

Tiago olhou para baixo e viu os amigos e mais distante vinha a diretora da Grifinória. Logo se ele se curvou e começou a descer em um mergulho que parecia que ele iria se esborrachar no chão. Lily ao ver a cena deu um grito e fechou os olhos. Quando abriu viu Tiago parado a sua frente e os amigos rindo do medo da ruivinha.

- Seu namorado é o melhor apanhador da história de Hogwarts, não precisa ter medo lírio. – disse Tiago dando um beijo na menina e sendo interrompido pela voz severa de Minerva

- Bom senhor Melhor Apanhador da História de Hogwarts, vejo que não leu Hogwarts uma história. – disse Minerva se aproximando deles.

- Bom dia pra você também Mini. – debochou Tiago.

- Bom dia Potter. O diretor exige sua presença agora mesmo em seu escritório. – Minerva mantinha seu rosto extremamente sério.

- Mas eu não fiz nada. – se defendeu o menino. - Pelo menos não que vocês pudessem ver. – completou ele dando um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos agora Potter e sem discutir. – disse ela se virando e Tiago lançando um olhar de medo para os amigos a seguiu.

Quando saiu de vista Minerva voltou a falar.

- É loucura Tiago. Loucura. Você, seu pai e Alvo ficaram completamente loucos. – disse a professora agora com o ar de preocupada.

- Calma Minerva, nosso plano não tem falhas. Papai já conseguiu o que eu pedi? – perguntou o menino

- Já. Ele e Alvo acabaram de voltar. Fizeram todas as proteções necessárias, todos os esquemas, tudo. – afirmou Minerva

- Que bom. Tem que sair tudo perfeito. – disse o menino um pouco nervoso.

- Você a ama mesmo não é Tiago? – Minerva olhava dentro dos olhos do menino

- Não dá pra dizer o quanto. – falou ele sorrindo

- E eu? Interpretei bem o meu papel? – perguntou a professora sorrindo um pouco.

- PERFEITA. Devia ir trabalhar na T.V bruxa. – sugeriu o menino

- Está insinuando que sou má professora Potter? – brincou ela

- Nunca. – respondeu ele rindo.

- Ah, por favor, nunca mais tente aquilo novamente. Por um fio eu não grito junto com a senhorita Evans. – falou a diretora.

Enquanto isso...

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou lançando um olhar muito parecido com o de Minerva para Sirius e Remo.

- Dessa vez nós somos inocentes. – falou Sirius com as mãos para o alto

- TODOS nós. Até mesmo o Tiago. – avisou Remo.

- Talvez tenha sido ele que fez o Snape desaparecer naquele dia. – Lily os encarava cada vez mais séria.

- Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? – Sirius sabia muito bem fingir estar ofendido.

- O Tiago não fez nada Lily. – falou Ellen séria, embora não gostasse de mentir não havia gostado da cara da menina ao falar naquele episódio.

- Acho melhor pensar que o Snape pode ter sumido por conta própria. – disse Remo

- Afinal aquele Ranhoso não é nenhum santo. Vai ver teve uma reuniãozinha de comensais e ele teve que ir. – debochou Lucy com raiva.

- Você precisa confiar mais no Tiago. – falou Remo

- Tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Lily se deu por vencida, afinal Tiago não seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa com o Snape de tão sério que ele teria que faltar aula.

- Acho melhor irmos esperar o Tiago no salão comunal. – sugeriu Ellen.

Todos concordaram, mas Remo e Sirius mudaram um pouco o caminho para visitar a cozinha já que não haviam tomado café ainda.

No escritório de Dumbledore...

- Com licença Alvo? – perguntou Minerva antes de entrar.

- Pode entrar Minerva. – falou o diretor de dentro do escritório.

- Bom dia Dumby. – cumprimentou Tiago sorrindo

- Bom dia Tiago. Acho que nem preciso dizer o quanto surpreso fiquei ao receber a carta de seu pai explicando os seus planos não é? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo

- Não, eu sei que sou o aluno mais brilhante e criativo que você já teve. Não precisa falar. – respondeu Tiago um tanto convencido

- Eu resolvi ajudar, mas espero que isso seja um segredo entre, vejamos, 12 pessoas. – falou o diretor olhando por baixo de seu óculo de meia lua.

- Não se preocupe. – concordou o menino sorrindo.

- Bom agora vamos aos detalhes....

Tiago passou uma hora no escritório do importante diretor falando de como se procederia para que tudo desse certo. Quando Dumbledore viu a hora dispensou Tiago, que precisava almoçar, mas antes o chamou.

- Tiago. – o menino olhou para trás. – Quero ser convidado para o casamento. – disse o diretor.

- Fica tranqüilo Dumby. Você e a Mini vão ser VIP'S. – respondeu o menino se retirando da sala.

Tiago resolveu ir direto para o grande salão, pois seus amigos já estariam a essa hora lá para almoçar. E ele estava certo, todos estavam na mesa da Grifinória.

- Olá pessoal. – cumprimentou ele sentando-se do lado de Lily e dando um beijo na menina.

- Você demorou cara, pensamos que Dumbledore tinha te expulsado. – comentou Sirius

- O que foi que aconteceu Tiago? – perguntou Lily

- Meu pai estava no escritório de Dumbledore, queria saber se podia me liberar final de semana que vem por ser aniversário de casamento dos meus pais. – mentiu o menino

- Ele vai fazer alguma coisa? – disfarçou Remo

- Sim, um jantar em família. E sim Sirius você também vai. – disse Tiago ao ver que o menino iria se pronunciar. – Mas Dumbledore só liberou dois alunos, então desculpe gente.

- Tudo bem. – responderam todos.

- Bom e o que vamos fazer à tarde? – perguntou Lucy

- Eu marquei um treino com a equipe de quadribol e deve durar até a noite. – falou Tiago

- E por falar em treino já está na hora. Vocês vêm assistir? – chamou Sirius

- Claro. – respondeu Lucy já se levantando

- Nós também. – falou Remo e Ellen concordou

- Desculpe, mas nós vamos namorar um pouco. – disse Frank beijando Alice

- Não tem nada pra fazer mesmo. – concordou Pedro

- E você meu lírio? Vamos? – chamou Tiago sorrindo

- Não. Tenho que estudar. Você com o quadribol, eu com os livros. Temos nossos pares. – respondeu a menina se retirando do salão.

- Está funcionando. – disse Sirius rindo

- Espero que a surpresa funcione também. – Tiago já estava ficando preocupado.

Lily foi para o quarto sem acreditar que Tiago se resumira a dois beijinhos. Ela já estava até aceitando o fato dele não ter lembrado, mas não tratá-la direito por causa dos "problemas" já era demais. Lily resolveu então ler um livro deitada em sua cama e adormeceu. A ruiva acordou com as amigas em cima gritando.

- Lily! Lily! – sacudia Ellen quase chorando.

- Que foi? – a ruivinha levantou assustada.

- O Tiago... O Tiago... Ele... – mas Ellen estava tremendo tanto que não conseguia falar.

- O que tem o Tiago? – perguntou a menina se desesperando.

- Ele foi para Londres, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com a família dele. Eu não sei explicar direito. – informou Lucy menos nervosa que Ellen, mas ainda assim nervosa

- Ah Merlin e agora? Ele foi sozinho? – perguntou a ruiva

- E alguém consegue segurar o Tiago quando ele quer?

- Foi, mas Dumbledore conseguiu uma chave de portal para Sirius ir lá e mandou a gente perguntar se você não quer ir também. – avisou Lucy

- É claro que eu vou. Ele não devia ter ido assim sem mais nem menos. – respondeu a menina procurando alguma roupa no malão.

- Acho melhor você ir com essa blusa. – sugeriu Ellen mais calma segurando uma blusa verde de alça.

- E usar essa saia. – Lucy estava mostrando uma saia branca um pouco acima dos joelhos.

- Ah e usar esse casaquinho, acho um charme. – disse Ellen jogando em cima da amiga um casaco de pano fino branco, com detalhes verdes.

- Gente, eu vou ajudar o Tiago e não vou para um encontro! – falou Lily, entrando no banheiro com a roupa que as amigas tinham separado.

- Ela caiu direitinho. – falou Ellen rindo

- Se eu não soubesse da história também cairia. Parecia verdade! – brincou Lucy sorrindo

Depois de dez minutos Lily estava arrumada e foi direto para o dormitório dos meninos e viu Sirius que parecia realmente preocupado.

- A chave vai se abrir daqui a um minuto – avisou o menino já arrumado olhando para a ruiva.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela.

- Mande noticias. – falou Pedro sentado na cama

- E tente acalmar o Tiago, por favor! – pediu Remo

- Está na hora Lily. Vamos? – avisou Sirius segurando uma caneca quebrada que brilhava

- Vamos. Assim que der mandamos noticias. – Lily foi segurar a caneca também.

- Três, dois, um. – contou Sirius e logo depois largou a caneca.

Lily começou a sentir tudo girar e de repente caiu numa areia macia. Quando olhou percebeu que Sirius realmente havia soltado a chave do portal. A menina se levantou e se deparou com uma cena que ela definitivamente não esperava encontrar.

Enquanto isso no dormitório dos meninos.

- Será que dá para nos explicar como vocês conseguiram uma chave de um portal, permissão de Dumbledore, proteção ao redor do lugar onde eles vão ficar? – perguntou Lucy depois que Lily sumiu

- Tiago enviou uma carta para o pai pedindo que ele conseguisse uma chave de um portal. – explicou Remo

- E como era para fazer uma surpresa para a ruivinha ele não disse não. – complementou Sirius

- Dumbledore e McGonagall são próximos a família do Tiago e eles em especial torcem para o casal ficarem juntos. – falou Pedro

- Dumbledore e James foram cedo para o local escolhido por Tiago e colocaram feitiços de proteção no local. Assim os pombinhos estão seguros. – terminou Sirius.

- E onde eles estão agora? – questionou Ellen.

Lily estava numa praia, quase deserta. Só não estava totalmente deserta porque havia uma pequena mesa branca com duas cadeiras, um lindo castiçal de prata ao meio. Uma cascata de lírios fazia uma espécie de tenda. Lilian ainda não acreditava no que seus olhos viam e de repente tudo se tornou mais claro. Tiago de repente apareceu sorrindo nervosamente e parou em frente da ruiva.

- Feliz um mês de namoro. – disse ele quase tremendo.

Lily ficou um tempo olhando para ele surpresa e quando conseguiu ter alguma reação foi para se pendurar no pescoço do maroto em um abraço muito apertado com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Eu, pensei que você tinha... – começou a menina dizer.

- Me esquecido? Nem que eu quisesse. – e ao dizer isso Tiago beijou a namorada docemente.

- Eu te amo. – disse a menina olhando para o namorado lindo e perfeito que tinha arrumado.

- Eu te amo muito mais. – respondeu ele. – Bom senhorita Evans Potter, pode-se sentar e em breve seu jantar será servido. - disse o menino fazendo Lily se sentar.

O jantar foi realmente perfeito, a comida estava deliciosa e entre juras e promessas de amor eles curtiram aquele momento.

Após o jantar Tiago estendeu um pano sobre a areia e se sentou abraçado com Lily virados de frente para o mar.

- Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu sabia? – disse ele no ouvido da menina fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse toda.

- A única coisa que eu me arrependo é ter demorado tanto a perceber que você é o homem da minha vida. – falou a menina que antes olhava para o mar e agora olhava para o maroto.

- Eu sempre soube que você era a mulher da minha vida. – disse ele beijando a menina que estava de frente para ele.

Lilian deixou ser envolvida pelos beijos de Tiago, que cada vez estavam ficando mais profundos. Tiago começou a beijar o pescoço da menina que ia deitando aos poucos sobre o pano. Suas mãos estavam livres, mas ele ainda ia com calma. Começou a acariciar seus longos cabelos e logo já estava com as mãos na cintura da menina. Lilian passava sua mão delicadamente pelo peitoral de Tiago enquanto recebia os carinhos e os beijos do menino. O clima começou a ficar quente, Tiago agora começava a explorar as belas coxas da ruiva, tudo estava encaminhado quando Lily falou no ouvido do menino ofegante.

- Não Ti. – disse a menina para o namorado que na mesma hora parou tudo e a olhou.

Lily olhou para o menino um pouco assustada, mas este sorriu e acariciou o rosto da menina com uma mão enquanto abaixava sua saia que estava ligeiramente levantada com a outra.

Depois que fez isso Tiago voltou a beijar a namorada. Ficaram ali durante horas trocando caricias e declarações. Quando a velha caneca começou a piscar perceberam que estava na hora de voltar. E à meia-noite estavam de volta no dormitório masculino.

Eles sabiam que todos estariam esperando para voltarem e não foi diferente.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Pedro que pra variar estava comendo.

- A noite estava tão boa assim? – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente.

- Bom gente se vocês não se importam nós temos algumas coisas para saber. – disse Lucy puxando Lily e Ellen.

- E nós também. – afirmou Sirius olhando para Tiago que nesse momento beijava Lily desejando-lhe uma boa noite.

Após as meninas terem saído os meninos começaram o interrogatório.

- E então? – perguntaram os quatro olhando para Tiago (Frank também estava presente)

- Foi ótimo, maravilhoso, A MELHOR NOITE DA MINHA VIDA. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo abobalhado.

- Então você e a ruivinha... – começou Sirius

- Não, claro que não. – interrompeu Tiago.

- Você é muito lerdo cara! – implicou Sirius

- Não, eu só respeito a Lily. Ela não está pronta e não vou forçá-la a nada. – disse Tiago sério.

- Pra mim está provado... – falou Sirius

- O que? Que o Tiago realmente ama a Lily? – perguntou Remo.

- Não, que esse daí é um VEADO mesmo. – brincou Sirius rindo e provocando assim uma pequena guerra de travesseiros flutuantes.

No quarto das meninas...

- Diz pra a gente Lily como foi? – perguntou Lucy ansiosa.

- Eu posso resumir tudo em uma palavra. – disse Lily sorrindo

- QUAL? – as meninas já não agüentavam mais.

- Perfeito. – Lily suspirou e se jogou na cama.

**Fim do capitulo 13**

**Gente mil desculpas pela demora é que a babi demoro pra mandar o cap espero que ninguém tenha esquecido da fic e eu queria avisar q eu já postei o cap 5 da simplesmente amo você.**

**BJS aproveitem o cap**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: Não te amo mais.

Logo após a noite perfeita de Tiago e Lilian a lua cheia começou e com ela os problemas. Na primeira noite de lua cheia as meninas não conseguiram dormir. Preferiram esperar os marotos no salão comunal. Às seis da manhã os marotos entraram no salão comunal carregando Remo como de costume. Ellen por pedido de Remo nunca tinha ficado para ver como o garoto chegava apo sua noite de "aventuras". E agora que ela havia visto tinha entendido o por quê. Remo estava todo machucado, havia cortes profundos em seu rosto que sangravam, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele estava desacordado. Remo não era o único machucado, os marotos estavam mais feridos que o normal.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily a Tiago enquanto Sirius fazia Remo levitar até o quarto com Pedro ao seu lado.

- Uns centauros resolveram atacar o Remo. Nós não conseguimos dar conta deles enquanto éramos animais então Sirius e eu nos transformamos em humanos de novo para atacarmos os centauros, mas Remo estava ferido o bastante e os centauros decidiram ir embora. – explicou Tiago se jogando no sofá.

- Vocês têm que levar Remo para a ala hospitalar. – disse Lilian sentando perto do namorado e examinando-o melhor. – Vocês todos devem ir a ala hospitalar.

- Nós vamos ficar bem, sempre ficamos. E quando os alunos irem para as aulas a professora Minerva virá buscá-lo. – explicou Tiago bocejando.

- Eu vou ver o Remo. – Ellen se levantou decidida, mas foi parada por Tiago.

- Ele precisa descansar agora. E ele não vai ficar feliz ao saber que você o viu daquele estado. – falou Tiago segurando no braço da amiga.

- Tiago eu preciso ficar lá em cima com ele. Você não entende? – perguntou a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não Ellen, você precisa esperar. – disse o menino olhando sério para a menina.

- Ellen o Tiago tem razão. Não dá pra ficar lá em cima agora, ele não vai querer te ver. Lá na casa do Tiago ele só aparecia depois de estar muito melhor, o que te faz pensar que isso mudaria logo agora? – Lily havia convencido Ellen.

Lucy não falara nenhuma palavra, estava quieta no canto, pensativa. Tiago subiu para tomar banho enquanto as meninas resolveram se arrumar para a aula. Os marotos assistiram às aulas naquele dia mortos de sono e cansaço. Ellen ficou a semana de lua cheia toda quase sem ver Remo, mas na manhã após a última noite de lua cheia do mês ela percebeu o quanto tudo estava diferente. Era um dia de domingo cinzento, os marotos haviam dormido até as três da tarde, mas resolveram curtir o restante do dia com as namoradas. Quando desceram encontraram as meninas sentadas fazendo os inúmeros deveres de casa que tiveram naquela semana.

- Boa tarde. – disseram os quatro marotos ao chegarem

- Boa tarde. – responderam as meninas. Lily deu um beijo em Tiago antes que ele caísse no sofá e Ellen foi beijar Remo que a tratou um pouco distante.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Sirius

- O dever de casa de vocês. Só falta uma frase e pronto. Acabamos. – respondeu Lucy sorrindo.

- Por que não contamos para elas antes. – Sirius sorriu

- Talvez para elas não ficarem se preocupando com a gente. – disse Remo emburrado

- Calma Aluado, não é pra tanto. Elas iriam descobrir um dia mesmo. – falou Pedro

- E foi ótimo que descobriram agora. – brincou Sirius

- Seu interesseiro. – disse Lucy sorrindo.

- Só vejo o lado bom das coisas. – defendeu-se o maroto.

- Tem coisas que não dá pra evitar. – falou Lily sorrindo e beijando Tiago.

- E tem erros que só percebemos que cometemos quando é tarde demais. – retrucou o menino tristemente.

- Erros? – perguntou Ellen que não estava entendo mais nada

Tiago e Lilian entenderam logo o que Remo queria dizer. Pararam imediatamente com os carinhos e ficaram olhando para o amigo que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Remo, por que você falou de erros? – perguntou Ellen levantando o rosto cicatrizado do namorado. - Eu não estou ente... – mas de repente tudo ficou claro, os olhos de Remo eram a maior resposta que podia ter.

- Ele não pode estar falando sério. – murmurou Sirius para Lucy que estava com um nó na garganta ao ver aquela cena.

Remo se mantinha em silêncio, apenas olhando para os olhos de Ellen que agora estavam lacrimejados. Ellen estava esperando alguma coisa de Remo, alguma resposta, algum pedido, uma frase de que não era aquilo que ela estava pensando, mas as palavras que Remo não dizia era justamente as que mais feriam. Não se sabe quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas de repente quando não dava mais para segurar as lágrimas insistentes que estavam tentando escapar dos olhos de Remo ele se retirou para o dormitório.

Ellen continuou ali, parada, sem entender como aquilo estava acontecendo, por quê?

Tiago e Sirius subiram correndo atrás do amigo, era evidente que ele estava chorando e eles precisavam conversar com ele. Pedro demorou a entender a cena, mas subiu logo atrás dos amigos.

Lily e Lucy chegaram mais perto da amiga que derramava lágrimas silenciosas. Elas queriam fazer alguma coisa, algo que pudesse aliviar a dor da amiga, mas era difícil achar as palavras certas naquele momento.

- Remo. – murmurou Ellen fracamente.

- Ele está com a cabeça quente Ellen, logo ele virá conversar com você, tudo vai se esclarecer. – falou Lucy enquanto a amiga deitava com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Eu não sei por que ele está assim. Não diz nada. E se fiz eu não sei. – disse a menina chorando

- O problema não é com você Ellen, o Remo deve estar confuso. – explicou Lily

- Confuso? Eu o amo. Não tem como ficar confuso com isso. – disse ela sem entender

- Ele precisa de um tempo, só isso. – falou Lucy

Ellen se levantou e foi em direção a saída.

- Pra onde você vai? – perguntou a ruiva

- Andar um pouco. – respondeu a menina saindo do salão comunal

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer agora? – lamentou Lucy.

- Espero que tudo se resolva logo. – disse Lily com os olhos ligeiramente marejados

No dormitório dos meninos...

Remo estava deitado em sua cama com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Os amigos entraram no dormitório correndo, Sirius como sempre foi o mais delicado.

- O QUE FOI AQUILO LÁ EMBAIXO? – soltou Sirius ao pisar no dormitório.

Remo levantou a cabeça e sentou. Em uma incrível fração de tempo os olhos do menino já estavam completamente vermelhos e inchados. Ele encarava os amigos que se sentaram na frente dele sério.

- Remo, você ficou maluco? Tratar a Ellen daquele jeito? – perguntou Tiago com mais calma e mais jeito do que Sirius

- Eu não posso ficar com ela. – disse o menino com a voz tremula

- Isso de novo não! – reclamou Sirius

- Eu não quero vê-la sofrer, a amo demais para isso. – falou o menino em protesto

- E quem disse que ela está sofrendo? – rebateu Tiago

- Além dos olhos dela? Uma conversa que vocês tiveram com ela Pontas. – respondeu Remo.

- Você ouviu... – começou Tiago

- Tudo, do começo ao fim. – falou Remo

[i] [b] FLASHBACK

Remo tinha decidido encontrar os amigos no salão comunal, já que estavam todos de um tempo vaga e estariam lá para fazer os deveres.

Quando estava descendo as escadas ele escutou algo um tanto estranho, era um choro. Seu coração acelerou, quando viu quem estava chorando não pode acreditar.

- Ellen, você precisa ser forte, o Remo precisa muito de você. – falou Lily calmamente

- Não dá pra fingir que não vejo nada, ele está se acabando e isso acaba comigo também. – Ellen estava abraçada com Tiago que apenas passava a mão nos cabelos da loira tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

- É doloroso, todos nós sabemos. – comentou Lucy

- Ele não merecia isso, não merecia. – a menina não parava de chorar.

- Ninguém merece isso, muito menos o Remo, mas isso é um fato não podemos contestar. – disse Tiago tentando acalmá-la

- Realmente ninguém merece isso, a não ser o Ranhoso, mas isso é uma exceção. – Sirius tentou brincar

- Você não fala sério nenhum minuto? – perguntou Lucy irritada

- Parem de brigar vocês dois. – realmente o poder que Lilian tinha era surpreendente, os dois ficaram quietos na mesma hora.

- É só você estar do lado dele sempre e tudo ficara suportável. – falou Tiago

- Eu o amo, com todas as minhas forças. Nunca o abandonaria. – disse ela

- Então seja forte e não deixe o Remo te ver assim. – Lily estava tentando não chorar também, se já era difícil pra ela que era amiga imaginar o que Remo estava sofrendo imagine Ellen que era a namorada.

- Se ele imaginar que você está sofrendo assim o mundo dele desaba. – explicou Tiago.

Remo não precisava ouvir mais nada, as lágrimas da menina tinham sido como facas finas no coração dele, e sem dizer uma palavra ou dar indicio que tinha ouvido alguma coisa ele subiu.[/i][/b]

- Não era pra você ter ouvido. – falou Sirius

- você nunca teriam me contado. – protestou Remo

- Não era necessário você ouvir. – comentou Pedro

- NÃO ERA NECESSÁRIO? ELA ESTAVA CHORANDO, SOFRENDO POR MINHA CULPA E EU NÃO PRECISAVA SABER? – perguntou ele gritando

- Se fosse pra você fazer o que fez hoje, realmente não era pra você ter ouvido. – Tiago era o único que ainda estava calmo

- O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? QUE CONTINUASSE COM ELA? QUE CONTINUASSE SENDO O MOTIVO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO? O MOTIVO DOS OLHOS DELA FICAREM COM SOMBRAS E CHEIOS DE LÁGRIMAS SEMPRE QUE OUVE ALGUMA COISA SOBRE LUA CHEIA? - Remo estava cada vez mais alterado. – Não me peçam pra fazer isso! – e ao dizer isso Remo se levantou e saiu, precisava andar um pouco.

Remo passou direto pelas meninas que subiam as escadas e seguiu para fora do salão comunal. Precisava andar; pensar; arrumar um jeito de tirá-la do coração. Começou a andar pelos jardins e encontrou uma menina de cabelos loiros que estava de cabeça baixa. Ele viu que era o momento de esclarecer as coisas e com cuidado foi chegando perto da menina.

- Ellen. – chamou o menino baixo

- Remo. – respondeu ela ainda de cabeça baixa sem olhá-la

- Eu preciso falar com você. – falou ele sentando-se do lado da menina, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Não podemos ficar mais juntos

- Como assim? – a menina olhava para ele sem entender

- Não dá mais para ficarmos juntos. – repetiu Remo.

- Eu só quero uma justificativa Remo, se eu fiz alguma coisa, eu preciso saber. – disse ela quase chorando

- Você não fez nada! – falou o menino

- Então o que é? – perguntou ela. Os marotos, Lily e Lucy estavam vindo na direção do casal, visto que Ellen e Remo estavam de pé um olhando para o outro.

- Eu não te amo mais. Na verdade, nunca te amei. Eu tentei ficar com você esse tempo todo, mas não consegui sentir nada. – respondeu ele

- Nada? – perguntou Ellen soltando as lágrimas. Os marotos agora estavam mais perto do que antes, todos olhavam para a cena sem acreditar no que estavam ouvindo.

- A não ser que atração seja um sentimento que deve ser levado em consideração, nada. – ele não conseguia olhar para ela, se olhasse saberia que estava mentindo

- Atração? Todos os momentos que vivemos se resume a atração pra você? – Ellen não se controlava mais, precisava soltar suas emoções naquele momento.

- Atração, tesão, dê o nome que quiser. Não quero continuar com você pra não cometer erros maiores. Não quero viver momentos com você fazendo você pensar que são reais quando na verdade pra mim não passam de coisas de pele. – e ao falar isso Remo sentiu a mão de Ellen no seu rosto.

Logo após dar o tapa Ellen saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, as meninas iriam atrás dela, mas precisavam de uma explicação vinda de Remo.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Sirius ainda abobalhado observando o amigo que agora estava de joelhos nos gramados de Hogwarts chorando

- EU AMO ESSA MENINA. A AMO TANTO QUE NÃO POSSO SUPORTAR A IDÉIA DE QUE ELA CHORA POR MINHA CAUSA, QUA PASSA NOITES EM CLARO POR MINHA CULPA. QUE SE CONTINUAR COMIGO NÃO VAI PODER TER UMA VIDA NORMAL, FELIZ. EU OFEREÇO RISCO A ELA. E PREFIRO MORRER AO FERIR-LA. – Remo gritava com todas as forças que tinha.

- Você não percebe que a tratando assim só vai fazê-la sofrer mais? – disse Lilian tentando convencer o amigo

- É MELHOR SOFRER AGORA DO QUE CHORAR LÁGRIMAS DE SANGUE MAIS TARDE. – ele não conseguia mudar de idéia

- Ela sofrerá mais sem você do lado dela. – disse Lucy. – Uma pena que você seja egoísta o suficiente para perceber isso.

- EU NÃO SOU EGOISTA. NÃO PRECISO QUE ME ENTENDAM. UM DIA VOCÊS VÃO PERCEBER QUE O QUE EU FAÇO É POR AMO. – ao dizer isso Remo viu Lily e Lucy irem correndo na direção do castelo.

- Tomara que você perceba que está errado cara. – disse Sirius

- Antes que seja tarde demais. – completou Tiago indo para o castelo.

Remo ficou ali, olhando para o lago e não se sabe quanto tempo. Quando decidiu entrar já estava muito escuro, tão escuro quanto o seu humor naquela noite.

Ele foi direto para o dormitório, não havia ninguém lá. Deviam estar todos no mínimo consolando Ellen. Então resolveu ir dormir, ou pelo menos tentar dormir. Remo acabou cochilando e quando acordou seus amigos já estavam deitados na cama todos roncando. O maroto se levantou e foi para o banheiro, parando de frente ao espelho. Estava suado e com o rosto abatido. Havia sonhado com Ellen, seus lindos cachos loiros voavam pelos jardins de Hogwarts e quando Remo percebia ela já estava em seus braços.

"O que você está fazendo Remo John Lupin? Você ama essa menina, não pode deixá-la escapar desse jeito" pensou o menino

- Agora é tarde demais, ela nunca vai me perdoar. – falou o menino sozinho para seu reflexo no espelho.

"A Ellen tem um coração bom, ela vai te entender." - era como se o seu reflexo no espelho conversasse com ele.

Remo estava pensando que acabara de ficar maluco. Resolveu por fim descer e ficar perto da lareira. Caia uma chuva insistente lá fora e o tempo havia esfriado afinal já estavam no final de setembro. A lareira agora seria sua melhor companheira. Enquanto descia as escadas Remo teve uma surpresa, uma companhia melhor que a lareira. Ellen estava sentada com os pés para cima no sofá em frente a lareira, seus cabelos presos em um lindo rabo de cavalo. A menina não chorava, apenas olhava para o fogo como se estivesse esperando explicações das chamas dançantes. Remo chegou perto da menina e se sentou na poltrona ao lado. Ela não tirou os olhos do fogaréu, não precisava, sabia muito bem que era ele, sentia a presença do menino.

- Eu... – começou Remo, mas foi interrompido

- Você não acha que já falou o bastante por uma noite? – respondeu Ellen sua voz suou fria e distante sem deixar de olhar para a dança das chamas.

- Você está me odiando não é? – perguntou ele olhando para a menina e foi correspondido, embora não fosse do jeito que esperava.

Mesmo com toda tristeza Ellen não conseguia ter ódio no olhar, era uma pessoa com um coração tão puro que nem mesmo as palavras cortantes de Remo haviam sido o suficiente para acabar com todo sentimento bom que existia nela. Mas seus olhos estavam tristes, o cinza brilhante foi substituído por um cinza opaco e vazio.

- Eu não odeio você. No momento eu me odeio. Me odeio por ser frágil e doce o suficiente para que todas as pessoas possam querer me proteger sem perguntar se eu quero ser protegida. Desde que eu era pequena o Tiago me protegia de todos, meus pais e meus padrinhos me envolviam em uma redoma de vidro, só para que eu não me machucasse. E não adiantou muito não é? O sofrimento e a dor sempre chegam, não importa como ou por onde, eles sempre chegam. – disse a menina se encolhendo no sofá como se tentasse se proteger. – Agora sinto falta daquela proteção.

- Você me conhece bem não é? – disse Remo sentando ao lado da menina

- Acho que não o conheço o suficiente. – respondeu ela

- Você me conhece, conhece tudo o que eu sinto; tudo o que eu penso; todas as minhas inseguranças; os meus medos. Você sabe quando eu digo a verdade ou quando minto apenas com um olhar. – falou ele com um nó na garganta

- Achei que te conhecia, achei que você era um maroto; corajoso e destemido. Pelo visto eu só achei mesmo. Você me disse coisas que eu não havia percebido por ter sido cega e ingênua o suficiente para pensar que era tudo perfeito. Mas tudo o que eu havia ouvido antes foi uma grande mentira muito bem contada. – disse a menina

- Os olhos falam por mais de mil palavras. Não podemos esconder a verdade se olhamos para a pessoa, se esta pode enxergar nossa alma. A boca pode mentir, pois usa a cabeça como fonte. Mas os olhos usam o coração como fonte de sentimentos. – o menino foi dizendo enquanto Ellen continuava olhando para o chão, cada vez mais encolhida

A menina não disse nada, não protestou, não levantou a cabeça, ficou apenas imóvel.

- Cada palavra que eu disse hoje à tarde, eu disse com a boca e a cabeça. Não olhei nos seus olhos por medo. – explicou ele levantando o rosto da amada delicadamente. – Mas quero que você agora apenas olhe nos meus olhos, e eu vou deixar que eles falem o que eu realmente sinto. – Remo a encarou e os olhos da menina foram ficando cheios de lágrimas que aos poucos foram saindo.

Os olhos do menino só podiam dizer uma coisa: EU AMO VOCÊ.

E como se estivessem hipnotizados um pelo outro se aproximaram e se beijaram como se nunca tivessem feito isso antes.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: Um cancelamento e uma surpresa

Na manhã seguinte, como se tivessem combinado os marotos e as meninas desceram as escadas correndo em busca de seus amigos.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago

- A Ellen não dormiu no quarto. – respondeu Lily

- O Remo também não. – avisou Tiago

- Eu acho que a Ellen matou ele. – falou Pedro

- Eu acho que foi ele que se matou. – Sirius estava realmente preocupado

- Ai Merlin, e se a Ellen decidiu ir embora? – perguntou Lucy

- Ela não faria isso. – falou Tiago tentando se convencer.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – retrucou Lucy

- Ela iria para casa, ou para a casa dos meus pais. E se esse fosse o caso eles já estariam aqui, ou teriam me enviado uma carta. – disse ele

- E se ela não foi para a casa? Se ela fugiu? Se você-sabe-quem achou ela antes? – começou Rabicho.

- Cala a boca seu rato inútil. – resmungou Sirius

Mas Lily parou todos no pé da escada quando viu longos cachos caindo para fora do sofá.

- Ela dormiu aí? – Pedro não estava entendo nada (pra variar)

- Não, um calorzinho da lareira e acabou desmaiando por respirar pó demais.. – zombou Sirius

Eles foram chegando com cuidado e perceberam que Ellen estava deitada em cima de outra pessoa. O casal estava abraçado, coberto por uma manta de linho conjurada por Remo. Todos ficaram petrificados ao olhar aquilo.

- Como eles estão assim, depois de ontem? – questionou Pedro e pela primeira vez sua pergunta era a mesma de todos os outros.

- Vocês acham que eles... – perguntou Sirius maliciosamente

- Você só pensa nisso Black? – Lucy estava ficando irritada com esse jeito do Sirius pensar. O maroto deu de ombros.

- Eu espero sinceramente que não. – Tiago era o único que não sorria naquele momento

- Como vamos acordá-los? – disse Pedro

- Do jeito maroto de ser. – falou Sirius.

- Não, vamos acordá-los do jeito normal. Chamando. – discordou Lily

- É você quem manda. – falou Sirius – No três... Um, dois, três.

- ACORDEM! – gritaram todos juntos rindo, menos Tiago

Remo e Ellen deram um pulo do sofá e após verem os amigos rindo, começaram a rir também.

- Queremos explicações. – disse Lily sorrindo para o casal que estava abraçado no sofá.

- Por onde começamos? – brincou Ellen

- Pelo crucio que você me lançou. – respondeu Remo rindo.

- CRUCIO? – Pedro ficou branco

- Rabicho aprendemos a ignorar a sua ignorância. – falou Sirius

Após todos rirem da cara de bocó de Rabicho, Remo contou toda a história para eles. No fim todos riam abertamente, exceto Tiago que se mantinha anormalmente sério.

- Esses marotos só estão me decepcionando. – brincou Sirius fingindo estar completamente decepcionado.

- Só pelo fato de que você não desperdiçaria um momento sozinho com o sexo oposto, quer dizer que todos vão ser iguais. – implicou Lucy

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho com qualquer uma. – disse ele chegando perto da morena e falando ao seu ouvido. – Quero ficar sozinho com você. – e ao dizer isso ele lhe lançou um olhar estilo [i] "Sirius o sedutor" [/i] e sorrindo saiu de perto da menina.

- Pena que não é recíproco. – falou ela sorrindo maldosamente

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. – respondeu ele vendo que a menina estava levemente corada

- Você se acha muito atraente e irresistível não é Sirius? – questionou a garota esquecendo totalmente que o assunto do momento era Remo e Ellen.

- Não meu amor, eu tenho certeza que sou. Mas você é meio falha, esqueceu de dizer que também sou o melhor sedutor de todos os tempos, que é difícil se manter longe de mim por muito tempo já que meu charme natural me impulsiona a ser assim. – falou o menino se aproximando de Lucy que apenas revirava os olhos. – Porém devo te dar os parabéns.

- Posso saber o por quê? – perguntou ela debochada

- Pelo simples fato de ser a menina que mais demorou a se render ao meu charme inigualável. No entanto não vai demorar muito para você cair nos meus braços. – disse ele chegando cada vez mais perto dela

- Ou você no desespero agarrar ela. – Remo se intrometeu

- Aí no caso você vai jogá-la em seus braços e não o contrário. Isso realmente é diferente. – brincou Rabicho

- Vocês se acham muito esperto não é? – Sirius estava ficando irritado, eles tinham acabado de interromper a melhor cena de sedução dele desde que começara isso com a Lucy

- Sou. E para mostrar como sou um ótimo professor vou te explicar, com a ajuda da assistente mais linda como é. – Remo olhou para Ellen e ela logo entendeu. Abraçou Lupin e começou a beijá-lo. Depois de um tempo ele disse. – Isso meu amigo canino é quando a menina se joga nos seus braços, coisa que não acontece há muito tempo. E isso... – ele pegou Ellen fazendo-a chegar muito mais perto e beijando-a. – E isso é quando nós não agüentamos mais e tomamos elas em nossos braços.

- Eu sabia que o Remo não conseguiria viver longe dessa loirinha. – falou Lily

- E foi tão rápido assim? Só isso? Meia dúzia de palavras e está tudo certo? – foi a vez de Tiago falar.

- Quando a gente ama perdoa Tiago. – falou Lily olhando para o menino

- Quando a gente ama, não magoamos a pessoa que dizemos amar. – rebateu ele.

- Tiago eu amo a Ellen, e ela me ama. – explicou Remo.

- É realmente fácil, magoar, fazer chorar e depois tudo voltar ao normal. – respondeu ele saindo do salão comunal.

Ninguém estava entendo o que fez Tiago agir daquele jeito. Lily fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Remo a segurou.

- Acho que nós dois precisamos explicar algumas coisas para o Pontas. – e ao falar isso Remo saiu de mãos dadas com Ellen atrás de Tiago.

Quando chegaram em uma pequena sala que vivia desocupada encontraram Tiago, sentado.

- Tiago, precisamos conversar. – falou Ellen sentando do lado do amigo.

- Eu sei muito bem que o que eu fiz com a Ellen ontem não se faz com ninguém, mas você tem que entender que quando amamos fazemos de tudo para proteger a pessoa. Eu daria a minha vida pela Ellen como você daria a sua pela Lily. E ver a Ellen chorar e sofrer por mim me deixou tão desnorteado que a única solução que encontrei foi fazê-la desistir de mim. – Remo falava tudo calmamente, ele sabia que com Tiago não poderia brincar.

- Eu sei Remo, mas você tem que entender a minha posição. A Ellen é como uma irmã pra mim, eu sempre azarei qualquer um que tentasse magoá-la. Quando éramos pequenos chegava a me sentir um gigante só para protegê-la. E de repente um dos meus melhores amigos diz coisas que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ouvir. Nem mesmo do Sirius. Eu me deparo com a minha irmãzinha chorando desesperadamente, como se acabasse de perder um pedaço de si mesma. Eu escuto um marmanjo dizendo basicamente que só não fez nada com ela porque não estava afim. E nem um dia depois eu vejo o mesmo marmanjo acordar com ela abraçado no salão comunal. – falou ele sem parar

- Ti, eu te entendo perfeitamente. Mas eu amo o Remo e serei mais infeliz se não estiver próxima dele. – justificou Ellen abraçando Tiago.

- Eu sei disso. Esse lobo também te ama o bastante para não conseguir manter uma decisão por mais de 24 horas. – sorriu Tiago

- Esse sim é o Tiago Potter que eu conheço. – falou Remo aliviado ao ver o sorriso de Tiago

- Mas tem uma coisa. Se atreva senhor Lupin a fazer a Ellen derramar mais uma lágrima, se atreva dizer qualquer outra besteira para ela, que você verá quem é Tiago Potter. – falou Tiago sério, mas em um tom um pouco mais divertido.

- Prometo. – respondeu Remo

- E uma pequena correção. Eu não daria a minha vida pela Lily. A minha vida já é dela. – e ao dizer isso Tiago saiu da sala deixando o casal matando as saudades.

Quando saiu encontrou a ruivinha parada na porta.

- Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, senhorita Evans? – perguntou Tiago parando de frente para a menina com os braços cruzados.

-Sua vida já é minha? – questionou ela ignorando a pergunta do namorado

- E você ainda duvida disso? – perguntou o menino chegando perto da ruiva e pressionando-a na parede.

- Às vezes eu não acredito. – falou ela sedutoramente

- Então neste caso vou fazer você acreditar. – e no momento que Tiago iria beijar Lilian eles foram interrompidos por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Severo Snape

- Agarramento nos corredores, isso vai custar dez pontos a Grifinória. – disse Snape fazendo Lilian e Tiago se separarem correndo

- Você vai querer fazer isso mesmo Ranhoso? – Tiago apontando a varinha para o sonserino.

- Não Tiago! Não faça isso, você não vai querer pegar uma detenção agora. Tem o quadribol, e a taça das casas. Ele é monitor chefe, você não pode fazer nada. – murmurou Lilian fazendo com que Tiago se acalmasse rapidamente.

- É bom ver que você escuta sua namoradinha, assim você mostra que é um perfeito idiota controlado. – esnobou Snape

- O fato de você ser monitor-chefe não te dá o direito de se desfazer de nenhum aluno. Portanto sugiro que você cale a boca e se retire antes que eu mesma azare você. Só não ameaço tirar pontos de sua casa porque tenho pena da Sonserina, os pontos que conseguiu acumular nesse primeiro mês de aula foram tão poucos que é mais fácil a Grifinória querer doar para vocês uns pontinhos do que tirar. – Lilian falou seriamente com Snape, porém incrivelmente calma.

Tiago sentiu uma vontade quase que incontrolável de rir da cara do Ranhoso.

- Era melhor ter levado um Avada. – riu o menino

Snape não respondeu, apenas olhou para Lilian que colocou as mãos de Tiago em volta de sua cintura e ficou encarando o sonserino que decidiu se retirar.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – perguntaram Remo e Ellen saindo da sala.

- Snape veio aqui e me viu com o Tiago, então decidiu tirar dez pontos da Grifinória. – respondeu Lily séria

- Eu não acredito que você não me deixou azarar esse Ranhoso nojento. – reclamou ele emburrada enquanto voltavam para o salão comunal

- Eu não acredito que você pensou em voltar a azarar o Snape. – rebateu ela

- Mal jeito Tiago. – falou Ellen

- Ele que pediu pra ser azarado! E só não foi porque você o defendeu. – protestou o menino

- Eu não defendi o Ranhoso, eu defendi você. – falou Lily

- CHEGA! – foi a vez de Remo se pronunciar

- Vocês vão mesmo discutir por causa do Ranhoso? – Ellen cruzou os braços olhando para os amigos

- CLARO QUE NÃO. – falaram os dois juntos se abraçando

- Ótimo. – disse Ellen sorrindo.

- Ranhoso? Desde quando você chama o Snape assim? – perguntou Remo

- Desde quando ele decidiu tirar pontos da Grifinória, só porque o Tiago e a Lily estavam fazendo uma coisa que ele nunca fez. – respondeu ela

- O que dar uns amassos? – Tiago estava rindo abertamente

- Também. – falou Ellen fazendo todos voltarem para a torre da Grifinória rindo da cara de Snape.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal viram uma confusão. As pessoas não paravam de falar, e reclamar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Tiago

- Não faço idéia. – falou Lucy

- Essa confusão tem que parar. – comentou Remo para Lilian que sacudiu a cabeça

- [i] SONORUS [/i]. ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – perguntou Lily seriamente e conseguindo um silêncio que deixaria a professora Minerva orgulhosa.

- O passeio para Hogsmead no dia das bruxas foi cancelado. – informou uma voz ao fundo.

- Por que? – perguntou Remo no tom normal, e Lily desfez o feitiço.

- Teve um ataque em Hogsmead ontem, e eles estão com medo que aconteça de novo com os estudantes lá. – dessa vez foi Sirius quem respondeu.

- Tudo bem, não quero bagunça por causa disso. Todos se comportem como pessoas civilizadas ou darei detenção a aquele que tentar arrumar quizumba por aqui. – falou Lilian e logo foi se sentar perto dos amigos.

- Agora explica essa história direito. – pediu Tiago

- Teve um ataque de comensais da morte em Hogsmead essa madrugada. Dumbledore está com medo de que possa haver outro quando os alunos estiverem lá. – explicou Sirius

- Então o passeio foi cancelado. Ele acha mais fácil nos proteger aqui no castelo do que fora dele. – comentou Lucy

- Acho que ele está certo. Mesmo que nós tenhamos que ficar aqui no castelo, é melhor não arriscar. – disse Remo

- Nós já enfrentamos alguns deles e sabemos que eles não estão de brincadeira. – lembrou Ellen

- Bom acho melhor irmos almoçar, já que perdemos o café. – falou Pedro

- Nós perdemos. Você não. – rebateu Sirius

Todos eles estavam indo em direção ao grande salão quando Lily e Ellen seguraram o braço de Lucy.

- Já que o Pedro foi ao café da manhã. – começou Ellen

- Vamos querer saber o que você e o Sirius fizeram para não ir. – terminou Lily soltando a amiga e indo para o lado de Tiago.

Quando chegaram ao grande salão todos os professores estavam presente. O almoço de domingo era o único em que todos eles compareciam. Mas antes do almoço ser servido Dumbledore resolveu falar.

- Um minuto de sua atenção, por favor. – pediu ele apenas por educação, já que no momento em que levantara todos ficaram em absoluto silêncio. – Obrigado. Acho que o aviso que apareceu em suas casas hoje no mínimo deixou vocês um pouco confusos. Para garantir a segurança de todos vocês, nós preferimos cancelar a ida a Hogsmead. No castelo estarão totalmente seguros. Lord Voldemort não irá no mínimo tentar entrar aqui, portanto fiquem tranqüilos. – ao ouvir o nome do bruxo algumas pessoas se arrepiaram de medo, mas Dumbledore continuou calmamente – Como eu sei que o passeio seria uma forma muito especial de comemoração ao dia das Bruxas, achei uma solução para que todos se divertissem de maneira igual ou até melhor. No dia 31 de outubro haverá um baile a fantasia aqui na escola. Quem quiser já ir mandando corujas aos pais para pedirem a fantasia pode mandar; os alunos que por algum motivo não poderem conseguir a fantasia a escola terá algumas fantasias ao dispor desses mesmos.

Um alvoroço começou por todo o grande salão, mas quando perceberam que Dumbledore ainda pretendia falar todos ficaram quietos.

- Não fiquem muito ansiosos até lá! – e ao dizer isso o diretor se sentou e o almoço foi servido.

Após o almoço os marotos e as meninas foram para o dormitório deles para conversarem.

- Eu acho que vou ter que pedir uma fantasia para a escola, Petúnia não vai querer comprar uma para mim e se comprar no mínimo será de um tomate. E eu não posso sair da escola para comprá-la então, não vai ter jeito. – falou Lily.

Tiago se levantou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que foi que deu nele? – perguntou Remo

- Não sei. – mentiu Sirius que já estava imaginando o que o amigo foi fazer.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe Sirius? – interrogou Lucy, mas não obteve resposta.

Dez minutos depois Tiago já estava de volta.

- Onde você foi? – Pedro foi o inconveniente.

- Tive que ir falar com a Minerva para saber se meus pais estão em casa ou em alguma missão. – Tiago mentiu ao ver que Lily prestava atenção.

Ellen viu que pelo olhar de Tiago ele havia feito alguma coisa que Lily não podia saber.

- Lily vamos comigo no dormitório rapidinho? Preciso te contar uma coisa. – pediu Ellen e a ruiva logo aceitou e se retirou do quarto. Lucy, porém ficou.

- O que você foi fazer Pontas? – perguntou Sirius diretamente para o amigo

- Eu fui mandar uma carta pra minha mãe. – respondeu ele.

- Já? – os quatro estavam surpresos.

- Sim, vocês sabem como são as mulheres.. – falou ele aos amigos.

- Sim eu sei, mas ainda não entendi o porque disso. – falou Lucy

- A minha fantasia já está escolhida, só que pedi para minha mãe escolher a da Lily. Quero dá-la de presente a ela – explicou Tiago

- Ah sim, agora eu entendi. – disse Remo

- Pensei que você iria querer um vestido. – Sirius riu da cara de tacho do amigo

- Muito engraçado senhor pulguento. – falou Tiago

- Eu não tenho pulgas. – protestou o menino

- Tem razão, elas já fazem parte de você. São como células e não como animais. – continuou Tiago implicando e Sirius fechou a cara.

- Agora só falta o Sirius, o Pedro e a Lucy arrumarem seus pares. – falou Remo olhando em especial para Sirius e Lucy.

- Eu vou sozinho. – disse Pedro

- Por falta de opção. – implicou Sirius

- E você Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo

- Vou ver na minha lista, levo a mais gata. – e ao dizer isso Sirius deu uma olhada para Lucy que apenas sorriu.

- Eu não sei, o melhor convite vence. – respondeu a menina olhando significativamente para Sirius.

- Acho bom vocês se apressarem. – brincou Ellen chegando ao quarto

- Ou ficaram sobrando. – riu Lily se divertindo com a situação.

- NÃO VAMOS SOBRAR. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Queremos ver. – responderam os outros rindo

Setembro passou e a única coisa que se ouvia naquela escola era o Baile do Dia das Bruxas. Mesmo com todos os deveres e as matérias ficando mais difíceis, esse ainda era o assunto preferido de todos. O tempo passou lentamente, mas finalmente eles estavam na véspera da grande festa.

**Beijos e muito obrigada por estarem lendo a fic**

**Ana!: queria ter te respondido antes nem sei se você ainda ta lendo a fic mas eu realmente sou viciada em house se perco um epi já passo huddy também sei que talvez vc não tenha shipper ou seja hameron mas é legal avisar.**

**BJS**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: A FEEEESTAAAA

Treinos de quadribol, o campeonato começaria em uma semana, diversos deveres de casa e a festa do Dias das Bruxas. Tudo isso em apenas uma semana. Lily era a menos animada, pelo fato de não ter gostado de nenhuma das fantasias disponíveis pela escola. Até que o socorro veio voando. Lily havia acabado de acordar e se desesperou ao lembrar que era véspera e ela não tinha uma fantasia. Começou a se arrumar e quando terminou levou um susto quando ouviu uma voz sair de um quadro.

- A professora Mcgonagall aguarda a senhorita Evans em seu escritório. – falou uma mulher com enormes cabelos prata.

- Sim, obrigada. – respondeu Lilian gelando.

A menina saiu do dormitório com cuidado. Por ser um dia antes da festa o diretor havia dado o dia de folga para todos os alunos. Ela caminhou pelos corredores desertos do castelo até o escritório da professora. Quando chegou bateu na porta.

- Entre. – falou a voz de Minerva

A ruiva abriu e a porta e entrou, porém levou um susto ao ver que a professora não estava sozinha.

- Bom dia. – disseram as duas mulheres

- Bom dia professora Minerva, bom dia senhora Potter. – cumprimentou Lily

- Senhora Potter? – disse Sara fingindo estar aborrecida

- Desculpe Sara. É que eu estou um pouco surpresa ao vê-la aqui e não estou entendendo muito bem por que fui chamada. –explicou a menina sorrindo sem jeito

- Sente-se minha querida, irei te explicar tudo. – pediu Sara delicadamente.

- Vou deixá-las sozinhas por um tempo, podem ficar a vontade. – disse Minerva se retirando

- Querida Tiago me mandou uma carta dizendo que você não poderia comprar uma fantasia por que sua irmã não iria escolhê-la para você. Então eu entrei em contato com a Ellen e ela me disse mais ou menos o seu gosto. Na verdade a incomodei a toa, o Tiago me deu mais detalhes que ela – falou Sara sorrindo para a nora.

- É ele me conhece bem. – Lily corou

- Tome. Isso é seu. - Sara pegou uma grande caixa e entregou na mão de Lilian.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer. – disse Lilian maravilhada ao ver a fantasia

- Você já me agradece o suficiente fazendo meu filho feliz. – respondeu Sara. – Agora vista, quero ver como você ficará. – disse ela ajudando a menina se arrumar.

Depois de muito tempo Lilian e Sara saíram do escritório. Sara se despediu de Lily e foi para o trabalho. Lily deixou a fantasia no quarto e viu que as meninas não estavam mais lá. Então foi direto para o grande salão. Quando chegou não deu tempo de nada, ela se lançou nos braços de Tiago.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou ela no ouvido do namorado que sorriu abertamente.

- Então minha mãe acertou? – perguntou ele aliviado

- Como ela poderia errar? – disse Lily sorrindo e se sentando para o café da manhã.

Após tomarem o café foram todos para o campo de quadribol, Tiago tinha marcado treino para o time da Grifinória. O treino foi rápido, o time da Grifinória estava voando tão bem que Tiago não teve muito do que reclamar. O dia passou voando e a noite todos os sete estavam sentados no salão comunal.

- Vocês não vão mesmo contar como irão vestidos? – perguntou Lily

- Não. Vocês não nos contaram, não vamos contar também. – respondeu Tiago

- Assim não é justo, nós temos que fazer surpresa. – falou Lucy

- E nós também. – falou Sirius

- Mas o Tiago já deve saber o que a Lily vai vestir. – falou Pedro

- Não sei não. Minha mãe perguntou para a Ellen e ignorou completamente as minhas dicas. – reclamou ele

- Talvez ela saiba por que fez isso. – falou Lupin

- Não sabe mesmo. Eu conheço a Lily melhor que todo mundo junto, mas ela quis ouvir a Ellen. – disse Tiago

- Eu amei a fantasia, melhor não podia ser. Só não sei que dica ela seguiu. – mentiu Lily.

- Espero que nossas fantasias combinem. – torceu Tiago

- NÓS TAMBÉM. – falaram Remo e Ellen, só que olhando uma para o outro.

- E então? Com quem vocês vão ao baile? – perguntou Pedro comendo um sapo de chocolate.

- Eu acho que o Sirius vai com o próprio ego, sabem como é; eles fazem um par perfeito. – disse Lucy

- Eu não preciso correr para conseguir um par como você. – rebateu ele

- E quem disse que eu corri? – perguntou a menina

- Pra ter aceitado ir com aquele imbecil da Lufa-Lufa você deve estar bem desesperada. – falou Sirius debochando de Lucy

- Eu não corri atrás de ninguém Sirius. Quem precisa fazer isso é você. E o Magnus não é um imbecil. –respondeu Lucy a altura

- Quem disse que eu preciso correr atrás de alguém? – perguntou ele ofendido

- Que tal o simples fato de que estamos na véspera do baile e você continua tendo seu ego como companhia? – rebateu a menina sorrindo vitoriosa quando Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

Mas logo o seu sorriso foi embora, quando ela menos esperava Sirius se levantou e foi na direção de uma menina do sexto ano, com os cabelos acaju até a altura dos ombros sentada perto de suas amigas. Ele chegou com aquele jeito de galã e surpreendeu a menina.

- Você está linda hoje Elisa. – falou Sirius no ouvido da menina que logo sorriu ao ver o maroto.

- Obrigada Six. – agradeceu ela

- E então? Eu queria saber se uma pessoa tão bonita quanto você iria o baile de amanhã comigo. – perguntou ele galantemente.

- Ao baile? Claro que sim! – respondeu a menina prontamente que parecia que ia explodir de emoção

- Que bom! Então te vejo amanhã. – e ao virar as costas Sirius voltou. – Ah esqueci de uma coisa. – e deu um beijo, simples na menina. – Senti falta disso. – mentiu ele a menina foi correndo para o dormitório enquanto Sirius voltou a se sentar com os amigos. – E então? – perguntou Sirius

- Por mim você apenas mostrou que não mudou. Que continua sendo aquele galinha que só quer sair com o máximo de meninas possível e só pensa como se dar melhor em 90% dos casos. – respondeu Lucy olhando séria para o maroto

- Eu não fui para a cama com 90% dos meus casos! – protestou ele

- E quem disse em cama aqui? – perguntou ela

- Bem, eu pensei que se dar bem era... Hum você sabe... – respondeu ele embaraçado com a situação.

- Eu sei que você não foi para a cama com 90% dos seus casos meu amor. – disse ela chegando perto dele provocantemente. Ele olhou para a menina marotamente. – Você não seria capaz de tanto. – e ao terminar de dizer isso Lucy subiu para o dormitório.

- Ela ainda vai te deixar maluco. – disse Pedro

- Acho que você errou Rabicho. Ela já está deixando ele maluco. – falou Remo ao ver que Sirius estava parado

- Você não devia ter beijado aquela menina assim. – opinou Tiago

- Realmente, se antes já era difícil, agora é que vai ser impossível. – concordou Lily

- Ela duvidou de mim. – falou Sirius como se tivesse acordando de um sonho.

- Não. Ela te humilhou, é diferente. – brincou Tiago

Sirius continuava parado, pensativo.

- O que foi que você sentiu quando beijou aquela menina? – perguntou Ellen olhando fixamente para o menino

- Nada. – respondeu ele involuntariamente.

Todos ficaram parados ali, ninguém esperava que Sirius pudesse admitir isso na frente de todos. O menino se levantou e foi se deitar. Remo e Ellen fizeram o mesmo. Só Tiago e Lilian ficaram na sala abraçados enquanto ela terminava de ler um livro.

A menina lia o livro tranquilamente enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, quando olhou para o namorado.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Me promete uma coisa? – perguntou ela

- Claro. – falou Tiago ficando um pouco sério

- Quando nós sairmos daqui e você se tornar um auror, me promete que você não vai atrás do Snape ou de qualquer um comensal que nós conhecemos. – pediu a menina preocupada

- Eu não posso te prometer isso. Minha missão será caçar esses desgraçados e prendê-los. Não posso prometer isso minha ruivinha. – respondeu Tiago beijando a testa da menina

- Eu sei que irá caçá-los se necessário, mas não quero que você faça isso por vingança. – ela explicou-se melhor

- Tudo bem, não irei como o Tiago Potter que odeia o Ranhoso. Irei como o Tiago Potter auror responsável, que continua odiando o Ranhoso. – prometeu ele fazendo a menina rir.

- Você não tem jeito. – falou ela e voltou a ler o livro.

Lily adormeceu e Tiago resolveu levá-la para o dormitório, mas quando chegou à porta um grito de uma mulher suou tão forte que acordou a ruiva que estava em seus braços.

- Desculpe, eu havia me esquecido. – falou ele passando as mãos nos cabelos despenteados sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu ela meio sonolenta

- Da próxima vez te levo para o meu quarto assim você não irá acordar. – falou ele dando um beijo de boa noite na amada e foi para o dormitório sem escutar a resposta de Lily.

O dia amanheceu mais rápido do que eles esperavam, e todos se levantaram mais cedo que o de costume.

- E hoje é o grande dia! – falou Ellen pulando da cama.

- Merlin, como ela levanta assim às dez da manhã? – bocejou Lucy

- Pára de preguiça e levanta! – mandou Lily

- O baile é só a noite. – reclamou Lucy

- E agora nós vamos andar um pouco. – avisou Ellen

- Vocês vão andar um pouco, tenho estudado quase nada. Vou tirar o dia hoje para estudar um pouco. – disse Lily

- Eu não acredito. – falou Lucy se levantando

- Pode acreditar, já estou descendo. Encontro vocês daqui a pouco para o café. – Lily desceu e foi para o salão comunal que estava praticamente vazio e começou a estudar.

Dez minutos depois os marotos desceram acompanhados de Lucy e Ellen.

- Merlin, como ela pensa em estudar num dia desses? – perguntou Sirius ao ver que Lily estava totalmente concentrada em suas anotações.

- Vamos tomar café senhora monitora-chefe. – falou Tiago

- Só deixa eu ler essa parte que fala... – começou Lily, mas Tiago a beijou e a levantou logo após o beijo.

- Vamos tomar o café. – disse ele e a menina concordou.

Lucy e Sirius estavam se falando normalmente, era incrível como eles conseguiam se tratar naturalmente mesmo depois de tantas provocações. O grande salão estava em festa, as pessoas estavam mais alegres que o normal. Todos tão animados que Remo e Lilian foram chamados pela professora McGonagall para tomarem conta dos corredores.

- Isso não é justo, vou ficar o dia todo sem minha ruivinha porque os outros ficam fazendo bagunça. – reclamou Tiago

- E o pior é nós nem estamos no meio. – falou Pedro

- E nem vamos estar, com a ruivinha nos corredores se aprontarmos alguma coisa vai sobrar para o Tiago. – lembrou Sirius quando viu que Tiago se animara com a idéia de aprontar um pouco

- E eu? Que estou sem meu lobinho? – Ellen fez cara de criança pidona.

Só bem depois do almoço que Lilian e Remo conseguiram se livrar das rondas para descansarem um pouco.

- Estou exausta. – falou Lilian deitando no sofá do salão comunal

- Só você? Eu não sinto meus pés direito. – disse Remo recebendo os beijos de Ellen

- Tiveram tanto trabalho assim? – perguntou Tiago fazendo uma massagem nos pés de Lilian

- Trabalho? Eu posso afirmar que a maioria dos alunos nunca foi a nenhuma festa na vida. – respondeu Lily

- Tivemos que levar uma menina a ala hospitalar porque a saia da bendita fantasia dela era azul bebê e não azul turquesa. – falou Remo

- Eu achava melhor deixar aquela perua tendo um ataque, mas Remo insistiu tanto. – disse Lily

- Insistiu como senhor Lupin? – questionou Ellen levantando a sobrancelha.

- A garota era Eveline Lacusa. – respondeu ele

- A menina que o Tiago ficou no quinto ano? – perguntou Sirius

- Ela mesma. – disse Lily seriamente olhando para Tiago

- Concordo com a Lily, Remo. Era melhor ter deixado ela ter um A.D.P do que perder tempo levando-a para a ala hospitalar. Se fosse a Lily não teria esse problema, qualquer cor se renderia a essa beleza. – falou Tiago fazendo a namorada sorrir satisfeita.

- Por falar nisso ela te mandou um recado. – lembrou Remo embora tivesse com medo de dizer, ele olhou nervosamente para Lily que apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Ela disse que quando você enjoar dessa ruiva para você ir procurá-la.

- Está bem, quando Voldemort virar fã do Maycon Jackson e decidir ir atrás de criancinhas ao invés de nascidos trouxas. – ao dizer isso Tiago fez todos rirem.

- Alguém aí está sentindo falta de alguém? – perguntou Remo ao reparar que nem Sirius nem Lucy haviam voltado do almoço.

- Onde será que eles estão? – disse Lily olhando ao redor.

- Não estão juntos, se não estariam nos chamando essa para recolher um dos cadáveres. – falou Tiago

- Ou os dois. – brincou Ellen

- Mas agora falando sério, o que vocês acham? – perguntou Lily

- Dos dois? – disse Remo

- Sirius é o maior galinha que existe. – falou Ellen

- Lucy é sedutora e decidida. – falou Remo

- Eles querem ficar juntos. – disse Tiago

- Mas não querem jogar a amizade fora por causa disso. – explicou Remo

- E nem se machucarem, pela instabilidade psicológica dos dois. – Ellen disse com toda certeza

- Resultado. Nenhum dos dois sabe o que quer. Nem a Lucy nem o Sirius. E ficam fazendo esses joguinhos para saber quem é o melhor. – concluiu Lily

- São cabeças duras! – comentou Tiago

- Quem são cabeças duras? – perguntou Lucy entrando no salão comunal

- Aposto que estavam falando de nós dois. – respondeu Sirius.

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Tiago sendo direto

- Eu fui pegar minha fantasia. – disseram os dois juntos

- E podemos saber que fantasias são essas? – falou Remo

- Não. – mais uma vez os dois falaram juntos

- Que mania de dizer a mesma coisa que eu. – reclamou Lucy

- Você que fica lendo meus pensamentos. – rebateu Sirius

- Seu intrometido. – falou ela

- Só por que eu quis saber qual vai ser a sua misteriosa fantasia? – perguntou ele

- Você não quis me mostrar a sua. O que te faz pensar que mostrarei a minha? – respondeu ela subindo com a misteriosa fantasia.

- Que garota mais difícil. – resmungou Sirius subindo também.

- Esses dois ainda vão nos dar muita dor de cabeça. – comentou Remo

- Acho que vou fazer dez litros de poções para dores. – brincou Lily

- Será bom mesmo. – falou Tiago

- cadê o Pedro? – perguntou Ellen

- Na cozinha, vendo qual comida é mais atraente para ele ir ao baile. – ralhou Tiago

- E o Frank e a Alice? – perguntou Lily

- A autora esqueceu-se deles mesmo. – brincou Tiago.

A tarde se passou lentamente. Lily embora estivesse aconchegada em Tiago estava estudando, assim como Remo estudava enquanto Ellen dormia encostada em sua perna.

Tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo quando Ellen despertou e olhou para o relógio.

- MERLIN! JÁ SÃO QUATRO DA TARDE! – gritou a menina, fazendo Lily dar um pulo e os marotos quase terem um enfarte.

- TÃO TARDE ASSIM? – perguntou Lily olhando para o relógio e se desesperando

- E daí? Gente a festa só vai começar as sete. Vocês ainda têm três horas para se arrumarem. – explicou Tiago

- Você quer dizer SÓ temos três horas! – falou Lily subindo correndo seguida por Ellen

- Eu nem ganhei um beijinho. – reclamou Tiago

- Imagine no dia do casamento? – questionou Remo pensativo

- Elas vão querer se arrumar um dia antes do marcado. – respondeu Tiago passando a mão nos cabelos.

- E ainda vão conseguir chegar atrasadas. – brincou Remo

Tiago convenceu Remo de jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo com ele. Remo era insuportavelmente bom nesse jogo, mas Tiago também não ficava por trás, mesmo sendo raro vencer o Aluado nele. Quando eram seis da tarde eles decidiram irem se arrumar. Ao chegarem ao quarto viram que Frank já estava quase pronto. O menino vestia uma fantasia um tanto estranha.

- O que quer dizer essa fantasia Frank? – perguntou Tiago sem entender muito bem o que um S estava fazendo no peito do menino

- É um personagem de uma história trouxa. Super homem. Alice falou que ouviu uma menina nascida trouxa falar dele e achou interessante. Então para agradá-la eu resolvi ir de Super-Homem e ela de Louise Lane uma jornalista. – respondeu o menino terminando de arrumar o cabelo.

- O que o amor não faz não é mesmo? – brincou Sirius que tinha acabado de sair do banheiro.

- Nem com isso o meu fica bom. – comentou Tiago apontando para o gel que Frank estava usando e indo para o banheiro.

- Eu já disse pra você desistir. – gritou Remo para o amigo.

As sete em ponto todos haviam decido para esperarem suas damas. Sirius fora o único que não precisou esperar muito, seu par foi a primeira a descer. A menina estava com um longo vestido preto e seus cabelos estavam negros estilo família Adams. Mas de forma alguma a menina estava feia, muito pelo contrário estava atraente com o vestido longo e decotado. A fantasia não tinha nada a ver com a de Sirius que estava vestido de toureiro.

[b](NA/ imaginem o Sirius de toureiro? Que perdição)[/b]

Após a menina descer ela a segurou pelo braço e saiu do salão comunal com ela. Não queria esperar os amigos para não ter que encontrar Lucy, que com toda e absoluta certeza estaria maravilhosa.

Os marotos ainda esperaram por muito tempo e já estavam ficando preocupados quando às sete e meia Alice apareceu no alto da escada. A menina estava com uma saia social preta que combinava elegantemente com sua blusa social branca e seu scarpan preto. Ela usava como adereço um caderninho de anotações e uma pena, seus cabelos estavam na altura dos ombros. A menina estava linda e completamente encantada com seu super-herói.

- Está linda. – falou Frank sorrindo para a menina que corou levemente.

Dois minutos depois uma linda fadinha parou no alto da escada esperando seu Peter Pan. Embora no mundo bruxo as fadas fossem bem diferentes eles como Frank e Alice se inspiraram em clássicos trouxas para se fantasiarem. Remo estava como o menino que não queria crescer e por incrível que pareça estava muito bonito, embora para implicar com ele Tiago e Sirius disseram que ele estava parecendo um duende com cara de por sua vez estava fantasticamente linda, sua leveza caia perfeitamente com a fantasia de fada. Remo ficou sem palavras ao ver a namorada assim e a única reação que teve foi beijá-la docemente.

Lily foi a que mais demorou a descer, ela estava no quarto tentando convencer Lucy a descer logo.

- Pode ir na frente Lily, eu já vou. Só preciso terminar de me arrumar. – se desculpou a menina.

- Você está linda! E eu duvido muito que o Sirius ainda esteja lá embaixo. – completou Lily

- Pode ir Lily, se não daqui a pouco o Tiago vem te buscar. – brincou Lucy sorrindo para a amiga que entendeu e foi para fora do quarto.

Quando a ruiva apareceu no alto da escada todos pararam. Tiago que estava ansioso para a chegada da amada congelou diante de tanta beleza. Ela usava um vestido verde da cor de seus olhos rodado, tomara que caia com a parte de cima toda bordada com pequenas contas brilhantes verdes que se confundiam com o brilho dos olhos da menina.

Embora o vestido da menina fosse bem armado não desvalorizava seu corpo, muito pelo contrário dava um toque divino. Seus cabelos estavam presos elegantemente e ela usava uma presilha de borboleta que continha uma esmeralda em uma asa e um rubi em outra (presente de Sara). Tiago estava vestido como um clássico príncipe de conto de fadas. Ele uma vez ouvira Lily contar-lhe que sentia falta das histórias que os pais contavam para ela antes de ir dormir.

Sua favorita era a de uma princesa com os olhos esmeraldas, cabelos da cor do fogo que encantava a todos com sua bondade. Essa princesa de apaixonara perdidamente por um príncipe que tinha que aprender a ser mais paciente e mais bondoso com as pessoas. No fim eles viviam felizes para sempre. Lily gostava dessa história, pois ela se encaixava com a sua própria história com Tiago.

Ela disse uma vez para o menino que o fato que ela mais gostava era que os pais já haviam dito que isso aconteceria uma vez que ninguém mais sabia de uma história como essa. Tiago não se importara com as implicâncias dos amigos, se importava apenas com o fato de que Lilian ficaria extremamente feliz ao vê-lo daquele jeito. E ele não se enganou, a menina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrima e um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Ela desceu calmamente as escadas e quando chegou Tiago fez uma reverencia, beijou a mão da namorada e em seguida a beijou.

- Então vamos? – perguntou Tiago

- E a Lucy? – lembrou Remo ao não ver a menina

- Ela vai depois, acho que pensou que Sirius estaria aqui. – falou Lily

- ME ESPEREM! – gritou uma voz e logo uma bola de pelos apareceu da escada e desceu tropeçando no próprio rabo.

Rabicho estava vestido de rato, ou pelo menos era o que parecia que ele queria parecer, já que sua fantasia parecia mais uma simples bola de pelos.

- Era melhor ter se transformado, ficaria menos pior. – brincou Tiago antes de sair de braços dados com a sua amada ruiva pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Logo todos os outros os seguiram.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal ele estava decorado com várias abóboras, velas e morcegos enfeitiçados voavam pelo céu que estava cheio de estrelas. Haviam várias mesas espalhadas e uma pista de dança que já estava lotada. Os professores se divertiam e os alunos mais ainda. Quando eles chegaram Dumbledore foi o primeiro a ir cumprimentá-los acompanhado de Minerva. Ambos estavam apenas com máscaras.

- O que estão achando? – perguntou ele

- Melhor não poderia ser Dumby. – falou Tiago apertando a mão do diretor

- Então aproveitem a festa e tentem não aprontar muito. – pediu a professora olhando especialmente para Tiago

- Prometo fazer o possível. – disse o menino

Ao ouvirem isso os professores se retiraram sorrindo e foram para perto dos outros professores.

- Cadê o Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago após não encontrar o amigo em lugar nenhum.

- Ele está ali. – apontou Remo para o toureiro que estava sentado ouvindo sua companheira falando, ele parecia estar mais que entediado

- Acho melhor irmos lá. – falou Ellen

- Nós vamos para a pista de dança, nos encontramos mais tarde. – avisou Alice indo dançar com Frank.

- Tudo bem? Podemos nos sentar? – perguntou Lily sorrindo, mas a menina encarou a garota e virou o rosto.

- Não precisa pedir ruivinha. – respondeu Sirius ao ver a cara da garota.

Todos se sentaram.

- E o que você está achando da festa senhor Black? – perguntou Tiago debochadamente.

- Eu estou achando... – mas ele não terminou de responder, seus olhos fixaram na entrada e logo todos estavam olhando para o mesmo lugar.

Na entrada do grande salão estava parada uma espanhola deslumbrante, que estava com um lindo vestido decotado vermelho e preto, sedutor bem no estilo espanhol. Seus cabelos estavam maiores e soltos fazendo com que seu charme fosse nítido. Nas mãos ela carregava castanholas. A menina estaria perfeita se não estivesse sendo acompanhada por um lutador japonês que vestia apenas uma calça deixando seu peitoral (muito bem conservado por sinal) de fora. Lucy logo sorriu ao ver os amigos e sem esperar foi na direção deles seguida por Magnus.

- Olá gente. Esse aqui é o Magnus. – apresentou Lucy logo após ter chegado na mesa.

- Olá. – todos responderam menos Sirius que estava ocupado o suficiente observando Lucy e Elisa que estava querendo matar a menina com um olhar.

- Demorou mais enfim chegou. – disse Lily sorrindo para a amiga

- Sentem-se um pouco. – ofereceu Ellen.

- Ainda bem que ela não é um basilisco. – cochichou Lucy no ouvido das amigas olhando para Elisa. Elas não se contiveram e começaram a rir.

Depois de um tempo conversando Lucy resolveu opinar.

- Vocês vão ficar mesmo o resto da noite conversando? – perguntou ela puxando Magnus para a pista de dança.

- Ela tem razão. – Tiago puxou Lily que estava um tanto relutante, mas foi.

Em pouco tempo todos estavam dançando animadamente. Depois de umas três músicas Lily e Tiago saíram para beberem alguma coisa.

- Essa noite está sendo fantástica, obrigada. – agradeceu Lily enquanto pegava uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Você é fantástica, não a noite. – respondeu Tiago rindo para a namorada que corava levemente.

Do outro lado do salão, vestindo um enorme sobretudo negro como sua fantasia e com a mão no braço como se estivesse coçando estava Snape que observava a cena de longe. Era insuportável para ele ver Lilian ser beijada por Tiago, ser tocada por Tiago e não por ele. Era visível seu nojo em ver aquilo. Tão visível que Tiago logo percebeu.

- O que ele está olhando tanto para cá? – falou Tiago depois de dar um longo beijo em Lilian.

- Deixa ele Tiago. É só ignorar. – pediu a menina beijando o namorado novamente.

Ele tentou se segurar, Snape cada vez lançava um olhar pior que outro para o casal, mas para não acabar com a noite de Lilian, Tiago preferiu se segurar. Logo Remo, Ellen, Sirius e Elisa se juntaram a eles afastando assim os pensamentos assassinos da cabeça de Tiago.

- Cadê a Lucy? – perguntou Lily

- Foi dar uma voltinha com o senhor lutador de Kung-Fu. – disse Sirius irônico.

Todos ficaram calados e após beberem eles voltaram para a pista que agora tocava uma música lenta e agradável. Havia vários casais dançando abraçados. Lily e Tiago juntamente com Remo e Ellen não foram diferentes. Lucy havia se sentado alegando cansaço e ficou na mesa sozinha por um tempo já que Magnus resolvera ir buscar algo para beber e parecia que não iria voltar mais. Sirius aproveitou que Elisa foi ao banheiro e foi em direção a Lucy.

- Cansada? – perguntou ele quando chegou

- Um pouco. – respondeu a menina sem olhar para ele

- Isso é um fato histórico, Lucy Campbell cansada o suficiente em uma festa que ela esperou durante um mês com tanta ansiedade. Onde está o imbecil quero dizer o seu lutador? – falou Sirius se sentando ao lado da menina

- Não sei, deve estar procurando alguém com quem possa dar uns amassos. – disse ela simplesmente.

- Você deu um pé na bunda dele? – perguntou ele estupefato

- Sim. Mas é uma longa história, você não vai querer saber. – respondeu Lucy sorrindo.

- Aposto que vou, mas não agora. Quer dançar? – disse ele estendendo a mão para a menina.

- Se não tem jeito. – murmurou ela rindo

Sirius conduziu a menina para o centro da pista ele contornou a cintura dela com um braço fazendo-a ficar mais perto dele. Ele sentiu o coração da menina disparar aos poucos e sua respiração ficar cada vez mais ofegante, ele estava do mesmo jeito. Os dois foram dançando cada vez mais colados. Seus olhos pareciam estar conectados, nem se quer piscavam. Sirius não estava agüentando mais, os lábios da menina tão próximos dos dele que era impossível não querê-los. Ele foi se aproximando da menina enquanto fazia ela se aproximar cada vez mais dele. Roçaram os narizes lentamente, ele sorriu e quando se aproximou da menina para beijá-la ela saiu do salão.

- Lucy espera. – gritou ele correndo atrás da linda espanhola.

Ele saiu correndo atrás da menina até um corredor deserto, quando chegou perto dela a segurou pelo braço. Ela virou bruscamente e encarou o menino.

- Eu não quero mais brincar Sirius. Já deu. – falou ela

- Que bom, cansei de brincadeiras. Agora é sério. – disse ele.

E ao dizer isso nada mais o impedia, ele trouxe a menina para perto e sem medo ele a beijou, ele a apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo para que os dois sentissem os corações batendo no mesmo compasso. O beijo era profundo, cheio de paixão. Depois de um BOM tempo eles foram se afastando e olhando um para o outro. Ao ouvirem algumas vozes que estavam se aproximando Sirius pegou a menina pela mão e a levou para a Sala Precisa.

Enquanto isso na festa...

- Vocês viram o Six por aí? – perguntou Elisa aos dois casais que estavam sentados na mesa conversando.

- Se eu fosse você não esperaria mais ele e arrumaria alguém para dançar o resto da noite. – falou Tiago levando um olhar feio de Remo e uma cutucada de Lilian.

Elisa saiu sem dizer uma palavra se quer enquanto todos olhavam para Tiago incrédulos.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele inocente

- O fato de você ser um grosso não quer dizer nada né? – respondeu Remo

- Eu só disse a verdade. – se defendeu o menino

- Você nem sabe se o Sirius vai querer ficar com a Elisa essa noite. Afinal não sabe se as coisas entre ele a Lucy se acertaram. – rebateu Remo

- Amor, nisso eu devo discordar. Se o Sirius não voltou até agora, ele não volta mais. – falou Ellen

- A noite é uma criança. – disse Lily

- O problema é que na noite também se faz uma criança e eu não estou emocionalmente preparado para ser tio. – comentou Tiago fazendo todos da mesa rirem

- Você é muito bobo. – riu Lily

- Bobo? Eu estou sendo sincero. Imagine um filhote daquele cachorro? E a mãe ainda de quebra sendo a Lucy? É um castigo. – brincou ele

- Você fala como se o seu filho vai ser a criança mais quieta do mundo não é? – falou Ellen

- Imaginem só: Uma pequena criatura com os cabelos rebeldes, a insistência, a mania de quebrar as regras, implicância com o Ranhoso e um pequeno dom de atrair confusões do pai; os olhos, a mania de mandar, e a alta potência de voz da mãe. Vai ser realmente uma bela criança. – ralhou Remo se retirando do salão com os amigos.

- Merlin me livre de um carma desses! Você só colocou os nossos defeitos. Se essa criança não tiver nenhum virtude só o amor mesmo. – brincou Lily caminhando de braços dados com Tiago

- Muito engraçadinho senhor Aluado. Vocês vão conhecer a criança mais perfeita do mundo quando nosso filho nascer. – falou Tiago emburrado

- Já fazendo planos para o futuro Potter? Se eu fosse você não seria tão otimista. – eles ouviram uma voz seca e ao olharem deram de cara com Snape que aparentava estar mais que alterado.

Todos olharam para Snape assustados. Ele era o tipo de garoto insuportável que parecia nunca ligar para as coisas. E naquele momento estava totalmente alterado.

- Não lembro de termos chamado o seu nariz anormal na conversa. – falou Tiago com a mão no bolso da casaca de príncipe.

- Você está se achando o tal com essa encenação ridícula não é? Tentando fazer com que a Lily acredite que você a ama. Você só quer fazê-la sofrer, como todos os outros. Fazê-la derramar lágrimas e manchar os livros com elas como todos os outros. Ninguém ama a Lily mais do que... – mas Snape não conseguiu completar

- Do que você? Faça-me rir. – brincou Tiago indo cada vez mais para perto de Snape.

- Tiago pára! – falou Lily se colocando à frente do namorado.

- Eu não sou igual aos outros. Nunca vou fazer a Lily chorar por mim, mas posso fazer você chorar pedindo clemência em dois minutos. – ameaçou ele olhando com um ódio cada vez maior para Snape ignorando o pedido de Lilian

- Pontas, deixa isso pra lá. – aconselhou Remo

- Por que você não escuta seu amiguinho, Aluado não é? Parece que ele não tem a cabeça nas nuvens, a não ser quando é lua cheia. – zombou Snape fazendo Remo ficar vermelho.

- Cala a boca Ranhoso. – falou ele se alterando um pouco e colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Remo, esquece isso. – pediu Ellen docemente e por incrível que pareça calma

- Eu só não consigo entender como uma sangue-puro, rica, inteligente e bonita pode ter se apaixonado por uma aberração como ele. – ofendeu Snape.

- AGORA VOCÊ FOI LONGE DEMAIS. – Tiago ergueu a varinha, mas Lily entrou na frente do menino

- NÃO. – gritou ela olhando para o menino suplicante.

- Lily me dê licença, por favor. – pediu ele fingindo estar calmo.

- Não Tiago, não saio daqui até você me prometer que vai estar em seu dormitório. – falou ela séria. Ele não disse nada apenas ficou encarando a menina quando Snape deu uma risada debochada.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Ellen séria para ele

- Aproveita a oportunidade Potter, a Lily se ofereceu para dormir com você. – disse ele olhando com nojo para o casal.

- [i] Depulso [/i] – gritou Tiago fazendo Lily afastada ao tentar correr para impedir Tiago e aparada por Remo e Ellen.

– [i] ESTUPEFAÇA! [/i] – disse ele agora apontando para Snape que por pouco não foi atingido

- [i] INCARCEROUS [/i] - gritou Snape com o máximo de ódio que podia.

- [i] PROTEGO! [/i] – respondeu Tiago. – [i] Lacarnum Inflammare [/i]

As vestes de Snape começaram a pegar fogo.

-[i] AQUA ERUCTO! [/i] – gritou ele apagando o fogo que estava quase atingindo sua pele

Snape e Tiago se encararam por um momento e quando os dois ergueram as varinhas uma terceira voz gritou.

- [i] EXPELIARMUS [/i] – gritou Dumbledore desarmando Tiago e Snape ao mesmo tempo.

Os professores Slughorn e McGonagall estavam acompanhando o diretor, eles estavam assustados, porém Dumbledore manteve a calma.

- Senhor Potter me acompanhe até a minha sala. Senhor Snape acompanhe o professor Slughorn até seu escritório. Professora McGonagall acompanhe, por favor, o senhor Lupin e as senhoritas Evans e Craig até o salão comunal da Grifinória e depois me encontre no meu escritório. – Dumbledore disse isso calmo, porém sério. E quando terminou de falar foi seguido por Tiago que estava ainda tremendo de raiva.

- Sente-se. – falou Dumbledore apontando uma cadeira para o menino após chegarem ao escritório. O diretor o observou por cima dos oclinhos e vendo que o menino ainda estava tenso ele resolveu perguntar. – O que aconteceu?

- O Ranhoso, quero dizer, o Snape me provocou a noite toda. Ofendeu o Remo, provocou a Ellen e insultou a Lily. Desculpe professor eu não poderia ficar quieto. – explicou ele rapidamente.

- Eu entendo a sua raiva, mas um duelo no meio do corredor não foi uma boa escolha. – falou Dumbledore

- Desculpe professor, da próxima vez levo ele e os amiguinhos dele para a floresta proibida. – falou Tiago sarcasticamente

- Tiago é sério, se Snape for realmente um comensal você não deve ficar duelando com ele assim. – disse o professor preocupado

- Eu sei me defender. – protestou Tiago

- Mas as pessoas que estão a sua volta como ficam preocupadas com você se esquecem de si próprias. – respondeu ele calmamente.

Tiago abaixou a cabeça. Por pior que fosse pensar nisso ele tinha razão. Se Snape quisesse ferir Remo, Ellen ou até mesmo Lily ele poderia ter feito já que Tiago estava totalmente concentrado em feri-lo. Os pensamentos de Tiago teriam ido além, mas Minerva naquele momento adentrou a sala.

- Você perdeu o juízo Potter? – perguntou ela severamente

- Desde quando me chama de Potter se não estamos na sala de aula Mini? – perguntou ele com um humor negro de dar inveja

- Desde o momento que você se coloca em apuros. – respondeu ela sentando ao lado de Tiago

- Eu estou bem e nenhuma maldição imperdoável foi lançada. Portanto pode ficar tranqüila. – disse ele morbidamente

- Minerva eu já conversei com o Tiago, mas a detenção quem dera será você do mesmo jeito que Horacio dará uma para Severo. – explicou Dumbledore

- Detenção? Horácio dará detenção para seu pupilo número um? Não me faça rir Alvo. Eu não darei uma detenção ao Potter por causa disso!

**Se essa ultima fala não fizer sentido e pq veio faltando no e-mail e eu inventei espero que não tenha faltado pedaços o que dificultaria o entendimento do resto da fic vou conferir com a babi e depois aviso.**

**BJS enjoy it!**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: Quadribol e um pepino devidamente amassado

Tiago respirou fundo, já sabia que Lilian não iria dormir sem conversar com ele. Quando chegou a menina estava de roupão sentada no sofá próximo a lareira olhando perdidamente para o fogo. Quando ele entrou, ela não se moveu. Então com um frio na barriga ele se sentou ao lado da amada e começou a encará-la.

- Lily eu... – começou ele, mas a menina o encarou no momento

- Obrigada. – falou ela

- O que? – perguntou ele sem entender nada

- Obrigada Tiago. Você me defendeu do Snape, ele me ofendeu e você não admitiu isso.

Além do mais você também defendeu o Remo, mostrou para o Snape que você é diferente dele. – disse ela olhando para ele mais calma.

- Eu... – ele não sabia o que falar, esperava que Lilian tivesse um ataque, o chamasse de Potter e pela pior das conseqüências até pensasse em dar um tempo no namoro, mas ela estava sendo totalmente compreensiva

- Eu sei, estava esperando uma crise minha, mas dessa vez eu te entendo. – falou ela tentando sorrir

- Não agüentei aquele verme falando aquilo de você. – disse ele ficando sério

- Ele não tem nada a ver com o que queremos ou não. É só um mal amado que não se conforma em ver a felicidade dos outro. – disse Lilian acariciando o namorado

- Ele não te conhece, não pode falar assim de você. – reclamou Tiago

- Você me conhece e isso já é o suficiente. Não me importo no que os outros pensam ou falam, só no que você pensa. – explicou ela sorrindo

- E eu penso que tenho a melhor namorada de todas. – disse ele sorrindo

- Só me prometa uma coisa, não vai tentar terminar essa briga - pediu ela

- Prometo. – respondeu ele beijando a menina e no meio do beijo ele sentiu uma lágrima se juntar a seus lábios.

Ele parou de beijar a namorada imediatamente e a olhou nos olhos. A menina não podia segurar as lágrimas, estava realmente triste e isso era mais que visível.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele secando as lágrimas da namorada.

- Eu só lembrei de uma coisa que eu queria esquecer. – respondeu ela tentando desviar os olhos do amado.

- Me conta. O que poderia ser que te deixa tão triste? – pediu ele

- Nada Ti, fica tranqüilo. Eu vou esquecer. Boa noite. – disse ela dando um beijo no namorado e subindo para o dormitório.

Tiago não entendeu nada e ao ver a amada subir decidiu ir se deitar também. Quando chegou no quarto viu que Sirius não estava, mas não se importou, ele com toda certeza estava muito bem. Ele se sentou na cama e quando Remo saiu do banheiro logo percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- O que está acontecendo Pontas? – perguntou ele se sentando na cama de Sirius para ficar de frente para o amigo

- A Lily... – falou ele pensativo ia terminar a frase, mas resolveu ficar quieto

- O que ela fez? Ela nos disse que não iria brigar com você. – perguntou Remo confuso

- Ela não brigou comigo, muito pelo contraio. Só pediu para eu deixar isso pra lá. – explicou ele

- E então? Por que essa cara? – Remo não estava entendo nada

- Ela começou a chorar, mas eu não faço idéia o por quê. – falou Tiago pensativo

Remo não disse mais nada, Lilian só podia ter lembrado de uma coisa e por isso chorou.

- Depois ela te conta. – falou Remo e foi se deitar

Tiago teve a impressão que era o único que não sabia da história, mas logo iria saber. Por fim decidiu ir dormir. Pedro e Frank entraram logo depois e seguiram o caminho da cama. O dia amanheceu muito rápido e Remo foi o primeiro a levantar, quando Tiago acordou Remo não estava no dormitório. Então Tiago decidiu ir tomar banho.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Posso saber o motivo de acordarmos tão cedo? – perguntou Ellen logo apo dar um beijo em Remo e encontrar Sirius e Lucy abraçados no sofá.

- O assunto é Lily. – respondeu Remo

- Ela me contou. Não conseguiu se segurar na frente do Tiago ontem. – falou Ellen tristemente

- Tudo culpa daquele Ranhoso nojento. – reclamou Sirius

- Agora nós temos que contar para ele, antes que ele tire conclusões precipitadas. – falou Remo

- Concordo, mas a Lily não iria gostar muito que o Tiago soubesse dessa história por nós. – lembrou Lucy

- Mas ela também não vai ter coragem de falar para ele que acreditou naquele energúmeno do que no Pontas. – respondeu Remo

- É nós vamos ter que contar pro cervinho a verdade. – disse Sirius fingindo preocupação, mas ele estava com essa história entalada há muito tempo

- Cervo? Você sempre chama ele de veado. – estranhou Lucy

- Sim, mas só na frente dele. – respondeu Sirius rindo

- Então vamos, ele já deve ter acordado. – falou Remo subindo as escadas junto com os outros

Quando entraram no quarto Tiago levou um susto.

- Reunião a essa hora da manhã? E cadê a ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago vendo que os cabelos vermelhos que tanto amava não estavam presentes.

- A reunião é para falar dela. – explicou Ellen

- Então ela não pode estar presente. – falou Sirius

- Vocês vão me contar por que ela estava chorando ontem? – questionou ele e os amigos concordaram com a cabeça. – Ótimo, comecem – disse ele se sentando na cama.

- Primeiro nos prometa que não vai lançar qualquer maldição imperdoável, em nenhum dos envolvidos na história. – falou Sirius sério

- Já vi que é mais sério do que eu pensava. – falou Tiago.

- Prometa Tiago, por favor. – pediu Ellen

- Prometo. – falou Tiago da boca pra fora. – Agora me contem logo. – mandou ele

- Lembra no sexto ano quando você chamou a Lily pra sair logo depois que ela viu aquele tal de Charles não sei das quantas... – começou Remo

- O apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, sei. – respondeu Tiago ficando cada vez mais sério.

- Então, a Lily aceitou sair com você, mas um tempinho depois disse que não te dando um tapa realmente inesquecível. – relembrou Sirius sorrindo nervosamente

- Sirius. – advertiu Lucy

- Só disse a verdade. – falou o menino fingindo inocência

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Tiago.

- Nós sabemos o porque a Lilian desistiu de você naquele dia. – confessou Remo

Tiago ficou vermelho conforme a história ia sendo contada. Suas mãos se contorciam e quando por fim Remo terminou a única reação que Tiago teve foi ir em direção a porta.

- Para onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Sirius se colocando na frente do amigo.

- Matar aquele safado! – respondeu ele com uma calma que dava medo

- Você não vai não, maldições imperdoáveis estão proibidas. Você prometeu. – falou Ellen

- Tudo bem. – disse Tiago jogando a varinha para cima de Remo. – Vou matar ele com as minhas próprias mãos. – e tentou se mover de novo.

- Fica quieto. O Remo já tem um plano. – avisou Lucy impaciente

- No seu plano inclui sangue, tripas para fora, deformação do rosto e corte de partes realmente importantes para ele ganhar a "aposta"? – perguntou Tiago que parecia que estava falando de flores de tão calmo.

- Não, mas você vai poder se vingar por você e pela Lily. – falou Remo sério

- Tudo bem, fala. Qual é o seu plano. – pediu Tiago

...

Depois de contar seu plano Remo e os marotos resolveram sair para darem uma volta, não antes de Tiago ir buscar sua ruivinha. Com a permissão de Ellen e Lucy ele pode entrar no dormitório e assim ver a namorada sentada no peitoral da janela, com um livro na mão, porém ela não o lia. Estava com o olhar perdido e não percebeu que o namorado tinha entrado no quarto.

- Bom dia. – murmurou ele em seu ouvido lhe entregando um lírio.

- Bom dia. Desculpe não vi você entrar. – disse ela dando um doce beijo no menino

- Percebi, estava distraída, pensativa. Posso saber o que está te deixando tão pensativa assim? – perguntou ele tentando saber da história pela namorada

- Acho que estou pensando demais nas coisas que eu acreditei e hoje me arrependo. – respondeu ela.

Tiago apenas sorriu, era perfeito para ele saber que ela confiava nele e tinha se arrependido de ter acreditado naquela mentira.

- Eu te amo ruivinha. – murmurou ele no ouvido dela e logo começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

Os dois começaram a se beijar e quando perceberam os beijos calorosos já tinha os levados para a cama de Lilian que ficava próxima a janela. A cada minuto os beijos iam se intensificando e as mãos de Tiago começaram a rolar lentamente pelo corpo de Lily até que ele se lembrou de tudo que ouvira naquela manhã e parou.

- Acho melhor irmos. – falou Tiago ofegante.

- É melhor. – concordou Lilian ficando vermelha

Então eles saíram rumo ao salão comunal, onde todos esperavam por eles.

- Demoraram. – brincou Sirius

- Quem demorou aqui foi você senhor Almofadinhas, minha amiga não dormiu no quarto, portanto acho que vou querer saber os detalhes. – falou Lilian olhando marotamente para Sirius.

- Você não vai acreditar no eles fizeram Lily. – brincou Remo

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily assustada

- Conversaram e se beijaram a noite toda. Só. – falou Ellen rindo

- E devemos concordar que isso é realmente um absurdo vindo de Sirius Black. – disse Tiago

- Engraçadinho. – falou Sirius tentando não rir, mas era quase impossível.

Todos passaram o dia rindo e brincando. A noite Lily e Remo foram chamados para um reunião com todos os monitores e monitores-chefes da escola.

- Você tem que ir mesmo? – perguntou Tiago com cara de pidão

- Tenho, nós não sabemos o porque de uma reunião a essa hora e marcada tão depressa. Deve ser algo sério Tiago, nós temos que ir. – respondeu ela beijando o menino e saindo

- Você não vai Remo? – perguntou Ellen

- Vou sim, meu amor, mas quero falar com você antes. – e ao falar isso Remo levou Ellen para um sala vazia e começou a beijar a namorada.

Lilian saiu em direção ao local marcado para a reunião.

- Eu estou começando a odiar a McGonagall. – reclamou ele fechando a cara ao ver a sua ruivinha

- O jeito vai ser esperarmos. – falou Lucy

- E eu tenho o melhor jeito. – disse Sirius começando a beijar a menina na sala comunal

- Só faltava essa. – falou Tiago revirando os olhos

Lilian foi caminhando até a sala que ela havia recebido o tal bilhete. Os corredores da escola estavam vazios e quando ela chegou na tal sala ela estava tão deserta quanto o corredor.

- Professora? – perguntou a menina entrando na sala escura

Mas ninguém respondeu, Lily já estava dentro da sala quando resolveu ir embora, mas a porta se fechou.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ela empunhando a varinha

- Precisamos conversar Lily. – respondeu uma voz calma ao fundo

- [i] Lumus [/i] – falou a menina fazendo com que o rosto que antes estava na escuridão viesse para a luz. – Cadê os outros? – perguntou a menina tentando manter a calma.

- A reunião era falsa. Foi só uma desculpa pra te trazer aqui. – respondeu Snape

- E o que te faz pensar que eu vou te escutar agora? – zombou ela

- Você precisa me ouvir. – pediu ele chegando perto da menina

- Mas eu não vou. – falou ela séria

- Você não tem escolha. – disse ele, Lilian apontou sua varinha para o menino, mas ele foi mais rápido. – [i] Expelliarmus [/i]. – disse ele fazendo a varinha de Lily voar para longe.

A menina correu para tentar abrir a porta, já que procurar a varinha no escuro que a sala se tornara novamente era inútil, mas a porta estava trancada.

- Snape me deixa sair. – mandou Lilian tentando parecer forte, mas já estava assustada

- Não até você me ouvir. – falou ele.

- Eu não tenho nada que ouvir! – disse a menina já perdendo a calma

- Tem sim. Eu quero te pedir desculpas por ter falado aquilo ontem. – começou ele

- Por ter me chamado de oferecida? Não precisa. – ironizou ela.

- Eu não queria ter dito aquilo. – se desculpou ele

- Do mesmo jeito que não queria ter me chamado de sangue-rum do quinto ano. Do mesmo jeito que nunca quer me humilhar na frente dos seus amigos e vive humilhando. Do mesmo jeito que se acha um sangue-puro sendo um mestiço! – desabafou Lily

- Eu não suporto ver você ao lado do Potter. Ver você defender ele, ser tocada por ele, beijada por ele. – confessou ele

- Eu não posso fazer nada em relação a isso. Eu amo o Tiago. E não me importo se você aceita ou não. – respondeu a menina liberando a sua raiva

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR COM ELE. – gritou Snape

- Como você mesmo disse ontem eu me ofereço. Não só para ir com ele para onde for, mas me ofereço de corpo e alma para ser dele. SÓ DELE. – falou a menina alterando o tom de voz.

- Você não entende. – falou Snape

- Você é que não entende! O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o Tiago é problema meu e dele. Como vai ou não o nosso namoro é problema meu e dele! Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida Severo Snape. – ao dizer isso Lily deixou escapar uma lágrima. – Eu gostava muito da sua amizade Severo, pena que você mudou. – murmurou ela de cabeça baixa

Snape devolveu a varinha da menina que abriu a porta e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Quando Lily estava no corredor encontrou Remo.

- E a reunião? Não é possível que já tenha acabado. – falou ele sem entender porque a ruiva estava ali e com os olhos tão vermelhos.

- Foi um truque do Pirraça. – mentiu ela

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lily? – perguntou o menino preocupado

- Nada Remo nada. – Lily sorriu fracamente e de braços dados foi com Remo de volta para a torre da Grifinória.

- E aí o que a McGonagall queria de tão rápido assim? – perguntou Tiago ao os ver entrando

- Nada, foi uma pegadinha do Pirraça. Só isso. – respondeu Lily se sentando próxima ao namorado deixando com que seus braços a envolvessem.

- Você está suando frio meu amor, está bem? – questionou Tiago ficando preocupado

- Sim, estou. – mentiu ela se aconchegando cada vez mais nos braços do namorado.

Depois de não muito tempo cada um foi para seu dormitório. E as explicações começaram a surgir.

[i] (NA/ Negrito dormitório feminino, itálico masculino, sublinhado os dois juntos) [/i]*

[b] – Agora pode nos contar o que está acontecendo com você e o Sirius. – ordenou Ellen [/b]*

[i] – Nós estamos nos conhecendo melhor. – respondeu Sirius. [/i]*

[b] - Melhor? Tem como se conhecer melhor? – perguntou Lily [/b]*

[i] Desculpem o meu surto momentâneo, é claro que tem. – corrigiu-se Remo ao ver a cara de maroto de Sirius e Tiago [/i]*

[b] – Então vocês estão realmente apaixonados?- brincou Lilian [/b]*

[i] – Nunca pensei que veria o cachorrinho com coleira. – brincou Tiago [/i]*

[u]- Não estamos apaixonados. – responderam Sirius e Lucy [/u]*

[b] – Acreditamos. – disseram as duas [/b]*

[i] – Confiamos em você, Almofadinhas. – zombaram os meninos. [/i]*

E assim foram dormir. A semana se passou agitada. Lilian e Remo faziam rondas noturnas quase todos os dias, e nos tempos livres estavam na biblioteca acompanhados por Ellen e Lucy. Tiago e Sirius passavam todo o tempo vago que tinham treinando para o jogo de sábado contra a Lufa-Lufa. Por mais de duas vezes Remo teve que segurar Tiago durante uma aula que eles faziam junto com a Lufa-Lufa para ele não atacar Charles no meio da aula. O sábado chegou e como todo começo de novembro o tempo já estava bem frio, mas o melhor é que não estava chovendo. Tiago e Sirius se levantaram cedo. Assim como Remo, Lily, Lucy e Ellen. Todo foram direto para o grande salão, tomar café da manhã, ou pelo menos tentar.

- Tiago você precisa comer alguma coisa. – falou Lily para o namorado que só remexia o cereal.

- Não estou com fome. – disse ele lentamente

- Não adianta Lily, nem ele nem o Sirius comem antes de jogar. – explicou Remo

- Mas vocês precisam estar bem alimentados. – avisou Lily

- O jogo não vai ser tão difícil assim. – respondeu Tiago monotonamente

- Eles não ganham da gente desde que entramos para o time. – brincou Sirius estufando o peito

- É incrível como essa criança tem um ego maior que o humor negro. – falou Lucy revirando os olhos.

- Bem que você gosta. – implicou ele

- Aí é que você se engana. Vocês homens são tão fáceis de ser enganados. – provocou Lucy rindo enquanto o menino chegava mais perto dela.

- Se for para ser enganado e continuar passando um tempo valioso com você, eu topo. – murmurou ele e depois se distanciou.

- Temos que ir pulguento. Até mais tarde amor. – se despediu Tiago carregando Sirius pelo colarinho e sendo acompanhado pelo restante do time.

- Assim eles vão acabar se matando. – falou Lily vendo o namorado partir praticamente em jejum.

- É melhor você se acalmar ruivinha. – brincou Lucy

- Você não pode dar um enfarto no meio do jogo. – disse Ellen rindo

- Acho melhor nós tomarmos o café logo e irmos para o campo, assim podemos pegar os melhores lugares. - sugeriu Remo

Quando terminaram de tomar o café eles foram para o campo de quadribol, o tempo estava muito mais frio e ameaçava chover. O campo estava já com uma boa quantidade de alunos. Lily encontrou com Snape quando estava indo para a arquibancada da Grifinória, mas este apenas olhou-a com indiferença. Lily ainda tinha esperança de ver Snape se tornar uma pessoa melhor, pelo menos igual a aquele menino que foi para Hogwarts com ela.

Eles não esperaram muito depois que chegaram. Logo o time da Lufa-Lufa entrou em campo arrancado poucos aplausos dos membros de sua casa e alguns sonserinos implicantes. Pouco depois entrou o time da Grifinória, Tiago na frente seguido por Sirius e o restante do time atrás. A torcida da Grifinória foi ao delírio, Minerva gritava animadamente e Dumbledore sem duvidas aplaudia mais forte, as meninas suspiravam (o que deixava Lilian e Lucy um pouco incomodadas, mas não tinham com que se preocuparem, eles eram delas), a Corvinal e algumas pessoas da própria Lufa-Lufa gritavam também.

- E vai começar o jogo. Os capitães e também apanhadores Potter e Vandcouver apertam as mãos no centro do campo. – ouviu-se a voz de um menino do sétimo ano da Corvinal.

Era visível a cara de dor de Charles já que Tiago simplesmente esmagava suas mãos.

- Eu já sei de tudo, e você vai me pagar. – disse ele olhando debochadamente para o menino enquanto montava em sua vassoura.

- Acho que não vou. Quem sabe você não me dê um presente? Uma ruivinha, linda, pura e virgem? – provocou Charles

Tiago queria voar para cima do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa, mas não podia colocar a Grifinória em risco de perder o jogo, muito menos contar para a Lily a verdade daquela forma. Ele já tinha brigado com Snape e se safou de uma briga com a ruiva, porém outra em menos de uma semana ele não conseguiria tanto êxodo.

- Parece que os capitães estão conversando amigavelmente, já que pela cara dos dois no mínimo começariam um duelo agora mesmo. – falou o narrador

- Xenófilo Lovegood! – advertiu McGonagall

- E madame Hooch apita, começou o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano. A bola está com a Grifinória, os artilheiros estão com tudo hoje! O batedor fora de forma da Lufa-Lufa acaba de bater um balaço em direção de Ames artilheira da Grifinória, mas Black o rebateu e... Quase! Mais um pouquinho para a direita e você tinha conseguido Sirius. – falou o menino fazendo todos rirem e Sirius mandar um sinal de positivo para o menino mais aluado que o próprio Aluado.

O jogo começou a ficar mais sério, os batedores do time da Lufa-Lufa tentavam atingir os jogadores da Grifinória a qualquer preço. A sorte era que Sirius não deixava isso sair barato. O maroto rebatia todos os balaços que podiam. Depois de meia hora de jogo Grifinória estava na frente por 50 a 30.

O vento soprava forte quando Tiago avistou o pomo após a arquibancada da Sonserina. Era complicado voar tão alto e com vento tão forte. Lilian ficou pálida ao ver o namorado em um mergulho, Ele inclinou a vassoura e foi rapidamente para a direção em que o pomo se encontrava. Logo que viu Tiago voar bruscamente para a direção dele Charles olhou ao redor e viu o pomo. Então os dois começaram a voar juntos, cada vez que um aumentava a velocidade o outro tentava passara a frente, porém Tiago era um jogador mais experiente. E em uma manobra realmente brilhante capturou o pomo debaixo do nariz de Charles.

Ao descerem de suas vassouras Tiago comemorava com o pomo na mão junto com os companheiros de time enquanto todos os outros torcedores incluindo sua amada ruivinha vinham ao seu encontro. Porém de um jeito totalmente inesperado Charles veio na direção de Tiago que estava distraído pela visão maravilhosa de sua ruiva caminhando em sua direção.

- Parabéns amor! – falou Lilian se atirando nos braços do namorado. Estava com um sorriso lindo que se fechou ao ver Charles aplaudindo debochadamente o casal.

- Lindo. Muito lindo. Comovente. – zombou o menino fazendo todos olharem para ele.

- O que você quer Vandcouver? – perguntou Remo chegando perto dos amigos.

- Nada com você eu garanto. É incrível como você é ingênua Lilian. Caiu na lábia desse safado. Você uma menina tão esperta, tão bonita, tão gostosa cair nessa de eu te amo. Minha querida os homens quando querem alguma coisa fazem todo tipo de promessa. Mas o que realmente importa é se ele vai conseguir exibir seu trofeuzinho pela escola toda. – disse Charles destilando seu veneno sem parar.

- Cala a boca. – mandou Lily embora estivesse com um pingo de voz apenas. As lágrimas estavam tentando sair desesperadamente, ela não agüentava lembrar desse assunto quanto mais na frente de toda a escola.

- Ele só quer te levar para a cama, depois vai te descartar. – continuou ele dizendo enquanto a menina começava a chorar.

- Você quer morrer? – perguntou Tiago alterado, mas tentando ao máximo não começar um duelo ali mesmo.

- Só por estar falando a verdade? Ou será que eu errei nos cálculos? Será que você já conseguiu o que queria? Lily você me decepcionou, pensei que fosse diferente. – respondeu ele fazendo com que Lilian ficasse vermelha e não conseguisse mais olhar para Tiago.

Charles começaria a falar de novo, mas foi atingido por um balaço que Sirius mandou diretamente na cabeça do rapaz.

- Black! – gritou McGonagall que estava calada e estupefata ao ouvir aquelas barbaridades.

- Alguém precisava fazer ele calar a boca. – falou ele

- Minerva leve o senhor Vandcouver para a enfermaria. – pediu Dumbledore que havia acabado de passar pela multidão, mas tinha escutado algumas partes da conversa. – Tiago leve a Lily daqui, tudo o que ela não precisa agora é ouvir os comentários dos outros alunos. – mandou Dumbledore ao ver que Lily estava de cabeça baixa chorando.

Tiago levantou a namorada e sem dizer uma palavra caminhou com a namorada até o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- O Restante pode comemorar a vitória. – falou o diretor se retirando dali.

Lilian estava fria, parecia que tinham acabado de tirá-la do congelador. Ela tremia e as lágrimas desciam silenciosas em seu rosto. Tiago não sabia muito bem o que fazer, após fazê-la sentar no sofá confortável e fazer com que a lareira queimasse mais assim espalhando mais calor pela sala. Ele não teve coragem de sentar do lado dela, muito menos de falar alguma coisa, ela devia estar com vergonha, afinal foi de um jeito "trágico" que Tiago ficou "sabendo". Logo o retrato deu passagem e Dumbledore acabou entrando no local.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Dumbledore vendo a menina sentada ainda em estado de choque.

- Acho que mal. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ouvindo isso ficaria tudo bem, mas a Lily... Ela é muito sensível e nunca expõe a vida dela assim. Vai ser insuportável para ela ouvir os comentários e as piadinhas. – respondeu Tiago

- A Lilian é forte Tiago, ela vai superar. – disse Dumbledore. – Acho melhor levá-la daqui, os alunos logo virão para cá comemorar a vitória da partida. O lado positivo é que Hogwarts sempre ajuda aqueles que precisam dela. – e ao falar isso o diretor se retirou

Tiago não precisou de muitas outras explicações, ele sabia exatamente o que o diretor queria.

- Vem amor, vamos para um lugar mais confortável. – disse ele.

Lilian apenas se deixou ser guiada pelo maroto. Tiago desejou um lugar confortável e aconchegante, com roupas quentes para eles se vestirem e quando entrou na Sala Precisa ela havia tomado forma justamente de tudo o que ele precisava. Havia uma grande lareira que acabava com o frio da sala. Havia um enorme sofá fofo, e uma grande manta além de roupas limpas que estavam em uma pequena porta onde era o banheiro que continha água quente para eles tomarem banho, haviam dois acortinados e duas banheiras. A sala toda estava iluminada a luz de velas isso dava uma certa sensação de calma.

- Lily troca essa roupa, vai ser melhor para você descansar. – pediu ele e a menina foi se trocar.

Através da luz do fogo Tiago via as silhuetas da namorada, com a roupa, apenas com roupas intima ele parou de olhá-la se sentiu culpado por estar observando-a num momento onde seu caráter havia sido colocado em jogo, mas não podia mentir e não dizer que sua namorada era realmente a mulher mais linda do mundo. Depois observou ela já vestida sair do acortinado. Quando a menina saiu Tiago já estava devidamente limpo e aquecido. Ela se sentou no canto do sofá totalmente encolhida, parecia uma criança indefesa. Tiago sentou ao seu lado, mas não ousou tocá-la

- Eu devia ter te contado antes. – falou ela de repente com a voz rouca e fraca

- Agora não faz mais tanta diferença assim. – respondeu ele olhando para a namorada que teimava em não olhá-lo

- Eu não queria que você soubesse assim, você provavelmente não entendeu a história completa. Eu não fiz nada com ele Tiago, na verdade ... – disse Lily segurando o choro e ainda não olhando para o namorado com vergonha.

- Eu sei Lily. Remo, Sirius, Ellen e Lucy me contaram a verdade. Eu entendi tudo o que aquele idiota fez. – falou Tiago tentando tranqüilizá-la

- Eu fui uma idiota em não te contar antes. E mais idiota ainda em acreditar nele, mas é que na época eu... – começou ela a se explicar, mas Tiago a impediu colocando um dedo em cima de seus lábios.

- Você apenas acreditou. as pessoas às vezes dão um voto de confiança mesmo aos que não merecem. Você não deve se culpar. Ele te disse isso em um momento que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e na época eu era o POTTER, era difícil mesmo acreditar. Mas eu nunca faria isso com garota alguma e muito menos com você. Te respeito, te amo, te espero. – falou Tiago olhando para a ruiva que naquele momento finalmente olhou para ele.

Lilian não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

- É incrível como seu sorriso mesmo em meio às lágrimas é perfeito. – falou Tiago beijando a namorada docemente.

- Agora todos vão pensar que eu e você... – começou ela a falar

- Se você se importa com isso eu desminto tudo na frente de toda escola. – falou Tiago seriamente

- Primeiro o Snape disse, agora o Vandcouver. A escola toda deve estar pensando que eu sou uma oferecida. – comentou ela

- O que o Ranhoso disse ninguém escutou, já o Vandcouver todos ouviram, mas eu já sei o que fazer para ele se redimir e todos pararem de te perturbar. – falou ele

- O que? – perguntou a menina interessada

- Você vai saber, na hora certa. - respondeu ele simplesmente

- Está bem. – disse ela concordando apenas

- Confia em mim agora? – perguntou o maroto olhando para a menina profundamente

- Confio em você, confio minha vida a você. - respondeu Lilian retribuindo o olhar que transbordavam de felicidade.

- É bom saber que não sou um cafajeste. – brincou ele

- Seu bobo. – disse Lilian

- Um bobo, loucamente apaixonado e derretido pela namorada mais linda do mundo. – falou ele dando selinhos na menina.

- Eu sou a menina mais sortuda do mundo. – confessou Lilian

- Então menina dos meus olhos, razão do meu viver e por acaso a mais sortuda por estar namorando com o cara mais perfeito que existe! Está com fome? – disse Tiago sorrindo

- Um pouco. – respondeu a menina sorrindo mais aliviada

- Eu estou morrendo de fome, vou ver o que posso fazer por nós dois. – ao dizer isso ele se levantou, mas a menina o segurou pela mão.

- Prometa que não vai demorar. – pediu ela

- Vou e volto e você nem vai perceber. – falou Tiago saindo da Sala Precisa para ir buscar comida.

Lilian ficou sentada olhando o fogo e pensando

[NA/ Lilian medrosa de Negrito, Lilian confiante em Itálico)

[b] Eu to morrendo de vergonha [/b]*

[i] Eu não sei porque. Você não fez nada. [/i]*

[b] Mas aquele idiota falou aquilo na frente da escola toda [/b]*

[i] E desde quando Lilian Evans se importa com o que a escola toda está pensado? [/i]*

[b] Mas o Tiago deve se importar [/b]*

[i] Você é surda? Não ouviu ele dizer que não se importa, mas já que você faz questão ele vai desmascarar o mal acabado? [/i]*

[b] É verdade. Ah, agora por minha culpa o Tiago vai arrumar briga. [/b]*

[i] Merlin do céu. Você está querendo motivo para chorar não é? [/i]*

[b] Por que? [/b]*

[i] Porque você arruma problema em tudo. Acorda! O Tiago é maduro o suficiente para não se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Ele é um maroto. Aprontar está no sangue dele [/i]*

[b] É isso também me assusta [/b]*

[i] Quer realmente uma coisa para se assustar? As chances do filho de vocês nascer com um cabelo comportado são quase nulas. [/i]*

[b] Ha Ha. Engraçadinha. [/b]*

[i] Alguma parte sua tem que rir não é? [/i]*

[b] Acho que todas as minhas partes tem que rir [/b]*

[i] Finalmente. Esqueça o que você ouviu hoje. Sorria e curta o resto do dia e a noite ao lado daquele perfeito do Tiago. [/i]*

[b] Uma parte de mim totalmente fanática pelo Tiago? [/b]*

[i] Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez, querida. Confessa ele é lindo, carinhoso, beija muuuitoo bem, é lindo, bom apanhador, bom aluno, aquele jeito maroto encanta qualquer um, tem um sorriso magnífico, é compreensivo, gostoso... [/i]*

[b] Merlin, essa convivência com os marotos além de me deixar maluca por estar conversando comigo mesma, o meu outro lado é louco! [/b]*

Quando Tiago entrou na sala novamente Lily estava sorrindo abertamente.

- Pensei que te encontraria chorando. – falou ele

- Sou tão chata assim? – perguntou ela vendo o namorado entrando na sala.

- Não, pensei que estaria chorando sentindo minha falta. – respondeu ele fingindo estar decepcionado.

- Sinto sua falta se estiver a um metro de distancia. Tenho que me controlar se não morro desidratada. – brincou ela se aproximando do namorado

- Então eu resolvo esse problema. – disse ele chegando mais perto. – Pronto dez centímetros de distancia. Está bom? – perguntou ele comum olhar maroto

- Não. Acho que errei o calculo. No momento preciso de você com milímetros de distancia. – respondeu ela sorrindo

- Por mim não tem problemas. – disse ele abraçando a namorada e beijando-a, deixando de lado a sacola com a comida de lado.

Ela estava envolvida em seus braços, estava protegida de todos e de tudo. Era isso que realmente importava.

No dormitório...

Nenhum dos amigos de Tiago e Lilian decidiram participar da festa.

Depois de almoçarem Remo e Ellen foram para a biblioteca, estavam tranqüilos por saberem que Tiago e Lilian estavam na Sala Precisa. Sirius e Lucy ainda demoraram um pouco no salão principal.

- Vamos lá ver como a Lily está. – falou Lucy inquieta por não ter "nada" o que fazer

- Claro que não. Eles precisam de um tempo juntos, se entenderem, se descobrirem... – falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

- Você não tem jeito Sirius. – reclamou Lucy revirando os olhos.

Eles foram para o salão comunal esperando que a festa já tivesse acabado. Não andavam de mãos dadas ou abraçados. Afinal não estavam namorando então isso na mente deles não era necessário. Porém quando chegaram, o local estava uma zona, a festa ainda rolava a todo vapor. Eles resolveram então subirem para o dormitório assim ninguém os incomodaria.

Quando chegaram a primeira coisa que Sirius fez foi trancar a porta e agarrar a menina que o observava um pouco assustada.

- O que você está fazendo Sirius? – perguntou ela

- Estou com saudades. Passei o dia todo sem tocar os seus lábios. – respondeu ele beijando Lucy.

Sirius a beijou com tanta vontade que deixou a menina sem fôlego.

- Vai... Com... Calma... – disse ela ofegante

- Você não sabe como desejo estar assim com você o dia todo. – murmurou ele sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

Lucy se arrepiou toda. Tinha que reagir, mas, não conseguia mais rebater as insinuações de Sirius à altura. Pelo silêncio da menina Sirius viu que tinha conseguido deixá-la sem palavras e então a abraçou. E ainda abraçado com ela começou a acariciar aqueles cabelos macios.

Minutos depois os dois estavam na cama aos beijos mais do que profundos. Sirius não conseguia mais se conter já que naquele momento o quarto ficara incrivelmente quente. Ele estava deitado em cima de Lucy, e esta já não tentava mais se segurar. Quando Sirius já havia tirado a camisa quando Remo e Ellen entraram no quarto rindo. Os dois não haviam percebido a presença dos amigos.

- Voltamos outra hora. – falou Ellen um pouco envergonhada.

Os dois pararam imediatamente e Sirius caiu da cama ao ser empurrado por Lucy.

- Já atrapalhamos, então ficaremos. – brincou Remo se sentando no meio de Lucy e Ellen

- Some daqui Aluado! – falou Sirius irritado empurrando o maroto para fora da cama

- O cachorrinho ficou brabo. Vou chamar o Pontas, temos que te levar ao veterinário, temos que castrar nosso cachorrinho, ele está ficando um adolescente no cio. – brincou Remo

- Ótimo assim vamos todos juntos para o castramento. – ralhou Sirius

- Não! – gritaram Ellen e Lucy juntas fazendo os marotos rirem

- E o veadinho como deve estar? – perguntou Remo

- Pelo visto muito melhor que eu. – respondeu Sirius que ainda não estava conformado por ter sido interrompido por Remo.

- Vocês acham que a Lily melhorou? – questionou Ellen preocupada

- A Lily já deve estar melhor. Ela nunca se importa com o que pensam. – falou Lucy

-Eu queria ser um mosquitinho para saber o que ela e o Pontas estão fazendo. – disse Sirius

- Ainda bem que sua forma animaga é um cachorro. – brincou Remo

- Hoje o lobinho está cheio de graça. – comentou Sirius revirando os olhos.

- Quando vamos colocar nosso plano em ação? – perguntou Remo ignorando o comentário de Sirius

- Amanhã, na hora do café da manhã. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo maldosamente

- Espero que o Tiago se lembre disso. – comentou Lucy

- Ai dele se não lembrar. Vamos ter chifres de veado como decoração do salão comunal. – falou Sirius

- Ele vai aparecer. – disse Ellen

Na Sala Precisa...

Tiago e Lilian haviam conseguido parar de se beijarem e estavam naquele momento comendo. Tiago contava piadas enquanto Lilian quase passava mal de tanto rir. O dia passou voando pelo o que eles puderam ver no relógio.

- Já está tarde, é melhor nós irmos. – sugeriu Lily

- Tem certeza que quer ir? A gente pode passar a noite aqui. – falou Tiago fazendo cara de pidão para a namorada.

- Passar a noite aqui? – repetiu Lilian

- Sim, seria maravilhoso passar a noite com você. Não dormimos juntos desde que eu levei aquele crucio. – reclamou ele passando as mãos no cabelos

- Quem ouve você dizer assim pensa até que nós fazemos outra coisa sem ser dormir. – brincou a ruiva

- Dormir ao teu lado e acordar vendo o seu rosto já é perfeito. - disse ele sorrindo

- Mas as meninas e os marotos vão ficar preocupados. – falou ela corando pelo comentário do namorado

- Dá-se um jeito. – Tiago pegou um pedaço de espelho do bolso.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lily curiosa

- Um meio de comunicação. Como você acha que eu e o Sirius suportamos as nossas detenções? – respondeu e perguntou Tiago

- Entendi. – falou Lilian simplesmente

- Almofadinhas, Almofadinhas. – chamou Tiago educadamente. – SIRIUS BLACK, SEU CACHORRO PULGUENTO APAREÇA LOGO NESSA MERDA! – gritou ele ao ver que Sirius estava demorando a atender.

- Educado. – murmurou Lily

- Desculpe. – pediu Tiago encabulado

- Me chamou amor? – eles ouviram a voz de Sirius e quando olharam viram o reflexo do maroto do espelho.

- Não tem limpado as orelhas? As pulgas devem estar tentando perfurar seus tímpanos. – brincou Tiago

- Hoje tiraram o dia para me zoar. – murmurou ele irritado

- O cãozinho está de mal humor. – falou Remo empurrando Sirius e aparecendo no espelho

- E por que? – perguntaram Tiago e Lily juntos rindo

- Porque eu e a Ellen entramos no quarto no momento em que o Sirius estava... – começou Remo, mas foi empurrado para longe

- Estávamos conversando. – Lucy apareceu se defendendo

- Ele ainda não havia falado seu nome Lucy. – riu Lilian fazendo a amiga corar

- Então posso ou não imaginar o que você e o Sirius estavam fazendo? – perguntou Tiago

- Claro que não! Sua mente é mais podre que o cabelo do Ranhoso. – respondeu Sirius dividindo o espelho com Lucy

- Que ofensa! – Tiago fingiu estar ofendido

- Só não supera a sua não é Sirius? – zoou Lilian

- Lilian Evans respondendo a uma provocação? – zombou Sirius

- Algum problema? – perguntou ela

- Nenhum. – respondeu o menino rindo

- Vão passar a noite aí? – Ellen apareceu no espelho

- Sim. Na verdade só chamei vocês para avisar isso. – respondeu Tiago

- Amanhã, não se esqueça... – falou Ellen saindo e jogando um beijo para o casal.

- Não façam nada que eu não faria. – brincou Lucy

- Tchau. – se despediu Remo simplesmente

- Merlin, como o Aluado é chato. Se cuidem, não estou pronto para ser padrinho ainda. Já disse isso. – falou Sirius e antes que Tiago fosse responder ele tacou o espelho no armário.

- Ele não tem jeito. – resmungou Tiago com vergonha

- Não se preocupe, eu conheço bem o Sirius. – disse Lily sorrindo

Tiago pensou que precisavam de duas camas e segundos depois duas enormes camas confortáveis apareceram.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – sugeriu ele.

- Eu também. – Lilian trocou de roupa e vestiu uma linda camisola preta que apareceu em cima de sua cama. Logo ela se deitou, estava encabulada por ter aparecido duas camas, mas preferiu ver a reação de Tiago

E essa não foi outra, o menino depois que colocou o short foi dar um beijo na namorada e logo após foi para a cama ao lado da de Lilian e se deitou. Lily ficou observando o menino que havia se deitado de costas para ela e sorriu se levantou da cama e se deitou ao lado dele.  
Tiago levou um susto ao ver Lilian deitando ao seu lado.

- Posso ficar? – perguntou ela sorrindo

- Não tem medo de mim? – brincou ele.

- Nem um pouco. – respondeu ela

O sorriso de Lilian parecia como uma luz fortemente brilhante para Tiago. Ele passou a mão naquele rosto angelical e dando um beijo na testa da menina a abraçou. Lilian dormiu rapidamente assim como Tiago.

Na manhã seguinte Tiago acordou primeiro que Lily e ficou observando-a dormir. Era linda, angelical e com grande pena ele a beijou para acordá-la

- Bom dia. – murmurou ela ao abrir os olhos

- Bom dia. – respondeu ele sorrindo. – Temos que ir para o café da manhã. Se não formos os outros vão morrer de preocupação

- Tudo bem. – Lily se levantou e foi tomar banho no mesmo acortinado que a sala havia preparado quando ela chegou, Tiago fez o mesmo e quando estavam prontos foram para o salão principal.

Quando chegaram todos começaram a olhar para eles, mas Lilian parecia não se importar. Tiago segurou a mão da menina mais forte e foram se sentar junto dos amigos.

- Ele já se recuperou? – perguntou Lilian ao ver Charles sentado a mesa da Lufa-Lufa

- Infelizmente, não mandei o balaço tão forte assim. – respondeu Sirius

- E aí? Já está tudo certo? – Tiago quis saber

- Sim, o Sirius usou seu incrível charme para convencer uma menina da Lufa-Lufa a fazer o trabalho. – avisou Lucy entediada.

- Trabalho? O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou Lilian.

- Você verá meu amor. – disse Tiago sorrindo marotamente

- Isso a gente já vai saber, a poção vai fazer efeito em: quatro, três, dois, um.– falou Remo

Charles se levantou da mesa e quando estava indo para a saída Tiago o parou. Dumbledore estava presente como de costume para o café da manhã de domingo e logo parou de conversar com o professor Slughorn e olhou para Tiago que estava de pé na frente do menino. Lilian havia gelado enquanto Sirius e Remo se colocavam de pé ao ver que três amigos de Charles haviam se levantado também. Lucy sorria calmamente enquanto Ellen parecia estar um pouco nervosa.

- Como vai Charles? – perguntou Tiago debochado.

- Bem Potter. – respondeu Charles e no momento seguinte apareceu uma gigantesca espinha da testa dele que parecia um vulcão pronto para eclodir.

O menino ao sentir aquela coisa crescendo em sua testa começou a se desesperar.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ele desesperado

- Mentira. Ninguém manda mentir. É feio sabia?– riu Tiago cada vez mais debochado.

- Me deixa em paz Potter. – falou Charles tentando empurrar Tiago

- Não até você me responder umas perguntinhas. – disse Tiago sério. – [i] SONORUS [/i]

A voz de Tiago ecoou pelo salão inteiro e naquele momento até as poucas pessoas que não prestavam atenção naquela cena se viraram para observá-los.

- Agora fala! Por que ano passado você mentiu para a Lily dizendo que eu tinha feito uma aposta com você? – perguntou Tiago indo direto ao assunto

- Eu não disse nada. – mentiu Charles e no segundo seguinte apareceu enormes cabelos loiros nele.

- Acho bom você não mentir. –falou Sirius rindo

Nenhum dos professores se movia, Dumbledore havia feito sinal para todos ficarem quietos.

- Eu falei aquilo para ela porque ela tinha visto eu ficando com uma garota e logo depois quis sair com você. – respondeu Charles temendo o que aconteceria com ele se falasse a mentira e nada aconteceu

- Você sabia que nunca poderia brigar comigo, perderia feio. – disse Tiago

- Eu não perderia! – e ao falar isso grandes seios apareceram em Charles.

- Fala logo a verdade! – mandou Lucy irritada

- Deixa, acho que ele está gostando de se tornar uma menininha. – falou Sirius

- Sinto muito querida, você é horrorosa! – zombou Pedro que estava quieto o tempo todo.

Todos no salão principal caiam na gargalhada, os professores se controlavam.

- EU MENTI. O POTTER NUNCA APOSTOU NADA COMIGO. E ELE NUNCA LEVOU A LILIAN PARA A CAMA PORQUE A ESCOLA TODA SABE QUE ELA É UMA DAS ÚNICAS GAROTAS QUE SE DÁ O RESPEITO. PRONTO FALEI A VERDADE AGORA TIRA ISSO DE MIM! – gritou Charles desesperado

- Claro, daqui a dois dias eles vão sumir e os cabelos em três dias voltam ao normal. – disse Lilian enxugando as lágrimas de tanto rir

- A não ser que haja conseqüências. – falou Sirius maldosamente

- CONSEQÜENCIAS? – gritou Charles

- Nunca se sabe se pode haver efeitos colaterais. – explicou Remo

- VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR. – e logo depois de falar isso a voz de Charles afinou completamente. – EU VOU ME VINGAR

- Olha a mentira!!!!! – brincou Ellen

Charles saiu correndo do salão principal e foi direto para a enfermaria.

- Senhores Potter, Black e Lupin e senhoritas Campbell, Craig e Evans me sigam agora, por favor. – pediu Minerva com um olhar severo para todos eles.

Eles seguiram a professora tentando não rir. Tiago antes de sair do salão lançou um olhar para Dumbledore que piscou e deu um pequeno sorriso. Tiago logo pensou:

[i] Esse cara seria o melhor maroto de todos, pena que nasceu antes de mim. [/i]

Quando chegaram ao escritório, Minerva conjurou mais quatro cadeiras para fazerem todos os seis sentarem já que na sala só havia duas cadeiras sem ser a da própria.

- Sentem-se. – disse ela secamente virando as costas e indo em direção de sua mesa.

Lilian estava nervosa, ainda mais por nunca ter ido para o escritório da professora por qualquer motivo que fosse lhe render uma detenção.

- Professora nós... – começou a ruiva a se explicar enquanto a professora continuava de costas para eles

- A Lilian não tem culpa. Na verdade ela não sabia de nada. E o Sirius, o Remo, a Lucy e a Ellen só me ajudaram porque eu pedi. Eu não suportei saber o que aquele individuo estava falando da minha ruivinha. – se explicou ele falando rapidamente.

- NÓS FIZEMOS PORQUE QUERIAMOS FAZER. – responderam todos juntos, menos Lilian que de fato não sabia de nada.

Minerva ficou em silêncio durante um momento e quando se virou para eles estava sorrindo.

- Você acha mesmo que se eu fosse castigá-los teria trazido vocês para cá? – disse ela sorrindo.

- Não? – perguntaram os seis espantados.

- O que vocês fizeram foi de extremo mal gosto e no mínimo lhes renderiam uma detenção. – falou ela voltando a ficar séria.

– Mas concordo com o fato de que aquele menino merecia uma lição, porém tenho que adverti-los da próxima brincadeirinha que fizerem os responsáveis por vocês serão chamados na escola. Agora irei mandar uma carta para seus pais. Sirius mandarei a carta para Sara junto com a do Tiago, creio que ela será mais severa que sua amada mãe. Lilian, infelizmente sua irmã receberá a carta. – avisou Minerva sorrindo novamente

- Tá todo mundo ficando louco nessa escola. – Sirius disse

- Posso te pedir um favor professora? – perguntou Tiago que naquele momento não queria por à prova a paciência limitada de Minerva chamando-a de Mini.

- Qual Tiago? – disse ela olhando para o menino

- Diga todos os detalhes a minha mãe. De tudo o que aquele baba.. Individuo fez e que todo a minha ação heróica. – pediu ele nervoso.

- Pode deixar, falarei tudo a ela. – concordou Minerva

- Agora pode dizer Mini. – falou Sirius. – Ele ficou uma menina linda com aquele cabelo loiro lindo, aqueles seios durinhos, a voz de rouxinol e a espinha de enfeite.

Agora nem Minerva se controlou, ao lembrarem como o menino havia ficado todos começaram a rir gostosamente.

**Gente mil desculpas por ficar demorando pra postar é que eu fico esquecendo, por favor não larguem a fic.**

**Muito obr pelos coments e espero que vcs aproveitem o cap BJS**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: Lendo conversas alheias... Hormônios em fúria!

Depois daquele domingo o mês de novembro pareceu passar voando. Tinham muitos deveres e pouco tempo. Era desproporcional como Sirius dizia. Remo e Tiago quase nunca tinham tempo para ficarem com suas namoradas, e Sirius nunca conseguia fica a sós com Lucy. Eles não eram namorados, eram enrolados comprometidos como se autodenominavam. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dizer que estava apaixonado. Só depois da lua cheia no inicio de dezembro Tiago havia recebido uma gigantesca carta da senhora Potter, contendo exortações e elogios. A demora foi pelo fato de seus pais estarem viajando a trabalho. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros. James, porém havia enviado uma carta para o grupo.

[i] Marotos e marotas

Queria deixar registrado o meu completo ORGULHO de todos vocês. Especialmente de você Tiago, mostrou o que um Potter faz com quem se mete com sua ruivinha. * passa a mão nos cabelos* Melhor noticia eu não pude receber, queria ter visto uma fotografia do dito-cujo.

Lilian querida, não se importe com nada. O Tiago nunca faria nada disso e sei que você sabe. E AI dele se fizesse!

Se o individuo continuar a perturbar vocês (o que eu duvido) podem fazer o que quiserem. Tem a minha permissão, só tentem fazer com que Minerva não veja, seria realmente complicado se a MINHA ruivinha descobrisse mais uma marotice em menos de um mês.

DICA: Procure no livro Gênios das poções, lá há várias poções com múltiplos efeitos. A ruivinha é boa em poções então não encontrará problemas.

Por favor, não contem a Sara que escrevi essa carta, para ela eu estou muito bravo com todos vocês *fazendo cara de zangado*

Espero que todos estejam bem.

Já decidiram onde vão passar o natal? Espero que seja aqui a casa está muito vazia.

Ellen, meu anjo, seus pais aparecerão para o Natal, acho que gostariam de te ver aqui, mas creio que só chegarão para a noite de natal. Portanto se vier você ficará aqui em casa.

Abraços para os marotos e beijos para as marotas

James Potter [/i]

- Ah Merlin! – exclamou Lily

- O que foi? – perguntou Tiago assustado

- Não decidimos ainda aonde vamos passar o Natal. – respondeu a ruiva

- É mesmo. – falou Remo

- Eu vou ter que ir para casa. – comunicou Pedro

- Você nem anda tanto com a gente Pedro, achei mesmo que não ficaria para o Natal. – falou Lucy

- Eu vou para casa. Não tenho escolha. Não vejo os meus pais há muito tempo. – avisou Ellen sorrindo de felicidade por poder ver os pais novamente.

- Petúnia se casou mês passado. Não vai me querer na casa nova dela e minha casa vai estar completamente vazia. – falou Lily

- Meus pais não estão em casa. Foram visitar uma tia minha na Argélia. – disse Lucy

- Então está combinado, vamos todos para a minha casa! – falou Sirius animado

- O largo Grimauld? Merlin me livre desse castigo. – debochou Tiago

- Não a mansão dos Potter's. Não sei se você já ouviu falar. – brincou Sirius

- Claro que já ouvi. Eles hospedam um malão sem alça e sem rodinha que já se encaixou na família. – disse Tiago rindo

- Eu tenho provas que já sou membro da família. – disse Sirius se defendendo mostrando a carta de Sara aonde havia escrito.

[i] "Oh Merlin Que filhos fui arrumar. Sirius e Tiago tentem não aprontar tanto.

PS: Isso foi uma ordem senhores Almofadinhas e Pontas." [/i]

- Pára de me mostrar essa carta! Ainda bem que não foi um berrador, ela nunca escreveu tanto na vida. – resmungou Tiago fazendo todos rirem

- E então? - Perguntou Sirius

- Por mim tudo bem. – responderam Remo, Lily e Lucy. Já que Ellen iria para lá não precisava dizer nada.

- Natal em família! – brincou Remo

- Tenho que escrever para os meus pais avisando. – falou Tiago subindo as escadas

- Por que ele foi escrever lá em cima? – perguntou Lilian

- Simples. Foi fazer as exigências para receber a futura senhora Potter em casa. – respondeu Remo rindo

- Portanto daqui a dois dias ele termina. – brincou Sirius

- EU OUVI ISSO ALMOFADINHAS! – gritou Tiago de longe.

- Merlin, o ouvido desse aí é pior que o da McGonagall. – reclamou o maroto

- Precisamos comprar as nossas roupas para o Natal e o Ano Novo, os presentes... É muita coisa. – falou Ellen

- Dumbledore irá liberar os alunos três dias antes do normal. – avisou Lilian

- Podemos ir quando chegarmos lá. – propôs Remo

- Assim é melhor. – disseram Ellen e Lucy

- Lucy. Eu posso falar com você? – perguntou Sirius.

- Claro. – respondeu a menina acompanhando o maroto até uma sala vazia.

Para a surpresa de Lucy, Sirius não começou a agarrá-la como era de costume. O menino começou a encará-la e parecia nervoso.

- Fala Sirius. – pediu a menina

- Não sei como começar. – confessou ele olhando para os pés.

- Pelo começo, a não ser que prefira começar pelo fim. Por mim tudo bem. – brincou ela, mas ele não riu

- Não sei como isso vai terminar. – falou Sirius cada vez mais nervoso.

- Então o assunto é mais sério do que eu pensava. – disse Lucy já temendo o que viria a seguir

- Eu não sou sensível e educado como o Aluado, nem romântico e criativo como o Pontas... – começou ele, Lucy já pensando aonde o menino queria chegar adiantou o sofrimento.

- Sirius eu te entendo. Não precisa ficar assim só porque quer terminar. Não temos nada sério, não se sinta pressionado. – falou a menina tentando parecer despreocupada, mas já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sirius pareceu por um minuto pensar muito antes de falar alguma coisa.

- Terminar? Quem disse isso aqui? – perguntou ele se aproximando da menina

- Eu pensei que... – respondeu Lucy gaguejando vendo o menino se aproximar tanto

- Eu estava dizendo que sou um idiota, sem criatividade, nada romântico, grosso que não sabe preparar nada descente para a menina que escolhi para ser minha namorada. – disse ele tudo de uma vez só olhando profundamente para aqueles olhos mel que o encantara uma vez.

- Sua o que? – perguntou Lucy atônita pensando ter ouvido errado

- Minha namorada. Lucy Campbell aceita ser minha namorada? A dona da minha coleira? – perguntou o menino rindo

- Não sei... – debochou Lucy

Sirius ficou branco e deu um passo para trás.

- É claro meu cachorrinho. – respondeu ela abraçando Sirius e logo depois os dois se beijaram magicamente.

Sirius nunca havia se sentido assim antes. Era mágico para ele estar inteiramente de corpo e alma nas mãos de uma única menina. Para Lucy o sentimento era parecido, estar nos braços de Sirius era como estar no céu e se sentir realmente protegida e amada por ele.

Eles nunca imaginariam que um sentimento como esse se perpetuaria dessa forma. Afinal quem poderia imaginar Sirius Black e Lucy Campbell apaixonados?

Ficaram um bom tempo curtindo a companhia um do outro e resolveram voltar ao salão comunal para comunicar o decidido aos amigos. Estavam todos lá, Tiago já havia escrito para a mãe e quando o mais novo casal de Hogwarts entrou, ele estava tentando beijar Lily que insistia em estudar.

- Fala sério, ainda falta muito. – reclamou Tiago passando a mão nos cabelos entediado

- Muito? Faltam meses. – retrucou a ruiva

- Conversinha demorada a de vocês não acham? – falou Remo fazendo Tiago e Lilian perceberem que Sirius e Lucy tinham voltado.

- Nós tomamos uma decisão séria. – avisou Sirius seriamente, separado de Lucy

- Chegamos a um acordo, o que será melhor para nós dois. – disse Lucy

- Eu pensei que você gostasse dela! – protestou Tiago

- E gosto. Por isso ela se tornou oficialmente minha namorada. – contou Sirius abraçando Lucy, fazendo todos ficarem chocados

- Finalmente o Almofadinhas aprendeu alguma coisa! – comemorou Tiago

- Parabéns! – exclamaram Lilian e Ellen

- Mais um casal. Agora só falta o Rabicho. – falou Remo

- Estou bem sozinho. – disse Pedro sério

- Você não está sozinho Rabicho. A cozinha é sua companheira fiel. – brincou Tiago

- Quem diria que eu viveria o dia para ver Sirius Black namorando sério. – comentou Lily

- O mesmo eu penso. – disse Sirius rindo

- Agora é melhor a gente contratar alguns seguranças para a Lucy. – sugeriu Remo

- Por que? – perguntou Sirius

- Pelo simples fato de que metade da escola vai querer matá-la depois que souber que ela foi a escolhida por Sirius Black, para ser a futura senhora Black. – explicou Ellen

- Não acho que será preciso. – falou Lucy

- Eu não precisei de segurança. – disse Lily

- Pelo simples fato de você ser monitora-chefe, queridinha dos professores, ótima em poções e feitiços e que o Tiago não estava ficando com mais ninguém desde o começo do sexto ano. – falou Ellen

- Foram vários fatos amor. – brincou Remo

- É difícil só dizer um. – respondeu ela sorrindo para o namorado

E assim passaram a noite de domingo rindo. O tempo já estava muito frio então os casais estavam abraçados próximos a lareira. Sirius e Lucy haviam concordado em por enquanto fingirem que não estavam mais juntos, só depois do natal assumiriam o romance.

Estudos era a única palavra que conseguia resumir de como aquela semana estava sendo. Tiago e Sirius estavam entediados, não podiam aprontar muito até o natal. Afinal a briga com Snape e a vingança contra Charles havia lhes rendido mais atenção dos professores. A única coisa que eles teriam que fazer de diferente naquela semana antecedente ao Natal era irem para a floresta proibida todas as noites para serem babás de um pequeno lobo malvado. Isso era realmente ruim já que por causa do cansaço era cada vez mais difícil eles conseguirem se concentrar numa aula como história da magia. Então a solução para não dormir era conversar, do único jeito que sabiam.

(negrito Tiago, itálico Sirius e sublinhado Remo)

[i] Mais dois minutos nessa aula e eu me mato [/i]

[b] Eu ainda estou morrendo de sono [/b]

[u] Eu acho que estou mais quebrado que todos vocês juntos [/u]

[i] É claro, nós só fomos jogados na parede ontem umas três milhões de vezes [/i]

[u] A última noite é sempre a pior. [/u]

[b] A lua cheia caiu logo no dia do meu aniversário de quatro meses de namoro.[/b]

[i] Não perdeu muita coisa. Vocês nunca fazem nada de interessante mesmo [/i]

[u] Meu aniversário de namoro com a Ellen foi uma semana antes da lua cheia. Dessa vez eu dei sorte. [/u]

[i] Esse daí eu já não sei se faz alguma coisa [/i]

[b] Como assim fez alguma coisa? A Ellen é quase uma irmã pra mim. TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER [/b]

[i] Pára de gritar via papel veadinho. A Ellen não é sua irmã de verdade e é a namorada do Remo. Não é nada mais que normal eles... [/i]

[u] Cala a boca Almofadinhas. Pontas, eu e a Ellen não fizemos nada. [/u]

[i] Que merda Aluado, você não deixa nem eu terminar de escrever. [/i]

[u] Olha só quem fala. [/u]

[b] Vão começar a lançar feitiços silenciosos? Eu também vou hein... Mas não vai ser ACCIO. [/b]

[i] O veadinho não acreditou na historinha lobinho. [/i]

[b] É C-E-R-V-O. E eu acredito no Remo. Fico feliz que seja ELE namorando a Ellen e não você. [/b]

[u] Se ferrou de verde e amarelo pulguento. [/u]

[i] Posso saber por que tanto preconceito com a minha pessoa? [/i]

[b] Você é o maior safado que eu já conheci. [/b]

[u] Não que nós não estejamos preocupados com a Lucy, mas a Ellenzinha é mais sensível. [/u]

[b] E virgem. [/b]

[i] Hey! A Lucy não é...?[/i]

[b] Não sei... [/b]

[u] Sinto decepcionar a sua teoria Pontas, mas a Lucy é. Todas as três. O que mais se fala entre os meninos do sétimo ano é a "pureza" das nossas namoradas. [/u]

[i] Estão falando se minha namorada anda ou não fazendo de sexo por aí? [/i]

[b] E a minha ruivinha também? [/b]

[i] Quem foi o desgraçado? Quem está decidido a morrer? [/i]

[u] Calma. Acho que Filch nunca teve dez alunos para ajudarem ele na limpeza da escola [/u]

[i] Aluado? Você fez isso? Que malvado [/i]

[b] Finalmente! Esta é a prova de que a desgraça não foi completa. Se tornar um monitor-chefe não afetou a parte marota do Aluado. [/b]

[u] Engraçadinho. [/u]

[i] Mas voltando ao assunto de senhor Almofadinhas Black ser um cachorro safado. Eu não sou não. Já tenho quase um mês junto da Lucy e duas semanas de namoro e a gente nunca... Eu nunca tentei nada. [/i]

[b] Por falta de oportunidade. [/b]

[u] E não de vontade [/u]

[i] Eu não vou forçá-la a nada. [/i]

[u] Mas que é fato que você quer... é. [/u]

[i] Atire o pergaminho quem não quer. [/i]

[b] Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto [/b]

[u] Amamos nossas namoradas e é isso que importa [/u]

[b] Até mesmo para o Sirius que está espirrando hormônios. [/b]

[i] Já pensou entrar para o circo? PALHAÇO [/i]

[u] O professor está olhando para a gente [/u]

Não eram só os marotos que estavam trocando pergaminhos na aula do professor Binns.

(NA: Lilian negrito, Lucy itálico, Ellen sublinhado)

[i] Merlin! Eu quero ser auror! Pra que saber o que os bruxos fizeram aos gigantes? [/i]

[u] Eu não estou conseguindo entender nada. [/u]

[i] Como você consegue Lily? [/i]

[b] Eu presto a atenção, só isso. [/b]

[i] Você é uma chata, só isso. [/i]

[b] Nós vamos fazer os NIEM'S e infelizmente isso cai nas provas. [/b]

[u] Esqueçam os estudos. E aí Lucy como vai o namoro? [/u]

[i] Perfeito. O Sirius não é muito romântico, mas estar ao lado dele é realmente tudo de bom. [/i]

[b] Imagino, ele é bonitinho [/b]

[i] Lily![/i]

[u] Deixa o Tiago ouvir isso. [/u]

[b] Eu não disse que ele é mais lindo que meu cervinho. [/b]

[i] Está chamando meu cachorrinho de feio? [/i]

[u] Onde meu lobo entra nessa história? [/u]

[b] Na história em que vocês quase foram para a cama três vezes em cinco meses de namoro? [/b]

[i] Interessante... [/i]

[u] Eu não estava falando disso. [/u]

[b] Não sei por que você morre de vergonha. [/b]

[i] Nada se concretizou ainda. [/i]

[u] Mas eu não gosto de falar desse assunto. [/u]

[b] Por que não? [/b]

[u] Eu acho que ele tem medo de que aconteça alguma coisa comigo. [/u]

[i] Como assim? [/i]

[u] Pode não parecer, mas ele ainda tem alguns medos por causa do seu probleminha. [/u]

[b] Mas o único risco que você realmente correria seria ter um bebê se não se protegesse. [/b]

[i] Ou um lobinho. Isto é realmente um risco. [/i]

[u] É claro que eu vou me proteger. Só não estou pronta ainda. [/u]

[b] Então ele vai entender. [/b]

[i] E o Tiago Lily?[/i]

[b] Não sei direito. A gente tem uns momentos legais, mas depois daquele episódio com o Charles quando o clima esquenta, ele mesmo para. [/b]

[u] Que fofo. [/u]

[b] Ás vezes eu penso que ele está simplesmente com medo de que eu não seja essa pessoa que todos acham que sou. [/b]

[i] Pode parando Lilian Evans [/i]

[u] O Tiago sabe exatamente quem você é. Se está se segurando é justamente para você não se magoar. [/u]

[i] Se você quer fale com ele. [/i]

[b] Eu não quero, pelo menos não agora. [/b]

[u] Então espera, pode ter certeza ele não vai tentar nada se você não quiser. [/u]

[b] Eu sei. E o Sirius? [/b]

[i] Vai bem obrigada. [/i]

[u] Não se faça de mal entendida. [/u]

[b] Você sabe bem o que estamos falando. [/b]

[i] A gente nunca fez nada, embora dentre os três marotos que gostam de mulher (eu duvido muito que o Pedro já tenha pensado em ficar com alguém) os hormônios do

Sirius são os mais digamos, enfurecidos. [/i]

[b] Você não presta [/b]

[i] Sou realista [/i]

[u] O que os meninos estão conversando? [/u]

[b] É mesmo, o que serão que estão falando? [/b]

[i] Vou mandar um bilhete para eles. [/i]

[purple] (meninas de itálico, meninos de negrito) [/purple]

[i] Podemos saber o que os meninos tanto conversam? [/i]

[b] Não meu amor [/b]

[i] Para quem foi esse amor? [/i]

[b] Para você. *Pensem cada um no seu próprio namorado*. [/b]

[i] Você não vai me deixar ler mesmo? *pensem nos beijos das suas namoradas* [/i]

[b] Merlin que tentação. Mas não vamos dizer. [/b]

[i] isso não é justo! [/i]

[b] Nos diga vocês o que estão falando. [/b]

[i] Nem sobre a Imperius. [/i]

[b] Então sentimos muito. Nós não mostraremos nem com crucio. [/b]

[i] Temos uma arma melhor que a Cruciatus. [/i]

[b] E podemos saber qual? [/b]

[i] GREVE DE BEIJOS. [/i]

[b] NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO. [/b]

[i] Então contem [/i]

[b] Não. [/b]

O sinal do fim da aula bateu e quando todos levantarem em um sinal conjunto as meninas e os meninos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

[i] ACCIO [i] – as respectivas conversas foram para as mãos dos lados opostos.

Só aí perceberam que cada grupo agora tinha a conversa dos outros nas mãos. Pensaram num momento em tentarem recuperar a outra conversa, mas preferiram correr para lerem a que estava em suas mãos.

As meninas foram para o banheiro feminino e os marotos para o banheiro masculino. História da Magia era a última aula da sexta-feira então não precisavam correr para lerem. As meninas terminaram de ler primeiro.

- Agora eu entendi porque dez alunos entraram em detenção de uma vez. – comentou Lily ainda pensativa.

- Oh eles são uns fofos. – falou Ellen

- O Sirius é um safado segundo o Tiago, mas é lindo. – disse Lucy

- O Ti não está duvidando de mim, só me esperando. – comemorou Lilian

- Nossos namorados são perfeitos. – disseram as três rindo.

No banheiro masculino...

- Que droga, por que a Lily pensou que um dia eu poderia pensar isso dela? – perguntou Tiago ao ler.

- Essa sua vã filosofia me estressa. – disse Sirius

- É normal, ela ainda está com um pé atrás. – respondeu Remo

- E a Ellen? Aluado, você sabe que o que você tem não é uma doença contagiosa! – protestou Tiago

- É eu sei, mas ela não está pronta e eu respeito isso. – falou o menino

- A mesma coisa para a Lily. – disse Tiago

- Pelo menos a Lucy me conhece bem. – desabafou Sirius

- E conhece o Rabicho também. Aquele rato sim é um VIADO. – brincou Tiago fazendo os amigos rirem

Depois todos voltaram para o salão comunal e quando chegaram de cabeças baixas suas recitativas namoradas pularam no pescoço de cada um e os beijaram.

- Apareceu um novo recado no mural agora à tarde. – avisou Lily

- Qual? – perguntou Tiago ainda abraçado com a namorada.

- Todos os alunos já podem ir para a casa, amanhã ou domingo. – disse Ellen

- Então vamos amanhã! – comemorou Sirius que não via a hora de sair da escola.

-Temos que arrumar nossas malas então! – falou Lucy indo com as amigas correndo para o dormitório.

Os marotos fizeram o mesmo, mas com menos desespero. Este natal prometia ser o melhor de suas vidas.

**Gente muito obr pelos comets e aproveitem, se eu demorei pra postar me esculpem.**

**BJS**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: A marca Negra

Por incrível que pareça todos acabaram de arrumar suas malas rapidamente e um tempo depois estavam todos no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Quer dizer que a senhorita Evans me acha bonitinho? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo marotamente

- Ainda bem que bonitinho é feio arrumado. – respondeu Lily

- Bem feito, ninguém mandou mexer com a minha ruiva. – falou Tiago rindo.

- Como vamos amanhã? – perguntou Lucy

- Os alunos do sétimo ano irão por aparatação no fim da tarde. – respondeu Ellen

- Acho isso muito arriscado, as defesas de Hogwarts estarão mais frágeis. Seria melhor todos irem por flúor ou pelo Expresso. – falou Lily

- Concordo nunca se sabe quando pode haver um ataque, os jornais mostram que cada dia está pior. Os ataques estão aumentando. – disse Remo

- Eles são loucos, mas não o suficiente para atacarem Hogwarts com Dumbledore e todos os professores. – rebateu Ellen

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – disse Tiago

A conversa tomou um rumo chato, eles tiveram um dia tão engraçado e a noite se afundou num assunto tão escuro quanto o céu. Depois disso todos foram dormir.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram realmente tarde, depois de almoçarem foi cada casal namorar um pouco antes de irem para a casa de Tiago.

Lily e Tiago foram para perto da janela onde já começavam a cair pequenos flocos de neve. Os dois estavam abraçados, curtindo aquela linda paisagem. O salão comunal estava quase deserto, portanto podiam conversar sem problemas.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – disse Lily encarando a janela enquanto Tiago apoiava a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Sempre soube. – falou ele rindo. – Mas para sua sorte eu te amo muito mais.

- Sempre soube. – repetiu ela. – Porém acho que nos amamos na mesma intensidade.

- Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. – pediu Tiago virando a ruiva de frente para ele, assim poderia olhá-la nos olhos.

- O que? – perguntou Lily olhando nos olhos de Tiago

- Nunca mais pense que eu acreditarei no que as pessoas falam de você. – falou Tiago sério

- Tudo bem, prometo. – disse Lilian sorrindo envergonhada.

- Eu te conheço melhor do que você possa imaginar. Sei quem você é e não preciso da opinião de ninguém. Te amo ruivinha, o nosso grau de amassos não interfere em nada. – explicou Tiago levanto o rosto de Lily que estava ligeiramente abaixado.

- Mas você está acostumado com garotas mais... Bem você está com vontade de... – começou Lily, mas estava tão encabulada que não encontrava um jeito melhor de falar.

- As outras garotas não me fazem lembram mais nada. Depois que conheci você tudo o que fiz no passado que não envolvia você se apagou na minha mente. E sim, eu te desejo. Desejo ter você como minha mulher, completamente minha. Desejo seu corpo junto ao meu, não é vergonha de dizer. Mas não vou morrer por esperar você estar pronta, e se isso for só depois do nosso casamento, que seja. – disse Tiago beijando a namorada.

Após se beijarem um vento frio invadiu o salão, Lilian abraçou Tiago como se estivesse querendo se proteger. O menino simplesmente abraçou a namorada fortemente, enquanto esta tremia. Nos braços de Tiago Lily fechou os olhos e de repente uma sensação de desespero a envolveu.

- Você está bem? Lily? – perguntou Tiago tentando olhar para a namorada.

- De repente eu senti como se algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer. – respondeu ela se separando de Tiago

- Foi só a impressão que o vento deixou, não é nada demais. – Tiago tranqüilizou-a

- Fantasmas são impressões e não vento. – brincou a ruiva

Lily parecia começar a se acalmar, mas seus olhos ainda tinham um pequeno toque de medo. Ela voltou a olhar para a janela enquanto Tiago abraçava-a novamente.

Sirius e Lucy resolveram aproveitar que o dormitório masculino estava completamente vago e ficaram um bom tempo namorando. Até que Remo e Ellen entrarem no quarto chamando-os. Já estava na hora de partirem. Encontraram Lilian e Tiago e foram para o lado de fora da escola.

Lá havia apenas mais alguns alunos do sexto e sétimo ano acompanhados pelos professores Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwich, Sprout e Dumbledore. Eles eram os únicos grifinórios presentes. Todos os outros partiriam no dia seguinte. Havia lá um grupo de no máximo sete alunos da Corvinal, oito alunos da Sonserina e cinco da Lufa-Lufa.

- Vocês irão aparatar dentro das terras de Hogwarts para não haver maiores problemas. As suas bagagens já foram enviadas para seus respectivos destino. – explicou Minerva

- Dentro de alguns instantes a proteção será retirada e todos deverão aparatar para seus locais designados. Nenhum de vocês irão direto para casa. Foram distribuídos em regiões. De lá seus pais ou responsáveis irão encontrá-los. O grupo que ficará no centro de Londres será acompanhado pelo professor Flitwich. – falou Dumbledore indicando para um grupo de alunos da Corvinal e um aluno da Sonserina.

Os alunos concordaram e ao sinal de Dumbledore todos aparataram juntamente com o professor baixinho de feitiços.

- Agora vocês que ficaram ao leste serão acompanhados pela professora Sprout. – disse o diretor sorrindo e se despedindo do grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

Os alunos aparataram segundos depois, seguidos pela professora de Herbologia.

- Vocês serão acompanhados pelo professor Slughorn. – disse ele para os alunos que restaram da Sonserina.

Os alunos mal encarados sorriram apenas para o professor de Poções e aparataram sem olhar para mais ninguém.

- E vocês irão comigo. – avisou Dumbledore para os seis.

- Acho que podemos ir então? – perguntou Dumbledore – Minerva, por favor, logo assim que aparatarmos faça o procedimento padrão. Nós vamos para a esquina da rua da mansão Potter.

Ao dizer isso Dumbledore fez o sinal para os seis e eles aparataram. Quando chegaram a esquina que geralmente era muito movimentada estava deserta e fria.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago

- O medo está se espalhando cada vez mais rápido Tiago, as pessoas não querem mais ficar muito tempo por aqui. – respondeu Dumbledore que observava tudo ao seu redor

O tempo estava muito frio, afinal estavam a uma semana do Natal, mas quando deram um passo o fim de tarde escureceu rapidamente. Lilian pegou a mão de Tiago e o menino que andava junto com Dumbledore olhou para o diretor.

- Preparem as varinhas. – ordenou Dumbledore já com a sua própria empunhada.

- Não podem estar aqui. Como eles saberiam? – perguntou Ellen tremendo com o frio que estava cada vez mais cortante.

- Acho que isso não faz muita diferença agora. – respondeu Sirius

As poucas luzes que estavam acesas na rua se apagaram ficando apenas uma que insistia em brilhar fracamente. O local ficou escuro e o frio estava dificultando a respiração de todos.

- Vocês já sabem conjurar um patrono? – perguntou Dumbledore

Os marotos confirmaram.

- Nós só sabemos escudos. – respondeu Lucy apontando para ela e as amigas.

- Já é um bom passo. – disse Dumbledore.

Logo após Dumbledore ter dito isso a última luz se apagou e o breu tomou conta do lugar. Vultos pretos começaram a passar por eles.

- São muitos. – murmurou Ellen e Remo abraçou a menina rapidamente

- Se concentre na sua melhor lembrança. – falou Tiago segurando a mão de Lilian fortemente.

- No três – ouviram Dumbledore dizer. - um, dois, três...

[i] _EXPECTRO PATRONUM_. [/i] – gritaram os sete juntos.

Da varinha de Tiago saiu um cervo, da de Remo um lobo, de Sirius um cão, de Dumbledore uma Fênix, Lucy e Ellen conseguiram fazer grandes escudos, mas a maior surpresa foi o de Lilian, uma bela corsa surgiu da varinha e começou a atacar os dementadores ao lado do cervo. Eram dez dementadores contra cinco patronos e dois escudos. E o cervo e a corsa pareciam se completarem. A luz era tão forte que era complicado enxergar por causa da claridade.

A luta não parecia justa, mas os dementadores acabaram escapando não suportando toda a energia positiva que saia das varinhas. Mas não tiveram muito tempo de sossego.

- [i] _EXPELLIARMUS!_ [/i] – gritou Dumbledore apontando a varinha para a direção de Sirius atingindo um comensal que estava com a varinha apontada para o maroto.

No susto Sirius olhou para trás e percebeu que vinham atrás deles mais oito comensais da morte.

- Ótimo, eu adoro desvantagem. – ralhou Sirius começando a lançar feitiços contra os bruxos das trevas

- [i] Morsmorde! [/i] – gritou uma voz desconhecida na escuridão conjurando a marca negra.

Logo duplas se formaram, Dumbledore lutava com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo com uma incrível facilidade. Desta vez todos estavam com máscaras e por mais que fossem lançados para longe ou colocados de cabeça para baixo estas não saiam.

Lily lutava mais afastada de todos contra um comensal.

- [i] Relaskio [/i] – disse Lily fazendo o comensal com quem duelava cair no chão. – [i] Petrificus Totalus [/i]. E logo o comensal estava petrificado.

Lilian olhou ao seu redor e as lutas estavam bem equilibradas.

Ellen duelava bravamente com um comensal e estava com um corte fundo no braço.

Remo tinha o rosto todo cortado, suas recentes marcas que ainda não estavam cicatrizadas estavam se abrindo, parecia furioso com aquele com quem duelava e estava lançando azarações atrás de azarações.

Lucy estava com uma marca de queimadura na perna, mas não deixava se abalar.

Dumbledore lutava com graça. Os comensais só lançavam a maldição da morte enquanto ele parecia estar até se divertindo com a situação.

- Pensei que Tom ensinaria truques melhores a vocês. Mas percebo que o que eu mesmo lhes ensinei seria mais útil. – disse ele fazendo com que os comensais parassem de lançar maldição da morte e começassem uma luta com feitiços e azarações menos perigosas a todos os outros.

Tiago e Sirius brincavam de trocar de pares. Eles sem duvidas conseguiam matar de raiva os comensais, porque estes estavam cada vez mais lançando maldições imperdoáveis contra eles.

- Será que é o Ranhoso? – perguntou Sirius trocando de par novamente com Tiago

- Se não for vou imaginar que é. Assim me dá mais prazer em causar dor. – respondeu Tiago que estava enfurecido.

Lilian se distraiu de repente o frio que estava antes retornou, mas apenas ao redor dela. Na frente da ruiva apareceram dois dementadores que se colocaram a sugar as energias boas da menina.

[i] – Expectro Patrono. [/i] – murmurou ela fracamente, mas apenas uma fumaça prateada saiu de sua varinha.

Ela foi caindo aos poucos no chão e a cada segundo que se passava, cenas vinham em sua cabeça.

A morte de seus pais, o enterro, Petúnia gritando com ela, lágrimas rolando em seu rosto... Cenas tristes que já haviam acontecido há muito tempo e que ela tentava esquecer.

Num momento ela tentou se levantar, gritar, chamar a atenção de alguém, mas estavam todos ocupados demais lutando. E nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Sem forças ela acabou desabando novamente no chão

Ela fechou os olhos e viu uma menina ruiva que caminhava em uma pequena rua com uma boneca de cabelos tão ruivos quanto os seus. Em flash's a boneca caiu, um menino de cabelos negros apanhava de seu pai na sua frente de todos, seus olhos tristes se encontraram e lágrimas nasceram dos olhos de ambas as crianças.

De repente tudo mudou. Lilian estava de pé na sala de uma bela casa rindo com um pequeno bebê que fazia gracinhas para o pai que ficava olhando babando para a criança.

E novamente as cenas foram acontecendo rápidas. Lilian começou a correr com o bebê nos braços no que parecia um corredor sem fim. A criança chorava e ela chamava por Tiago gritava de longe algo que Lily não compreendia. Uma voz fria gritou a maldição da morte e Lilian não ouviu mais a voz de Tiago. A criança não parava de chorar, seus olhos eram iguais aos de Lily e quando se encontraram transmitiram paz para os dois. Uma luz branca iluminou a cena e ela sentiu o bebê ficar mole em seus braços como se estivesse morto.

Lily deu um grito de pavor e ficou sentada.

- Calma meu amor, calma. Está tudo bem, você está em casa agora. – Lily ouviu uma voz e sentiu ser embalada em um forte abraço.

Lily ouviu a voz que deixara de ouvir naquele terrível pesadelo. Sentiu o calor do corpo e a força do homem que pensava estar morto. Ela não conseguia falar nada e muito menos se afastar de Tiago, apenas chorava muito enquanto o menino tentava aquecê-la, pois estava gelada, como morta.

- Você já está bem, tudo não passou de um susto. – falou Tiago ao ouvido da ruiva acariciando seus longos cabelos.

- Foi horrível. – ela conseguiu dizer alguma coisa em quase um sussurro que foi sucumbido pelas lágrimas.

Todos no quarto estavam machucados, mas olhavam a cena tristemente. Ellen estava abraçada com Remo e ainda chorava nos braços do namorado. Sirius abraçava Lucy com força como se ainda precisasse protegê-la. Dumbledore, James e Sara observavam tudo preocupados. Ver Lilian se debater, gritar, chorar, se contorcer na cama e segurar Tiago para ele não mexer na menina que podia sofrer conseqüências graves, foi mais difícil do que lutar contra os dementadores e os comensais.

Tiago e Lily ficaram abraçados por muito, muito tempo e somente quando a menina se acalmou ela conseguiu se afastar dos braços dele. Ela olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor, estava no quarto de Tiago.

- Deite-se um pouco. – falou Tiago conduzindo a menina para voltar a se deitar. E fazendo com que ela ficasse apoiada em seu corpo.

Ele a cobriu com cobertas e a abraçou fortemente para que sua temperatura voltasse ao normal. Todos no quarto não puderam deixar de notar, Tiago estava com o rosto molhado e os olhos vermelhos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily com a voz fraca ao ver que Ellen ainda chorava.

- Nós estávamos lutando e não percebemos a presença dos dementadores. Somente depois de um certo tempo nós percebemos. – respondeu Dumbledore

- Só te vimos porque mamãe e papai chegaram e expulsaram os dementadores. – falou Sirius

- Você já estava desacorda, apenas tremendo e tendo alucinações. Eram mais de cinco dementadores quando Sara e James chegaram. – explicou Remo

- Eles já iam te dar o beijo, foi por pouco. – disse Lucy com a voz de alivio e horror ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi a pior sensação do mundo, pensei que tinha te perdido. – sussurrou Tiago no ouvido da menina, mas todos no quarto conseguiram ouvir.

- Bom, nós temos que ir ao Ministério explicar o acontecido. Apenas o senhor Lupin não é menor de idade, então antes que tenhamos problemas. Não nos esperem até amanhã. – falou Dumbledore.

- Professor, espere, por favor. – pediu Lily com a voz um pouco mais forte.

- Sim? – disse ele

- Eu tive algumas recordações ruins enquanto estava sendo atacada. – começou Lily se explicar.

- Isso é normal, os dementadores sugam toda e qualquer lembrança boa deixando apenas as piores experiências. – explicou Dumbledore

- Mas a última não aconteceu comigo ainda. – falou ela

- Como assim? – perguntou Dumbledore interessado

- Eu estava numa casa, na sala para ser mais exata. – dos olhos de Lilian voltaram a jorrar lágrimas silenciosas e a menina tentava controlar a voz.

- Continue. – incentivou o diretor.

- Eu estava rindo porque havia uma criança, um menino pequeno, brincando com algo. Era difícil saber quem ria mais, se era o menino ou o pai dele. – e ao dizer isso ela olhou para Tiago que sorriu de leve.

- Eu? Era meu filho? – perguntou Tiago animado com a idéia.

- Acho que sim. Tinha seus cabelos teimosos e seu sorriso maroto. – comentou ela sorrindo fracamente ao lembrar o rosto perfeito da criança,

- O que aconteceu Lilian? – questionou Dumbledore mais uma vez.

- Estávamos todos nos divertindo quando tudo começou a acontecer em flash's. De repente eu me via correndo em um corredor escuro com o bebê nos braços, sem o Tiago. Ouvia a voz dele ao fundo gritando alguma coisa que eu não entendia bem, mas mesmo assim não parava de correr. A criança não parava de chorar e uma gargalhada tenebrosa cortou os gritos de Tiago, não ouvi mais a voz dele. A cena ficou branca, mas o choro do meu filho parou também e eu senti em meus braços ele morrer. Seu corpinho estava mole e os pequenos braços que seguram o meu pescoço escorregaram. O meu bebê estava morto nos meus braços, mas era como se eles estivessem vazios. Por favor, me diga que isso não vai acontecer. – falou Lilian voltando a chorar desesperadamente olhando para os braços vazios.

O sorriso que estava no rosto de Tiago desapareceu com a idéia de seu filho morto. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros no quarto. Sara até deixara escapar uma lágrima ao ver a nora com os braços em forma de que estava segurando algo, vazio.

- Não Lily. Os ataques dos dementadores não prevêem o futuro. Você deve ter sonhado algum dia com o fato de ter um filho do Tiago e esse sonho foi substituído pelo pesadelos de perder aquilo que você mais ama. No caso o Tiago e seu futuro filho que mesmo que ainda não tenha sido gerado já é completamente amado por você. – explicou o professor olhando-a por debaixo dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

A voz de Dumbledore soava calma, mas seu olhar era preocupante.

- Temos que ir. – avisou James falando pela primeira vez. Ele se aproximou do filho e da nora e dando um beijo na testa de cada um saiu do quarto.

- Cuide dela querido. E não se preocupe meu amor, foi só um sonho ruim. Vocês, os pais da Ellen já estão vindo para cá, assim poderão cuidar de vocês melhor. – dizendo isso Sara beijou cada um presente no quarto e se retirou ainda com os olhos marejados.

- Se cuidem. E esqueça isso Lilian. – falou Dumbledore.

Depois de todos os adultos saírem, os pais de Ellen entraram no quarto de após abraçarem a filha começaram a cuidar dos ferimentos de cada um.

Depois de curados cada um foi para seu quarto, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Tiago foi para o quarto de hospedes que seria de Lilian para se trocar também. Os senhores Craig não ficaram muito na casa, pois tinham que ir para o ministério. Limpos e mais calmos todos desceram para comer alguma coisa e se depararam com um enorme banquete preparado por Kunne.

- Quantos mendigos virão comer aqui hoje? – perguntou Sirius rindo

- Achei que estariam com fome depois de lutarem tanto. – respondeu o elfo sem graça.

- E está totalmente certo. – falou Ellen enquanto Tiago ajudava Lilian se sentar, a menina continuava muito fraca.

- Fiquei preocupado quando vi a senhorita Potter sendo carregada pelo jovem Tiago. – confessou o elfo que realmente parecia temeroso.

- Senhorita Potter? – zombou Remo

- Aqui tem várias variedades de chocolate, dizem que é bom depois do que a senhorita sofreu. – disse o elfo ignorando Remo

- Obrigada Kunne. – agradeceu Lily sorrindo;

- Se precisarem de qualquer coisa é só me chamar. – avisou ele se retirando do lugar

Quando terminaram de comer uma coruja adentrou a sala.

[i] Queridos...

Já resolvemos tudo por aqui, não precisam se preocupar.

Nós estaremos de volta na véspera do Natal, contamos com vocês para a decoração. Temos muito serviço a fazer pelo país.

Podem ir ao Beco Diagonal, mas tentem ir cedo e voltarem cedo.

Amamos vocês....

Sara e James [/i]

- Que ótimo a casa só para nós durante uma semana. – ironizou Sirius fingindo animação

- Gente me desculpe, mas preciso ir me deitar. – falou Lily

- Nós também vamos. – falou Remo

Todos subiram, mas ao invés de cada um ir para seu quarto fizeram o mais óbvio. Sirius entrou no quarto de Lucy e Remo no de Ellen.

Tiago e Lilian ficaram se olhando durante um bom tempo até que a menina resolveu ir em direção a janela seguida por Tiago. A marca negra ainda pairava sobre o céu. Lily sentiu um calafrio e se desequilibrou.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – sugeriu ele pegando a ruiva nos braços e depositando-a na cama.

- É assustador. – falou ela olhando para o menino

- Logo não será mais. Boa noite. – disse Tiago

Tiago deu um beijo nos lábios quentes e doces da namorada e se virou para sair do quarto, mas a menina segurou sua mão.

- Não. Fica por favor. Preciso de você perto de mim. – pediu ela com um olhar suplicante

- Sempre ficarei do seu lado meu amor. – respondeu Tiago se deitando ao lado da ruiva.

A menina apoiou a cabeça no peito de Tiago que como costumava começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Vamos sonhar com o nosso menino. Só que agora ele vai crescer e viver ao nosso lado feliz. – murmurou Tiago no ouvido de Lilian

- Eu acho que ele vai ser um ótimo apanhador. – disse Lily fechando os olhos

- Merlin me livre. Sei bem o que meus pais passaram com essa minha mania de voar. – brincou Tiago fazendo Lily rir.

- É acho melhor mesmo. – concordou a ruiva

- E você já pensou como seria você gritando com ele? O pobrezinho iria ficar surdo antes de completar três anos. – falou Tiago

- Você não ficou surdo. O que te leva a pensar que ele ficaria? – perguntou Lily rindo

- O simples fato de que ele será meu filho e seu. Como conseqüência vai ter um gênio que até Merlin irá duvidar. Imagina você. – respondeu Tiago

- E o nome? – disse Lily

- Bom nós vamos ter de inicio um menino e uma menina. Ele pode se chamar Godofredo e ela Josefina. – sugeriu Tiago rindo

- Você só pode estar brincando. – disse ela

- Realmente estou. Como você não quer ter o time de quadribol, acho melhor nós termos dois meninos e uma menina. – falou ele. – Godofredo, Josefina e Stanislaw.

- A quantidade está boa, mas os nomes, PELO AMO DE MERLIN. – reclamou a menina rindo.

- Tudo bem. Pensaremos em outros nomes depois. – disse Tiago

- Acho melhor pensarmos no primeiro filho. Nosso bebezinho. – falou Lilian

- Ele tinha os seus olhos? – perguntou ele

- Tinha. Era como se estivesse vendo os reflexos dos meus olhos em um espelho. – respondeu Lily

- Que bom. – disse Tiago – Boa noite amor.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Lily dormindo facilmente, segura nos braços de Tiago.

Tiago ficou algum tempo olhando para a amada, ela estava bem mais calma. Ele fechou os olhos e viu uma linda ruiva segurando seu lindo bebê. E com um sorriso no rosto prometeu a si mesmo que nada de ruim aconteceria com eles.

**Foi mal a demora gente, beijos e aproveitem**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: Mais uma Potter

Lilian e Tiago acordaram de uma maneira diferente naquela manhã. Sirius, Remo, Lucy e Ellen entraram no quarto e tentaram acordar o casal que dormia profundamente.

- Eles têm um sono tipo pedra. – reclamou Ellen

- Para tudo há um jeito. – disse Sirius que olhou para Lucy.

A menina entendo o que o namorado queria dizer foi direto para o lado de Lily enquanto ele ia para o de Tiago.

- Olha só Aluado. – disseram os dois juntos e começaram a rir, mas se controlando pararam

- Aquela garota abraçando o Tiago...

- O ranhoso abraçando a Lily. – disseram os dois juntos e em questão de segundos o casal se levantou.

- SAI DE PERTO DELE (A). – gritaram os dois juntos e ao verem os amigos morrendo de rir emburraram a cara.

- Bom dia para vocês também. –disseram os quatro rindo.

- Muito engraçado. – resmungou Lily indo para o banheiro

- Se queriam ver como ela é linda acordando era só perguntar. – brincou Tiago que ao ver Lilian se dirigindo ao banheiro alargou um sorriso enorme.

- Se ela acorda sempre com esse humor prefiro nem entrar mais aqui. – falou Sirius

- Eu estou ouvindo! – gritou Lily dentro do banheiro

- Estou decepcionado, pensei que você tentaria azarar o Aluado. – brincou Sirius ignorando o grito de Lily

- Por que logo comigo? – perguntou Remo

- Porque usamos o seu nome. – respondeu Lucy ainda rindo.

- Ainda bem que eles sempre ouvem a pior parte. – disse Remo

- E o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Tiago

- COMPRAS- responderam as meninas, inclusive Lilian de dentro do banheiro.

- Ah Merlin. – reclamaram os outros três

- Mas antes, vamos tirar o nosso amigo oculto. – disse Lucy pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena

- Eu quero tirar meu lírio. – falou Tiago

- Sem palhaçada! Quem contar o nome para outra pessoa que esteja participando da brincadeira sofrerá uma conseqüência gravíssima. – explicou Remo.

- Tudo bem, não quero pagar pra ver como o nosso Aluado pode ser inteligente quando o assunto é castigar quem quebra as regras. – brincou Tiago

- Então vamos logo. – falou Ellen ajudando Lucy distribuir os papéis.

- Lily! – chamou a loira

- Já estou aqui. – respondeu a menina saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cabeça, pegando o papel

Todos leram o nome da pessoa que seria o presenteado e sem nenhuma expressão voltaram a conversar.

Depois de Lilian e Tiago terem tomado banho e todos terem tomado o café da manhã, rumaram para o Beco Diagonal. Seguindo as instruções dos pais de Tiago eles aparataram no caldeirão furado.

- Não entendi ainda por que seus pais tiveram problemas no ministério pelo fato de termos usado magia fora da escola. Nós aparatamos e isso é proibido. – falou Lily

- Dumbledore conseguiu uma autorização para que os alunos menores de idade pudessem aparatar, mas somente aparatar. – respondeu Remo

- Portanto meus pais tiveram que testemunhar ao nosso favor por termos usado magia. E conseguiram também uma licença para continuarmos usando magia longe de casa, por questão de segurança. – complementou Tiago

Depois de explicados eles chegaram finalmente ao Beco Diagonal. Estava completamente estranho. Não havia uma multidão ali desesperada por compras. Poucos bruxos caminhavam e esses poucos estavam inexplicavelmente com muita pressa. Não era complicado saber o por que. Com um ataque todo dia era de se esperar que todos estivessem com medo. Nunca houve tantos Aurores presentes no Beco nessa época.

- Acho que não vai ser tão animado fazer compras. – murmurou Lily ao caminhar em direção à Madame Malkins para que todos pudessem comprar suas roupas.

- Vamos tornar isso animado, você verá. – disse Tiago rindo

Os meninos foram atendidos primeiro e na loja onde só havia os seis e a costureira parecia abrigar mais de cinqüenta pessoas.

- Você não vai usar vermelho no natal! – falou Lucy tirando um tecido vermelho berrante de veludo das mãos de Sirius

- Por que não? – reclamou ele

- Porque você vai parecer uma toalha de mesa. – implicou Tiago pegando um pano rosa. – Esse combina mais com a sua personalidade

- Esqueceu-se querido? O veado do grupo é você. Ficaria lindo com esse rosa e uma estrela prata no peito. – brincou Remo

- Que tal usar um terno feito com esse pano? – perguntou Sirius mostrando uma grossa peça de pele de lobo.

- Realmente é a sua cara Remo. – disse Lucy indo para perto de Ellen que parecia perdida próxima a tanto tecido

- Sou contra a matança de lobos. – respondeu Remo rindo

- Por que precisamos usar roupa de gala mesmo? – perguntou Tiago com raiva por não ter achado anda algum tipo de pano que lhe agradasse

- Por ser uma comemoração em família, que por acaso a sua é pequena, mas bem rica. – respondeu Sirius

- Rica? Não precisa ser humilde Almofadinhas. – brincou Ellen saindo de trás de uma pilha de tecidos

- Não precisa ser implicante. A sua também não é uma das mais humildes. – respondeu Sirius fazendo a menina voltar para a pilha de panos.

- Eu acho melhor irmos fantasiados de duende. Eu acho que os trouxas acham eles bonitinhos. – falou Sirius novamente

- Minha mãe me disse que eles acreditam em um tal de Papai Paiel. – falou Tiago

- É Papai Noel. – disse Remo

- Que seja. Eles são muito criativos. Pensar que os duendes são criaturas simpáticas. – ironizou Tiago

De repente as três meninas apareceram cada uma com um tecido na mão.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou Tiago

- Escolhendo por vocês – respondeu Lily

- Já que os nossos namorados preferem discutir sobre contos trouxas. – Ellen falou

- E vocês não têm nenhum gosto para isso. – brincou Lucy

Cada uma mostrou o tecido escolhido para os namorados que incrivelmente concordaram.

- Agora nos dêem licença, vamos escolher os nossos vestidos. – comunicou Lucy

- Mas o que vamos fazer enquanto esperamos? – perguntou Remo

- Vão comprando os presentes de vocês. – respondeu Ellen

- Sem vocês? – choramingou Sirius

- Sim, depois escolheremos os nossos. Nos encontramos naquela loja ao lado do Olivaras. - disse Lucy

- Por que vocês podem escolher as nossas vestes e nós não podemos nem ao menos ver os vestidos? – perguntou Tiago inconformado

- Pelo simples fato de que vai ser uma surpresa. – respondeu Lily

- Mas eu não tenho paciência para esperar surpresas. - reclamou Sirius

- Terá que esperar. Surpresas às vezes são muito boas de serem recebidas. – murmurou Lucy no ouvido de Sirius.

- Sendo assim eu crio paciência. Vamos dar uma volta, tenho que saber o que essa tal paciência come. – brincou ele saindo da loja acompanhado dos amigos.

Enquanto as meninas escolhiam os vestidos, os rapazes resolveram dar uma volta pelas ruas do Beco.

- O que três jovens bruxos estão fazendo andando por aqui sozinhos? – perguntou uma voz que eles reconheceram imediatamente

- Dumbledore! – responderam os três

- Não creio que seja essa a resposta mais apropriada, mas olá. – falou o professor rindo

- Nós estamos esperando as meninas comprarem os vestidos para a festa. E aproveitamos para ir escolher os presentes delas. – disse Remo

- Acho que terão tempo para comprarem os presentes nos próximos três natais. – brincou Dumbledore

- Quer nos ajudar? – propôs Tiago

- Tentador Tiago, mas não vou poder. Vim apenas resolver algumas pendências aqui e já estou de saída. – falou Dumbledore

- Que pena. Então nos vemos no Natal? – perguntou Sirius

- E você acha que eu perderia a comemoração dos Potter's? – disse Dumbledore se despedindo de todos e saindo com uma veste roxa berrante

Depois do diretor ter partido eles entraram em uma pequena loja para presentes.

- Vamos comprar logo os presentes delas, e depois voltamos aqui para elas escolherem os nossos. – falou Tiago

Eles levaram horas na loja, cada um já tinha escolhido o presente de sua namorada e amigo oculto. Quando as meninas chegaram já estavam com várias sacolas.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Remo assustado

- Só vestidos? – Tiago estava assustado

- Não. Já compramos tudo. Os presentes, os vestidos, tudo. – respondeu Lily

- Vocês andaram por aí sozinhas? – Remo começou o questionário.

- Vocês não sabem como está perigoso andar por aí sozinhas? – perguntou também Tiago

- E se tivessem sido atacadas? – terminou Sirius sério

- Sim, nós andamos por aí sozinhas. – respondeu Ellen

- Sim, sabemos que está perigoso. – respondeu Lily

- Nós não fomos atacadas então não precisam entrar em desespero. – concluiu Lucy

- Bom já que compramos tudo acho melhor irmos. Segundo Sara e James é não demorarmos. – falou Lily

- É melhor irmos mesmo. – disse Tiago pegando as sacolas da namorada, e os outros meninos fizeram o mesmo.

- Senhora, será que podemos desaparatar daqui? – perguntou Remo

A dona da pequena loja fez que sim. E em segundos depois o grupo desapareceu. Eles pararam na mesma esquina da noite passada, mas não ficaram lá por muito tempo. Apenas caminharam em direção à casa de Tiago.

Quando chegaram foram aos seus quartos para tomarem banho e guardarem os presentes.

Ao contrário do que se esperava, cada casal foi para um canto da casa. Lilian e Tiago foram ao local favorito da menina, a biblioteca. Como já era finzinho de tarde Lily parou de ler algum tempo depois e começou a namorar um pouco.

Remo e Ellen estavam no quarto da menina que por acaso dava de frente para a casa da menina.

- Saudade deles não é? – perguntou Remo abraçando Ellen, enquanto a menina olhava pela janela.

- Sim. Mas eles estão bem. Não quero pensar nisso agora. Já faz muito tempo que não ficamos sozinhos. – respondeu ela colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- É verdade. – disse Remo beijando a menina docemente.

Ele passava as mãos no rosto de Ellen cuidadosamente. Quando se separaram ele observou aquele rosto de anjo que sua namorada tinha, quão perfeito era. Ela por sua vez que sempre fora encantada pelo namorado passou a mão no rosto dele como troca de carinho. Enquanto Remo sentia a pele macia e lisa de Ellen, a menina sentia as diversas cicatrizes do namorado em especial aquelas que haviam sido feitas na noite anterior e já estavam curadas. Ellen não manifestou qualquer sentimento de repulsa ou medo, ela apenas continuava sorrindo e olhando docemente para o namorado. Não tinha como negar, aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

- Eu amo você, loirinha. – disse ele imitando Tiago

- Eu amo você, lobinho. – retrucou Ellen rindo imitando Lily e beijando o namorado.

Dois quartos depois um outro casal não estava tão comportado assim. Sirius e Lucy se beijavam ardentemente.

- Estava morrendo de saudades de ficar assim com você. – disse Sirius enquanto deixava a morena tomar fôlego, mas logo voltando a beijá-la.

Sirius como sempre era o mais audacioso dos marotos. Embora tivesse pouco mais de um mês junto com Lucy e menos de um mês namorando a menina estava bem mais adiantado que os outros amigos. Lucy não era uma menina fácil ou vulgar. Ela tentava a todo custo evitar, mas era difícil desviar dos carinhos de Sirius. Ela estava quase desistindo de lutar quando foi salva pelo gongo.

- Senhor Almofadinhas, os senhores Aluado e Pontas chamam você e a senhorita Campbell à sala neste momento. – falou Kunne entrando no quarto do menino sem pedir licença

- Já estamos indo. – respondeu o menino emburrado

Kunne desceu rindo, e Sirius logo atrás emburrado seguido por Lucy que parecia aliviada.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Sirius, mas este logo ficou quieto ao ver do que se tratava.

Uma menina de cabelos extremamente loiros estava sentada na sala conversando animadamente com Tiago, Lily e Remo. Ellen era a única que parecia não estar gostando muito daquela visita. E Sirius sabia muito bem o porquê.

Ao ouvir a voz de Sirius a conversa cessou e a menina olhou para trás. Aquele par de olhos extremamente negros foi a confirmação dele. Sirius não dizia nada, apenas ficou parado na escada vendo os sorrisos dos rostos presentes desaparecerem aos poucos.

- Será que só eu estou boiando aqui ou mais alguém afunda de vez comigo? – perguntou Lucy quebrando o silêncio.

- Desculpe. Lucy essa é a minha prima Clair Potter. Clair essa é minha amiga, madrinha, conselheira e cunhada Lucy Campbell. – apresentou-as Tiago

As duas se cumprimentaram e trocaram sorrisos realmente sinceros.

- Então você finalmente colocou uma coleira nesse cachorrinho? – perguntou a menina

- É finalmente consegui. – respondeu Lucy rindo

- Alguém tinha que conseguir não é mesmo? – disse Tiago brincando também.

Sirius sem dizer uma palavra se virou para voltar ao quarto, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo sentiu a mão de Lucy segurá-lo.

- Está indo aonde? Se esta é prima do Tiago deve ser sua prima também. Você adotou a família toda. – disse Lucy que ao perceber a cara do namorado franziu a testa

- Ela é prima do Pontas de segundo grau. A mãe dela se casou com o primo dele. – disse Sirius friamente

- Esqueceu de dizer a parte de que minha mãe era sua tia. – falou Clair se levantando e encarando o menino

- Sua mãe nunca foi considerada uma Black. – disse ele encarando a loira em troca.

- E desde quando você foi considerado um ou tivesse orgulho de ser um? – perguntou Clair em um tom debochado.

-Nunca tive orgulho de ser um. Mas nunca fui um bastardo. – respondeu ele completamente arrogante

- Uma pena que sempre tenha sido tratado como um. – retrucou a loira.

Sirius por um momento sacou a varinha, mas recebeu apenas uma risada sarcástica da menina.

- Acha mesmo que pode me ganhar em um duelo? Você já perdeu uma vez, não vai querer perder de novo. – ameaçou ela levantando a varinha também.

- De novo? Da última vez você quase me matou. Maldições Imperdoáveis não são permitidas em duelos. – falou ele continuando com a varinha empunhada

- Foi você quem pediu. – disse a menina

- E foi por isso que foi expulsa da escola. – foi a vez de Sirius zombar

- Mas eu voltei. E você percebeu isso no primeiro dia de aula. Se perdeu nas minhas madeixas pretas senhor Black? - perguntou a menina ameaçadoramente

- Sim, pensei que o Ranhoso tivesse uma irmã. – respondeu Sirius sério.

Enquanto os dois continuavam com varinhas empunhadas Remo, Lily, Lucy e Ellen tentavam prender a respiração, preocupados com o que poderia acontecer.

- RANHOSO? VOCÊ ME COMPAROU A SEVERO SNAPE? VAI PAGAR AS CONSEQUENCIAS SEU CACHORRO IMUNDO! [i] TARANTALLEGRA [i] – gritou a menina e Sirius começou a dançar descontroladamente.

Tiago não conseguiu se segurar e se jogou no chão de tanto rir. Remo, Lily e Lucy continuavam sem entender o porquê daquela movimentação toda. Ellen parecia entediada com a situação. Sirius tentava parar de rir e de dançar.

- Acaba... Logo... Com... Isso... – pedia ele já que sua varinha tinha parado longe,

- [i] Finite Incantatem [/i] – gritou Lily fazendo o menino parar de dançar

- Exijo explicações. – falou Lucy emburrada

- Como você pode ficar tanto tempo assim sem dar noticia? – perguntou Sirius chegando perto da menina

- Tive meus motivos Sirius, mas sempre estive por perto. – respondeu sorrindo

- Perto? Como assim? – Sirius não entendia nada

- Uma sonserina do sétimo ano que você nunca tinha visto antes? Com longos cabelos negros e misteriosos? – disse Clair dando uma dica

- Era você! Mas por que voltou para a escola? Você é uma aurora. Não precisa estudar mais. – falou Sirius

- Dumbledore me pediu para fazer a segurança na escola. Portanto voltei a ser aluna para não levantar suspeitas. Sou apenas dois anos mais velha que você, não sou tão velha assim. – explicou a loira

- Mas você nem é metamorfa! Como consegue? – perguntou Lily

- Não sou metamorfa, mas sou ótima em transfiguração. – respondeu a menina

- Então, vocês dois não se odeiam? – foi a vez de Lucy perguntar

- Embora eu tenha o sobrenome Potter, sou mais prima do Sirius do que do Tiago. – disse Clair

- Sua mãe é tia do Sirius? – e Remo continuou com o interrogatório

- Sim, mas bastarda como ele mesmo disse. O avô de Sirius teve minha mãe em um relacionamento extra, mas mesmo assim não deixou de registrá-la como filha. Porém com a morte dele, a adorável mãe de Sirius a excomungou. – disse ela em um tom divertido

- Encantadora como sempre. – zombou Sirius

- Agora será que eu posso matar as saudades do meu primo, o cachorro mais comportado do mundo? – disse Clair indo em direção ao maroto e abraçando ele.

- E agora quero realmente um abraço da minha prima. – falou Clair indo em direção a Lucy.

- Vocês têm sempre a mania de ofenderem um ao outro quando se reencontram? – disse Lily rindo

- Não sempre, só quando há carne nova no pedaço. Remo, não sei como você caiu nessa historinha. – brincou Clair

- Vocês pareceram muito convincente. E a história da Imperius foi fato, eu estava presente. – se defendeu Remo

- Fazer o que? Fui treinada por Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody; e ele sempre ensina Maldições Imperdoáveis. Tinha que treinar. – brincou Clair mais uma vez

- Não quero pensar em quem treinou a Cruciatus. – disse Tiago se arrepiando

- Na Bellatriz. – falou a menina naturalmente

- Sério? – perguntaram todos juntos

- Sim, infelizmente fui estuporada um minuto depois e não consegui um efeito muito grande. – respondeu ela rindo

- Não quero estar no seu lugar quando ela te encontrar. – brincou Lily

- Ah, mas eu quero muito encontrá-la novamente. – disse Sirius com os olhos brilhando

- Para matar as saudades, priminho? – perguntou Clair rindo.

- Saudades? – disse Lucy curiosa

- Sirius e Bella eram prometidos quando pequenos. – explicou Clair. - Mas ele sempre deixou bem claro que de Bela nossa querida prima só tinha o apelido.

- Tudo pra preservar o puro sangue. – disse Tiago pomposamente

- Nunca gostei de puro sangue mesmo. – falou Sirius um pouco sério abraçando a namorada por trás.

- Acho que também estou querendo encontrar a futura senhora Lestrange. – disse Lucy sorrindo maldosamente

- Não mesmo! A Bellatriz é uma pessoa extremamente cruel. Se ela te fizer alguma coisa vai ser a sentença de morte dela. – advertiu Sirius

- Depois de anos, eu apareço e vocês vêm me falar de Bellatriz? – reclamou Clair pra descontrair

- Então vamos falar de você senhorita Clair Potter. – falou Sirius rindo abertamente

Passaram um bom tempo ouvindo as histórias de Clair. Ela não era uma menina que parecia se importar muito com moda, usava as roupas que bem queria e se sentia bem assim. A tarde se passou rapidamente vindo assim o jantar.

- Só estamos aqui a um dia e já estou entediado. – reclamou Sirius

- Entediado? Vocês foram atacados por dementadores e comensais da morte em menos de dez minutos depois que chegaram aqui. – falou Clair

- É, mas isso não foi a recepção de boas vindas que esperávamos. – comentou Lily sorrindo fracamente segurando a mão de Tiago.

-Nem todos acham que ser atacado e ter lembranças horríveis como sentir o filho morto nos braços é IRADO. – disse Ellen pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Clair.

Ao contrário do que todos estavam acostumados a voz de Ellen não saíra doce e gentil. Sua voz estava fria e irônica.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. Só disse que se já começou tendo fortes emoções ruins, poderemos nessa semana fazer acontecer emoções muito melhores. – sugeriu Clair olhando para Ellen

- Nós sabemos Clair. Temos que esquecer isso mesmo. – disse Lucy sorrindo

- E o que a senhorita Potter sugere? – perguntou Tiago tentando distrair um pouco.

- Vocês têm a casa livre por mais seis dias! Não custa nada aproveitar. – respondeu ela lançando um sorriso maroto para o primo

- Você não estaria pensando em... – começou Tiago ao ver o olhar da prima

- Somos Potter's Tiago, o que mais iríamos fazer numa situação dessas? – disse Clair e no momento seguinte Sirius entendeu

- Merlin! Como não pensei nisso antes? – falou Sirius dando um tapa na testa

- Por que a parte pensante da família sou eu. – brincou Clair

- E o que seria isso? – perguntou Lucy curiosa

- Vocês saberão, mas só amanhã. – respondeu Sirius dando um selinho na namorada

- Ellen acho que precisaremos da sua ajuda. Você também conhece as regras. – disse Clair sorrindo para a outra loira

- Não sei se estou interessada. – ao dizer isso Ellen se retirou da mesa e Remo a seguiu

- Ellen! Ellen espera! – chamou o menino seguindo a loira que corria para o jardim.

Quando parou Ellen respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que você saiu assim? Por que está sendo tão séria com a Clair? – começou Remo a perguntar.

- Muitas perguntas de uma vez só Remo. – disse Ellen sem emoção.

- Então me diz alguma coisa. – pediu ele chegando perto da menina.

- A nossa implicância existe desde que nascemos. Nunca fomos com a cara uma da outra e.... – contou Ellen

- E...? – incentivou Remo olhando para a menina

- No quinto ano, nas férias que você passou aqui e nos declaramos... Foi ela quem você beijou... Não a mim. – falou Ellen deixando Remo branco

- O que? Como foi ela. – perguntou Remo atônito.

- Ela chegou naquela noite, só estava de passagem. E ao ouvir o Tiago falando que eu e você estávamos apaixonados pegou um pouco de poção polissuco no armário da minha madrinha e tomou no meu lugar. Quando cheguei no lugar que tinha marcado vi você beijando uma menina muito parecida comigo, mas que não era eu. Depois de tudo fui perguntar a ela por que tinha feito aquilo e a única coisa que ela me respondeu foi por que tinha tido vontade. No dia seguinte você veio me procurar pra falar que não podia ficar comigo e eu não tive tempo de explicar que você nunca ficara comigo. – respondeu Ellen que contava tudo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ela não devia ter feito aquilo. – murmurou Remo tentando parecer confuso

- Por que? – perguntou Ellen começando a se desesperar.

E se ele tivesse se apaixonado pela primeira que beijou?

- Eu havia notado alguma coisa diferente quando nos beijamos esse ano. – respondeu o menino sério

- É? você gostou mais do outro não é? – Ellen estava completamente triste

- Claro que não. Ela não devia ter feito isso. Se eu tivesse te beijado antes não iria pensar duas vezes em pedir pra ficar ao seu lado a vida toda. – disse Remo sem esperar a reação da menina beijando-a docemente.

- Esquece isso tá? A Clair sempre foi louca assim e sempre foi implicante. Ela cresceu e você também. Tentem superar isso. – pediu Remo depois de ter beijado Ellen

- Vou pensar. – falou ela

- Pelo menos diga que irá ajudar essa tal brincadeira que você sabe as regras. – insistiu ele

- Tudo bem. Eu ajudo. Mas chegue perto dela senhor Lupin e se verá comigo. – brincou Ellen, mas no fundo estava falando a verdade e Remo concordou

- Tudo bem, mas agora me diga o que tem de tão importante nessa brincadeira? – implorou Remo pegando a menina no colo.

- Não posso, se eles querem fazer suspense eu farei também. – disse Ellen tentando descer do colo de Remo, que estava levando-a para dentro da casa novamente.

**Me desculpem se demorei, gente do céu, esse capitulo e enoooooooorme, a Babi teve q me mandar em três e-mails diferentes.**

**Beijos e aproveitem**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21: E quem disse pra ficar parado?**

Quando Remo entrou com Ellen no colo todos conversavam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ellen preciso conversar com você. – disse Clair pela primeira vez séria

- Tudo bem. – permitiu Ellen mais séria ainda

As duas saíram deixando todos nervosos na sala.

- Acho melhor ficarmos perto para o caso das duas começarem um duelo. – sugeriu Sirius

- Pára Almofadinhas! Não vai acontecer nada! – disse Remo preocupado não acreditando muito.

- Eu ainda não acredito no que a Clair fez. – falou Lucy

- Mas ela parece estar arrependida. – comentou Lily

- Ela está. Ela passou um ano dizendo que não se arrependia, quando se arrependesse diria. Acho que chegou o momento. – explicou Tiago

- Alguém tem certeza de que elas foram sem varinhas? – perguntou Sirius

- CALA A BOCA! – gritaram os quatro

- Depois não digam que eu não avisei. – disse Sirius dando de ombros.

No jardim da mansão dos Potter's.

- Ellen que queria pedir desculpas. Eu fiz uma brincadeira de mau gosto naquele dia. Pensei que você só sentia um amor infantil pelo Remo e como não sabia do segredo dele era melhor para os dois não se envolverem. – disse Clair

- Então você beijou mal? – perguntou a menina

- Não! Mas coloquei na cabeça dele depois que era melhor ele não se envolver. – respondeu Clair de cabeça baixa

Ellen continuou em silêncio.

- Você não é obrigada a me desculpar. Sempre fomos implicantes uma com a outra. Brigávamos pela atenção do Tio James e da Tia Sara, pela atenção do Tiago e até pela atenção do Sirius, mas isso aconteceu quando éramos duas meninas bobas que achavam que o mundo era delas. Agora somos duas mulheres, você está quase formada e dará uma bela aurora com certeza. Estamos vivendo tempos difíceis, posso estar viva agora conversando com você e amanhã não estar mais. Por isso estou te pedindo desculpas. – falou Clair olhando nos olhos cinza de Ellen

- Acho que já está mais do que na hora de pararmos com isso. Eu te desculpo, contando que você me desculpe também. – disse Ellen sorrindo

- Claro. – concordou Clair e as duas apertaram as mãos – Agora me diz essa morena e a ruivinha merecem realmente meus primos?

- Você não faz idéia de quanto. – respondeu Ellen rindo

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha conseguido ficar com a ruiva amada. – disse Clair rindo

- Mais algumas brigas e eu me matava. – falou Ellen rindo e voltando para dentro da casa.

- Sem nenhuma azaração? – reclamou Sirius ao ver as duas entrando conversando

- Acho que ele queria ver um duelo. – disse Lily revirando os olhos.

- Não tem problemas duelaremos em breve Six. – implicou Clair

- Que bom que se resolveram! – comemorou Tiago

- Que pena que não teve duelo. – disse Sirius de novo

- CALA A BOCA ALMOFADINHAS. - mandaram todos da sala

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – sugeriu o maroto irritado

- Estou muito cansada, é melhor mesmo. Vamos? – perguntou Lily a Tiago

- Dormir no mesmo quarto de novo? – disse o maroto assustado

Lily corou furiosamente.

- Claro, enquanto Tio James e tia Sara não chegam nada mais comum que os casais aproveitem mais tempo pra conversarem a noite! – disse Clair no lugar de Lily que não conseguia falar nada

- Bom então acho melhor irmos pro quarto, quero dizer dormir. Não estou com muito sono e adoraria conversar com a Lucy. – falou Sirius agarrando a namorada e subindo com ela par ao quarto.

- Boa noite. – foi só o que Lucy pode dizer.

- Ele não tem jeito mesmo. – comentou Remo

- Vai se ferrar! – disse Lily baixinho

- Bom gente eu vou dormir. Até amanhã. – se despediu Clair subindo para seu quarto

Ela e Ellen sempre tiveram cada uma seu próprio quarto.

Depois disso os casais restantes se despediram e se retiraram.

Lily passou em seu quarto, tomou banho e só depois de ter trocado de roupa foi ao quarto do namorado. Tiago estava sentado observando as estrelas na varanda do quarto

- Tentando contar as estrelas? – perguntou a menina sorrindo

- Sim, tentando contá-las pra ver o quanto eu te amo. – respondeu ele puxando a menina para se sentar no seu colo.

- E qual foi a conclusão? – disse ela se sorrindo

- Que nem mesmo esse universo com seus mais lindos astros podem chegar perto do que sinto por você. – ao falar isso Tiago colocou a mão na nuca da menina e aproximando-a a beijou.

- Você acha mesmo que a Clair se arrependeu? – perguntou Lily se afastando do namorado

- Sem dúvidas. Você verá assim que conhecê-la melhor. – respondeu Tiago

- Que bom! Sabia que eu te amo? – falou a ruiva mudando de assunto

- Não mais que eu. – disse Tiago pegando-a no colo e levando ela para a cama....

Tiago não conseguia mais ficar longe de Lilian, os momentos que tinham sozinhos eram mágicos. Eles se beijaram durante mais um tempo, mas logo pararam.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – sugeriu Lily vermelha

- Não precisa ter medo Lily. Sei até que ponto dá para agüentarmos. – disse Tiago sorrindo

- Eu sei, mas o tal jogo começará amanhã. Temos que estar descansados não? – falou a menina corando

- Sim, mas os seus beijos não me cansam. – disse Tiago dando mais um beijo na menina que já estava deitada.

Depois de mais uma seção de beijos eles dormiram.

No quarto de Sirius e Lucy...

- Eu vou tomar banho. – avisou Lucy indo em direção ao banheiro

- Não quer ajuda? – se ofereceu Sirius sorridente

- É complicado esfregar as costas. – disse Lucy mostrando as costas para o namorado. – Mas eu consigo não se preocupe.

- Caraca Lucy. – reclamou Sirius

- Pode deixar amor, não voltarei com nenhuma caraca. – e ao falar isso Lucy fechou a porta do banheiro rindo.

Sirius decepcionado e sem banheiro rumou para o banheiro que tinha ao lado do seu quarto. Quando voltou Lucy vestia uma singela camisola rosa, mas á estava indo para a cama quando viu o maroto parado na porta olhando-a de boca aberta. Sirius estava parado na porta apenas de short e uma toalha secando os cabelos e babando pela namorada que tinha. Lucy por um momento se perdeu no corpo do rapaz.

- Vai dormir aí? – perguntou Lucy voltando a si

- Não, claro que não. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

Sem reação e totalmente sem graça Sirius e Lucy se deitaram na cama. Ela primeira vez Sirius apenas beijou a namorada e abraçando a mesma foi dormir.

No quarto de Remo e Ellen...

Ellen tinha acabado de tomar banho e mesmo com o aquecedor ligado tremia de frio. Remo já estava deitado na cama quentinha.

- Deita logo amor. – falou ele indicando a cama

E assim Ellen fez. Mesmo coberta a menina continuava a tremer até que Remo a abraçou. Com o calor do corpo do maroto a menina aos poucos parou de tremer. Tão próximos, tão juntos eles estavam que automaticamente começaram a se beijar. A mão de Remo que estava nas costas da menina foi descendo para explorar o corpo da amada. Ellen passava a mão no peito nu de Remo. Ele obedecendo a vontade que tentava negar durante muito tempo começou a subir a camisola da loirinha. Estava tudo bem quando ela o parou.

- Não estou pronta. – disse Ellen com vergonha

- Desculpe, não deveria fazer isso. Tudo no seu tempo. – falou Remo.

A menina sorriu para o namorado e ele beijando-a lhe desejou boa noite e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, muito, muito, muito cedo mesmo ouviram a voz de Clair cem vezes mais alta que o normal.

- TIAGO, SIRIUS E ELLEN! NA BIBLIOTECA JÁ! – convocou a voz da menina fazendo até mesmo Sirius e Tiago acordarem. E olha que isso era quase impossível.

Resmungando eles foram junto com Ellen até a biblioteca encontrar a capitão Clair.

- Bom dia. – falou Clair sorrindo

- Boa madrugada pra você também. – disse Sirius emburrado dando um longo bocejo.

- Clair, eu estive pensando. Não dá para fazermos o jogo, somos sete e precisamos de um número par. – contou Ellen

- Isso não será problema, já temos quem precisamos. – avisou Clair sorrindo.

- Ah é? E quem? – quis saber Tiago que pela primeira vez quis saber alguma coisa.

- Vão acordar seus pares, ele já vai chegar. – disse Clair

Mesmo curiosos todos foram aos seus quartos acordarem seus pares.

- Ruivinha. Acorda meu amor. – chamou Tiago

- Está muito cedo. – reclamou a ruiva jogando a cabeleira no rosto

- Eu sei e como sei. Mas o jogo vai começar e temos um convidado especial chegando. – avisou Tiago dando um beijo na testa da namorada.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo. – falou a menina sorrindo e indo em direção ao banheiro

Do mesmo jeito Remo e Lucy foram acordados. Pouco depois eles estavam na sala esperando o último participante. Até que a porta da casa se abriu e uma figura apareceu.

- Frank! – gritou Lily sorrindo

- Ele é a grande surpresa? Fala sério! – disse Tiago indo cumprimentar o amigo

- Acho que não gostaram muito que eu vim. – falou Frank Longbotton ruborizando.

- Claro que gostamos. – disse Remo

- Mas pelo suspense que a Clair fez pareceu que iríamos receber um comensal da morte ou qualquer coisa. – comentou Ellen

- Seria ótimo. Assim os duelos ficariam mais interessantes. – soltou Sirius recebendo uma olhada de Clair

- Tudo bem acho melhor irmos ao salão lá embaixo. Vou explicar as regras do jogo. – disse Clair

Todos desceram e quando chegaram Clair voltou a falar.

- O jogo consiste em várias tarefas que deverão ser feitas por dois grupos de quatro pessoas. Vou sortear o primeiro grupo quem for chamado fica na minha direita. – falou Clair sacudindo uma pequena bolsa que continha os nomes de cada um.

- Primeiro Grupo: Tiago, Frank, Lucy e Lilian. – avisou Clair sorrindo e os chamados ficando de pé ao seu lado. – No outro grupo, portanto ficou Sirius, Eu, Remo e Ellen.

Dizendo isso Clair com um aceno da varinha começou a escrever o nome de cada um em um quadro.

- Por que só eu fiquei separada do meu namorado? – reclamou Lucy

- Porque você não tem sorte. – disse Lily abraçando Tiago

- Não tem problema amor, dedico a minha vitória a você. – implicou Sirius

- Não precisa, se ficar esperando por sua vitória... Nunca vou ter nada dedicado a mim. – retrucou ela

- Começamos bem! – comemorou Clair sorrindo – Bom antes de escolhermos o nome de cada grupo escolham seus lideres.

- TIAGO. – falou Lily

- Sirius é lógico. – respondeu Clair

- Era tudo o que eu precisava. – disse Tiago olhando para o outro maroto

- Esse jogo vai ficar na história! – falou Sirius se virando para a escolha do nome.

Depois de muito tempo todos já tinham entrado em um comum acordo.

- Qual será o nome de vocês? – perguntou Clair

- Carrocinha. – respondeu Tiago categoricamente fazendo Sirius ficar um pouco emburrado

- E o de vocês? – perguntou Lily

- Contra Chifres! – falou Sirius sorrindo foi a vez de Tiago emburrar a cara

- Bom, nomes escolhidos vamos a primeira tarefa. Quadribol amanhã às dez da manhã. – falou Clair

- Mas está cheio de neve lá fora. – protestou Lily que gelava não de pensar no frio, mas sim de voar

- Essa é a graça. – falou Sirius rindo do nervosismo da ruiva

- Que bom, vou ter tempo de ensinar a ruivinha a voar. – disse Tiago sorrindo para a namorada

- Vocês quem sabem. – disse Ellen rindo

- E as próximas tarefas? – perguntou Lucy

- A primeira como disse é o Quadribol na neve. A segunda melhor escultura de gelo sem magia. A terceira guerra de neve, que as regras explicarei depois. Quarta duelos. E a quinta uma caça ao tesouro. Cada uma dessas tarefas vai valer pontos. O grupo que tiver mais pontos vence. – explicou Clair

- E quem vencer leva o que?

- O que bem quiser. O prêmio o grupo escolhe. E a caça ao tesouro será organizada por Tia Sara e Tio James. – disse Clair sorrindo abertamente

- Bom, Carrocinha precisamos discutir as táticas do jogo. – falou Tiago

- E aonde vamos jogar? – questionou Lily

- A duas quadras daqui tem um campo de quadribol, vamos jogar lá. – falou Tiago – Mas vamos logo que depois de discutir a tática tenho que te ensinar a voar.

- Está com tanto medo que já vai treinar Pontas? – implicou Sirius

- Não, só quero deixar as coisas organizadas para sua humilhação ser maior. – disse Tiago sorrindo maldosamente para o amigo e se retirando com seu grupo Anti-Pulgas.

Depois de todas as táticas terem sido passadas Tiago foi ensinar a Lílian voar. Quando a noite chegou estava com um enorme sorriso. Aquilo sem dúvidas seria uma ótima arma surpresa.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: Quadribol na neve e bonecos de Gelo.**

Depois de uma longa conversa todos decidiram dormir. Afinal o dia prometia ser muito cansativo. No dia seguinte todos se levantaram muito cedo. E rumaram direto para o campo de quadribol do bairro bruxo.

- Pronto pra perder Almofadinhas? – zombou Tiago

- Considere-se derrotado. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo maldosamente.

- É o que veremos. – retrucou Tiago

- Temos que trocar de roupa, nosso juiz já deve estar chegando. – avisou Clair

Nenhum deles sabia quem seria o tal juiz, foram se arrumar e quando chegaram ao campo um bruxo com uma grande veste azul.

- Poderiam me informar quem vai ser o que nos respectivos times? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo

- Dumby? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tiago

- Acho que minha roupa em contraste com a de vocês diz que serei o juiz. – respondeu o bruxo calmamente

- Pensei que estivesse ocupado demais para apitar um jogo de quadribol. – disse Lily

- Um jogo de quadribol? Esse jogo não ocorre há séculos. Qualquer coisa que eu tenho para fazer pode esperar o que... Em meia hora o Tiago pega o pomo? – provocou Dumbledore

- Que complô é esse? – brigou Sirius

- Complô não caro Almofadinhas. Apenas quis provocar uma discurssão. Para um jogo de quadribol isso aqui está muito silencioso. – explicou o diretor sorrindo

- Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago assustado

- Sim Pontas. Sei dos apelidos entre vocês. Porém não se o motivo. E não faço questão de saber. – acrescentou Dumbledore ao ver a cara de espanto dos marotos

- Bom, acho melhor começarmos. – sugeriu Clair

E os times ficaram da seguinte maneira: Carrocinha (vestindo vermelho) ficou com Tiago como apanhador, Frank como goleiro e Lucy e Lily como artilheiras, para menores danos os balaços foram excluídos. O time Contra Chifres (vestindo dourado) ficou com Sirius como apanhador, Remo como goleiro e Ellen e Clair como artilheiras.

- Acho que não é necessário dizer que quero um jogo limpo. – falou Dumbledore seriamente quando viu os olhares provocadores de Sirius e Tiago

- É claro que faremos um jogo limpo. – disse Tiago tranquilamente

- Acha que faríamos o contrário? – brincou Sirius

- Quer que eu responda ou posso ficar quieto? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo

- Vamos começar o jogo! – falou Ellen

- Você é quem manda. – disse Remo subindo na vassoura e indo em direção aos arcos.

Depois que todos estavam montados em suas vassouras Dumbledore jogou a goles e apitou.

Clair não esperou e partiu para cima da bola, seguida por Lily e Lucy. Ellen passou na frente e em um movimento rápido Clair passou a goles para a outra loira que atacou o aro que Frank distraidamente não defendia.

- E Ellen Craig marca dez pontos para o Caça Chifres. - a voz de Dumbledore ecoou pelo campo, e Tiago que voava um pouco acima percebeu que o diretor havia segurado uma risadinha ao dizer o nome do time.

Tiago ficou observando se via o pomo, mas nada conseguiu. Sirius estava do outro lado do campo até que começou a voar para cima muito rápido. Tiago como um jogador experiente o seguiu rapidamente. Sirius rodava e rodopiava no ar. Dava alguns mergulhos, mas Tiago vendo que não tinha pomo algum logo parou de seguir o maroto.

- Estava gostando da brincadeira. – falou Sirius sorrindo

- Vai encher outro Almofadinhas. – brigou Tiago voltando a prestar atenção no jogo e percebendo que Lily acabara de marcar um gol. – Essa é a minha ruivinha. – comemorou Tiago já que agora o placar estava 50 a 50.

- Eita perdemos boa parte do jogo. E a ruivinha surpreendeu mesmo hein. – disse Sirius percebendo que sua brincadeira lhe rendera minutos de jogo.

Lily deu um mergulho escapando da investida de Clair pra pegar a goles e acabou marcando mais um gol.

- Você não disse que ela voava assim! – protestou Sirius

- Você não perguntou! – disse Tiago se virando cuidadosamente para o lado quando viu alguma coisa brilhando no horizonte.

Sirius também olhou, mas antes que os dois voassem em direção perceberam ser apenas o reflexo dos óculos de Dumbledore

- Cuidado com isso aí! – falou Sirius

- Ah está bem. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo

Pouco depois foi que veio a surpresa. A neve caia fina e o frio ficava cada vez mais intenso, a claridade do sol refletida no branco do gelo atrapalhava a visão dos jogadores. Mas uma ruiva estava completamente disposta a ganhar. Clair estava com a goles na mão quando arremessou contra um aro, mas Frank foi mais rápido passando a bola para Lucy que em segundos passou para Lily que desviou de Clair e Ellen rapidamente, fazendo assim Remo ficar atento ao seu lado esquerdo. Porém Lily mergulhou para a direção contrária e marcou o ponto do desempate. Ela se virou e viu Tiago sorrindo.

O menino ao ver aqueles olhos verdes se assustou, pois vira um brilho dourado próximo deles. Tudo bem que sempre que a ruiva sorria luzes estranhas apareciam ao redor, mas aquele brilho dourado era de algo que ele conhecia muito bem. Sirius estava ocupado demais desejando um balaço para jogar contra a ruiva, que nem percebeu que o pomo estava bem próximo dele. E como um flash o jogo acabou. Tiago estava na neve amostrando o pomo para o amigo canino que ainda estava no alto murmurando por estar perdendo que nem tinha percebido que já havia perdido.

- Seu veado amostrado! – gritou Sirius enquanto descia da vassoura

- Não tomou a vacina anti-rábica Almofadinhas? – brincou Tiago enquanto ia em direção a ruivinha para beijá-la

- Você foi ótimo amor! – disse Lily

- Você que foi a nossa salvação! Quem diria que meu liriozinho delicado voasse tão bem. – elogiou o maroto

- Acho melhor irmos. – sugeriu Dumbledore depois de dar os parabéns aos vencedores

Enquanto caminhavam....

- Clair, não esquece de anotar naquele seu quadro que ganhamos a primeira tarefa. – falou Tiago

- Não esquecerei. – respondeu a menina emburrada entrando na casa.

- Ela é bem prima do Sirius mesmo. Não sabe perder. – murmurou Tiago

- Ela é bem prima de vocês dois Tiago. – disse Dumbledore rindo

Depois que chegaram a casa e estavam devidamente aquecidos, todos tomaram um delicioso chocolate quente. Todos menos Dumbledore que precisou ir para um lugar misterioso.

- Até parece que nós não sabemos da Ordem. – falou Sirius tomando o chocolate

- Ordem? – perguntou Lucy

- A Ordem da Fênix, uma organização contra aquele ofídio nojento. – explicou Sirius

- A Clair faz parte. – contou Tiago

- Mas o que fazem nessa Ordem? – perguntou Remo

Clair ficou quieta, tomando seu chocolate como se não estivesse ouvindo

- Não adianta perguntar. Ela não conta. – disse Sirius

- Se um dia vocês entrarem, saberão. – falou ela simplesmente

- Claro que entraremos! – protestou Tiago como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

- Somos os melhores! – disse ele

- Bom melhores, acho melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã temos a segunda tarefa. – avisou Clair

- E qual seria? – perguntou Lily

- Guerra no gelo. – respondeu Clair tranquilamente

- E para nossa sorte estamos liberados para fazer magia fora de casa! – comemorou Tiago

- Que bom, vou poder me vingar de você e da ruivinha. – disse Sirius

- Se atreva a encostar um dedo nela. – ameaçou Tiago

- Um dedo não. Mas uma montanha de neve, talvez. – brincou Sirius

- Eu sei me defender Tiago. Esse cachorrinho não sabe com quem está lidando. – falou Lily

- Lucy! Fala alguma coisa. – pediu Sirius já que não queria discutir com a ruiva, geralmente sairia perdendo

- O que? Ainda é assunto do jogo? Então eu não falo nada amor, ela está no meu grupo. Mas se o assunto for nós dois... – começou ela a provocar.

- Bom acho que vou seguir o conselho da minha priminha e vou dormir. – disse Sirius pegando Lucy no colo

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou a menina assustada

- Vamos conversar sobre nós dois! – respondeu ele marotamente.

- Esse daí não tem mais jeito. – brincou Remo

- Boa noite gente! – falou Clair.

Todos fizeram o mesmo.

Lucy e Sirius entraram no quarto já aos beijos. Haviam esquecido completamente do cansaço que o quadribol lhes causara. Sirius colocou na menina no chão para fechar a porta, mas não desgrudou de seus lábios. Depois de ter fechado a porta o menino começou a explorar cada parte do corpo dela. Eles nunca haviam se beijado daquele jeito. Era como se nunca tivessem se beijado. Sirius imprensou a menina na parede e começou a beijar o seu pescoço. Lucy por sua vez demonstrava seu desejo por Sirius com um certo nervosismo, era como se ela quisesse parar mas não conseguisse.

Sirius estava cada vez mais ousado. Era evidente que nenhum dos dois conseguia mais se segurar. Sirius conduziu a menina para a cama e começou a despi-la quando ela parou.

- Sirius pára. – pediu a menina

- Mas você também quer. – argumentou o maroto confuso

- Quero, mas não foi assim que eu imaginei. É a minha primeira vez Sirius... – falou Lucy vermelha

- Desculpe. Você me conhece, sou ruim nisso, um idiota. Devia preparar um lugar do jeito que você sonhou. – disse ele se afastando aos poucos de Lucy

Mas para sua surpresa ela o puxou de volta

- Eu não preciso de um lugar preparado. Qualquer lugar contando que você esteja nele se torna o lugar dos meus sonhos. Só vamos com mais calma. – explicou ela chegando perto do ouvido do menino e dizendo baixinho. – Ainda temos a noite toda.

Sirius a observou por mais um momento. Ela nunca pareceu tão inocente e delicada. Ele estava acostumado com a Lucy decidida e sedutora, mas naquele momento ela era apenas uma menina doce e sensível disposta a se entregar.

Compreendendo o que a menina queria ele se aproximou com mais cuidado, beijando-a mais docemente, porém sem diminuir o desejo. Tocando-a e descobrindo-a. A noite toda

O dia amanheceu rapidamente. Todos na casa haviam acordado e estavam esperando o casal vira-lata que ainda não tinha descido para tomar café. Ou pelo menos era o que eles pensavam. Quando estavam indo em direção a sala de jantar, onde era servido o banquete da manhã, viram Sirius subindo com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Café na cama? – perguntou Remo assustado ao ver principalmente uma rosa em um pequeno jarro de cristal

- E uma rosa? – disse Ellen

- No jarro de cristal da família? – brincou Clair

- Nossa casa foi invadida por um impostor. – falou Frank

- Vamos, antes que a Lucy seja abordada por esse alien! – gritou Tiago

- Não, vocês ficam aí embaixo. Daqui a pouco a gente desce. – falou Sirius subindo correndo

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – disse Lily

- E algo muito bom pelo visto. – falou Tiago sorrindo marotamente

- Não sei por que você só pensa besteira. – comentou Lily revirando os olhos

- Eu é que não sei por que você nunca pensa essas coisas. – brincou Clair

Lily corou e foi Tiago quem a defendeu

- Ela só não tem a mente poluída. – disse Tiago sorrindo abraçando a namorada

- Também não exagera Tiago. – pediu Lily

- Então você pensa? – perguntou o menino sorridente

Lily corou fortemente e não respondeu. Tiago se aproximou do ouvido da menina e disse:

- Vou considerar seu silêncio como um sim. – sorriu Tiago

No quarto, Lucy dormia tranquilamente e com pena Sirius foi acordá-la

- Bom dia meu amor. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa da menina

Lucy abriu um sorriso nos lábios e depois abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia. – murmurou ela se espreguiçando – Café da manhã na cama? O que fiz pra merecer isso?

- Além de ser a mulher da minha vida e me provar que o amor realmente existe mesmo para um cachorro como eu? Você existe! Isso já é um grande fato. – disse Sirius

- Sirius... – começou ela a falar, mas o menino colocou o dedo em seus lábios

- Não fala nada. Eu também te amo. Agora coma logo por que você tem uma guerra para perder. – brincou ele

- É isso que veremos senhor Black. – disse Lucy rindo

- Sinto muito senhora Black, mas quem perderá será você. – retrucou Sirius saindo do quarto

Lucy começou a rir ser chamada de senhora Black era realmente estranho. Lucy tomou o café sorridente e depois foi se arrumar.

Sirius desceu e todos estavam sentados conversando animadamente sobre...

- Falando de mim? – perguntou ele dando um susto em todos

- Merlin! Mais um susto desse e eu morro! – falou Lily

- Que coisa feia, um bando de fofoqueiros. – brincou o maroto

- E o que mais você queria que nós fizéssemos? – perguntou Frank

- Você nunca fez nada disso. Estamos curiosos para saber. – disse Remo

- Depois da tarefa reunião dos marotos no quarto do Tiago. – avisou Sirius sorrindo abobalhado

- Por que no meu quarto? – perguntou Tiago

- Porque sim. – respondeu Sirius simplesmente

- Esperem um momento. Levando em consideração que não possuímos o titulo marotos... – começou Lily

- Por que não podemos ir? – completou Ellen

- Por que a reunião das meninas será no meu quarto depois da tarefa. – disse Lucy descendo a escada arrumada

- Apareceu a mulher mais bela do mundo! – falou Sirius beijando a namorada

- Apareceu o lado viado do Almofadinhas! – brincou Tiago

- Nada vai me fazer ficar estressado hoje Pontas. – avisou Sirius

- Vamos ver se perder mais uma vez não vai te deixar estressado. – disse Tiago sorrindo maldosamente.

- Acho melhor irmos começar a nossa pequena batalha. – sugeriu Clair

- Pode usar magia? – perguntou Lily

- Toda a que você quiser e souber – falou Clair

- O que estamos esperando. – disse Tiago animado

Cada grupo se dividiu em pelo grande jardim da mansão. Magicamente o campo estava maior, a neve mais alta enfim tudo estava pronto para a guerra. Um sinal soou e de repente o céu estava coberto de bolas de neve. Eram bolas de tudo quanto tamanho.

- [i] Reduccio [/i]. – gritou Tiago fazendo uma bola do tamanho de uma melancia explodir no ar.

- Quem foi que fez isso? – perguntou Lucy assustada

- Eu, é claro. – respondeu Sirius convencido

- Tinha que ser. – falou Lily

- Eu sou demais – se gabou novamente Sirius

- Não. Tinha que ser você para fazer alguma coisa tão pequena assim. – disse Lily rindo debochadamente

- Faz melhor então ruiva. – desafiou o maroto

- Ela já fez. – foi só o que Tiago conseguiu dizer antes de Sirius ser atingido por uma bola de neve três vezes maior do que a que ele havia lançado.

Sirius demorou a ser levantar, parecia que aquela única bola possuía uma tonelada de neve. Ele pode ter demorado, mas quando voltou, voltou com tudo. A batalha durou o dia todo e no fim da tarde o time Carrocinha só tinha Tiago e Lilian em campo; Lucy começara uma crise de espirros por causa do frio e Frank ficou com o pé congelado, mas nada de grave. Kunne já havia cuidado disso e ele estava bem. Enquanto isso o time Contra Chifres só havia perdido Remo.

- Desistam! – sugeriu Clair

- Só na hora da morte. – retrucou Tiago

Ao mesmo tempo dezenas de bolas voaram de um lado para o outro. Lily havia se tornado uma especialista em bolas múltiplas. De repente Clair e Lily ficaram lado a lado com Tiago na frente de Clair e Sirius na de Lily

- Não se atreva a fazer isso Almofadinhas. – ameaçou Tiago vendo que Sirius estava com a varinha fazendo levitar duas bolas gigantes em direção a ruiva.

- Abaixa sua varinha que eu não ataco a ruivinha e sim você. – propôs Sirius

- Nesse momento seria mais fácil atacar a pequena Clair. – falou Tiago

- Acho que o liriozinho é mais frágil. – provocou Sirius enquanto as meninas apenas riam.

Os dois se olharam e num movimento rápido e igual lançaram duas bolas cada em direção de cada menina. Elas, porém se abaixaram fazendo as bolas atingirem duas outras pessoas.

- Tiago e Sirius Potter! – gritou Sara tirando a neve do rosto

Ao seu lado estava James, também coberto de neve, porém este ria.

- Ferrou Almofadinhas. –murmurou Tiago

- Se formos rápidos podemos adiar a nossa morte. – comentou Sirius

Lily e Clair se levantaram tentando segurar o riso.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? = perguntou Sara um pouco nervosa

- Acho que eles estavam fazendo o jogo dos Potter's querida. – respondeu James

- O jogo dos Potter's? Eu não os proibi de fazerem isso? – gritou Sara extremamente nervosa

- Sim, mas... – começou Tiago

- Mas vocês queriam que mais um de vocês quase morresse? – perguntou ela novamente

- Mais um? – Lily não estava entendendo

- No último jogo Clair ficou uma semana no St Mungus depois da última tarefa. – respondeu Tiago baixinho

- Calma querida, pelo que vejo eles ainda estão na segunda tarefa. – falou James

- E vão parar por aí! – avisou Sara

- Mas está empatado! – protestou Sirius

- Empatado? - perguntou Tiago cruzando os braços

- Já perdeu essa, Pontas. – falou Sirius

- Ele tem razão Tiago. Creio que ganhou o quadribol então está empatado. – falou James sorrindo

- Precisamos desempatar Tia – falou Clair pela primeira vez

- Clair! Não tinha te visto, meu amor. – falou Sara abraçando a sobrinha

- Claro que não viu. Estava ocupada demais gritando com a gente. – disse Sirius baixinho

- Por favor, mãe. Só o duelo assim desempatamos o jogo. – pediu Tiago

- Prometo que não usarei a Imperius ou qualquer outra Maldição Imperdoável. – garantiu Clair

- Não vai? – perguntou Sirius assustado

- Não, dessa vez você é do meu time. – brincou a loira

- Nem pensar. – falou Sara

- Eu cuido deles. Estamos de folga ate o ano novo. – disse James abraçando a ruiva pela cintura

- Isso. Papai será nosso juiz. – disse Tiago

- Se alguma coisa acontecer... – ameaçou Sara

- Você volta a me chamar de Potter, ruivinha. – brincou James

- Amanhã. Vocês tem o dia de amanhã para acabarem com isso. – permitiu a ruiva

- Obrigado mãe. – disse Sirius pulando no pescoço de Sara abraçando-a.

Tiago ao ver a cena fechou a cara e foi para cima dele tirando Sirius de perto de sua mãe

- Sai daqui Pulguento. – mandou Tiago abraçando a mãe

- Acho que vamos ter uma luta pela nossa tia. – disse Ellen

- concordo plenamente. No três? Um, dois, três. – falou Clair

- [i] LEVICORPUS [/i] – gritaram as duas juntas

Tiago e Sirius foram pendurados de cabeça para baixo enquanto as duas corriam para abraçar a Tia

- E eu? Não ganho nenhum abraço? – perguntou James fazendo bico

- Claro tio. – disseram as duas indo abraçar o senhor Potter

- Não vem também ruivinha? – perguntou ele

- Eu? – perguntaram as duas ruivas da família

- Oh Merlin. É mais do que sonhei. As duas ruivinhas sim. – respondeu ele sorrindo

Elas foram e todos ficaram se abraçando só para implicar com Tiago e Sirius.

- Oba. Abraço coletivo. – disse Lucy

Remo, Lucy e Frank foram abraçar os pais de Tiago e Sirius também enquanto os dois continuavam pendurados e cada vez mais emburrados.

- Será que alguém pode nos tirar daqui? – pediu Tiago

- Claro, mas antes vou castigá-los. – disse Sara

- Mas... – começou Sirius, porém não teve tempo de terminar.

Ele e Tiago foram atingidos por uma gigantesca bola de neve.

- Pronto podem soltá-los agora. – disse Sara

- [i] Liberacorpus [/i] – disse Clair

- Não vai ficar assim senhora Potter. – ameaçou Tiago

- E o que vai fazer filhote de Potter? – perguntou a ruiva debochada

Uma bola voou na direção de Tiago, mas atingiu Remo

- Hey. – disse ele

- Desculpe, era pra acertar o Tiago – falou James

- Por que? – foi a vez de Tiago se manifestar

- Ninguém ameaça a MINHA ruivinha. – brincou ele

**E assim começou mais uma batalha gelada. Mas esta não durou muito, todos estavam cansados e resolveram entrar. Depois de um banho e um chocolate quente as meninas foram para o quarto de Lucy enquanto os meninos seguiam para o quarto de Sirius.

- Pode nos contando tudo. – intimou Lily fechando a porta

- Você ainda tem duvidas do que aconteceu? – perguntou Clair zombando

- Não, mas ela tem que nos contar... – respondeu Lily corando

- Quer saber dos detalhes senhorita Evans? – brincou Lucy

- Não. Quero dizer sim, mas não os sórdidos! Você sabe! – disse Lily tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Foi mágico. – suspirou Lucy

Lucy começou a contar tudo, como Sirius havia sido apressadinho no começo, mas logo ficara tão lindo e romântico que aquela noite. As meninas apenas suspiravam e sorriam a cada frase. Quando terminou de contar a história foi que as meninas começaram a falar.

- Foi Assim? – perguntou Lily

- Você não espera que eu diga os MINIMOS detalhes né? – implicou Lucy

- Não. – respondeu Lily corada

- Ih ruiva não precisa ficar com vergonha. É normal... você ainda não sabe como é.. Nada mais comum do que querer saber. – disse Clair

- Mas logo saberá. – brincou Ellen

- E quem disse? – falou Lily

- Vai me dizer que o Tiago não pensa nisso? – disse Lucy.

As meninas adoravam falar assim, ver a Lily da cor dos cabelos era realmente muito engraçado.

- Duvido, conhecendo meu priminho... – comentou Clair

- Ela deve pensar, mas não diz. Ah não vou falar sobre isso. – disse Lily que já estava ultrapassando a cor rubra

- Tudo bem. A gente não fala mais nisso... Vamos falar da Ellen e do Remo. – falou Clair

- A gente vai bem. – respondeu Ellen antes que perguntassem

- Você sabe que não é essa a resposta que queremos. – disse Lucy

- Nós nunca tentamos, mas amo o Remo e isso já o suficiente. – falou Ellen sem vergonha nenhuma

- Você acha então que ele não quer? – perguntou Lily

- Não. Na verdade não sei. A gente não fala sobre isso. Ele nunca avança o sinal ou coisa parecida. – respondeu Ellen

- Você está pronta? – perguntou Lucy

- Não sei.; - disse Ellen sinceramente

- Eu acho que o Remo está com medo. – falou Clair simplesmente

- Medo? –perguntaram as três juntas

- Medo de machucar a Ellen. – disse Clair pesadamente

- O Remo machucar a Ellen? Impossível. – falou Lily

- Nós sabemos disso. Mas tem hora que ele fica chato demais pensando no fato dele ser um lobisomem. Ele tem medo de situações novas por não saber como ele se comportará. – explicou Clair

- Situação nova? – perguntou Lucy rindo

- Será que só eu sei de todos os segredos dos marotos? Sim. O Remo é virgem. – respondeu Clair

- Tá explicado agora! – disse Lucy

- O Remo às vezes tem essas crises. No começo do namoro deles dois ele chegou a terminar com a Ellen. – lembrou Lily

- Ele não vai me machucar em momento nenhum! Não tem como ele ter características de lobo quando está na forma humana! A não ser o fato dele gostar de carne mal passada quando está na semana da lua cheia, mas só isso. – falou Ellen que já tinha lido tudo o que era possível ler sobre lobisomens

- Eu acho melhor você deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente. – aconselhou Lily

- Mas se o Remo ficar muito distante é porque ele está com medo por estar querendo mais do que poderia querer. – complementou Clair

- Como você pode saber disso tudo? – perguntou Lily incrédula.

- Experiência querida. E não se esqueça, cresci com esses marotos. Conheço eles melhor do que a mim mesma. – respondeu Clair

No quarto dos meninos...

- Quem diria que o senhor Almofadinhas Black seria romântico uma vez na vida. – brincou Tiago

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida! – suspirou o maroto lembrando a noite que passara com Lucy

- A mais diferente você quer dizer. – disse Remo

- Nas outras as meninas eram mais rápidas que você. – lembrou Tiago

- A Lucy é mais que especial pra mim. – confessou Sirius

- Isso nem precisa dizer... – falou Remo

- E você e a Ellen? – perguntou Tiago sendo direto ao ponto

Remo, porém não respondeu.

- Ah não vai me dizer que... – começou Tiago tentando achar as palavras certas, mas Sirius foi mais rápido

- Você não quer? – perguntou o maroto

- Claro que quero, mas esse é o problema. – respondeu Remo de cabeça baixa

- O problema? O problema seria se você não quisesse! – rebateu Sirius

- Nós dois queremos, mas quando estou com ela me sinto totalmente diferente. Perco o controle, parece que não sou eu mesmo. Tenho medo da minha outra pequena personalidade atingi-la. – disse Remo de uma vez só

- Essa sensação é normal, Remo você está sentindo desejo pela MINHA PRIMA! – brincou Tiago

- Você não vai machucá-la. – disse Sirius

- Essa insegurança é normal. Quando estamos com a mulher que amamos de verdade não queremos que seja como as outras. – falou Tiago. – Nem sei o que vou fazer quando chegar a hora com a Lily – confessou ele

- Desista e assuma logo que você é um veado. – brincou Sirius

- O assunto aqui é o Remo, pulguento. – disse Tiago emburrado

- Foi você quem começou. – se defendeu o cachorro

- Tudo bem, voltando ao assunto... – disse Tiago...

Tanto os marotos quanto as meninas ficaram conversando até tarde. Confessando segredos muito íntimos... Dando conselhos... Enfim coisas que eles não faziam há muito tempo. Por causa da volta de Sara e James cada um foi dormir em seu quarto.

- Não é justo. – exclamou Sirius tentando entrar no quarto de Lucy

- Boa noite senhor Black. – disse a menina fechando a porta

- Preciso dar um jeito nisso... PONTAS! – gritou Sirius indo correndo em direção ao quarto de Tiago, mas o menino não estava lá.

- Onde se meteu esse via... – mas antes que pudesse falar ele viu uma porta pequena dando para outro quarto.

Cuidadosamente Sirius seguiu a passagem e quando chegou viu Tiago e Lilian no maior amasso.

- Muito bonito né? Eu no meu quarto precisando da MINHA NAMORADA enquanto vocês dois aí ficam no maior amasso. – disse Sirius fazendo os dois se separarem

- Quem te deu permissão de entrar no quarto da MINHA ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago irritado

- O fato de que eu preciso da MINHA moreninha. – respondeu Sirius no mesmo tom de voz.

- Vai dormir Sirius e você também Tiago, - ordenou Lily

- Eu vou te matar seu pulguento miserável. – ameaçou Tiago e se virou para Lily. – Boa noite meu anjo ruivo. VOLTA AQUI ALMOFADINHAS! – gritou ele mais uma vez

Tiago não conseguiu alcançar Sirius, este já havia corrido de volta a seus quarto. na esperança de que Lily não tivesse trancado a passagem ele voltou ao pequeno buraco, mas a ruiva colocou o armário na frente impedindo sua passagem.

- Lembrete mental, acabar com o Sirius depois. – falou Tiago pra si mesmo

Depois disso todos foram dormir. Na manhã seguinte saíram do quarto ao mesmo tempo; Tiago, Remo, Lucy, Clair, Ellen, Lily e Frank.

- Se tivéssemos combinado não daria certo. – comentou Frank rindo

- Bom dia - disseram todos.

Tiago beijou Lily docemente enquanto Remo deu um selinho rápido em Ellen.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou Lucy

- Deve estar dormindo ainda... – respondeu Lily

- Minha vez de acordá-lo, ele tá me devendo uma! – disse Tiago

- Por que? – perguntou Clair interessada

- Longa história. – disse Lily vermelha.

Quando Tiago abriu a porta fez um sinal para Remo que na mesma hora entendeu.

- [i] Levicorpus [/i] – disse Remo fazendo com que Sirius acordasse

- Filhos da p... – mas ele não chegou a completar por que Tiago o atingira com um jato d'água na cara.

- Agora já estou bem melhor. – suspirou Tiago

- Vai se arrumar pro café. Daqui a meia hora começa os duelos. – avisou Clair

- Lucy não vai me ajudar/ - perguntou Sirius descendo.

- Ajudar no que? – disse Lucy sem entender

- A me secar. – respondeu ele

- Não tem mais graça. Já vi tudo o que tinha pra ver. – esnobou a morena

- Sempre tem uma surpresa no lindo corpo do senhor Black.- disse ele

- Prefiro ver depois. – murmurou ela no ouvido do maroto.

- Te esperamos lá embaixo. – avisou Frank saindo do quarto sendo acompanhado por todos inclusive Lucy.

Meia hora depois todos estavam no salão de festas preparados para o duelo. Um enorme tablado se fazia presente no centro do salão.

- Vamos logo começar. Os primeiros duelistas serão... Clair e Lucy. – anunciou o bruxo sorridente

As duas sorriram e foram em direção ao tablado, mas Sirius segurou Clair pelo braço.

- Nenhuma Maldição Imperdoável ok? – lembrou ele preocupado

- Fique tranqüilo. Você ainda terá sua namoradinha quando isso daqui terminar. – disse ela sorrindo e indo em direção a Lucy.

As duas subiram no tablado se cumprimentaram e sem esperar muito começaram.

- [i] Engorgio [/i] – falou Lucy

- [i]Protego[/i] – Clair conseguiu se defender a tempo. – Não quero virar um balão, obrigada.

- [i] Estupefaça! [/i]- disse Lucy antes de Clair falar mais alguma coisa, não dando tempo da menina se defender.

- Minha vez. – falou Clair enquanto de levantava. – [i] Impedimenta [/i]

Lucy ficou paralisada durante um tempo, mas antes que pudesse se mexer novamente Clair lançou-lhe um feitiço não-verbal e ela ficou petrificada.

- Ganhadora do primeiro duelo. Clair! – anunciou James

Sirius foi ao tablado e desfez o feitiço da namorada.

- Foi ótima, de verdade. – disse ele sorrindo

- Vou querer uma revanche depois. – falou Lucy rindo

- Terá. – concordou Clair

- E a próxima dupla. Lily contra Ellen. – avisou James sorrindo enquanto a ruivinha e sua afilhada subiam no tablado.

O duelo foi realmente complicado. Lily e Ellen atacavam e se defendiam muito rápido. Mas por um descuido de Ellen Lily acabou deixando-a de cabeça para baixo.

- E a ruivinha venceu! – anunciou James

Tiago deu um beijo na menina enquanto ela descia.

- Remo e Tiago – chamou James

- Quer desistir Aluado? – perguntou Tiago convencido

- Claro que não Pontas- respondeu o menino normalmente

O duelo demorou mais do que esperavam, mas Tiago acabou ganhando.

E por último Sirius e Frank. – anunciou James

Esse foi sem dúvidas o duelo mais demorado até aquele momento, mas por um simples descuido de Frank, Sirius acabou o estuporando.

- Deu empate. – falou Clair emburrada

- Como modo de desempate cada time terá que escolher um representante para o duelo final. – avisou James.

Cada grupo de reuniu em um lugar.

- Eu acho que seria melhor deixar o Tiago sentir como é duelar com a Clair. – disse Sirius

- Eles vão indicar a Clair, é mais preparada que o Sirius. – falou Lily para o grupo.

- Então acho que já sabemos quem vai duelar. – falou Lucy sorrindo

- Já decidiram? – perguntou James

- Clair

- Tiago

Disse cada um o nome do componente de seu grupo.

Os dois se encararam e sorrindo foram ao tablado.

- Vai ser a minha vez de rir. – disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente

- Não quero nenhuma Maldição Imperdoável. – avisou James olhando seriamente para os dois. - Podem começar – falou James

Os dois ergueram as varinhas e rapidamente começaram a lançar os feitiços.

[i] Densaugeo[/i] – gritou Clair

- [i]Protego[/i]. Já querendo me deixar feio priminha? – perguntou Tiago zombando

- Quero fazer um teste com a ruiva. Vamos ver se ela te ama cheio de .. [i]Furunculus. [/i] – gritou Clair

- Quanta violência. – brincou Tiago se desviando – Minha vez... [i] Incarcerous [/i]

Clair não conseguiu se desviar e cordas começaram a amarrá-la. Tiago começou a sorrir, mas segundos depois Clair tinha conseguido se livrar das amarras.

- [i] Impedimenta [/i]. – gritou Clair

- [i] Protego [/i]- mas assim que o escudo acabou Tiago foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante que Clair o lançou silenciosamente.

O duelo durou nada menos que meia hora. Tanto Tiago quanto Clair estavam completamente exaustos e com alguns hematomas. Tiago por um momento abaixou a varinha e nessa fração de segundos foi que Clair conseguiu.

-[i]Impedimenta! – [/i] e Tiago ficou parado.

Clair o encarou e com um risada debochada gritou.

- [i] Levicorpus[/i] – e Tiago ficou de cabeça para baixo. – Tem certeza que não posso usar ao menos a Imperius? – perguntou a loira sorrindo ao tio.

- Não. O duelo já está encerrado. – respondeu James rindo da cara de raiva que Tiago tinha

- E MAIS UM QUE PERDE PARA A CLAIR. – gritou Sirius

- E sinto informar. Mais um ano que o meu grupo ganha.... – disse a menina debochada

- Não tem problema. Vamos recompensá-los. Pelo menos eu irei recompensar a Lucy. – brincou Sirius indo abraçar a namorada

. Recompensa senhor Sirius? – falou James fingindo estar confuso.

- Não queira nem saber. – brincou Tiago

- Mesmo o grupo do Sirius ter ganho, acho que todos merecem comemorar! – falou Sara entrando com uma bandeja de chocolate.

- Aos marotos!- gritaram todos.

- E as marotas! – brindou James rindo

E passaram a tarde toda rindo e brincando. Até que Sara acabou com a felicidade deles.

- Todos para as suas camas. Amanhã iremos montar a árvore de natal e eu quero todos ajudando. – disse Sara

- Por que? – questionou Lucy

- Temos algumas tradições a serem mantidas. E montarmos a árvore juntos é uma delas. – respondeu Tiago indo se deitar.

- Todos estão indo sem reclamar? – se espantou James

- Pai, se tem alguma coisa que nós simplesmente amamos é montar a nossa árvore. –disse Sirius

- E obedecermos a mamãe é claro. – adiantou-se Tiago

- Acho bom. – brincou Sara

Rindo e cansados todos foram para seus quartos. Os namorados davam beijos longos em suas parceiras. Ou melhor, Sirius e Tiago, porque Remo estava completamente distante.

Clair olhou a cena toda estranhando, mas resolveu não mexer naquilo por enquanto. Porém teria uma conversa com um certo lobo, mais cedo ou mais tarde.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: Um natal a luz do luar

Todos acordaram naquele dia extremamente animados. Para não estragar o clima, os pais de Tiago haviam proibido qualquer um na casa de ler O Profeta Diário até o natal. Depois de acordados todos foram tomar café e encontraram um James cantarolante.

-[i] Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Meleni [/i] – cantava ele enquanto Kunne começava a servir o café.

- Bom dia. – disseram todos em coro

- Bom dia! – falou James extremamente animado

- Cantando música trouxa de novo pai? – perguntou Tiago enquanto todos riam.

- E qual o problema? – questionou James fingindo estar irritado

- Nenhum. Se você soubesse cantar direito. – falou Sara entrando na sala rindo enquanto carregava a jarra de suco.

Kunne vinha atrás reclamando.

- Eu sou pago para isso senhora. Não tem porque a senhora Potter me ajudar. – dizia o elfo

- Ah Kunne não faça drama. – reclamou a mulher séria se sentando à mesa

- Bom, estão animados para hoje? – perguntou James

- Não tanto quanto o senhor, mas sim. – respondeu Lucy

- Não se preocupe querida. No mundo é difícil achar alguém mais animado que o James. – disse Sara rindo

- Então vamos? – falou Tiago se levantando após um tempo.

- Meninos, eu preciso falar com vocês. Enquanto nossas lindíssimas meninas vão pegando as caixas dos enfeites. – disse James

- Nós carregamos o peso e vocês conversam? – disse Lily

- Muito justo. – implicou Sara

- Então apenas nos esperem, já chegamos com as caixas. – disse Sirius, mas elas já estavam indo para o salão de festas com as caixas levitando

- É só o prazer de contrariar. – murmurou Tiago

- Se acostume filho. Você escolheu uma ruiva para esposa. – disse James, mas todos logo se assustaram

- Esposa? – riu Sirius

- O Pontas ama a Lily, Almofadinhas. É lógico que ele vai querer casar com ela. – falou Remo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Você ainda não contou para eles? – perguntou James baixinho enquanto Remo e Sirius discutiam

- Ainda não. – respondeu Tiago nervoso

- ENTÃO CONTA. – gritou James fazendo os dois pararem de falar

- Contar o que? – perguntaram os dois.

- Tudo bem, eu conto. – disse ele sem graça.

Sirius ao perceber o sorriso nervoso de Tiago logo se adiantou.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO. – gritou Sirius

- O que foi? – disseram os outros assustados

- O Pontas... Ele... – mas ele não precisou terminar

Todos imediatamente riam e se cumprimentavam alegremente. Depois de mais um tempo conversando foram ao salão de festas enquanto as meninas já decoravam a gigantesca árvore.

- Nem nos esperaram. – reclamou Tiago dando um beijo na ruiva

- Vocês resolveram fazer uma pequena reunião. Não é nossa culpa. – disparou Clair

- Está com ciúmes. – falou Sirius

- Ciúmes? Por quê? – disse Clair encarando o maroto

- Porque nós não chamamos você. Intrometida do jeito que é, quer estar sempre por perto. – implicou o cachorro

- Como você se atreve a falar assim comigo Sirius Black! – disse Clair autoritária

- Calma priminha, você vai saber. – murmurou Tiago para que Lily não ouvisse.

Clair ficou calada. Enquanto colocavam os enfeites os rapazes da casa pareciam inquietos. Tiago com cuidado chegou perto de uma pequena caixa que continha um anjo de cristal. Sirius e Lucy estavam brincando quando quase quebraram o pequeno bibelô.

- CUIDADO ALMOFADINHAS! – gritou Tiago segurando o anjo nas mãos

- Calma Pontas... eu... – mas ao ver o anjo o maroto ficou quieto e disse apenas um desculpe baixo.

A árvore estava quase pronta quando Tiago começou a fazer o anjo levitar e o colocou quase ao topo da imensa árvore.

- Ficou simplesmente lindo. – murmurou Lily enquanto Tiago a abraçava

- Não mais que você. – disse ele fazendo a ruiva se arrepiar

O anjo era frágil e delicado. Nas suas asas estavam incrustadas algumas letras que de onde eles estavam não dava para ler. Depois do almoço James e Sara foram chamados ao Ministério e sem nada para fazer foram cada casal ficar em um lugar diferente da casa.

Sirius e Lucy foram namorar um pouco no quarto aproveitando a ausência dos pais de Tiago. Tiago e Lilian estavam no terraço abraçados como se a única coisa que importasse naquele momento era que não se separassem. Clair estava esperando em seu quarto, ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com um outro casal, mas preferiu ficar quieta.

Remo e Ellen caminhavam sozinhos pelo jardim em silêncio total. Até que não agüentando mais Ellen o parou.

- O que está acontecendo Remo? – perguntou a menina encarando o maroto dentro dos olhos.

- Nada. Por que estaria acontecendo alguma coisa? – respondeu o maroto tentando não olhar nos olhos de Ellen

- Não sei. Talvez o fato de você estar frio, distante. – disse Ellen tentando não ser cética.

- É impressão sua Ellen. – falou Remo

- Então por que você está me evitando? Evitando me tocar, me beijar... EVITANDO ME OLHAR! – disse a menina se alterando levantando o rosto de Remo

Remo não disse nada, não podia dizer. Ellen não entendia naquele momento, mas depois as coisas se esclareciam. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava. Então completamente com raiva daquele silêncio a menina se afastou sem dizer uma palavra.

Clair viu a cena toda da janela e saiu correndo em direção a Remo

- O que você acha que está fazendo Lupin? – perguntou a loira assim que chegou perto do amigo

- Do que você está falando? – questionou o maroto sério

- Daquilo que eu vi ainda agora... – respondeu Clair

- Ah... sobre a Ellen. – suspirou ele pesadamente

- É sobre a Ellen. Como você fez isso? Por que você fez isso? – Clair não conseguia acreditar.

- Você quer saber... Então saberá. – respondeu Remo friamente

Remo e Clair se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore e o maroto começou a contar para ela tudo o que estava acontecendo. De inicio Clair queria bater em Remo, mas aos poucos a menina foi entendo o lado do rapaz e resolveu não discutir mais.

- Não sei se isso é certo Remo, mas é você quem sabe. – falou Clair enquanto entrava na casa

Tiago e Lilian ficaram tão distraídos no terraço que nem perceberam quando anoiteceu.

- Lilian. – chamou Tiago fazendo a menina olhar para ele

- Oi. – disse ela olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

- Você me ama? – perguntou Tiago indo direto ao ponto.

- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida. – respondeu ela

Tiago deu um sorriso enorme e a beijou.

- Vou te proteger sempre minha vida. – disse ele quando a abraçou

- É disso que eu tenho medo. – murmurou Lily baixinho, mas Tiago a ouviu

- Medo? Por que? – quis saber ele

- Porque a guerra está ficando cada vez mais eminente. Não há como não pensar que logo nos formaremos e iremos lutar nela também. E é disso que eu tenho medo. Você acabar se arriscando por mim. – respondeu a ruiva

- Não se preocupe. Sou bom demais para morrer. E se isso acontecer, vou morrer por um ótimo motivo. Por te amar. – disse Tiago beijando a menina

- Senhor, o jantar está servido. – falou Kunne

- Jantar? Mas já é tão tarde assim? – perguntou Lily assustada

- Sim senhorita. Os meus senhores já chegaram. E acho melhor vocês descerem logo, a minha senhora está muito preocupada – respondeu o elfo se retirando

Tiago e Lilian se olharam e logo desceram. Quando chegaram estavam todos rindo à mesa.

- Finalmente. O terraço é tão confortável assim? – brincou Sirius

- Kunne falou que a senhora estava preocupada mamãe. – disse Tiago ignorando o comentário de Sirius

- Claro que estava. Mas estava preocupada do resultado daqui a nove meses a chamando de vovó se vocês continuassem lá em cima. – implicou Sirius

Lily corou profundamente

- Eu não estava preocupada com isso. – protestou Sara ficando vermelha como Lily

- Tem razão. Estava preocupada da pobre criança puxar a feiúra do Pontas. Se puxasse só a ruivinha tudo bem, mas sempre mistura. – continuou Sirius

- Não acho que deve ser comigo que a mamãe tem que estar preocupada de ser avó. – retrucou Tiago fazendo Lucy que bebia o suco quieta engasgar

- E com quem seria senhor Sirius? – questionou Sara levando uma sobrancelha

- Não sei mãe. Vai ver o tio James tem um filho bastardo. – respondeu ele naturalmente

- Mais um? VOU ME MATAR. – brincou Tiago

- O que eu tenho a ver com essa história? – perguntou James assustado

- É melhor pararmos por aqui. – falou Sara emburrada

- E a ruivinha ficou com raiva. – disse Sirius

- Você é a única que eu amo, meu amor. – falou James beijando a mulher

Todos riam, menos Ellen. Que estava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos. Depois do jantar todos foram dormir, o dia seguinte seria véspera de natal e eles queriam muito estarem descansados. Quando acordou Tiago olhou para o céu. Estava claro e calmo.

- Hoje nada pode dar errado. – disse ele sentindo o perfume dos lírios que havia abaixo de sua janela.

Era cedo, mas TODOS os moradores da casa já tinham acordado. Correria para todos os lados. Presentes chegando... Presentes indo embora

- Quem vai vir? – perguntou Remo assustado com tanto movimento

- Dessa vez será apenas a gente. Está muito perigoso para o restante da minha família poder viajar. – respondeu Tiago

O dia passou incrivelmente rápido. As meninas haviam ido se arrumar era umas 4 da tarde. Ellen continuava sem falar com Remo, enquanto Clair lançava olhares para ele tipo "Eu acho que você está conseguindo o que quer." E depois de horas para se arrumarem e arrumarem tudo certinho, a noite chegou, estrelada e fria.

- Noite estrelada quando geralmente cai uma tempestade de neve? – perguntou James rindo

- Até os céus estão conspirando para minha felicidade hoje pai. – respondeu Tiago se virando para a escada.

Naquele momento a mulher da vida dele estava descendo as escadas. Lilian vestia um singelo vestido verde bordado tomara que caia abaixo dos joelhos e um lindo colar de esmeraldas que entravam em sintonia com seus olhos. Ela não andava, apenas deslizava pela escada, parecendo andar sobre nuvens. Meio atônito Tiago foi em direção a menina.

- Você está linda. – falou ele

- Obrigada. – sorriu a ruiva e tudo pareceu se iluminar mais ainda.

Remo ao ver Ellen descendo as escadas ficou extremamente sorridente, deixando de lado toda e qualquer frieza dos dias anteriores. A menina estava com um vestido azul claro que ia até o joelho de panos extremamente leves e um colar de brilhantes com uma pedra de cristal ao centro. Parecia uma fada. Ellen tentava sorrir embora estivesse triste. Quando viu o olhar que Remo a lançara ela soltou um sorriso tímido.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou ele no ouvido da menina

Sirius esbarrou no amigo para ir abraçar Lucy que estava completamente magnífica em um lindo vestido rosa, decotado que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ela usava um simples colar com uma pequena Rubi.

- A mais gata da noite. – disse Sirius audível a todos

- Não é com esse linguajar que você será romântico Sirius. – falou Sara descendo as escadas rindo

A matriarca vestia um longo vestido preto e colar de pérolas. Estava simples, mas incrivelmente bela e não aparentava ter a idade que tinha.

- Essa sim é a mais bela da noite. – falou James extremamente galante

- Aprenda com ele Sirius. – brincou Sara enquanto beijava o marido

De repente Kunne entrou na sala ele vestia um pequeno terninho verde e estava mais arrumado que nunca.

- O senhor Alvo Dumbledore e a senhora Minerva McGonagall. – anunciou o elfo e em seguida as visitas entraram.

Alvo vestia uma túnica azul berrante e um chapéu prata. Minerva trajava um vestido negro de gola alta e o seu chapéu pontudo.

- Bem-vindos. – disse James e depois todos se cumprimentaram

- Será que se esqueceram de mim? – perguntou Clair no topo da escada

- Claro que não. – responderam todos os homens se dirigindo a ela, mas pararam quando outra pessoa entrou na sala.

- Acho que eu posso fazer esse enorme favor. – falou um rapaz com cabelos vermelhos enquanto olhava a loira no topo da escada.

Clair estava com um vestido coral aberto nas costas e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque displicente com vários cachos soltos dando a ela um ar totalmente novo.

- Fabiano Prewett – disse Clair sorrindo ao ver o rapaz.

Ele foi em sua direção, não permitindo que a menina descesse as escadas sozinha. Pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu até o térreo. Somente quando chegou ela lhe disse.

- Creio que James já tenha tido isso a Sara, mas tenho que dizer você é a mais bela da noite. – falou Fabiano extremamente sorridente.

- Fabiano! Pensei que não poderia vir. – exclamou Tiago indo cumprimentá-lo

- Não foi à reunião de nossa amável família? – zombou Sirius indo cumprimentá-lo também

- Preferi o lado em que você se agregou. – respondeu Fabiano rindo

- E como vai Molly, Fabiano? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Bem. Pelo menos para quem já teve três filhos ela está realmente bem. O pequeno Percy vai fazer um ano daqui a alguns meses. Parece que será o meu mais detestável sobrinho. – brincou ele

- Não diga isso! – advertiu Sara

- Queria que fosse uma menina, mas parece que rogaram uma praga nos Weasley's e há gerações que não nasce uma menina sequer na família. – falou Fabiano

- Se um dia você ter alguma sobrinha, Fabiano, ela se casará com meu filho. – brincou Tiago

- Merlin a livre desse carma. Filho seu, afilhado de Sirius e influenciado pelo Remo não pode virar boa coisa. – zombou Fabiano

- Esqueceu-se de mencionar a mãe. – disse Sirius

Só naquele momento ele percebeu que todos os marotos estavam abraçados com suas respectivas namoradas.

- Pensei que fosse mentira! – exclamou ele a Clair

- Eu disse que era verdade. – protestou a menina séria

- Então... Deixe-me colocar meu fabuloso cérebro para funcionar. A ruiva abraçada com Tiago deve ser a Lilian, manteve a tradição dos Potter's. A loira é a doce Ellen que eu já conheço, mas que está abraçada com ninguém menos que o maroto mais tímido, Remo Lupin. E a morena que deve ser a Lucy é a santa milagreira que conseguiu colocar a coleira nesse cachorro. – disse o menino sorrindo

- Agora acho que podemos ir. – disse Sara

Todos concordaram rindo e foram para o salão de festas. Era tudo realmente muito grande para aquela quantidade pequena de pessoas. Mas de maneira nenhuma a festa foi parada. Todo se acabavam de rir e de comer. No meio da festa Tiago, Sirius e James começaram a fazer "A Clássica Dança Sensual dos Potter's".

- Chega... Eu não agüento mais rir. – pedia Lily enquanto via o namorado dançar da forma mais bizarra que pudesse imaginar.

- Meninos! Acho que chegou a hora dos presentes. – disse Sara enquanto olhava o relógio.

Eles imediatamente pararam e foram em direção a grande árvore. As mulheres da casa entregaram seus presentes e logo foi a vez dos misteriosos homens fazer a tão esperada entrega.

Sirius foi o primeiro. Entregou os presentes que havia comprado para cada um. E logo depois entregou o de Lucy. A menina olhou para o pequeno pacote atentamente e só depois de um tempo o abriu. Nele havia uma pequena corrente de ouro com um pequeno pingente em forma de coração encantado onde a cada minuto aparecia gravado com pequenos cristais a frase: Amo Você. Os dois se beijaram profundamente arrancando aplausos de todos.

*- Minha vez. – disse Remo entregando os presentes a cada um e depois indo em direção a Ellen. – Você sempre foi a mulher da minha vida e demorei tempo demais para perceber isso.

Todos sorriam e Ellen com lágrimas nos olhos abriu o presente. Era um pequeno quadro com um casal a luz do luar. Ela percebeu que esse casal era ela e Remo sentados na praia no dia do lual. A única diferença era que a lua estava diferente

- Sei que você amava Lua Cheia, mas por um certo motivo passou a detestá-la. Mas essa foto é pra você se lembrar de mim em todas as luas cheias da sua vida.- falou o maroto beijando a namorada – Nunca vou te deixar. – murmurou ele

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Era a vez de Tiago entregar o presente dele a ruiva, uma vez que ele já entregara aos amigos os deles. O maroto estava nervoso e suava assustadoramente. Ele pegou as mãos de Lilian e a colocou em frente a árvore.

- Na minha família há um costume de levar a mulher que amamos até a frente da árvore de natal para poder mostrar a todos que é ela quem escolhemos para passarmos o resto dos nossos dias. – falou ele convocando um pequeno anjo de cristal que estava no topo da árvore.

Lilian olhava tudo assustada enquanto Sara começava a chorar.

- Esse anjo traz uma herança de família e que se vai se revelar a mulher a quem meu coração pertence. – explicou Tiago olhando Lily e entregando em suas mãos o frágil cristal.

No momento seguinte o anjo começou a soltar uma fumaça estranha, parecia que continha estrelas e abrindo as asas revelou uma aliança cravejada de brilhantes.

- Lilian Evans, aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou Tiago ajoelhado

- O que te fez pensar... Que eu diria o contrário que SIM. – respondeu a menina e no momento seguinte os dois estavam se beijando apaixonadamente no meio do salão enquanto todos aplaudiam.

Sara chorava e era consolada por James.

- Felicidades aos noivos. – disse Dumbledore

- Finalmente, pensei que passariam a vida toda brigando. – falou Minerva rindo

- Parabéns. E obrigada por fazer meu filho feliz. – disse Sara enquanto abraçava a ruiva

- Finalmente o veado conseguiu! VOU SER O PADRINHO– brincou Sirius

- Felicidades Tiago. Agora é só esperar você ter um filho e eu uma sobrinha. – disse Fabiano

- Meu neto terá que casar com uma ruiva. – falou James

- Isso não será problema tio. – respondeu Clair

- Filhos? Acho que eles ainda tem coisas o suficientes para fazer ao invés de terem filhos. – advertiu Sara

- Tia Sara não quer ser chamada de vovó. – riu Ellen

Depois de um tempo brincando Clair pediu atenção.

- Tenho um comunicado a fazer. – avisou a menina. – Amanhã estarei partindo para uma missão da Ordem com o Fabiano e não sabemos quando voltaremos.

- Missão da Ordem? – perguntou Tiago

- Mas por que eles Alvo? – questionou James espantado

- Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos sobre isso. – falou Sara olhando o interesse dos outros

- Na verdade é sim Sara. Em janeiro a futura senhora Potter completará maior idade e em março o Tiago. Portanto dentro de algum tempo os dois estarão aptos a entrar na Ordem se quiserem. – disse Dumbledore extremamente calmo

- Entrar para a Ordem Fênix? Nós?- disse Tiago de boca aberta

- Se quiserem é claro. – avisou Minerva

- Vocês acham que não queremos lutar? – falou Sirius

- Não. Achamos que é exatamente o que querem. – explicou Dumbledore

- Eu e o Fabiano temos que ir e não podemos dizer para onde. Prometemos que voltaremos antes da formatura de vocês. – falou Clair

- Fabiano prometa que você vai cuidar dela. – pediu Sara

- Com a minha própria vida. – prometeu Fabiano.

- Mas não vamos estragar nosso natal com essas caras tristes. Já disse, sou prima do Tiago e do Sirius. Vaso ruim não quebra. – brincou Clair

- Acho melhor voltarmos a nossa DANÇA ENCANTADORA. – falou James tentando se animar

- Só que agora temos que ter o acompanhamento de nossas damas. – disse Tiago puxando Lily

- E dos nossos convidados. – chamou Sirius

- Pensei que não nos convidariam. – brincou Dumbledore

Ninguém agüentava mais rir ou comer. Estavam mortos de cansados às duas da manhã, mas não queriam parar. Às três da manhã todos foram se deitar.

Ellen estava deitada na cama olhando a foto que acabara de ganhar de Remo quando a porta de seu quarto abriu. Ela olhou sobressaltada para a porta quando viu o sorriso de Remo tranqüilizá-la.

- Da próxima vez você me mata de susto. – falou a menina enquanto ele se sentava a beira de sua cama

- Desculpe. Não queria bater pensando que você já estivesse dormindo. – falou o menino

- Iria ficar me olhando dormindo depois de ter passado dois dias me ignorando? – perguntou ela levantando a sobrancelha

- Vim olhar você dormindo todos os dias desde que chegamos. – confessou ele – Principalmente nos dias que te ignorei

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Ellen

- Te ignorar? – ele quis saber e a menina concordou com a cabeça. – Queria provar a mim mesmo que mesmo quando estou longe de você eu te quero, te desejo, te amo...

E ao falar isso Remo se aproximou dela e começou a beijá-la

- E conseguiu provar? – questionou Ellen entre os beijos

- Quase morri de saudades. – respondeu Remo beijando-a

- Você é um bobo Remo Lupin. – disse a menina enquanto permitia se deitava na cama e Remo a beijava

- Se for pra ser um bobo ao seu lado, quero ser um eterno bobo. – falou Remo olhando Ellen enquanto ela sorria.

- O que foi? – quis saber ela enquanto ria

- Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – disse ele

- Não deixe Sirius ouvir isso, ele ficaria sentido. – brincou Ellen enquanto ela e Remo começaram a se beijar novamente

Enquanto Remo beijava Ellen com calma ele ia conhecendo o corpo da amada. A menina estava com uma camisola de cetim branca, que foi sendo retirada aos poucos por Remo. O menino quando viu a menina na cama parou e ficou contemplando-a, aproveitando essa deixa Ellen tirou com cuidado a blusa de Remo. Os beijos iam se intensificando revelando o desejo que tinham um pelo outro, mas acima de tudo o amor que os uniam. Remo já não se controlava mais. Amava aquela menina, queria estar do lado dela para sempre. Quando estavam finalmente corpo a corpo, despidos não somente das roupas, mas de todo e qualquer medo ou insegurança concretizaram a entrega total, sob a luz do luar que invadia o quarto.

Quando a luz da Lua foi substituída pelos primeiros raios de sol Remo e Ellen despertaram.

- Bom dia meu amor. – disse Remo beijando Ellen

- Bom dia. – falou ela sorrindo encantadoramente

- Acho melhor eu ir antes que alguém acorde. – disse ele rindo sem graça

- Eu vou aproveitar e tomar banho. – avisou a menina se levantando da cama enrolada no edredom.

Remo ficou observando ela ir em direção ao banheiro, mas antes que a menina pudesse fechar a porta ele gritou.

- O que foi Remo? – perguntou Ellen assustada

- Eu te machuquei. – respondeu ele olhando para o lençol branco que havia uma pequena mancha de sangue.

- Isso? Não Remo, não foi culpa sua. É normal isso acontecer. – explicou Ellen sorrindo docemente

- Eu sei, mas se eu apenas... – Remo começou a falar, mas não terminou porque Ellen o beijou

- Foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Mas agora você precisa ir. E por favor, não conte nada ao Tiago ou ao Sirius, são seus amigos, mas me viram crescer....Vou querer te matar se descobrirem. – avisou Ellen e Remo saiu do quarto mais tranqüilo

Quando Remo tinha acabado de colocar a roupa em seu quarto e Ellen tinha acabado de secar os cabelos molhados, foram surpreendidos por batidas na porta que parecia estar tendo um terremoto do lado de fora de tão forte.

Em segundos todos na casa já estavam de pé. Fabiano ficara para dormir lá e partir junto com Clair para a missão depois do almoço. Apenas Minerva e Dumbledore haviam ido embora.

- Kunne, abra a porta. – pediu James segurando a varinha

- Vocês continuem aqui em cima. – mandou Sara descendo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

De repente uma espécie de explosão aconteceu e todos desceram para ver o que estava havendo. Quando chegaram não acreditaram no que viam.


	24. Chapter 24

Mil desculpas pela demora mais a Babi tava suuuuuper ocupada pq ela tava fazendo trocentas provas e tava sem tempo de me me mandar os caps

CAPITULO 24: Sangue ruim?.

Tiago desceu na frente seguido por Remo, Fabiano e Sirius, as meninas ia logo atrás. Todos com as varinhas em punho. Quando viram o hall de entrada destruído temeram pelos pais de Tiago que haviam descido.

- Mãe? Pai? – gritou o maroto desesperado

- Estamos aqui Tiago. – disse James saindo de trás de uma densa camada de poeira

- Eu disse para continuarem lá em cima. – brigou Sara sendo acompanhada de um meio gigante

- Hagrid? – perguntou Lily olhando o meio gigante com o rosto machucado

-Olá Lily, Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Ellen, Lucy, Clair e... Nossa Fabiano! Como vão?– falou Hagrid sorrindo assustado

- Estamos querendo saber o que está acontecendo. – disse Sirius

- Vocês terão que voltar para Hogwarts. – avisou Sara enquanto ia em direção ao quarto apressada

- Hagrid o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Remo calmamente

- Um ataque em massa. Estão indo em direção a todas as casas de alunos de Hogwarts. Querem juntar o máximo de seguidores dentro da escola. – respondeu Hagrid

- Mas eles já sabem que não queremos. – falou Tiago

- Então irão matá-los. Por isso precisamos ir o mais rápido possível. – disse ele severamente

- Clair e Fabiano, Dumbledore mandou vocês irem o quanto antes para a missão. É imprescindível vocês partirem logo. – comunicou James extremamente sério

Clair e Fabiano concordaram e com um aceno das varinhas suas malas já estavam com eles na escada. Sara veio se despedir.

- Se cuidem. Voltem o mais rápido possível. – disse ela séria e forte enquanto abraçava a sobrinha

- Será na senhora que irei me inspirar nos momentos difíceis. – falou Clair sorrindo para a tia

- Cuide dela. – pediu James a Fabiano

- Com a minha vida. – respondeu o jovem

Todos se despediram e no momento seguinte Clair e Fabiano desaparataram. Depois de o casal ter ido todos começaram a arrumar as malas para voltarem para o Castelo.

- Meus pais. Eles não passaram o Natal conosco... Falaram que viriam aqui hoje a noite... – começou Ellen a falar preocupada.

- Já mandamos uma coruja Ellen. – falou James

- Acho difícil eles terem tempo vago. Seu pai está numa missão da Ordem e sua mãe está com ele por causa dos feridos que encontram no caminho. Mas estão todos bem. – avisou Sara abraçando a menina

- Acho melhor irmos. – disse Hagrid quando todos estavam prontos

- Por favor, Hagrid, cuide deles. – pediu Sara enquanto vestia sua capa de viagem

- Não se preocupe Sara. – disse o meio gigante sorrindo

- Vão logo, se não vão perder o trem. – falou James abraçando um a um.

- Quando vão nos dar noticias? – perguntou Tiago preocupado

- Assim que pudermos. – respondeu James

- Cuide da Lilian filho. – disse Sara

- Não precisa pedir. – falou Tiago

Minutos depois Sara e James estavam aparatando para a tal missão misteriosa e logo depois eles próprios já haviam aparatado até a Plataforma 9³/4.

A estação estava assustadoramente vazia.

- Muitos alunos só voltarão depois do ano novo, por já terem tomado as medidas protetoras. – explicou Hagrid

- Bom acho melhor entrarmos. – disse Lucy

- É melhor mesmo. Vejo vocês na escola. – despediu-se Hagrid

Não tiveram muita dificuldade de encontrar uma cabine vazia. E logo se acomodaram.

- Quando isso tudo vai acabar? – suspirou Lily enquanto se apoiava no ombro de Tiago

- Acho que nem tão cedo. – respondeu Sirius pesadamente

- A guerra só está começando, ainda haverá muito sangue derramado. – disse Lucy

Remo que estava abraçado com Ellen sentiu a namorada soltar um suspiro longo.

- Eles estão bem. – falou ele abraçando ela fortemente

- Eu sei, mas será que continuarão bem? – perguntou ela

- Ficarão. – respondeu Remo sorrindo.

A viagem seguiu silenciosa, os casais estavam abraçados. Lilian e Tiago brincavam com as alianças nos dedos, Sirius e Lucy trocavam beijos longos e Remo e afagava os cabelos de Ellen enquanto ela tentava dormir.

- GENTE! – gritou Sirius fazendo todos pularem

- Aonde? – perguntou Tiago assustado sacando a varinha a procura de comensais

- E o Rabicho? A gente nem sabe como ele está. – exclamou ele

- Um susto desses para apenas um CADÊ O RABICHO? – gritou Tiago com raiva

- Ele está bem. – disse Remo simplesmente

- Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa teriam nos avisado. – falou Lily

- Menos mal. – disse Sirius voltando a beijar Lucy

- Ele quase nos mata de susto para depois de tudo falar um menos mal? – protestou Tiago indignado

- Você queria que fizéssemos um debate: POR ONDE ANDA O RATO QUE QUERIA SER O MICKEY? – disse Sirius debochando

- Ah cala a boca! – mandou Tiago com raiva

- Lilian querida, faça o seu namorado abaixar a franga por dois minutos por favor? Quero terminar de fazer uma coisa muito séria- pediu Sirius

- Pode esperando para fazer isso no castelo! – falou a ruiva vermelha

- Merlin, que mente poluída essa criança tem. – brincou Almofadinhas

- Minha mente não é poluída Sirius. Pelo menos comparada a sua ela é quase transparente. – disparou Lily rindo

- Mas eu só queria terminar de beijar a minha namorada. – disse Sirius inocentemente

- Você está beijando-a desde que embarcamos. – falou Tiago

- Não posso fazer nada se você é lerdo. – implicou Sirius

- Comovente não acham? – eles ouviram uma voz tediosa na porta da cabine

- Ranhoso? – perguntou Tiago sorrindo maldosamente

- Sentiu nossa falta? – implicou Sirius sacando a varinha como Tiago

- Não vão fazer isso agora. – disse Lucy segurando o pulso de Sirius

- Ah vou sim. – falou ele tentando se livrar da menina

- O que você quer Snape? – perguntou Remo se colocando de pé primeiro que os amigos

- Meu assunto hoje não é com você mestiço. – disparou Snape.

- Você vai ver quem é mestiço! – ameaçou Tiago erguendo a varinha

- Tiago não. – falou Lilian colocando-se na frente do namorado

- Acho melhor escutar sua namoradinha Potter. – disse Snape debochado

- Acho bom você fingir que eu não existo Snape. – falou Lily séria

- Impossível. A terra ainda não está totalmente livre dos sangues ruins. – ofendeu Snape

Tiago, Sirius e Remo ergueram as varinhas, mas Lily foi mais rápida.

- [i] Silencio [i] – gritou a ruiva. – Sua voz me dá náuseas, embora suas ofensas não me atinjam mais. Você deve se lembrar que não é sangue puro, seu sangue é tão sujo quanto meu já meus pais pelo menos eram trouxas descentes.

Todos olhavam para ela enquanto Snape a encarava com um misto de raiva e medo.

- Quer saber o que eu acho realmente sobre o termo sangue ruim? Os verdadeiros sangues ruins são aqueles que se deixam contaminar pela influencia dos outros e passam a não pensar, a não ter vontade própria. Que deixam a maldade fluir no coração contaminando assim a alma e o próprio sangue. Vocês têm sangue ruim pelo simples fato de serem incapazes de distinguirem o bem do mal e pela ampla ignorância que os vendam. – disse Lily com tanta frieza que Tiago se assustou

- Lily, acho que isso foi melhor do que uma Cruciatus. – disse Ellen puxando a amiga para longe

- Tem mais uma coisa para falar. É uma pena que você deixe suas lembranças amargas interferirem no homem que você poderia se tornar. – ao falar isso Lily virou as costas e se sentou

Snape saiu da cabine com a cabeça baixa e o silêncio se instalou na cabine

- Nunca pensei que se eu estivesse no lugar dele teria preferido levar um Estupefaça. – disse Sirius quando conseguiu falar alguma coisa

- Você nunca estaria no lugar dele Almofadinhas. – falou Tiago sério

- Obrigado Pontas. – disse Sirius rindo

- Na primeira palavra da ruivinha você já estaria chorando. Ele até que agüentou bem. – brincou Tiago

Todos foram rindo, até chegarem ao castelo. Lá havia poucos alunos e o jantar ocorria normal até que Dumbledore chegou vestindo uma capa de viagem e ficou parado a frente para falar.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse o diretor

Todos estavam sérios, ninguém sorria ou falava. Nem mesmo Dumbledore que sempre os cumprimentavam com um longo sorriso estava feliz dessa vez.

- Vocês já devem estar cientes dos ataques que ocorreram ontem à noite enquanto muitas famílias comemoravam o natal. Infelizmente muitos bruxos não resistiram e alguns eram estudantes desta escola. Felizmente dos que estão presentes neste momento ninguém teve uma perda próxima, embora todas as perdas sejam sentidas por nós. Venho avisá-los que a segurança do castelo foi redobrada, portanto alunos que gostavam de dar uma escapada...(neste momento ele olhou para Tiago e Sirius) aguardem um pouco mais até a próxima ida a Hogsmead que será daqui a duas semanas. Peço que vocês não se rendam as Artes das Trevas, afinal mais cedo ou mais tarde todos pagarão pelos seus erros. E não há como as sombras sobreviverem ao poder da luz. Tenham um bom jantar. – disse Dumbledore se sentando a mesa.

-Visitas a Hogsmead fora de temporada estão suspensas. – disse Remo sério olhando para Sirius e Tiago

- Nós damos conta. – falou Sirius

- Não quero saber. Se vocês insistirem nesse caso eu confiscarei o mapa. – avisou Remo

- Você não vai fazer isso, somos dois e você apenas um. – zombou Tiago

- Somos quatro contra dois. – disse Ellen

- E namoradas. – complementou Lucy

- E eu sou monitora-chefe. Se eu sonhar que vocês foram a Hogsmead, sozinhos, fora de época, nessa guerra, vocês vão ver aonde o mapa dos Marotos vai parar. – comunicou Lily

- Calminha ruiva... – começou Tiago

- Você não vai se arriscar por um simples passeio. – disse Lily severamente

- Tudo bem. Nós não vamos, prometemos. – falou ele se dando por vencido

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – sugeriu Remo

- O Castelo ainda está vazio, vamos dormir juntos hoje? – perguntou Sirius

- Claro que não. – respondeu Lucy rindo

- Não acredito. – protestou o menino emburrado

- Pode tirando o hipogrifo da tempestade senhor Black. Mas acho melhor irmos dormir mesmo. Temos ainda dias de férias... – falou Lucy se levantando enquanto todos os alunos iam saindo do salão principal.

- Vou aproveitar que estou aqui e vou estudar. – disse Lily

- Ah, você vai me deixar sozinho? Abandonado? Logo eu? Seu noivo perfeito? – falou Tiago abraçando a menina por trás.

Eles não teriam identificado o que passou por eles se não fosse os enormes cabelos oleosos da pessoa que tinha passado como um furacão.

- Ele está pedindo. – disse Tiago com raiva

- Deixa pra lá Tiago. – pediu Lily dando um selinho no noivo

- É Pontas, deixa pra lá. A Lily já fez ele pagar por uma semana de roubar nosso oxigênio com aquele aspirador ambulante que ele tem no lugar do nariz. – falou Sirius rindo

- Uma semana de sossego. – murmurou Tiago – Depois a paz dele acaba

- Então acho que eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de fazer ele ficar longe de vocês por pelo menos um ano. – brincou Lily

- Só matando ele Lily. – disse Tiago sério

- Até que não seria má idéia. – brincou Sirius

- A Lily mata e o Tiago vai para Azkaban no lugar dela. – disse Remo monotonamente

- Que nada, pulverizo o corpo ou os destroços do corpo e nós dois vivemos felizes para sempre. – respondeu Tiago rindo

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal não demoraram muito e foram todos dormirem, ou melhor conversar cada grupo em seu dormitório

No dormitório das meninas...

- Pode falando. Por que você está assim? – perguntou Lily indo direto ao assunto

- Assim como? – perguntou Ellen fingindo de mal entendida

- Não adianta mentir. Sabemos que está preocupada com seus pais e tudo o mais. Porém seu sorriso não é de preocupação. – disse Lucy

- Tem algo diferente em você e nós queremos saber o que é. – falou Lily

No dormitório dos meninos...

- O que foi que aconteceu Aluado? – perguntou Tiago

- Hã? – disse Remo enquanto vestia a blusa

- Você está estranho. Mesmo com tantos ataques você está apenas sorridente. – falou Tiago

- E vimos você saindo do quarto da Ellen de manhã cedo. – confessou Sirius

- Vocês o que? – perguntou Remo assustado

- Vimos, quero dizer, eu vi você saindo do quarto da Ellen. – repetiu Sirius

- Dessa eu não sabia. – falou Tiago

- Ops, acho que ele não devia saber né? – perguntou Sirius tapando a boca

- Saber do que? – falou Tiago já irritado

- Senta aí Pontas. Sirius por favor, segure o Tiago. Vou contar para vocês. – disse Remo nervoso

Minutos depois em ambos os quartos simultaneamente...

- Vocês o que? – perguntou Lily

- Você não fez... – começou Tiago

- Sim cara... Ele finalmente fez. – disse Sirius

- Mas eu nunca pensei que o Remo... – falou Lucy

- Pudesse fazer isso com a MINHA PRIMA. – gritou Tiago

- Calma! – gritou Sirius

- Tudo bem... Pode me matar Pontas. – falou Remo

-Mas você pediu pra mim segurar ele. – disse Sirius

- Ele tem o direito de me matar se quiser. – falou Remo sem graça

- Te matar? Vou fazer isso, mas antes preciso saber se você fez tudo direitinho. – disse Tiago

- Eu já te disse tudo. – explicou Remo

- Até da ingenuidade dele com o lençol. – implicou Sirius rindo

- Paranóia você quer dizer né? – brincou Tiago

- Então você não vai me matar? – perguntou Remo

- Não. Foi você quem ela escolheu, fazer o que? – respondeu Tiago rindo

- Não reclama não. Pelo menos não é o Malfoy. – implicou Sirius

- Merlin me Livre. - disseram Tiago e Remo juntos


	25. Péssimas notícias!

Gente, aconteceu uma coisa horrível, a Babi perdeu todos os arquivos de todas as fics dela e ainda ñ tinha terminado de me mandar todos os caps, ela ta tentando ver se uma menina pra quem ela mandou as fics ainda tem os arquivos, mas ela acha improvável, mas vamos torcer, dedinhos cruzados todo mundo.

Bjs, feliz ano novo!


End file.
